


Makenzi

by MayMadness, VRuskova (MayMadness)



Series: Ingrid [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elijah bashing, F/M, Lockwood family is a badass werewolf family, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Reincarnation, Richard Lockwood lives, but only at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 136,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMadness/pseuds/MayMadness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMadness/pseuds/VRuskova
Summary: Makenzi didn't know anything at the beginning. She was an unsuspecting teenage girl who was smart beyond her years with an abusive father and a loving twin brother. All that changes when a certain vampire strolls into town reminding her of a past life. That vampire didn't just unlock one life, and after a bad accident, Makenzi learns there is more to her story than she first assumed. With a newly found pack under her care and the curse of her past lover in her mind, Makenzi must find a way to protect the ones she loves and help the ones she vowed to protect in past lives.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Carol Lockwood/Richard Lockwood, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Ingrid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812259
Comments: 60
Kudos: 165





	1. Please, Mr. Salvatore, Call me Kenzie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be updating every other week, I hope you enjoy this.

Makenzi, Kenzie, Lockwood looked at her brother with a raised brow. They were standing by his truck; she was leaning on it while he was standing in front of her with his arms crossed. Kenzie was tired from the seniors only party that she had gone to the previous night because she was a senior officially. Her brother might have been her twin, but she had skipped a grade pretty quickly.

It wasn’t hard to tell they were related. They looked so similar. They were both tan, a beautiful exotic mixture of olive and light brown color that made the other residents in the town envy them. They both had dark almost black hair, and their eyes were shaped similarly. It was, however, hard to get people that didn’t know them to believe they were twins, and it wasn’t just because Kenzie was a grade ahead of her brother, but because, while Tyler was six foot tall, Kenzie was five foot ten. While Tyler had dark mysterious eyes, Kenzie had light almost golden eyes. And there was that pesky thing where Tyler had matured quickly, his features making him seem older than a junior, while Kenzie still looked younger, her face mature yet baby like. She was of course the older twin, older than Tyler by a good hour before he decided to finally follow her out of the womb. If he had waited a few more minutes they’d have been born on different days.

“I don’t get it.” Tyler said with a sneer.

“What don’t you get?” She asked, a smirk on her lips.

“Nothing, never mind.” He said and quickly made his way towards the school. She yawned and slowly followed after him, pushing her bag up and sighing. Tyler had been so pissed lately and she worried about him. Sure, she had her spouts of anger, but they weren’t as dangerous as her brother’s anger. He held onto his anger and let it fester. She tried to help where she could, but Tyler wasn’t much for sharing his feelings. He did, with her, often, but sometimes it was hard to get him to open up.

“Ty.” She called and he ignored her, shaking his head. “Come on, Ty!” She said and he turned towards her.

“I don’t get why someone would just choose a freaking freshman over me.” He said angrily. She was glad no one was around to hear.

“Oh. It’s about Vicki?” She asked and he looked at her with furrowed brows.

“How did you…? You know what. I don’t want to know; you’ll probably blame it on the fake twins’ voodoo.”

“It’s not fake.” She said calmly, feeling amusement on her face as she looked at her brother. “We both felt that fracture.” She said. It had been a few weeks since her father had fractured Tyler’s left femur bone, which was good since it wasn’t his right arm, his throwing arm, but she had felt it the moment it happened and they both had sported braces until Tyler had healed.

“Yeah…” He said and looked off into the distance. She felt bad, since Tyler was the only one who dealt with their father’s violence, but she knew that abuse all too well. Tyler got the physical end of it while she caught the emotional and verbal end of it. She, of course, was more composed than her brother and didn’t really care about her father, so she’d shrug it off. But when it got physical between Tyler and their father, she always stepped in and tried to keep the man away from her twin.

“Hey, Kenzie, Ty.” Matt Donovan said as he came up.

“Hey, Mattie.” Makenzi said and turned to her brother. “I’ll see you after practice.” She said and kissed his cheek before kissing Matt’s cheek and walking towards her first class. She walked past the front office and noticed Bonnie staring at a guy in it. She’d known Bonnie since they were in diapers, along with Caroline and Elena. Even though during the founding of this town, Bonnie’s ancestors were slaves and oppressed, the town made it up to them by making them a founding family, along with the Gilberts, Lockwoods, Salvatores, Felts, Forbes and a few others. “Hey, Bon. See something interesting?” She joked and Bonnie looked at her with slight annoyance.

“Har. If you had come to school earlier, you would have known what Elena and I were talking about.”

“I was in school earlier, just don’t have time for snooty little juniors.” She joked and Bonnie laughed and shook her head. They looked up at the new kid, who faltered when he saw Makenzi, as if he had seen a ghost, making her look at him with a raised brow in amusement. “Don’t trip over yourself there, bud.” She said with a laugh before turning to Bonnie. “I’ll see you at practice?” Bonnie nodded and Makenzi made her way to her first class.

The only interesting thing to happen in her day was when she was in history, with her brother. Although she was a grade higher than him, mostly because she took an exam that placed her as a senior in AP courses, history was still a requirement. The new guy, Stefan Salvatore, had been basically eye raping Elena and the girl was all for it. That was, of course, when he wasn’t side glancing at Makenzi, making the girl force herself to focus on the class that taught things she almost fully knew.

“Can you believe this guy?” Matt asked from in front of her. She raised a brow at him, and he nodded at Stefan. “He’s not even hiding it.” Matt said and Tyler rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Bro get over it. Elena dumped you, big deal. You could have any girl here, move on.” Makenzi bit her lips as she looked at her brother.

“You going to take your own advice there, Casanova?” She asked and laughed when his face soured. Matt didn’t know what the twins were talking about, but he quickly looked up when Tanner asked him to turn around and pay attention. They quickly quieted down and soon the class came to an end. Makenzi rolled her eyes at Tanner when he told Matt to stay after class, annoyed by the football coach who had serious anger issues and was a total jerk towards Mattie.

“I don’t know how you guys put up with Tanner.” She said and Tyler shrugged.

“He’s a decent coach on the field.”

“Yeah, okay. But he’s not that decent. And he’s a horrible history teacher. I mean he drones on and on about things.”

“Wow, I thought you liked history.” Tyler laughed and she shoved him, rolling her eyes.

“I like history, I hate Tanner. My hatred for your coach goes above my love of history. I’ll just teach myself.”

“Not like you really have to study much.”

“Sorry? Is that a hint of jealousy towards your twin?” She asked, jokingly. He smirked and kissed her cheek before heading off towards the boys’ locker rooms while she headed for the girls. She quickly changed into her workout clothes and headed for the field where the other cheerleaders were already waiting. She smiled as she got up to them all. “Wow, all of you are really ready for it this year. Okay let’s do some stretches and then we can do some practice on any of the routines you are all struggling on.” She said and they all nodded.

After cheer, Makenzi went home, just wanting to catch some sleep before heading to the Mystic Grill to hang out with her brother and friends. She was so tired that she slept for most of the rest of the afternoon, waking up with a start as another nightmare raced through her mind, gone before she could fully grasp what it was about. All that was evident was the rippling fear that raced through her blood. She quickly got up and washed her face, frowning at her reflection. She was okay, it was just a dream… she hoped. She shook herself, changed into jeans and a tee and quickly headed for the Grill, finding Tyler and Matt sitting at a table and quickly heading for them. There was a burger and fries sitting on the table and she looked at her brother with question in her eyes. He nodded and she quickly downed the burger, making both guys laugh.

“Did you just wake up?” Matt asked and she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Is it that noticeable?”

“Well, not really, but you weren’t answering your phone, so we figured you were asleep.” Tyler answered.

“Yeah.” She said and sighed. “I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Another nightmare?” Tyler asked and she nodded. Matt frowned and she shook her head.

“It’s fine. I got some z’s before coming here. Thanks for ordering my food though.” She said and they nodded.

“No problem.” They said together, smirking at each other. It was then that Vicki, Matt’s little sister, came up to them, placing a cup of sprite on the table for Makenzi.

“Thanks Vick.” Matt said for Makenzi as she shoved more fries into her mouth. She wasn’t really a fan of Vicki. The girl was high on one thing or another and it really ruined her life, but in the end, it was her choice.

“Do you need another refill?” She asked Tyler who smirked at her and nodded.

“I’d love one.” He said and watched her grab his cup and leave. Matt glared at Tyler for a second.

“Please tell me you’re not hooking up with my sister.”

“I’m not hooking up with your sister.” Tyler answered and Makenzi snorted, almost choking on a fry. She took a deep breath, after a small coughing fit and laughed when she heard Matt’s reply.

“You such a dick.”

“What?” Tyler asked and Makenzi laughed even harder.

“Seriously?” Matt asked and Tyler shrugged.

“It’s serious, okay? It’s not a hookup for me.” Tyler said and Makenzi bit her lip.

“His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn’t lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He’s a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue.” Makenzi heard and raised her brow at the blond girl that called herself Makenzi’s best friend.

“Ugh.” She said and Tyler and Matt laughed.

“You got all of that in one day?” Bonnie asked, impressed. Makenzi was most certainly not impressed. He was hot, sure, but not Kenzie’s cup of tea.

“Oh please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We’re planning a June wedding.” Kenzie snorted and looked at the two boys who shook their heads, but it was too late, she turned towards Caroline and smirked.

“Is he in on this wedding? Or are you going to kidnap him and force him to marry you?” She asked and Tyler groaned as he dropped his head.

“What? I called dibs.” Caroline said and Matt bit his lip to keep from laughing. Makenzi wasn’t so successful.

“Carebear, just because you called dibs, doesn’t mean he’s in on it. He’s a person after all, they have this pesky little thing called choice.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be so mean?” Caroline asked and walked off, heading towards a table. Kenzie shrugged and looked at Bonnie who shook her head.

“Why do you always have to provoke her?”

“I don’t know. It’s fun to watch her get all riled up.” Makenzi said and laughed as Bonnie rolled her eyes. Matt got up and followed her, stopping her before she sat at the table with Caroline.

“How’s Elena doing?” He asked and Makenzi found herself looking at her brother as she dipped her fries in a mayo-ketchup mix. Worry was in both of their eyes.

“Her mom and dad died. How do you think?” Bonnie said, although her words were rude, Bonnie was on the innocent side, and her words weren’t meant in the harsh way they were said. “She’s putting on a good face, but it’s only been four months.”

“Has she, uh, said anything about me?” Matt asked, sheepishly. Bonnie frowned and shook her head. Makenzi and Tyler both facepalmed at the same time, the scene being almost funny if it weren’t for the fact that their friend was digging himself into the perfect grave.

“Oh no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her.” Bonnie said.

“I feel weird calling her.” Matt said and rubbed at his neck. “She broke up with me.” Matt said and Makenzi dropped the last few fries on her plate and looked pointedly at her brother. He shook his head.

“Give it more time, Matt.” Bonnie said supportively. Wrong thing to say at the worst time. Elena and Stefan Salvatore both walked into the Grill, making Matt’s face fall completely.

“More time, huh?” He asked Bonnie before walking over to Elena and Stefan. “Hey, I’m Matt. Nice to meet you.” He said.

“Hi, Stefan.” Stefan said and Elena smiled tightly at the football player.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Matt said and walked past them towards the exit. Makenzi looked pointedly at her brother who nodded and grabbed his jacket, walking after his best friend. Makenzi leaned back and looked at the table that Caroline was sitting at. She grabbed her sprite and headed over, taking a seat with Caroline as Bonnie sat next to her. Elena sat down, smiling tightly at Makenzi and Stefan did the same. Somehow, he had a split interest for Elena and Makenzi.

“So, what is the mystery that is Stefan Salvatore?” Makenzi asked and he looked at her confused.

“What my very blunt best friend means is, we want to get to know you better, welcome you to town.”

“Well, it’d be more of a welcome back.” Stefan said and Makenzi felt disinterested in the story of him already.

“So, you were born in Mystic Falls?” Caroline asked.

“Mmhmm. And moved when I was still young.”

“Parents?” Bonnie asked, of course, it was insensitive, but Bonnie didn’t know any better.

“My parents passed away.” Stefan said, looking down.

“I’m sorry.” Elena said softly, sadness in her words. “Any siblings?”

“None that I talk to. I live with my uncle.” This peaked Makenzi’s interest.

“None that you talk to, does that mean you have some?”

“One. A brother. I, uh, we’ve been estranged for quiet some time.”

“Sorry to hear that. Tyler, my twin, is my best friend. I don’t know what I would do without him.” Makenzi said genuinely, probably shocking the other three girls with her response, and Stefan with the fact that Tyler was her twin.

“It’s fine, I’ve come to terms with it.” Stefan said softly, a small smile on his lips.

“So, Stefan.” Caroline said, stopping their conversation. “Since you’re new, you don’t know about the party tomorrow.” She said and Makenzi rolled her eyes, not that they were really looking at her.

“It’s a back to school thing at the falls.” Bonnie explained. Stefan looked at Elena and then Makenzi.

“Will you guys be attending?” He asks, as if he totally disregarded Bonnie and Caroline’s presence.

“Of course, they will.” Bonnie said and Makenzi snorted.

“Not my scene.”

“Weren’t you just at a party yesterday?” Caroline asked and she smirked.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice, Carebear? Yes, I was, and I left it pretty quickly because it was stupid and _not my scene_. Besides, a good college party is where it is at.” She said and smirked.

“What was the party yesterday about?” Stefan asked, confused as to why they hadn’t gone.

“It’s a seniors only party. Kind of a tradition for all up and coming seniors. The day before school, we all got together and most of them built a bonfire, got shitfaced and some even lost the treasured v card.” She said and rolled her eyes. “It was basically just a reason for everyone to drink their way into a hangover.”

“And you didn’t?” Elena asked, a smirk on her face. “I saw how exhausted you were today.”

“That’s for other reasons.”

“What other reasons? Warming someone’s bed?” Caroline asked and Makenzi rolled her eyes. She had lost her virginity the previous year to a then senior. He was the quarterback and Caroline had her eye on him from the get go, but he only had eyes for Makenzi, trying again and again to get her to go out with him when finally she accepted and it was a short lived relationship. They only really used each other. It wasn’t much of a relationship.

“Very funny. No.” Makenzi said and rolled her eyes. “On that note, I see my dad. I’m going to leave before he comes this way, talk to you guys soon.” She said and quickly got up.

“Uh, nice to officially meet you, Makenzi.”

“Please, Mr. Salvatore, you can call me Kenzie. And it was nice to meet you as well.” She said and winked, making her way out of the Grill. She hadn’t wanted to deal with her father, but he was the mayor of the godforsaken town.


	2. The Estranged Brother of Stefan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makenzi meets Damon Salvatore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to post every Tuesday. I might do one or two weeks where I upload two chapters because of a missed week. Let me know what you think!

The next day found Makenzi exhausted and drained again from another nightmare. This time she had woken up with a cold sweat and a scream escaping her lips. Her brother had run in, quickly realizing she was shaking from another nightmare and hugged her until she calmed enough to sleep again, begging her brother not to leave in her sleepy state. Tyler had obliged and they had woken up as they did when they were little. Facing each other and holding the other’s hand. She had smiled and pushed him off her bed, quickly getting up and making her way to her shower. It didn’t mean that the small amount of sleep she got because of Tyler had actually helped her. She had been tossing and turning all night after all. It didn’t help that her mother had again, taken sleeping pills and wasn’t woken by the screams, or the fact that her father was so shit faced that he was probably still sleeping on the desk in his office.

Tyler didn’t mention the nightmares in the morning, and they went about the day as if nothing happened, even though he kept giving her worried glances. They were sitting in History now and he kept looking at her. She finally had enough and gave him a look, a glare really, that made him sigh and turn towards Tanner.

“The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war, in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?” Makenzi frowned. They were talking about the civil war and she hated how proud Tanner was about it. It wasn’t that great since Mystic Falls was a confederate town.

“Um… a lot? I’m not sure. Like a whole lot.” Bonnie answered and Makenzi bit her lip, keeping herself from laughing, unlike most of her classmates.

“Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett.” Tanner said and Makenzi looked at the teacher flatly. “Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?” Tanner asked and Matt looked up, smiling goofily, making Makenzi smile at him.

“It’s okay, Mr. Tanner. I’m cool with it.” He said and everyone laughed.

“Hmm.” Tanner said disapprovingly, turning towards Elena. “Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town’s most significantly historical events?”

“I’m sorry… I… I don’t know.” Elena said, biting her lip. Makenzi frowned and looked at Tanner in disbelief as he uttered his next words.

“I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break.”

“There were 346 casualties, unless you’re counting local civilians… _Mr. Tanner._ ” Makenzi answered, looking at the teacher.

“That’s correct, Ms. Lockwood.”

“And for the record. Four months isn’t enough grieving time for the loss this entire town felt.”

“Hmm.” He said disapprovingly again before turning towards the front and looking at the rest of the class, unable to speak back to the girl. “Very well. Good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle.” Tanner said smugly. If he couldn’t talk back to her out of fear for what her father might do, he would dumb her up a bit.

“Actually.” Stefan Salvatore said, catching the teacher’s attention. “There were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder’s archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you’d like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner.” At this, Makenzi smirked and felt a sort of respect for the young Salvatore.

“And you are?”

“Stefan Salvatore.” Stefan replied.

“Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?”

“Distant.” He replied and Tanner frowned.

“Hmm.” He said but before he could reply, the bell rang indicating the end of the day. Makenzi smirked and got up. She let everyone leave, smirking at the look her brother gave her before it was just her and Tanner in the room.

“Maybe if you stopped treating your students like shit, Mr. Tanner, they’d actually give you the time of day to study up on their history.” She said and smirked as anger crossed his features.

“You’re walking a thin line, Makenzi.” He said and she shrugged.

“And you’re walking a thinner line. Don’t forget who made your record disappear.” She said and flipped her hair. She winked at him and walked out, smirking at her brother who draped his arm around her shoulder.

“Did that actually happen?” He asked and she smirked, looking over at Elena who was at her locker, looking a little sad.

“It did.” She said and Tyler laughed kissing her cheek.

“You are savage, sis.” He said and went up to Matt, telling him what Makenzi had said to their history teacher. She shook her head and walked up to Elena.

“You okay?” She asked and Elena nodded.

“Thanks for what you did in there.” Elena said and she smiled softly.

“I might not know what you’re feeling, but I did spend a lot of time around your parents. I feel their loss too.” She said and patted Elena. “Also, he had no right to be that much of a dick. He’s going to end up pissing off the wrong person.” She said and laughed at Bonnie’s wide features.

“You think someone would get mad enough to kill him?” Bonnie asked.

“Hey, all I’m saying is serial killers have killed for less.” Makenzi said and smirked at their shocked faces, before all four of the girls burst out laughing.

Later, after cheer practice, Makenzi found herself at the Grill, avoiding the party all her friends were at. She really hated the smell of alcohol mixed with vomit, and yes, the Grill had that smell lingering around on weekends, it wasn’t as strong as teenagers drinking so much that they end up either passing out, injuring themselves or just throwing up all the contents of their stomach. It wasn’t really her thing. She much preferred bars and pubs. So, she was sitting at the Grill, accepting a drink snuck to her by Ben, a friend of Eric’s that was a senior the year previously.

“So why are you here all on your own?” Ben asked her and she smirked.

“What makes you think I’m alone?” She asked. He snorted and patted her.

“You know, I don’t, are you?”

“She’s not.” A man said from behind Ben. Makenzi looked at the man and frowned. He read dangerous and gorgeous. He had a bad boy vibe and she licked her lips, okay with trying a piece of that.

“I’m not.” She said with a smirk and watched as Ben shrugged and winked at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be all rude and jump in on that, but you looked like you needed saving.” The man said and she laughed.

“I can take care of myself, besides, Ben is harmless. I’m Makenzi, but you can call me Kenzie.”

“Damon.” The man said and she smiled.

“Thanks for the assist, Day.” She said with a small smile. He frowned and she bit her lip, feeling hesitant. “Sorry, is it okay if I use that nickname? It kind of just came out.” She said and he shook his head.

“Not at all. Go ahead. So, why are you here all by yourself?”

“Oh, all my friends are at a party in the woods, not really my thing. I mean, sure I’ll go to one for a hookup but I’m not really into all that.” She said and shrugged. “why are you here alone?” She asked and he shrugged.

“I just got into town. Figured I’d get something to eat and drink and then head off to the boarding house.”

“The boarding house? The Salvatore Boarding House?” She asked and he nodded.

“My uncle and brother don’t know I’m in town, so I thought I’d keep it until late tonight and surprise them in the morning.”

“So, you’re a Salvatore huh? The estranged brother of Stefan?”

“You know my brother?”

“He’s in my history class.” She said and smiled at him. “Well, I do have to say, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore.” She said softly, feeling a sense of Déjà vu that she forced down.

“You as well, Ms.…” The Déjà vu turned vertigo like, and she bit her tongue before blinking it away and smiling.

“Lockwood.” She said and he looked at her shocked.

“The Mayor’s kid?”

“One of them, yeah.” She said with a laugh. “Don’t tell my dad.” She said and winked as she drank the rest of her glass, pushing it towards him. He laughed and motioned for a waitress to come over.

“You hungry, Kenz?”

“Very.” She said, licking her lips. He smirked and order them two burgers, then turned back to her.

“So, you’ve lived here all your life?”

“Sadly. Only time I’ve left Mystic Falls was when I was 10? When my mother sent me to stay at my uncle’s house for a summer. It wasn’t very fun.” She said and sighed. “I hate this town, but don’t tell my father I said so. Mystic Falls is his pride and joy.” She said with a roll of the eyes.

“I bet.” Damon said and she smiled.

“What about you? Where have you traveled? Stefan said he was born here, and you guys come from a military family.”

“Yeah. I was born here too. Mum died first; she was sick. And I could have left, I contemplated running away, but I stayed with dad and Stefan for Stefan.”

“I get that.” Makenzi said and looked down.

“Yeah, dad was a drunk. Wasn’t getting the father of the year award anytime soon.”

“Sounds like mine.” Makenzi laughed, shaking her head. “Although, I’m guessing, with our family history, they can hide it so well?”

“Yeah. It came as a shock to me when he died, because it wasn’t from alcohol poisoning… wow… sorry, I’m just dumping this all on you. You just remind me of my best friend.”

“I guess that’s good. Do you talk to her often?”

“No, she uh… died… a long time ago.” He said and she looked at him sadly.

“I’m so sorry.” She said and touched his hand, feeling a shock and quickly took her hand back, looking at him with narrowed eyes for a second before she forced herself to calm. Something was tickling the edge of her mind and she found herself even more curious about this man. “So, what brought you back? Or better question, why’d you leave your brother?” She asked softly.

“My brother actually. A few years back, feels like a hundred years ago, we fell for the same girl… She played us and my best friend, she warned us that the path we were taking would ruin us, but we were stubborn, fighting each other for the girl’s attention. It sucked because if I had just… stepped back… I would have noticed how much I loved my best friend. But I fought my brother for this girl, Katherine’s attention, and she drove a wedge between us.”

“What happened?”

“Well, she played us both. One night she’d spend the night with me and the other it was with Stefan. Actually, it all happened in one year. Dad died because he found out about our… misdeeds. Kathrine disappeared and Marina was killed. It was why I left really. Not fixing the relationship I had with my brother.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Also, not sorry about Katherine. She sounded like a bitch.” Makenzi said and Damon laughed.

“That’s something Marina would have said.” He said softly, looking at her intently. “Are you sure you’re not her?”

“I mean… who knows? Is this a past life or…?” She asked jokingly, laughing but quickly sobered up when she realized Damon looking at her closely. “Sheesh, relax, dude. You’re like what? Twenty-three, twenty-four? I’m seventeen. For it to be in a past life, you’d have to be at least… twice your age.” She said with a laugh.

“What if I told you I was immortal?” He asked, she scoffed.

“We all like to believe we are. But even immortals have their mortality.” She said and Damon frowned.

“Marina used to say that. Are you sure you’re not her?” He asked with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

“No, dude. I’m not. But if you want, you can pretend for a night.” She said with a wink. He smirked and asked the waitress to box their orders, which were in the woman’s hands. He dropped a hundred in her pocket and told her to keep the change. The waitress quickly left, coming back five minutes later with their receipt and their boxes. Makenzi didn’t think he’d actually ask for the food and was happy to accept it as they slid out of the bar and into her car, Damon making the excuse that his was parked somewhere out of town because it was easily spotted.


	3. Beds, Parties and Ice Pads?

Once they were at the Lockwood estate, Makenzi invited Damon in when he hesitated at the door and pulled him into her room quietly and dropped the food onto the floor along with her purse, pushing the man into the wall, smirking at his shock. She bit her lip when he somehow maneuvered her against the wall, hands on either side of her as he got closer to her lips, giving her time to back off, she huffed, pulling him in, the allure of him calling to her as they smashed their lips together. It was a constant battle of dominance and it seemed to make the night even more enjoyable, especially when she looked over to see Damon’s strong arm holding onto the edge of her headboard, fighting to keep control of himself. His almost animal like behavior making her hungry for more. She pushed him off her and settled onto him, smirking down at him as she watched his eyes turn even more hungry as he looked her over.

“I can’t tell you how amazing you are.” He said hoarsely and she smirked, getting down to level with his face.

“You talk to much.” She mumbled against his lips, stealing his words as she kissed him to keep him quiet. They went at it for an hour, one always fighting the other to be on top, but it was exhilarating and Makenzi found herself breathing hard as she laid on her bed, sleep pulling at her, but she fought it as she turned towards the man. She bit her lip as she looked at his back as he bent down to grab his underwear. She felt her body relax as he stood up and pulled his clothes on.

“This was fun.” He said, cockily.

“Oh, I know it’s what you wanted the moment you came to my rescue.” She said and smirked. She got up, not caring about covering up and grabbed a pen and paper from the nightstand and wrote her number down quickly and handed it to Damon. “If you ever want to do it again.” She smirked and winked. He let out a light laugh before slipping on his leather jacket, having already put on his shoes.

“I might take you up on that offer.” He said softly, kissing her and standing up. Makenzi got up too, slipping on a shirt that went to midthigh, slipping on a pair of panties underneath.

“I’ll show you out.” She said softly and grabbed his bag of food. He looked at her with a smug look and they quietly walked down the stairs, Makenzi stopping him and squinting at him. “I drove us here… do you want me to drive you home, or to your car?” She asked and he smiled shaking his head.

“I’ll find my way.” He said softly. She nodded and looked into the parlor to see if the coast was clear before nodding and pulling him towards the door.

“Have a good night, Mr. Salvatore. And be safe.” She said and he smirked.

“Thank you, Ms. Lockwood.” He said and kissed her hand, his smirk still in place as he looked at her through his eyelashes. He let go of her hand and left, but she didn’t notice as a flash of a memory spread through her head, causing her to feel immense pain.

_Marina Clarke smiled at the young Salvatore as he accepted her hand, kissing it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms.…” He said and she felt her smile spread._

_“Clarke. Marina Clarke. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Salvatore.” The young girl said, smiling at the slight smirk that spread across his face. The blue eyes were so different from the ones in her dreams, but they were mesmerizing all the same and she found she wanted to jump in them as if they were pools._

_“You’re staring, Ms. Clarke.” The oldest Salvatore boy said, making her blush._

_“I can’t help it when you have eyes like ice, Mr. Salvatore. Yet, there is a kindness in them that makes calling them ice… poor wording.”_

_“Are you a poet, Ms. Clarke?” The young man said, and she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand._

_“And if I was? Are my words sonnets to you, my good sir?”_

_“They might as well be.” He said softly and she held her breath at his closeness. She was going to get into so much trouble with this Salvatore boy, she thought._

Makenzi looked out the door, noticing her father’s car coming up the driveway and quickly shut it before he noticed she was there, she ran up the stairs and frowned when she heard her phone, hoping her father wasn’t calling, she took it out and frowned at Tyler’s name.

“Ty?” She asked, worry in her voice and memory forgotten.

“Kenz, it’s Vicki, she got attacked and is going to the hospital.” She frowned and looked at her alarm clock, shocked to see that she was standing in front of the door for a good half hour.

“I’m on my way.” She said and hung up, changing into a loose tee and leggings, heading towards the woods. Her brother would need her. She bumped into her father, who looked at her with a frown.

“Where are you going?” He asked, seemingly drunk. She snorted and was met with a backhand to her face. She stood there, looking just as shocked as the man who had dared to lay a hand on her. The sound of it echoing through the house as Makenzi let the shock wash away. She inhaled slowly and looked at him with her calmest anger.

“You are pathetic.” She finally said, looking her father in the eyes. “All you can do is bottle up anger and make yourself seem like an amazing man in front of the entire town but your family? They actively try to avoid you because we know how much of a monster you really are, _Daddy_.” She said and pushed past him. She didn’t stay long enough to watch what his reaction was, but she knew she was getting worse when she came back. She quickly walked to her car and turned it on, waiting a second as the sting in her eyes left. It wasn’t like he hadn’t hit her before. He had. But he usually did it to Tyler, not that she let him do it when she was around. She always stood up against her father for her brother. She’d always stand by her brother. She touched her cheek, grimacing at the pain and opened the mirror, seeing the beginning of a bruise forming around her eye and cheek. She bit down on her tongue, reigning in her anger and quickly went to pick her brother up.

By the time she got there, she realized that it was worse than she thought. There were cops everywhere, an ambulance was leaving. Tyler was off to the side and she took out her phone, not wanting anyone to see her quickly bruising face.

_I’m here, Ty._ She sent to her brother and waited for his reply.

_Icu, Ill b there soon._ He replied and she sighed. She tilted her head back and let her eyes close as she replayed the memory through her head. She felt like her nightmares were like that… a memory. But if what she saw in her head was true… if she was Marina… No impossible. She was making up a life because of what Damon had said earlier. She opened her eyes and let a tear slide down her cheek, the only one she’ll shed for her father’s actions.

Tyler opened the door to the passenger seat, turning on the lights inside the car, shocking Makenzi into looking at him, the part of her face that was bruising from her father’s violent outburst was towards him so he would have seen it, but the light made it very noticeable. Makenzi looked at her brother with doe like eyes as he stood there shocked at the sight of her.

“What happened?” He asked, shock still in place.

“It’s nothing, Ty.”

“Nothing? Kenz, the whole right side of your face is a form of red, blue or purple!” He said, anger finally coming out.

“I know, okay. Let’s just go home.”

“That’s not a home.” He sneered as he slid in. “It’s a prison.”

“One more year, Ty. One more year and you can escape it all. Or when we turn eighteen, we can get a place and never go back.” She said softly but his anger was set and dangerous as they made their way home. It was quiet and Tyler wasn’t letting up on the anger he held for his father at that moment. He kept glancing at his sister’s face and growing angrier and angrier, even though in the darkness of the car he couldn’t exactly make out what was what, he knew that there was a cut there, he could see the blood dripping.

“I’m going to kill him.” He said, voice dripping with venom as he slammed open the door and then slammed it shut. Makenzi jumped at the sound and looked at her brother in shock before jumping into action. She quickly turned the car off and ran after her brother, who was already in the house shouting at his drunk father.

“How dare you!” He was yelling, which alerted their mother that something was wrong. “She’s your daughter! She’s a girl! And you hit her? You think that makes you a man? You think beating on innocent girls makes you a man?!” Tyler asked as he shoved their drunk father. Makenzi looked on in shock, looking towards her mother who looked at her with widened eyes. She looked so upset at the sight of Makenzi that the girl felt self-conscious and looked back at the scene in front of her.

“Touch me again, boy.” Richard said and Makenzi stepped in, pushing Tyler away from their father.

“Ty, it’s not worth it.” She said softly and he looked at her with disbelief.

“Not worth it? Mac, I don’t know if you see your face or not, but he basically caught all of it and it looks bad. You know the townspeople, your beloved townspeople, are going to see your masterpiece. I hope they finally see you for who you are.” Tyler said and sneered at their father, who threw something at them, Makenzi couldn’t be sure what it was because Tyler forced her to duck and when she got back up, she turned towards her father and sneered.

“You’re getting self-destructive.” She said and he snorted before looking at her with shock, sadness and fear. She didn’t see it, she knew it was getting worse by the minute, but why was he so afraid? And sad? He never looked sad after beating on them before. What she didn’t realize was how dark her eyes grew. Her normally golden-ish hues were now almost black. “Go cool yourself off.” She said and he nodded, almost trancelike and walked away.

After Richard was gone, Carol walked up to her daughter with so much sadness and regret in her eyes that tears formed in them. She pulled her daughter into a hug before pulling back and looking at her face.

“Let’s get this cleaned up and cooled down so it doesn’t get too bad.” Her mother said. Makenzi looked at the woman who was basically only present in her life emotionally when they had to do a photo-op or for founders’ parties. She let her mother take her towards the kitchen and set her down on a stool, Tyler walking in after them. He was still angry, but he watched as their mother slowly and gently patched the girl up.


	4. Tell Me I'm Not Crazy

_Marina Clarke quickly got on her horse and rode towards the Salvatore house as battle rung around her. There were fires everywhere, and people with guns running around shooting at the ‘enemy’. Marina wanted to get to the Salvatore house for Stefan or Damon. She felt a pang as she thought of the two brothers who she had let get intwined with a woman who was secretly a monster. Not that she was much different._

_She stopped as she saw both brothers get gunned down and horror seeped into her being, but before she could reach them a bullet hit her, going through her body, making her fall. She felt a gasp at the pain, remembering that she had been through something similar and forcing herself to keep going, getting up and making her way towards the brothers, tears in her eyes. They were the closest thing to family since she had lost hers the previous year._

_“Damon.” She said softly, and tears fell onto her best friend’s face. “I’m so sorry, Day.” She said and kissed his forehead, looking up and catching the eye of one of the soldiers and waited for the bullet to hit._

Makenzi woke up with a sweat and pain. Pain in her right shoulder where the bullet hit her and a tingling pain in her chest, where the other one hit, killing Marina. She blinked away tears and shook her head. She really had a fucked-up imagination. Of course, they were talking about Willow Creek in school, that’s why the battle was in her dream, and she had slept with Damon the night before, that and he mentioned Marina’s name. She imagined Elena as Katherine because of how she had grown close to Stefan. He also mentioned how much of a wench Katherine was… her mind supplied the last name Pierce on its own, but she wrote that off. Stefan was there because he was new to town too. This was all just her imagination. She thought. Even as the pattering of her heart told her not to write it off.

She got up, grunting at the pain in her shoulder and headed towards the bathroom, seeing her reflection and frowning. She almost forgot about her face. It wasn’t so bad, she could easily cover it with makeup, years of practice had gotten her ready for it, but she wasn’t happy about it. And she was going to wear it that morning before covering up for her father to see his work. She sneered at the reflection; her knuckles turned white as she clenched her hands into fists. She quickly turned on the shower and went back into her room, picking an outfit while she waited for it to heat up. She took off her t-shirt and gasped at the bruise on her shoulder. She looked down at it and tried to rack her brain on how she had gotten it. And the redness on her chest… She swallowed and pushed down the fear that etched itself into her mind.

She quickly finished undressing and climbed into her shower, letting the hot water wash away the ache that had set into her body. She was having such a good night before her father came in and ruined it with his drunkenness. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow under the water. She hated crying, hated feeling the sting in her eyes, but she couldn’t help it sometimes. It hurt her when her father was like that. There were fleeting moments, when they were younger, when Richard was loving, caring… knowing that he could be like that… it hurt when she saw him the way he was now. What had they done to make the man so mean and angry?

She made her way down, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt, black leggings and flats. Her hair was pulled back into a ballerina bun. She hadn’t put on any makeup just yet because her face hurt, and she wanted to show it to her father. She stepped into the dinning room, ignoring the looks that the maids had given her, and saw the shock on her father’s face. He avoided looking at her as he continued to eat. Her mother frowned at her, noticing how her daughter sat far away from her husband. Tyler came in a moment later, sitting next to his twin and they both ate breakfast quietly. Both of them didn’t even speak to their parents until they finished breakfast and Richard went to speak. Makenzi huffed in anger and told him not to bother. She went back to her room, Tyler following close behind, almost protectively.

“Mac, it looks bad.” He said and she sighed.

“I know.” She said, looking at her twin in the mirror. “Beautiful thing about being me? I learned how to cover this up pretty quick.” She said as she applied green to the red areas and an orange color to the dark areas. After she waited for the cream corrector to dry for a minute, she used concealer and foundation to fully cover her face and eye and shocked her brother with how easy it was for her to conceal the horror that her father had done to her. She quickly did a natural look, putting a light color over her eyes and blush on her cheeks. She winced as she patted loose powder on her face but ignored it as she finished off her makeup with a bit of mascara and setting spray.

“Wow.” Tyler said and looked at her with awe. She smiled at him lightly, putting on a lip gloss and some highlighter before getting up and grabbing her bag.

“Let’s go. I don’t want to stay here another minute.” She said and he nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the door.

“Makenzi, Tyler, wait.” Carol called and they both turned, shocking Carol with Makenzi’s makeup.

“What is it?” Tyler asked, he was always soft on their mother, even though she wasn’t always around when things got really bad, always looking away.

“Do you guys need anything? Do you want to stay home today?”

“Please.” Makenzi said and rolled her eyes, ignoring the pain she felt in her left eye from the motion. “And stay here with that monster?” She asked and sneered. “No, thanks.” She said and pushed away from her brother, walking towards her car. Tyler watched her get in and turned towards his mother, shaking his head and heading to his own car.

Once Makenzi was in the parking lot, she felt anger course through her body. She quickly got out and took deep breathes as she headed for her locker. She noticed Matt was there and frowned. He was supposed to be in the hospital with his sister.

“Hey, Kenzie.” He said and Makenzi frowned.

“Mattie, what are you doing here?” She asked and he shrugged.

“I just came to get anything I’d miss and am heading to visit Vicki once I’m done.” He said and she nodded.

“Do you want me to come with you?” She asked and he shook his head.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to burden you.” He said and Makenzi shook her head.

“You’d never burden me, Mattie, you’re one of my best friends.” She said softly, hand on his arm. Tyler was next to them in the next moment, his lips open and asking Matt how Vicki was, but Makenzi barely heard as she had a ringing in her ear and a pain in her head. She tried to focus on her locker, frowning as the numbers blurred.

“Mac?” She heard distantly but she couldn’t figure out if it was part of her imagination, or if it was really there. “Hey.” She looked at her brother who frowned. “Are you okay?” He asked and she looked at him confused.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” She asked and Tyler frowned, looking at their best friend. “Matt was talking to you.”

“Sorry, I was… lost in my head.” She said softly before turning towards their best friend.

“I was asking if you want to come visit Vicki in the hospital after school. I know you’re not her biggest fan but…”

“Please. Vicki is like the annoying little sister I never had. Instead I got the annoying little brother.” She said and laughed when Tyler rolled his eyes but didn’t push her like he usually did. This made Matt frown.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Just a fight with our dad. You know how they get.” She said and Matt nodded. He didn’t know. Richard never got physical in front of others and when Matt used to sleep over, Richard would raise his voice and say hurtful things but never hit them. So, he only knew a little of the abuse they dealt with.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll see you later.” He said and kissed her cheek. She grit her teeth to keep from crying in pain and smiled at him tightly.

“Sure thing, see you later.” She said and watched him walk away before the smile fell and she turned towards her locker, which her brother had opened for her. He looked at her expectantly and she shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it, Ty.”

“Hey guys.” Bonnie said and Makenzi and Tyler turned towards her. Tyler nodded at her and looked at his sister.

“You tell me when you want to get out of here and I’m right there with you.” He said and she nodded.

“Okay, see you.” She said and turned towards Bonnie. “Hey Bon.” She said.

“What was that? You guys skipping today?” She asked and Makenzi sighed and nodded.

“I don’t feel all that hot, so I might blow this joint. I have to talk to Caroline to take over the squad today, have you seen her?”

“Not since last night, did you hear what happened?”

“Uh, yeah. I had to pick Tyler up since he was drunk.” She said and Bonnie nodded. “How’re you though?”

“I’m okay. I’m just thinking, poor Matt, you know? His mum’s not in town and he’s not really able to get ahold of her.”

“Ugh, when is she ever available.” Makenzi said and groaned as she felt the pain in her shoulder when she accidently put her bag on it, forgetting about the bruise.

“Are you okay?” Bonnie asked, frowning at the young girl.

“Yeah, yeah. I woke up with a random bruise on my shoulder and it’s painful. You ever had a dream that came true?” She asked and Bonnie blinked at her before shrugging.

“Grams says I’m psychic, so…” She said and Makenzi laughed.

“Right. I meant. You know when you’re dreaming about falling and you actually fall off your bed?”

“Oh, yeah that’s happened to me sometimes. I remember when I was 11, I dreamt about going to the bathroom and peed myself.” Bonnie said and Makenzi laughed at her friend. “Why do you ask?” She asked, walking with Makenzi towards their classes, which weren’t far away from each other.

“Well last night, I had a dream… more of a nightmare, where I was running through mystic falls, but it was in the 1800’s…” She said and looked around sighing, before looking back at Bonnie. “I think it’s all the talk about the Battle of Willow Creek. But I felt like I was _there_. Anyway. I dreamt that I was on a horse running towards something… or well someone, and I got shot in my shoulder, right where I have the bruise.” She said and Bonnie frowned.

“That’s really weird.” She said and Makenzi nodded. She looked up and saw Stefan Salvatore looking at her with intent eyes. She frowned and in the next second he was gone. She felt like she was going crazy.

“Right?” She asked, trailing off as she got to her class. “I’ll see you later, Bon.” She said and walked into her AP English class, sighing as she sat down. Her classes went on as slow as ever and she felt the ache of her face by the time she was in History class, where Tanner was droning on about the comet that was supposed to pass over them that night. She zoned out until Tanner called out Elena and Stefan for their love eyes. She looked over and saw her brother, who was sitting next to her, looking at her with a frown. He mouthed a question at her and she smiled and nodded, assuming he was asking if she was okay, she really couldn’t see out of her right eye that well so, it wasn’t really helpful. Tyler looked at her worriedly but didn’t push.

Later, as she made her way through the hallways, she overheard Bonnie and Caroline talking about how Bonnie’s grams, Sheila, told Bonnie she was a witch, which sent a spark of a memory through her head, making her stop short as the memory – for lack of a better term to call it – passed through her.

_“You’re rather silly.” A girl said from above her, laughing at her. “Why are you on the ground?” She looked up at the servant girl that was always with Katherine and smiled._

_“It’s nice out and the grass and flowers talk to me. I’ve never actually gotten your name.”_

_“I’m Emily. Emily Bennett.” The girl said and Marina sat up and looked at her._

_“Ah, a Bennett. You’re helping Katherine because she’s a vampire and can protect you, right?” Marina asked and Emily raised a brow before smiling._

_“Well, it’s good to know that you know about us. Are you a witch as well?” Emily asked and Marina laughed and shrugged._

_“I am.” She said and bit her lip. She didn’t trust Katherine and she knew Emily and she were close; she saw it. “Of course, my kind isn’t very much liked by yours.” She said and shrugged. Emily frowned at her questioningly._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I’m a siphoner. I can’t do magic unless I siphon it.”_

_“I…”_

_“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to hurt you or yours. I usually siphon magic from vampires.” Marina said and laughed._

Makenzi felt her head pounding as someone shook her. She snapped out of the memory and found the hallways nearly empty save for Tyler and Bonnie who were looking at her worried.

“Mac, what’s wrong?” He asked and she frowned.

“Kenzie, you back?” Bonnie asked at the same time.

“Oh, I… I, um, I’m just going to head home. I’m really tired and my body aches.” She said softly and both nodded, but Tyler steadied her.

“I’ll take you.”

“I came in my car.”

“You’re in no shape to drive. I’ll let Bonnie take my car home, is that fine with you, Bon?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Is she going to be alright?” Bonnie asked and Tyler nodded.

“Yeah, she’s just not been able to sleep lately.”

“I’ll drop by after school and give you guys what you missed.” She said and they nodded. Tyler quickly moved his sister towards the exit and noticed how she was zoned out. He wondered if her father hit her hard enough to do mental damage because she was zoning in and out as if she was suffering the side effects of a concussion.

“No.” She said as he parked in front of the house. “I don’t want to go in there.” She said and he looked at her worried. “I… I need to go to the Salvatore house.”

“What? Why?”

“I have to talk to someone there.” She said and turned towards her brother. “Just drop me off and you can leave.”

“Like hell I’d do that.” He said and motioned at her. “You don’t see your current state, Mac!”

“Ty!” She shouted and he jumped. She never got angry with him. “I need you to do this for me. Please.” He was quiet for a moment before he nodded.

“Fine.” He said and drove the car back onto the road, making his way for the Salvatore Boarding House. It wasn’t that far away, and she let the car fall silent as she waited for her brother to stop in front of the house. Before she got out, Tyler looked at her.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Mac.”

“I need to talk to this guy… He might have some answers about what I’m going through, okay?” She asked and he nodded. She kissed his cheek, grabbed her bag and stepped out of her car, walking towards the door. She saw Tyler wait for the door to open before beginning to leave. She looked at the slightly familiar man and smiled tightly.

“Can I help you?” He asked and she nodded.

“Um… I was actually wondering if, uh, Damon was around?” She asked and he looked at her shocked before he nodded and stepped to the side, letting her in.

“Yeah, let me call him.” The man, she racked her mind trying to remember his name, Zach, that was it, said and nodded towards the living room. She looked around, smiling at the large bookcase they had in the room. “You can sit, relax, I guess.” He said, hesitantly.

“Thank you, Mr. Salvatore.” She said and he nodded, walking towards the hallway again. Moments later, Damon was coming out of the same hallway. She stood up, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Makenzi. I’m sorry I didn’t call you, I just… what’s wrong?” He asked and she bit her lip and shook her head.

“Don’t think I’m crazy… Okay I might be going a little crazy, I mean thinking you’re a vampire? That’s crazy right? I just… I keep having these nightmares and sometimes they’re not nightmares they’re nice dreams and they are great and you’re in them and your brother and Elena but it’s not Elena it’s Katherine and Emily and… Oh god. I sound like a lunatic. Sorry, I’ll just go.”

“Marina.” Damon said and grabbed her, looking at her, his eyes looking into her soul and she felt tears prick her eyes.

“Tell me I’m crazy, Day.” She said, voice barely a whisper. His eyes were intense, and she knew, from his gaze, that she wasn’t imagining it all. “Oh god.” She said and grimaced as she touched her bruised face, almost forgetting that she was hurt.

“You’re hurt.” He said and she shook her head, shying from his touch as it neared her cheek. “Who did this?”

“It’s nothing. I walked into a wall.” She lied easily and Damon looked at her and frowned.

“It was your father, wasn’t it?” He asked and she looked away. Damon’s eyes changed but instead of shying away from it she looked on in fascination. “You’re not scared.” He stated but she still answered him.

“Why would I be? You’re not the one that killed Marina, would you kill me?”

“No, but I can probably help you. Don’t be disgusted, just drink.” He said as he bit into his hand. She looked at the blood that pooled into his hand and slowly drank from it, feeling a tingle in her face as the pain slowly seeped away. She felt the tightness in her left shoulder calm as well, pulling down her shirt to see the bruise slowly go away.

“Woah, that’s a nasty bruise, where did you get that?”

“After I dreamt of how Marina died.” She said and he nodded, motioning for her to sit, and she did. They talked about Marina, his life as a vampire, how he evolved from the caring Damon she dreamt about to this one. It was eventful and she finally felt sane. Finally, everything felt clear. But why was she alive now if she was alive once before?


	5. Runaway Wolf

Makenzi walked up to Matt feeling awful for not visiting Vicki and him the previous day. He looked at her and quickly hugged her, making her guilt wash away. “Hey! I talked to Tyler, he said you weren’t feeling well?” He asked and she nodded.

“I wanted to visit and make sure you and Vick were okay, but I uh, had really bad vertigo and felt so sick.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“A little. It comes and goes, but I’m better.” She said softly and looked up at the night sky.

“Are you going to stick around and watch the Comet?” He asked and she looked at him and shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ve been avoiding my mum and dad all day. Even skipped school and just hung out in the woods with a new friend, so I might just avoid my mum and dad all together and head off to my house early.”

“Was the fight with your dad that bad?”

“You have no clue. I know your mum’s not around, and it leaves a lot of responsibility on you, but… honestly, sometimes I wish I had that over the way my father treats us.”

“I’m sorry Kenz.” He said and she shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get to the Grill, I’ll say hi to everyone and slip away.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They walked into the Grill together, Makenzi not really looking forward to interacting with others, but she had spent most of her day with Damon, who had helped fill in some gaps in her memory as Marina. Apparently, Marina was a friend of his that had moved to Mystic Falls with her mother and father who had died there when she was fifteen, Damon was seventeen. They grew close as she was taken in by the Lockwoods and raised in their family. She laughed as she realized that her, as Makenzi was born to the Lockwoods. What were the odds?

“Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?” Jeremy Gilbert asked as he came up to them. They were all sitting around, hanging out after the candle lighting.

“You’re her stalker. You tell us.” Tyler said and Makenzi looked at Matt and sighed at her brother’s antics towards Elena’s brother.

“I can’t find her.” Jeremy said, not giving Tyler the time of day.

“She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, guess you’ve been replaced.” Tyler said and Matt groaned, his expression matching Makenzi’s.

“What’s with the pill pusher?” Elena asked, looking at Tyler.

“Ask him.” Tyler said, smug with himself.

“You wanna do this right now?” Jeremy asked and Makenzi knew her brother was just angry with himself for getting hung up on Vicki.

“Are you dealing?” Elena asked, but it fell on deaf ears as Tyler replied to Jeremy.

“She’s never going to go for you.”

“She already did. Over and over and over again.” Makenzi’s eyes widened as she bit her lip and looked at Matt, who looked like he just ate a lemon.

“Yeah right.” Tyler said.

“You slept with Vicki Donovan?” Caroline asked, before realizing her statement and fixing it. “I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with _you_?”

“There’s no way.” Tyler said and sneered at the Gilbert.

“And I didn’t have to force her into it.” This shocked both Makenzi and Matt. She looked at her twin who was fuming at the junkie.

“What the hell is he talking about, Ty?”

“Nothing man, just ignore him, he’s a punk.” Tyler said and Jeremy went to push him, but Matt spoke up.

“You know what? How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?!” Matt said, anger evident in his words.

“We’ll check the back.” Bonnie spoke up and moved towards the back exit of the Grill.

“I’ll check the square.” Matt said and walked towards the entrance. Before Tyler could move, Makenzi moved him back, asking with her eyes what Jeremy meant.

“I’d never.” Tyler said and Makenzi looked at him pointedly before he sighed. “I was drunk, I was horny, and she didn’t want to do it in the woods. I realized I was wrong the moment she pushed me off her.”

“Ty.” She said and he sighed.

“I’ll tell her it when I find her.” He said and walked out. She sighed and looked at Elena as she scolded her brother for pushing pills. She rolled her eyes and walked out, also looking for the missing Donovan. She caught up with Matt and they searched together in silence, but she somehow felt safe with him around, like if she ran into her parents, she wouldn’t have to deal with them because Matt was with her.

Half an hour later, Matt and Makenzi found Vicki, but Makenzi let Matt take her as she saw Damon smirking at the girl. She wondered if it was his doing. She made her way over to him only for him to disappear. She sneered and decided to give up and head home. She got into her car, even though she knew with the vertigo she felt at the random memories she got, it was a bad idea, she didn’t care, she started the car and made her way to her house. She felt the telltale signs of a memory coming as she drove in the dark backroad, frowning as the migraine rang through her head.

She had taken her eyes off the rode for a moment, going to grab the packet of Tylenol from her purse but it was too late. By the time she looked up, she was swerving, and the car went rolling. She felt her head rush in pain as she pushed the airbag down and made her way out of her car through the broken window. She ignored the pain of the glass digging into her skin, unable to keep the cry of pain in as she jiggled her leg and realized she had broken it. She crawled out anyway gritting her teeth and reaching for her phone, frowning at the cracked screen. She felt the familiar pain of the memory and she was taken back to a different time… a different person.

_Hazel Fredricks looked on in horror as her father disregarded her screams, her mother’s screams, her sister, Ashley’s screams and drove the car past the red light, letting the semitruck hit them. She was awake, watching in horror as she saw the blood soaking the seats. Her sister, beside her dead, her father dead, and her mother dying, but she wasn’t fairing any better. She felt her eyes closing slowly as warmth spread out of her body and all she felt was cold. She reached for her sister’s hand and closed her eyes, letting death take her._

Makenzi gasped and shook her head, looking at the other car before she felt something unlock within her and her eyes widened. She knew this feeling. She dreamt of this moment when Marina went through it. She looked at the Comet and the moon and fell on her hands and knees as a scream escaped her lips. She heaved, crying from the pain, but her wounds were all healed up. She looked at the other car, hearing a faint heartbeat as her mind whirled trying to figure out if it was her mind playing tricks or her newfound powers and quickly grabbed her phone, calling for help. She pushed herself up, looking down at herself and her newly healed body and then at the car. She made her way around to the back seat and looked in shock at the baby in the backseat that was crying. Her mother, she assumed, was in the front seat dead.

“Oh my god.” She said in horror and tried to open the door, but it didn’t budge. She made her way to the driver’s side door, where the window was broken and unlocked the doors. She made her way towards the baby and opened the door, making sure nothing happened to the baby before sighing and looking around the back, seeing a pacifier and sticking it in the baby’s mouth, covering her with a blanket before looking around. She closed the car door, making sure the baby was safe and made her way back to her car, grabbing the bag she kept for emergencies in the trunk and freezing at the sound of the sirens. She wondered what she should do, but ultimately decided it best to leave the scene. She shouldn’t have left that accidents with no injuries.

She looked at the car and smiled, “They’re on their way to help.” She said to the baby girl. “I’m so sorry about your mother.” She looked at the car one last time before running into the forest and hiding in the trees, watching as an EMT made his way over to her car.

“There isn’t anyone in this car!” He shouted. Another paramedic made her way over to the car and froze at the sight of the baby.

“Oh my god! It’s the baby! The one that was kidnapped from the hospital!” She said and Makenzi froze.

“What?” The male asked and made his way to the car. “Yeah, that’s the picture they sent out; this is the woman that was said to have kidnapped her.”

.

“Oh my god, Makenzi!” She heard and looked over to see Sheriff Forbes. The EMT shook his head as he looked at the Sheriff.

“Who?”

“This is her car? Where is she?”

“There was no one in that car.” The EMT said and Makenzi felt herself shiver as the wind picked up. 

“I…” Liz said as she looked at the car and pulled out her phone. Makenzi watched in a deep-rooted sadness as Liz informed her mother and father. She watched as the paramedics left and the firefighters and police officers started searching the area around them. She wanted to stay and see her parents, but she couldn’t be caught. She took a few steps back before she took a breath and ran away from the crash. She didn’t know where she was going, but she knew it had to be away. There was something wrong with her and she needed to find out what.


	6. Ingrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized part is memories.

Makenzi shivered as she walked through the blue ridge mountains. She wasn’t sure how long she ran but she found a campsite and raided their supplies while they were hiking, and she made her escape with a tent, a sleeping bag, and enough food to last her until the next time she found food. She was making sure that was it. She was tired and decided to set up camp and sleep for the first time since she ran from the crash site. She looked around to make sure she was safe before she used the magic of the elements around her to set up a security spell. Something she remembered from a past life. She quickly finished setting up camp and hid in the safety of the tent, letting sleep take her. She dreamt of her first life.

_Ingrid walked through the field with a small smile on her face as she touched the flowers that were everywhere. She loved this field. It was calming and she could feel the magic in them. It was as if the very essence of that field was magic. She sighed as she found a spot that she had carved from years of being there and sat down in it. She laid back and enjoyed the cool air on the exposed skin. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her. However, she didn’t get much of it when someone ran through her field and fell on her in their running. They obviously didn’t see her. She huffed in pain and looked at the boy who had done so. His long blond hair and boyish smile stopped her from ripping him a new one._

_“I’m so sorry.” He apologized and she couldn’t help her heart softening at him._

_“No need to worry. Not much harm done.” She said before grimacing as her hand hit the bruise, he created in stepping on her._

_“Are you sure? My mother is a healer, she could probably help with that.” He said and she shook her head._

_“It’s quite alright. My mother is a healer as well.” She said and smiled. “I’m Ingrid.”_

_“Niklaus.”_

_“Pleasure to meet you.” She said and he smiled at her. His smile made her heart race. She was going to say something but was cut off from saying anything by others coming up, laughing. A little boy, no older than four, a young girl and boy and a boy that looked slightly older than Niklaus._

_“Nik, what have you done?” The boy said. Niklaus frowned and sighed._

_“I didn’t see her…”_

_“You didn’t see her? What was she hiding in the flowers?” The girl said._

_“Shut up, Rebekah.” The other boy said._

_“No, Kol. You shut up.” Rebekah said. Ingrid bit her lip but couldn’t help the giggle that escaped._

_“Oh. How rude of us, are you okay?” The older boy said._

_“I’m fine. I was telling Niklaus that I was when you all came.” The little boy seemed happy with this and climbed into her lap._

_“Pretty.” He said and she laughed and pushed his hair back._

_“Thank you. And what is your name?”_

_“This is Henrik, my brothers, Elijah and Kol and my little sister, Rebekah.”_

_“Hello. I’m Ingrid.”_

_“We’ve never seen you around town, Ingrid.” Rebekah said as she sat in the grass next to her._

_“That’s because we don’t live in town. My family and I live just on the outskirts, between the two towns.”_

_“Is that safe?” Elijah asked, worried about the man beasts they have to avoid._

_“It’s safe enough. We make offerings to them at the full moon so that they don’t hurt us, and they leave us alone.” She said softly. “My family has been doing it since before I was born.”_

_“Why don’t you share that knowledge with others?” Kol asked and Ingrid shook her head._

_“It’s something of a treaty. They only accepted because my parents raise livestock to feed both towns.”_

_“Your father is the one that supplies our town with the meat? That’s where I’ve seen you before.” Elijah said._

_“I thought he was just a butcher.” Kol mumbled and she laughed._

_“No father doesn’t do any of the actual killing of our animals. He just sells them to the towns’ butchers. I don’t usually accompany him since most of my duties are at home.”_

_“But you’re not at home now?”_

_“I have two younger brothers that run the farm. My duties are to help my mother with her work at home.” She said and they nodded._

_“Well, Ingrid. I’ll be happy to escort you home, I did trample you and believe it is my duty to make sure you get there safe.” Niklaus said, looking back at his siblings before they nodded. Elijah motioned to the little one in her lap, where he had curled up and slept in her arms. She smiled down at him and picked him up, careful to wake him before handing him to the older boy. Niklaus got up from next to her and helped her up. She said her goodbyes to the family and allowed Niklaus to follow her, frowning as the wind picked up and she smelt his scent. It was weak, but she could sense that that was the doing of his mother. He had beast in him, like she did._

_“Thank you.” She said softly, trying to fill in the silence. She didn’t hate it, per se, but she preferred there not be silence between strangers._

_“Again, I’m…”_

_“Niklaus, do you apologize often?” She asked and he bit his lip, a blush against his face._

_“I… I did fall on you, and I hate to think that I have hurt you.”_

_“I already told you, it’s quite alright.” She said and smiled up at him as they neared her home._

_“Do you ever see them?” He asked and she looked at him questioningly. “The beasts. The man beasts.”_

_“I’ve seen them once, when I was young, and my family had already gone to sleep. I snuck up to the window when I heard a noise and found one snacking on our offering, it was a sick cow. The beast… it wasn’t that bad. It looked at me and I remember being so afraid that I was frozen to my place. It even nodded at me but then it turned away. Walking back to it’s pack.” She said as she remembered that night. It was years before she activated her curse and she found out later that the wolf was actually her real father. She was the oldest, and not her father’s daughter. Because of this, her family was safe from the beasts… and she kept them safe now, when she herself turned into a beast._

_“I’d love to see them. My father is afraid of them and I want to see what a man like him fears.” Niklaus said and she looked at him and frowned._

_“I believe I met your father once.” She said and bit her lip. “I don’t mean to overstep with my words, but men like him. The only thing they fear is being seen as less. His fear isn’t because of the beasts, it’s because he knows he can’t possibly defeat them and that makes him seem like a coward.”_

_“If he ever heard you say that.” Niklaus said with a small laugh. He looked up at her farm with a smile. “Here we are. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ingrid, and I hope to see you again.” He said and handed her a flower he had picked when she was talking. She smiled at it and looked at him, biting her lip._

_“Thank you, Niklaus. I hope we can see each other again soon.” She said and kissed his cheek before walking towards her door, she turned to him and smiled before walking in. He smiled boyishly before heading away._

_“That boy…” Her mother said from her spot by the window. “He’s the alpha’s boy.” She said and Ingrid looked at her mother. “The alpha of the other pack. The pack that is fighting for your father’s territory.”_

_“He doesn’t know it. His mother is a witch.” She said and sneered at her mother. “And don’t call him my father. He gave that right up when he left you for dead.” She said and went to walk away._

_“Ingrid.” Her mother said and looked at her daughter pointedly. “He only left me for dead because I told him to.”_

_“You were pregnant with his child. And if my father, the one who doesn’t care that I am not his by blood, hadn’t found you, you would have died, and I never would have been born.” She said and walked away from her mother, tears in her eyes. She still had to run with the man that helped conceive her, still had to be groomed to be next in line to be alpha of the pack she never even knew she had. She had met her father many times before she had activated her curse, and never once had he mentioned who he truly was or even given her an ounce of kindness. Even now, all he knows her for is the heir to his title._

_She sat on her bed and sighed. The feud between both packs could easily be resolved if they would put their differences aside and fix things diplomatically. She had learned that recently, from her travels with her alpha, she’d never actually call him her father, who wanted to teach her how to survive if ever she was on the run. There was a man from another world, one with kings and queens… he taught her so much in the short time that she had spoken to him. She had gotten him drunk, stolen his wallet and went on her way. But in that small time of him talking, she had been enchanted in his words. Diplomacy. It’s an art, a way to deal with a sensitive issue. If the two alphas would stop being so hardheaded and stubborn, they would know that uniting the packs with unity would be the most effective way to end the feuding and bloodshed. Ingrid thought back to Niklaus and smiled. If he were an option to end the bloodshed, she’d offer herself. She closed her eyes and imagined her life as his wife. A smile spreading across her lips._


	7. Hello, Can I Be Your Alpha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy eid! I hope you guys enjoy this!!

She woke up with a gasp as she heard voices nearing her camp. She quickly got out and looked around, picking up on a scent and looking to see a group of people, surprised in seeing her.

“Who are you?” A man asks and she steeled herself as she looked at him.

“If I’m in your territory, I’m sorry. I’ll make my way out before the full moon.” She said and refused to look away or down. She was an alpha in her own right.

“You feel powerful.” A woman said. The group looked at her in awe. She looked around before feeling a familiar pull of a girl. She looked like her so familiar.

“I’m an alpha.” She said and they frowned.

“There is no such thing.” One of the group members said and she scoffed.

“There is. Werewolf royalty. Do you guys not know about the Filii Luna?” She asked and they frowned.

“Filii Luna?”

“There are seven families of werewolves.” She said. “I’m from one of those families.”

“How old are you?” The first man said and she felt herself shiver as she looked at them, feeling aggressive.

“Hey.” The woman said. “Look, we’re just a bunch of outcasts.” She said and Makenzi looked at them. “We don’t know much about being werewolves. We only know that it’s safer to be out here than to be in our homes.”

“You guys don’t have an alpha? You’re a pack of omegas?” She asked and they frowned, nodding slightly.

“I’m Evan.” The man said and she raised a brow. “I was adopted. My mother left me on the steps of a church.”

“I’m Coraline, everyone calls me Cora.” The woman said. “My parents died in an accident when I was six. My aunt took me in. She was on my mother’s side and didn’t know about the curse.”

“Hayley. My adoptive family kicked me out when I turned.” The familiar girl said.

“I’m Andrew.” The skeptical one said. “My mother had an affair with some random guy and here I am.”

“I’m Makenzi. I uh… my story is kind of long and unbelievable.”

“Try us.” Evan said and she smiled tightly before looking out over the ridge.

“Sure. Where do you guys usually camp?”

“With a whole group, come on we’ll introduce you.”

Makenzi packed up her camp and followed the four wolves, walking behind them to keep herself safe. She smiled at Hayley, noticing a mark on her shoulder and looking at the others, wondering if they knew they had werewolf royalty in her.

“What’s this?” An older man said as he sensed Makenzi.

“This is Makenzi. She says she knows about werewolf culture.” Evan said and Cora shook her head at the guy’s words.

“She said something about a Filii Luna that’s supposed to be full of werewolves.” Andrew said.

“The Filii Luna is a legend, kid.” The man said.

“It’s Makenzi, or Kenzie. And I’m not a kid.” She said and he raised a brow at her.

“Well, Kenzie. I’m Trevor. We’re not really keen on new members.”

“I’m sure.”

“What’s your story?” He asked and she scoffed before looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“What’s yours?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah, it does.” She said defiantly.

“I grew up in the system.” He said and she looked at him unblinking, waiting for him to continue. “I worked my ass off and got out of my foster home when I was sixteen. At seventeen I got in with the wrong crowd because I was constantly angry. I ended up killing a man for a gang. Activated my curse. I’ve been trying to make amends since. Now, yours?”

“It’s a long one, and I’m not sure you’ll all believe it.”

“Won’t hurt to try.” Cora said and Makenzi looked at her for a moment before putting her stuff down and sitting on a log. She looked at them and looked at the logs in the firepit before raising her hands and starting a fire. They looked at her in shock.

“I was born about a thousand years ago. Give or take.” She said and looked at them. “I had a family. My mother was a witch and my father was an alpha of a pack, now known as the Labonair pack, or Crescent Moon Pack. They are known by the crescent moons that are marked on their body.” She said and showed hers, which was on her shoulder. Hayley gasped and looked at her. “We were waring with a pack called the North Eastern Atlantic Pack, who were the ancestors of the Malraux family. Uh, at the time, the two packs were fighting for the land… The first thing you learn as an alpha’s child is the history of werewolves. So that you pass on the knowledge to the next generation of the packs.” She said.

“I’m confused.” Andrew said. “Are you saying you’re a thousand years old right now? How is that possible?”

“You wanna hear it or not?” She asked and Trevor hit him, glaring at him.

“Sorry, continue.” Andrew said.

“I’ll tell you the history later but let me finish my story first. The battles usually occurred during the full moon, when the packs were at their strongest. See, back then, humans and werewolves lived in harmony, somewhat. It was a rule that the humans stayed in the tunnels on full moon nights while the wolves turned. One night, a boy and his younger brother decided not to follow the warning and wanted to see the wolves turn. It resulted in the little boy’s death.” She said sadly. “The mother and father of the boy were so distraught that they planned a way to make their children invincible to the beasts of the night…”

“What?” Evan asked.

“They made the first vampires.” She said and they all frowned.

“Vampires?” Andrew asked and she scoffed.

“Yeah.” She said and sighed. “I know.” She shook her head and sighed. “I just recently learned about them, about my past.” She said and sighed. “I was in love with a boy from the other pack, the son of the alpha… He didn’t know it though, no one in his family but his mother knew. And she made sure he never felt the urge to fight, which made him a target for his father’s rage. Anyway. About a month after they were turned into vampires, he killed his first victim.” She said and they frowned.

“What? He was a vampire… but he was a werewolf?” A woman she hadn’t gotten the name of asked.

“A hybrid.” Makenzi said and nodded. “He was the man I was in love with. The alpha’s son. When his father found out he was not his, that he was a bastard, Mikael went on a rampage and killed most of the members of both of the packs… as well as my mother, stepfather and brothers.” She said and looked down. “When I found out, I was so angry that I went to confront him and instead of being able to do it… to rip his heart out like he had done my mother and brothers, he did it to me… but before he could kill me… I cursed myself.”

“Why?” Hayley asked.

“Because I was out for revenge.” She said and looked at Hayley. “He killed my family. I didn’t want him to live. Lot of good that did for me. I’ve lived so many lives.” She said and looked at the sky. “Maybe over sixty.” She said and sighed. “Anyway. I know the old ways, I know werewolf culture as Evan put it, because I am remembering my first life. I activated my curse a week ago. I was in an accident that killed a woman who kidnapped a baby from a hospital and because I was afraid of the wrath of my father, or outing myself to my vampire best friend, I ran…”

“So how does your curse work?” Cora asked.

“I keep coming back until Mikael dies.”

“And you’re a witch in every life?” Andrew asked.

“Yes. A witch and I have the werewolf gene.”

“You said something about the crescent moon mark…” Hayley asked, and she nodded.

“Yes. You’re werewolf royalty, Hayley.” She and the girl frowned. “You’re the daughter of the Labonair alphas. They are dead now. Died sometime after your birth. I was there. Your mother was my sister.”

“What…?” Hayley asked, shocked.

“What is werewolf royalty?” Trevor asked and Makenzi nodded, sighing.

“The history of the werewolves goes as far back as the sixth century. A very powerful and very angry witch cursed the seven men that killed her from the other side. They were a Native American tribe and she was the daughter of the chief. She was dangerous and so evil.” Makenzi said and looked at them all. “She sacrificed children when she was one herself. The seven men that killed her were cursed with the werewolf curse because she wanted to punish them for what they did to her. So, every full moon, at the apex, the same time of her death, they would suffer the pain of transforming into wolves. The seven families aren’t just seven anymore. There are many different bloodlines that descended from them. The main ones are Deep Water, Malraux, BasRoq, Barry, Poldark, Labonair and Paxon Packs. They are spread out and very discrete. I’ve actually been born into every single one except the Malraux pack.” She said and they frowned. “Anyway. The Filii Luna was created by my pack, the Labonair pack, a thousand years ago. They traveled to Europe, which is why the name is French.”

“You said something about Alphas?” Another member asked.

“Yes. It comes naturally. Alphas are stronger and faster, making it easier for them to control the packs. If the alpha can control themselves during shifts, then the pack should be able to learn control. I’ve never turned in this life, so I don’t know if I can, but I’m sure by the second full moon, I’ll be a pro.”

“Are you saying you would be our alpha?” Trevor asked.

“If you would have me.”

“And what’s the deal? You just do it out of the kindness of your heart?” Andrew asked with a scoff.

“I’m angry.” She said and looked at Andrew before looking at them all. “I’m angry that the pride I felt when I was a werewolf a thousand years ago would get me killed today. I’m angry that the descendants of my pack of my people are lost in a system that doesn’t understand them. Most of all I’m pissed at the Filii Luna for not doing their job and caring for the wolves that couldn’t care for themselves. I’ve decided to spend this life making it better for werewolves who have no one to turn to.” She said and they looked at her with a slight respect they didn’t have at the beginning.

“So, how does the whole witch thing work?” Cora asked, smiling and very interested in the answer. Makenzi smiled and shrugged. She went into an explanation on how she was siphoner, which got everyone interested as the day turned to night. They shared a meal and got ready for the full moon and transformation that was going to happen. Makenzi grit her teeth, not showing weakness around the pack as she turned. As she opened her eyes, she was pleased to find that she had control over the wolf and she growled at the wolves, who seemed to slowly come to their senses. She nodded at them and began to run, loving that they followed behind her.


	8. Bruised Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a road trip, so I’m fogging to leave this here and hopefully I can post once I get home too.

_Ingrid looked at the scene in front of her and fell to her knees. She might have hated her father, but she didn’t want this. The entire town was burning. She gasped when she saw someone crawling through the rubbish and got up running towards the man, avoiding the fire around her. It was her father._

_“Papa.” She gasped as she landed by him. “Oh Papa.” She cried. It was the first time she had acknowledged he was her father. She felt tears sting her eyes as she looked down at the man._

_“Ingrid.” He said, coughing up blood as he tried to talk._

_“Shh, it’s okay, papa.” She said softly and tried to heal him, but it was hard, she didn’t have magic of her own, feeding off her wolf and even that wasn’t enough to heal him._

_“Ingrid.” He said again and she looked at him with sad eyes._

_“Let’s get you to mother, she’ll know how to help.” She said and tried to help him up, but he shook his head._

_“Our people need a leader.”_

_“Papa, our people need you!” she said, and he shook his head._

_“We should have listened to you. You had good ideas, Ingrid.” He said and she shook her head._

_“Tell me while mother heals you, please.”_

_“I’m not going to make it that far, Ingrid.” He said and she couldn’t help the tears that ran down her face._

_“Papa, please.” She said, crying. “I just knew you.”_

_“And I’ve known you all your life. I know you will make me proud.” He said. “Find the survivors and run.” He said and she shook her head, trying to keep him from dying._

_“Papa?!” She asked, seeing the light disappear from his eyes. “No. Papa!” She shouted and cried as she pushed him to try to get him to wake up. It was too late. She fell onto her father’s chest and let the sobs rack her body as she felt the pain of the loss of her father and alpha. She felt a surge in her power a moment later and gasped as she looked at her father, knowing in that moment he really was gone._

_“Ingrid?” she heard behind her and turned to look at the man she had come to love in her time spent with him. Niklaus looked at her with confusion as she cried over a random man’s body. She never told him what she was, even though she was sure in his new state as a bloodsucker he would have smelt it._

_“Niklaus…” She said and then anger coursed through her. “He killed them. He killed my people and my father all because your mother couldn’t be honest with him!” She said and got up. “Leave.” She said and Niklaus looked at her with shock._

_“Your people? You’re a…”_

_“A man beast? Yes. My father… he wanted to keep me safe and so he kept me with my mother and her husband…” She said and felt the sorrow of his loss all over again. “Papa.” She said and dropped down to close his unlively eyes. “I’m so sorry papa.” She said and got up._

_“Ingrid.” He called out and she turned towards him, her anger still coursing through her. She froze when she saw his eyes. “I’m sorry about this Ingrid.”_

_“You’re… I thought you lost that part of you when your mother turned you into a bloodsucker.” She said and went to step near him, but a man stood between them._

_“Don’t you dare touch her!” Ricard, one of her betas, said._

_“Ricard.” She said and her eyes flashed, showing her newly alpha status. He bowed to her and stepped aside. She walked up to Niklaus and raised her hand to his face, interest piqued. He was the key to solving everything. She looked at him with sorrow and bit her lip. “I don’t want to lose you, Niklaus. But your father is on the warpath with my people and I need to hide.” She said and looked at him sadly. “This is goodbye.” She said and kissed him. She stepped away and turned towards her beta. “Find the rest of the survivors, we will heal anyone who is injured and leave first thing tomorrow.” She said and looked at Ricard. He nodded and went back towards the burning town. Ingrid kneeled to grab her father._

_“Ingrid.”_

_“Niklaus please.” She said and stopped what she was doing to look at the man she loved. “It hurts me to just look at you because all I see is all we could have been and that’s all things we cannot be anymore.” She said and he stepped towards her._

_“At least let me help you put your father to rest.” He said and she stopped and looked down at her father, she had to put on a brave face for her people now. She was a leader; she couldn’t let herself grieve for too long._

_“Okay.” She said softly and looked at him as he bent down and picked her father up as if he weighed nothing. She led him to her favorite tree and started to dig, stopping when Niklaus gently pushed her away and did it for her. She watched, feeling the love she had for the man grow as he continued to dig, wishing with all her heart that things were different. They laid her father in the grave after Niklaus was done and he walked her back to her home, where the door was ajar. She looked at it alarmed and ran in, freezing at the blood she saw. Her mother, father, and brothers’ bodies lay in pieces on the floor. She blinked and fell to the floor, the shock coursing through her body. This wasn’t supposed to happen!_

_She didn’t realize that she had been screaming until she felt hands wrap around her body. Niklaus held her as she cried and until she couldn’t anymore. She got up, taking her mother’s broken body and started trying to pick up the pieces of her brothers. He helped her, taking them to the same tree where she had lain her alpha and began to dig up graves for the rest of them. She helped and soon they laid the rest of her family down. She looked at the graves and vowed to kill the man that had taken her family from her._

_She made her way back to the town, Niklaus with her. He was worried about her, but she didn’t care, she saw red and her wolf wouldn’t rest until she got the revenge she vowed for. She looked at Ricard and the people he had found. They were all injured in one way or another. She put her hand to the ground, gathering power from the still burning flames and the ground. She raised her hand up and looked at them, feeling the power surge through her as she said one word. “_ Sanna _.” She said and watched as the fires died down and her people healed. They looked at her with wide eyes and smiles. She stood straighter and looked at all of them, eyes strong._

_“You will all make a journey to find a new home, a safe home, and until we can be sure the threat of this monster is gone, you will hide.” She said, commanding. “I will join you when I’ve put him down.” Niklaus looked at her with worry before looking at the pack she had commanded._

_“Ingrid…” A man she knew, her father’s right hand, Mikah, said as he stepped forward. “We will stand with you against this opponent.”_

_“No, Mikah. You were my father’s second, and you will be in charge of this pack until my return. I need you all to be safe.” She said with hard eyes. They all nodded. “Let those that are dead rest and leave. Now. Find whatever belongings you had and leave.” She said and watched as they all moved to listen. She sighed in relief as they left and turned towards Niklaus. “I’m sorry, Niklaus, but I intend to kill your father.” She said and he sneered._

_“That man was never my father.” He said and both of them walked towards his home. As soon as they got close, they were ambushed, Ingrid was pushed off to the side, held back by Finn. She watched in horror as Mikael held Niklaus, with Elijah’s assist as Ester preformed a spell that bound his wolf. She felt so much sorrow for him, the love of her life, as she wouldn’t know how to feel had she lost her wolf. She listened as Ester did the spell, watching every component and gasped as the hybrid fell, no longer fully himself. In another moment, she felt a hand rush through her chest and gasped in pain. She heard the cries of Niklaus as he watched the scene in front of him, Mikael’s hand in her chest, wrapped around her heart. She laid her hand on his chest, feeling magic and grasping it, eyes burning with anger as she said the spell._

_“Fac mihi monstrum occidere vitaeque.” She said, saying a spell to give her strength to kill the monster before her. He ripped her heart out of her chest, but not all the way, it was still pumping in his hand. She looked at Niklaus and smiled, before he crushed her heart and she fell into darkness._

Makenzi gasped awake, looking around the campsite as she tried to calm her beating heart. She looked down at the healing bruise and groaned. She looked up to find Hayley looking at her with worry and she shook her head. “Did I wake you?”

“No, I wasn’t really able to sleep… You said something about knowing my birth mother?”

“Yeah…” Makenzi said and dived into telling her the little she knew about her mother and father, about her birth name, where she was from. They spent the next few days together before Makenzi decided to make her way home.


	9. Welcome Back to Mystic Falls

Makenzi sighed as she stepped up to the sign that stated she was making her way into Mystic Falls. She sneered at the sign and hated herself for having to come back, but she had a brother that needed her and she promised herself she would protect Elena and Bonnie from anything. It had taken her a month to get back because she went on a search for Abigail Bennett after remembering Mikael flying into town demanding Elena. That’s when she unconsciously made the vow. She had gotten the Original’s location and decided to visit it when she was stronger.

She pulled out the phone she had gotten from Trevor. The burner phone was good for communicating with everyone and she had told them to meet her there next month, where she would give them the moonlight rings that she was going to ask Bonnie and Sheila to make her. She dialed Trevor’s number and waited for his familiar voice.

“Hey, boss lady.” He said and she laughed.

“Hey secondhand man.” She joked. He laughed at that and asked what she needed. “I was calling for an update. The Filii Luna aren’t in Louisiana, any luck on your end?”

“Actually, no. It’s like we can’t find a single wolf in any of these parts. Either they haven’t activated the curse or they are just as cautious as us.”

“Alright, don’t go stirring up any trouble you can’t possibly handle on your own right now. We’ll look again after we meet up.” She said and he hummed in agreement.

“And this full moon, how are we supposed to deal without you, because last month was amazing and it was worth the pain.”

“I’d join you guys but I have appearances to keep, I’m not a runaway. My family is actually still looking for me. Look. I promise it’ll be worth it.” She said and he hummed.

“Okay. Stay safe.”

“Always.” She said and headed into the woods, dropping her bag, hiding the burner in it. She covered it with branches and ripped at her shirt, pants and messed up her hair. She walked out of the woods and looked around before walking towards town. She walked all the way until a police car stopped in front of her. She looked up, making her eyes daze over and looked at the blond sheriff that stepped out the car and ran towards her with worry.

“Makenzi?!” She asked and Makenzi snapped out of her fake trance and looked at the sheriff.

“Sheriff Forbes?” She asked and the sheriff nodded.

“Oh my god, Makenzi, where have you been?” The woman asked and Makenzi frowned before looking at her clothes and then back at the sheriff.

“I… There was… I was in an accident.” She said and looked at the woman. “Where is my car?” She looked around and Sheriff Forbes frowned before helping the young girl into her squad car and driving her to the hospital, calling her parents and brother. It wasn’t even half an hour later did Doctor Fell say she was healthy. Her parents had just arrived with her brother, who hugged her with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t ever do that again!” He said, worried and angry.

“Do what? I’m still confused.” She said, watching the interaction between the four adults.

“I can run a tox screen, see if there are any drugs in her system…” Meredith Fell said. She looked at the Mayor and Sheriff frowning.

“I don’t take drugs.” Makenzi said flatly. “I hate anyone who thinks it’s a good way to escape their lives and pain was never an issue.” She said and Meredith frowned deeper looking at the Mayor and his wife.

“It’s not whether you took drugs or not, sweetheart.” Carol said, her hand touching her daughter’s, “It’s whether you were drugged…” Makenzi’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

“No.” She said and got up. “I’m not doing that. I know… I would know if someone drugged me. I’m just losing time because I don’t want to remember. It’s a psychological thing…” She said and they looked at her with frowns before turning to Dr. Fell.

“She could be psychologically blocking the memories of the past month if it were traumatic. I say the safest thing to do is to watch her closely for the next week to see if she remembers anything, otherwise she’s healthy. There isn’t a scratch on her.”

“Very well. Thank you, Meredith.” Carol said and smiled tightly at the doctor before looking at he daughter. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up, yeah?” She said and Makenzi looked at her mother and father with a frowned before turning towards her brother.

“You driving me?” She asked and he laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll drive you.” He said before grabbing his jacket and handing it to her. She smiled thankfully at him and wore it, covering her tattered clothes.

In the car, Makenzi kept wondering if she should tell her brother. She decided it best to keep it to herself for the time being, not wanting to have him turn the car around. She bit her lip and looked at her brother.

“A month.” She said and he looked at her for a second before nodding.

“You had us all worried, Kenz.” He said and she frowned.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. I’m just glad you’re back. So much shit has happened since you disappeared.” He said and she frowned, wondering what he was talking about.

“Like what?”

“Well… Vicki is gone.” He said and she frowned further, unable to understand why she would leave. She wasn’t the type to leave Mattie.

“Gone?”

“Yeah.” He said as he sniffed, something he did to hide his emotions. “Matt doesn’t talk about it, but she sent him a message saying she was going to leave. She said her goodbyes to the most important person and screw everyone else.”

“And Matt believed it?” She asked and he frowned.

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Well… I didn’t think Vicki was the type to run away, let alone leave her brother.”

“Yeah, well, I thought she loved me, and then she got on some heavy drugs and left.” He said and Makenzi frowned.

“I’m sorry Ty.”

“And that’s not even the worst of it.” Tyler said and she frowned.

“There’s more.”

“Yeah… Coach Tanner is dead.” He said and she felt shock at that. She was joking about it with Bonnie and Elena a month ago and it actually happened.

“Oh my god… I’m sorry Ty. I know I hate the guy, but he was a mentor to you.”

“Matt found the body.” Tyler said and Makenzi bit her lip as she reached for her brother. He shrugged her off.

“You know, in all of this? Dad didn’t want anyone knowing you were missing so they said you were recovering with family in a different state. I couldn’t tell anyone that my sister was missing, and I was losing it over her. I fought with so many people and it just seemed to piss dad off more.”

“I’m sorry Tyler…” She said as she felt tears sting her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” She couldn’t help the tears that spilt over. She felt so guilty over what he had been through in her absence. Here she was vowing to protect Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert when her twin brother was in pain because of her.

“No. I’m sorry Kenz. I’m just taking my pain out on you… I nearly lost my mind with you not around. I don’t know how I’d survive it.” He said and she bit her lip and hugged him, ignoring the groan of pain he felt.

“No. I… I shouldn’t have been on the road with my migraines. You told me not to be and I was just so… I was so frustrated that I drove without thinking.”

“I don’t blame you.” He said and she looked away as he parked in front of the house. She looked at it and looked down. “Come on, you reek.” He said and she scoffed, knowing full well that she didn’t smell. She had showered at Cora’s apartment and washed her clothes. She just looked like she reeked.

“Yeah, thanks for the ride.”

“And have you suffer with mum and dad in a car all by yourself? I’d never put you through that torture.” He said and she laughed. She got out of the car and froze, closing her eyes as she got another memory of her time as Jade Labonair. She shook her head and stood up, ignoring the vertigo and walking up towards the house, Tyler beside her, unaware of her internal struggle.

“I’m going to shower and head off to sleep, okay?” She said and he nodded, watching her climb the steps slowly.

“You good?” He asked her and she looked at him before smiling sheepishly.

“I feel like I’ve been walking for days is all. That car ride really relaxed my muscles and they’re sore. I’ll be fine after a hot shower.” She said and continued up the steps. She enjoyed a shower and slid into her bed, letting the memory of Jade Labonair take over as sleep did.


	10. Back to School

Makenzi walked through the halls of Mystic Falls High with her brother with a newfound confidence. She saw people looking at her but pretended like she didn’t. She went up to her locker, frowning at the lock as the combination was blurred with previous numbers from her past lives. She looked at her twin who was looking at his phone and bit her lip. She tried a combination and sighed in relief as it was the right one, opening the locker and frowning when she realized that she was expecting a 70’s star.

“Oh my god! Kenzie!” She heard and turned only to be somewhat tackled by Caroline. She looked at the girl with a smile and hugged her back.

“Hey, Care.” She said and patted the girl. “I need some air, love.” She said, seeing her brother frown at the nickname she used.

“Oh, right, sorry. How are you?” She asked, sincerely. Makenzi smiled and shrugged.

“I’m good.” She lied easily. Caroline frowned but nodded.

“I’m glad you’re back. And you’re a hero!” She said and Makenzi frowned. The family of the baby she had ‘saved’ had introduced themselves after she was found. They thanked her and asked if there was anything they could do and she couldn’t help but ask if she could see the girl, who was named Mackenzie, after her after her parents had gotten her back. She was only three days old when she was kidnapped by the woman.

“I’m just glad little Mackenzie is fine.” She said and smiled.

“Oh, that’s right, they named her after you.” Caroline said and she smiled. “That really was sweet.”

“Yeah.” Makenzi said before turning back to her locker and looking at her books.

“English.” Tyler whispered and she looked at him for a second before nodding. He had noticed that she was having trouble remembering some things and wondered if he should tell his parents but she had made him feel like she was good.

“Thanks.” She said softly and grabbed her English book.

“Want me to show you?” He asked and she bit her lip. She didn’t think with all her memories that she’d have trouble discerning what was this life and what was the previous life. “Come on.” He nodded towards her class. She hesitated, her eyes looking at her twin. “Mac, it’s okay.” He said and Caroline stood to the side, frowning at them.

“I don’t want you to be late to class.” She said, slipping into a shy and reserved personality. She did that often around Richard and Tyler hated seeing her like that at school.

“Mac.” Tyler said, remembering the first time she slipped into the personality. He knew his sister was strong, he knew she’d get through it, but he hated her reverting into this shy, scared girl. “I won’t be late, come on.” He said and held out his arm. She looked at it for a moment before she shook her head and raised a brow at her brother, a smirk slipping onto her lips. She slipped her arm into his and they walked into class, him removing his arm from hers and wrapping it around her shoulder. Caroline was with them watching as Makenzi changed in little ways, ways she wouldn’t have picked up on if she didn’t know Makenzi.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Caroline finally asked and Makenzi looked at her with confused eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Caroline looked at her like she was crazy. “Oh, the accident? I’m fine.” She said and Tyler looked at her pointedly before she sighed. “I am.” She said to her brother and he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, well I know that in time you’ll tell me.” Caroline said before hugging her and walking to her own class. Makenzi looked at her brother who shook his head and kissed her forehead.

“I love you. Text me if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” She said and pushed him. “Now to class with you.” She said smiling as he rolled his eyes at her, a smile on his face as he made his way to class. Apparently, in her absence, he hadn’t faired well in school, constantly causing fights. She shook her head and walked into her class.

The day went by slowly, slower than usual and the only time she had somewhat of a fun time was when she made her way into history and sat through a lecture by the new history teacher Tyler had mentioned, Alaric Saltzman. However, after that class she had zoned out until she was stepping out of school and heard a honk. She looked over to see one Damon Salvatore standing there smirking at her. She was going to wait for her brother to finish with his practice since she couldn’t cheerlead anymore, but this changed things. A smile spread across her face and she ran to her best friend.

“Day!” She shouted and ran into his arms, where he picked her up, laughing. It was weird. She remembered doing something similar, but it wasn’t the same. “What are you doing here?” She asked as he put her down.

“I was in the neighborhood, thought my best friend might like some burgers and fries as a prize for going through a full day back at school.” He said and she smiled widely. Accepting the food from him.

“You are a life saver.” She said as she felt her stomach growl. She found her appetite had grown now that she had activated her curse.

“I get that a lot.” He said and she snorted. “Want a ride?” He asked and she nodded, happily.

“Sure. I was going to wait for Ty to finish his practice, but now here’s my knight in shining leather.” She said and smirked at his roll of the eyes. She pulled out her phone and quickly texted her brother that Damon was taking her home before jumping into the passenger seat. She had to wait a whole other week at home before finally being allowed out of the house and in that time, she had caught up with the doings of the town. She knew that Damon was up to something involving a deal he made with Emily. It also involved Katherine.

“So, are you going to tell me where you’ve been?” He asked and she sighed.

“Don’t you think if I knew I’d tell you?” She asked and he shrugged.

“Can’t say that I did.” He said and smirked at her. “Why don’t you ask Bonnie to do some witchy works and get the memories back.” 

“Um, pain.” She said and Damon snorted. “Also, her messing with my head for memories of the past missing month will only screw up the memories that are still pouring in about my past lives.”

“Wow.” Damon said and smirked at her. “You older than I me, Kenz?” He asked and she smirked.

“I’m really old. I don’t even know how old. I can tell you I’m originally from Mystic Falls, so…”

“So? What? Was the town not founded by my council?” He asked a snort escaping in his disbelief.

“Well yeah. The Vikings and natives lived here first you dimwit.” She said and he sneered at her before scoffing.

“You’re so brave to call a vampire a dimwit.”

“I’m a witch, Day. I’m sure I can easily hurt you if you tried anything.” She said as she zapped him with a little bit of electricity. Her powers were only available because of her activated curse. Had she not activated her curse; she’d have to get her magic from elsewhere.

“So, how did you end up like this? The whole resurrection thing?”

“I…” She said and her mind went back to the day she died in her first life. “I don’t really want to talk about that. That’s a memory I don’t want to relive.” She said and looked out of the window at the passing trees.

“Why?” Damon asked and she sighed.

“Because he killed my family. I still feel that loss, Day.” She said and he frowned.

“Who?”

“It doesn’t matter who, all that matters is, all the lives I’ve had have readied me for one thing.” She said. “I intend to kill him for what he did.”

“Kill him?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yes.”

“Are you ever going to give me full answers, Marina?” He asked and she looked at him for a moment, her eyes soft before shaking her head.

“Maybe someday I’ll tell you my story.” She said as he parked the car in front of her house. “I’ll see you around Day.” She said and kissed his cheek before slipping out. She knew he still loved Marina and that he regretted how things ended between him and her, but Makenzi also knew that he loved Katherine. The vampire had played a big role in who he was now, and he couldn’t change that and become the best friend she once had. She walked into her house and sighed at the sight of her father, who froze at the sight of her.

“Makenzi.” He said and she looked at him, blinking slowly. She felt herself begin to close off and forced herself not to feel that as she looked at her father.

“Richard.” She said, making him frown. Apparently, since her accident, he’d stopped drinking, and was cleaning up his act.

“How are you?”

“I’m okay.” She said and he frowned.

“I just… I assumed you’d still be in school. How’d you get here?”

“My friend, Damon, dropped me off.” She said and looked down at the pinning of her phone. “Well, I’m going to head off to the grill.”

“Do you want a ride? I have to go into town as well.” He said and she looked at him for a second before shrugging.

“Sure… uh, I just need to change into something more comfortable.” He nodded and she went up the stairs to quickly change out of the jeans she was wearing. She always hated pants.


	11. I Know About Vampires, Daddy.

Makenzi slipped out of her jeans, slipping on a black dress that wasn’t tight but hugged her body and putting her combat boots on. She slipped on an oversized jean jacket and made her way down. Her father was by the door, holding his keys and on the phone. Once he saw her, he smiled, saying his goodbyes and hanging up before opening the door for her.

“So, how was school?” He asked her and she shrugged.

“Pretty boring. The assignments mentioned in the beginning of the year were the ones I missed but I already did them so now I’m on the same level as everyone.”

“Oh? So, you don’t have to makeup any work?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No, I have to take an exam I missed, but most of my teachers are pretty lenient with those things. My economics teacher is willing to pass me as long as I have at least twenty questions right…” She said and they fell into silence. Makenzi bit her lip before turning to her dad. “So, the animal attacks.”

“What of them?”

“It’s been a spike in the attacks and people are afraid. How are you going to handle them?”

“Well, I was thinking community, standing together.”

“So, the basic political bull.” She said and he sighed.

“What do you want me to say?”

“I just want to know how you plan on dealing with the vampire problem. Because you can’t keep blaming it on animal attacks.” She said and froze as her father swerved before he went off to the side of the road and parked. She tried to calm her breathing, but it was hard as she kept remembering flashes of her own possible death as well as Hazel’s.

“Hey, Makenzi, breathe.” Her father commanded and she held her breath before taking a deep one. Once he saw she was better, he began questioning her. “How do you know about vampires?”

“Come on, dad.” She said and bit her lip. “Anyone with a brain can figure out what’s happening. Lucky for you, we barely have people here with brains. Plus, the reason for the accident was a vampire…” She said and sighed. “That and I happen to be a witch.” She saw the shock in his eyes.

“How?”

“Long story. You know the secret of the Lockwoods?” She asked and he frowned before nodding slowly. “Well, the accident activated my curse.” She said and he gasped.

“You’re a werewolf?”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you disappear?”

“I thought it’d be easier to explain my disappearing and coming back with no injuries over surviving a crash like that with no injuries.” She said and looked at her father as she picked her next words. “I’m a reincarnation of a person named Ingrid. She was born as an alpha werewolf to the pack your ancestors ran with.” She said and he blinked. “I witnessed the creation of vampires.” She said and watched as his eyes widened.

“You witnessed the creation of vampires?”

“The first ones. Yes. Anyway. Werewolves are older. We were called the beasts of the night. I guess I’m going to have to tell you it all. I was born the daughter of the alpha of one of the packs, one that didn’t live too far from here. There was another pack on the other side, our packs were at war, constantly, and to keep me safe, my father kept me with my mother, who was a witch. She married a farmer and I had two younger brothers.” She looked out into the woods. “We didn’t live a safe life, but it was safe enough because of me. My family was able to sleep soundly at night because of my status. One night a man came to our home and tried to attack me, and in protecting myself I killed him…

“I didn’t mean to, it just happened. It happens a lot when you’ve got the gene and can’t control your anger… But I activated my curse and found out about my heritage from my mother. I was forced to learn magic from her and how to be an alpha from him. I was thirteen. When I was fourteen, I met a family, their mother was a powerful witch like mine. They had this little boy named Henrik who always followed me around and… his brother Nik…” She bit her lip. “Their father was a horrible man though. And whenever I went around to get herbs from their mother or just visit the family, he always made a fool out of Nik… He was a Viking, and he was a mean one.” She said and bit her lip, turning towards her father, who was looking down ashamed. “One night, when we were older, and Henrik was twelve, he and Nik snuck out to see the men turn into beasts. It didn’t fair well for poor Henrik, and he was killed.

“In their grief, the father, Mikael, forced their mother, Ester to create a spell that would keep them alive. He wasn’t going to lose another child to monsters and beasts. I remember being drawn to the magic, almost like a trance. I looked into the window of their home and watched in silent horror as Mikael drove a dagger into each of their hearts and killed them. I also watched as they awoken and became vampires, thirsty for blood. A week later, when they were feeding, Nik killed his first man.”

“This Nik wasn’t just a human turned vampire, was he?” Her father asked and she shook her head.

“No, he was the son of the alpha of the other pack. I knew he was the key to helping me stop the feuds, but things went differently that night.”

“So, if he was a werewolf, what was he? Can werewolves become vampires?”

“No. Not yet at least. You see, Nik could make them vampires, with his blood. But when Mikael saw this, he realized that his wife had been unfaithful, and that Nik wasn’t his. He went on a rampage. He killed everyone of Nik’s pack. He even went as far as to kill my pack.” She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. “He did all this just because he was on a rampage, trying to find out who Nik was the son of. He killed my family too because he hated me. And when I went to confront him, he forced Ester to put a curse on Nik, binding his wolf, and then made the man I had loved watch as he killed me.”

“But… how are you here?”

“Before he killed me, I touched him, I felt his magic and I pulled it and used the last of my strength to curse myself. I will continue to resurrect until he dies.”

“And he’s a vampire? Named Mikael?” He asked and she nodded. “Years ago, when you were four or five, a vampire came into town and told us he was looking for a doppelganger. His name was Mikael. Abigail, Bonnie’s mother, did a spell to put him under, and hid him away. She said he was unkillable. If you want…”

“I know, I’ve met with Abigail.” She said and looked at her father. “But… Dad, you have to keep this a secret. I don’t want Ty to find out yet, and I especially don’t want mum to know. I’ll be your silent support in the background.”

“Okay.” He said softly and cupped her cheek, she flinched but froze and looked at him, smiling softly.

“Thanks dad.” She said and smiled. “Now, really, what are you going to do about the vampire problem?”

“We were going to ask your friend Damon to help us out.” He said and she frowned. “While you were missing, he had killed a vampire we assumed was terrorizing the town. We believe she might have created new ones.”

“No. I heard about Lexi. She feeds, compels and moves on, she doesn’t kill.” Makenzi said. “Whoever this is, it’s a baby vampire that was turned. Has anyone turned up after disappearing?” She asked and her father thought on it.

“No one has turned up, but… Logan Fell disappeared after we took his body in. He was killed by a vampire.”

“Then he must have been turned.” She said and her father parked. She got out and turned around the car to get closer to him. “I want to be in the know, dad.” She said and he looked at her with worry.

“The doctor said not to put too much stress on you.”

“And you won’t be. Look, the first full moon, I was able to heal fully. You remember what Meredith said. I was fully unscathed. I’m guessing you all assumed a vampire took me, used me as a blood bag and let me go. I met another pack, I’ve been teaching them the old way.” She said and he nodded.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” He asked and she smiled at her father.

“Don’t worry too much about me dad.” She said and laughed when he frowned. “I’ve dealt with worse. Trust me.” She said and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for the ride.” She made her way towards the Grill while her father stood there watching her, digesting the conversation they just had. She was still his daughter… he hated the fact that he was so cruel to her.

Makenzi walked into the Grill and smiled as she saw Bonnie and Elena. She was about to walk to them before Damon stood in her way. He had a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

“What do you want, Day?”

“I need a witch trinket from Bonbon. Help me out?”

“The trinket was destroyed, Day. I felt it, even in my absence. You know how I know? Because that was the day Emily told me about the amulet.”

“Can’t you find a way to break it?”

“For a price.” She said and smirked at her best friend.

“You want me to pay you? Fine. I’ll compel a whole bank to give you money.” She scoffed and pushed him.

“My payment comes later. You’ll owe me. And I know that our friendship won’t last in this life since you’re still pinning over bitchtrova.”

“Bitchtrova?” He asked and she smirked.

“You don’t know her real name. Katerina Petrova, known to us in our past life as Katherine Pierce.” She said.

“Bitchtrova, huh?” He laughed. “I just need to get her out of the tomb.”

“She’s not in it, Day. She played you. And you’re still wrapped around her finger.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Ugh, ew. No. I’m sad for you, but not jealous.”

“Okay, Bye!” She heard and looked over at Elena as she was leaving. She looked pointedly at Damon and he shrugged, heading to Bonnie.

“Damon.” She warned and he smirked as he walked up to Bonnie.

“What do you want from me?” Bonnie asked, glaring at Damon, but looking at Makenzi with shock.

“I think we need a fresh start.”

“You tried to kill me…” She said and looked at Makenzi trying to see her reaction.

“Day.” Makenzi said, anger in her tone.

“I wanted the amulet.”

“It’s not so important that you try to kill her. You made a promise to Emily.” She said and he sneered.

“I know. And she made a promise to me which she broke from beyond the grave!” He said and she sighed, rubbing her head.

“What…?” Bonnie asked, confused by the two.

“Nothing, but what is important is I didn’t kill you, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?”

“You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?” She asked, a smirk in place. Damon looked at her concerned before turning to Makenzi, trying to get the girl to help. “Just stay the hell away from me.” Bonnie said to him before turning to Makenzi. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks Bon.” Before She could say more, Damon grabbed Bonnie making the girl flinch and push him away. Ben walked up to them and did a power pose, making Damon realize they had an audience.

“Everything okay over here?”

“Day.” Makenzi said and pushed him back.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Damon said, sneering at the other vampire. And when did that happen? Makenzi looked at him but hid her knowledge.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Damon seemed to control himself and scoff before walking away.

“Bonnie, can I come over to talk later?” Makenzi asked and Bonnie frowned before nodded. “Thanks. I’ll see you.” She said and hugged her friend before looking at Ben and walking away.

“When did the bartender turn into a vampire?” Damon asked her when she caught up with him and she frowned.

“You know, I was asking myself the same question. And since you didn’t turn him, and I’m guessing you didn’t turn Logan Fell, someone else is doing it.” She said and Damon frowned.


	12. Telling the Bennetts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, it's one of the shorter chapters I've written for this story, but I hope it's still worth it!

Makenzi made her way towards Grams’ house. She had followed Bonnie’s instructions. The young girl was scared because of Damon and she had expressed as much in the texts to Makenzi, letting the teen wolf know that she was uncomfortable with Makenzi’s relationship with the vampire. She walked up to the door and knocked, smiling at the witch that opened.

“Ms. Lockwood, how can I help you?” Grams answered and Makenzi blinked before shaking her head.

“Sorry, uh, Bonnie asked me to come talk to her here?” She asked and Sheila nodded, opening the door. She smiled and walked in, not needing an invite which let the woman sigh in relief.

“You seem to know what’s going on in this town.” Sheila said. “Bonnie said you had an inkling, yet you were in missing…”

“I’m a werewolf, Grams. You know that.” She said and Sheila laughed.

“That is true. I just didn’t realize you knew it.”

“Of course, I know it. I’m also a witch.” Makenzi said and raised her hand and calling upon her magic to light a candle. Sheila frowned and looked at the wolf girl.

“Now that I wasn’t aware of. Bonnie, come on down for your friend.”

“Hey Makenzi…” Bonnie said and Makenzi smiled.

“I know you’re scared of Damon, but he’s my friend, Bon, and so are you.” She said and the girl’s eyes teared. Makenzi and Bonnie were always close, maybe it was the witch in her, or the fact that Bonnie’s mother ran off when she was young, but they always connected.

“I thought you’d turned into one too.” She cried and quickly hugged her.

“I’m sorry you felt that way.” Makenzi said and looked at Sheila, who nodded. “I’m not a vampire. I can’t be.” She said and Bonnie frowned. “I’m a werewolf. See, I was born with the gene. My father and brother both have it.” She said and Bonnie gasped.

“So… what does that mean?”

“I have a story; I think both of you should hear it.” She said and they nodded, sitting down. Sheila went and started a pot of tea and joined them. Makenzi sighed and looked at them, smiling tightly. “I’ve actually already told this to my father but it’s long and somewhat exhausting to relive.” She said before taking another deep breath and diving into the story of her life, her curse and how she knows what she does. “Emily was a friend of mine in the 1860s.” She said and looked at them. She had just finished the story and wanted them to understand. “She helped me learn so many new spells… and she was someone I thought of as family…” She swallowed and looked at Bonnie. “The promise she made to Damon was to keep the woman he loves, Katherine, alive, even as they set fire to the church, and with it, she entombed twenty-seven people…”

“The twenty-seven people Stefan talked about at Fells Church?” Bonnie asked and Makenzi nodded.

“I never made it to see the tomb… I died the same night Damon and Stefan did... but I know Katherine isn’t in the tomb. I know for a fact because I saw her in the 20’s. He’s going to find a way to get you to open the tomb… I’m offering my help as a siphoner so that neither of you get hurt. So that I can get rid of those vampires. They will cause so much destruction…”

“But you want to open it?” Sheila asked.

“I need Damon to see. So, he can finally let go. The Damon I remember… he was corrupted by a monster who used her beauty and abilities to ruin lives.”

“But that’s not why you came here initially…” Sheila said and Makenzi smiled.

“You have always been wise beyond your years. No, it’s not. I have a spell I need done.” Bonnie frowned. “I would do it myself but… it’s supposed to be done when the full moon is at its apex and not even, I have the ability to suppress my werewolf transformation.”

“What is the spell?” Bonnie asked and Makenzi smiled.

“Have you ever heard of a daylight ring?” She asked and Sheila nodded.

“I’ve made one, once.”

“It’s similar to that. But for werewolves. I have the ring, with the right stone… all it needs is a witch to say the spell at a certain time. Will you help me?”

“What does it do?” Bonnie asked, still confused.

“It allows me to no longer be bound to the moon. I can transform whenever I want. Use my abilities whenever I want and… I can stop from being forced to transform because of the moon.” She said and they nodded.

“The full moon is in two days…”

“It is. There is something else you should know.” She said and looked at Bonnie. “Ben is a vampire. I could smell it. The thing is, before I ran away, he wasn’t and Damon swears neither he nor Stefan sired the man, so another vampire is in town, and my guess? They know someone in the tomb and want to use you. So…”

“I… He was flirting with me today…”

“Then use that, ask him out and on the date, I’ll be there. Damon too.”

“What makes you think Damon Salvatore will help?” Sheila asked and Makenzi smiled, all teeth.

“Because I told him I’d get you guys to open the tomb.” Bonnie groaned and nodded.

“Okay, so… What’s the plan of action?”

“We lure the person out. We take care of them. We use this full moon to create my moonlight ring and then I’ll go ahead and use my siphoning powers to remove the spell your family put up.” She said and they both nodded.

“But you have your own magic…?” Sheila asked and she nodded.

“My werewolf is a curse. I don’t see it as that but that’s what originated it. It was a curse created five hundred years before I was born. I don’t know much about it, but I can tell you that because it’s magical, I can use it to say some spells, but it’s stronger when it’s closer to the full moon.”

“We’ll do it.” Sheila said and stood. “Of course, I’ll need to see the spell to make sure of it.”

“Here.” She said and handed the witch a copy of her grimoire entry. She had bought a leatherback book, thick enough for her to enter her spells, the ones she learned over the centuries she’d been alive, that she remembered.

“Thank you. Take care of my granddaughter.”

“With my life.” She said and shook Sheila’s hand. She hugged Bonnie and walked herself out.

She made her way back to the bar, walking in and sighing as she texted her dad, telling him she was ready to head home.


	13. The Fifties Sucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird to reread these earlier chapters because I'm already 50 chapters into it and it's changed so much, so I might update every other day or so. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

The next day found Makenzi helping Caroline with a banner for the school dance. She wasn’t really doing anything, except handing paint to people. She was dressed in another dress, this time it was a one of those oversized hoodies made into dresses and she wore thigh high socks and her combat boots. She looked down at Caroline and frowned.

“I love you, Carebear. I do. I will not ruin this outfit to help with that.” She smiled when she saw Matt walk up.

“Hey guys.”

“Look, Mattie’s here. He can help. I’m going to go inside, talk to some of my teachers about makeup work and then crawl my way into a bed and sleeping for days.” She said and Caroline laughed.

“Okay, love you.” She said and went to get up and hug her best friend before Makenzi shook her head, kissed Matt’s cheek and went off into the school, smirking at the two friends that were well on their way to couple hood.

She talked to a few of her teachers, making sure she could finish the school year early because she was tired of having to be in that place, even if it meant spending time with her brother, but she was different now, and he knew some of her secrets, but there are things she couldn’t tell him yet. She was getting closer to her father, though, and so she smiled when he parked in front of the school to pick her up to take her into the town. She could have walked, but they had come to an understanding. He’d keep her in the loop, and she’d tell him what she learned.

“There’s been another attack. We believe it is Logan. He didn’t even hide his tracks.” Richard said, anger showing.

“Well yeah. Sounds like a baby vamp.” She said and he raised a brow at her. “They’re cocky. They think they can’t die or are invincible. They are also impulsive and emotional. Imagine your emotions just ten times more. That anger you feel. Imagine it a consuming hatred.” She said and he nodded slowly.

“So, they’re the way they are because they feel things more intensely?”

“Somewhat. There are factions created off the original vampires. Sires of the originals. You have the Strix, which are all vampires that are created who were intellectuals. They were strong, and creators of some of the most amazing advances in technology. The only problem is, they are ruthless and believe themselves above all else. They employ witches to do their bidding and if they aren’t sired directly from Elijah, the original that created their line, then they have the ability to join, only… if the person isn’t sharp enough, they could be killed. And if they are sharp enough, they have to fight for their place.”

“Wow. Talk about monsters.”

“Yeah. The thing about vampires is they believe themselves better than werewolves, I remember a few hundred years ago, I was born into a werewolf pack, my name was Alani. We run freely, for the better part of a decade. But when I was thirteen, a vampire found out about us and started to kill us off. They called us barbaric. We never killed anyone who didn’t deserve it…”

“They call us barbaric?” Richard asked and scoffed.

“Yeah.” She said and smiled as they parked. “Give me a few days and I’ll have more information for you.” She said and he nodded. She stepped out of her car and headed for the Grill, seeing Damon watching her. She sighed and looked at him pointedly.

“What was that about? You buddy bud with your dad now?”

“Oh, come on, Day.” She said and sighed. “He’s my father. I could stay mad at him, or I could fix my relationship with him.”

“And all that about more information?”

“I want to finish school early. I told him I was thinking about it.” She said, lying easily and looked him right in the eye.

“Okay. Well, let’s go on in.” He said and she rolled her eyes. “I took the liberty of ordering for you.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask…” She joked and he laughed.

“You like your steak bloody, right?” He asked and she laughed.

“You’re not wrong.” She said and sat at the booth, watching him slid into the other side.

She noticed the little Gilbert and watched as a familiar girl approached him. She watched for a moment as she talked to him before Jeremy left and the girl frowned and left herself. Makenzi tried to rack her brain on where she had seen the girl before it clicked. Jeremy had called her Anna… 

“Do you remember that woman that was always with Katherine?” Makenzi asked and smiled at Damon who frowned.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to talk about that…” Damon said, and she shrugged.

“I’m having trouble remembering something is all.”

“Yeah, I believe the woman’s name was Pearl?”

“The one that was all over John Gilbert?” She asked and he nodded.

“Why?”

“What was her daughter’s name?” She asked and he looked at her intently before she shook her head and smiled up at Ben.

“Hey, on another date?” He asked them and Makenzi shrugged. “Well hopefully he’s treating you well. He doesn’t seem exceedingly kind to Bonnie and I know she’s your friend…”

“I’m sitting right here. And the problem with me and Bonnie had nothing to do with you.” Damon said and grabbed Ben’s arm, squeezing it. “I’d stay out of it, if I were you.”

“Damon.” She said and looked at him intently. The vampire let go of Ben’s hand and watched at the other vampire grunted at his hand. “We already ordered, Ben.” She said and he nodded, looking at Damon with furrowed brows before making his way back to the bar. She saw Matt and smiled at him, waving him over.

“Hey Kenzie.”

“Hey Mattie, I didn’t know you work here?”

“Yeah, just started.”

“Well best of luck to you.”

“Thanks.” He said before sighing. “Uh… are you on a date with him?” He asked, looking at Damon who groaned and looked at her.

“Why do they all think we’re dating?”

“Because you’re madly in love with me.” She joked and winked at him. He laughed and shook his head.

“Maybe in another life.”

“Ah, true. No, we’re not on a date, why?”

“Because of how he treated Caroline…”

“How he… Damon.” She said and glared at him he shrugged and turned to the football player.

“Not like you treated my brother any better.” He said and Matt looked down sheepishly.

“I saw the way you and Caroline were today, how’s that going?”

“I… uh… I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said and she frowned.

“Matt.”

“It’s nothing. Aren’t you going to the dance?” He asked and she shrugged looking at Damon.

“The fifties aren’t really my thing. Women’s oppression and all.” She said but Damon sighed.

“I’m chaperoning.” He said and looked at her.

“You put yourself in those positions. But hey, you can look the part. Leather jacket and all. Oh my god, Day is that jacket from the fifties?” She asked and laughed at his sour face.

“I’ll have you know; this is from the sixties.” He said and she laughed harder. “I’ll head off after we eat. Why don’t you want to go?”

“It’s the fifties, Day. The fifties were not fun for women.” She said and laughed at Matt’s face. “After the war in the 40’s women were forced to leave their jobs and stay at home with their husbands.” She explained. “They also couldn’t feel things like depression because they had everything they needed. And the fifties were just… segregation was still a thing, and it was just… not a great time to be black or a woman.” She said and he nodded, looking at her blankly. She laughed and shrugged. “It’s okay, you don’t have to listen to my ranting, go back to work, I’ll be here.” She said and he nodded, heading back to work.

After Damon left, she found herself with a soda in front of her and stuck in her thoughts. She was always stuck in her thoughts now when she was left alone. Her mind wandered to Niklaus, who had made a name for himself. Most people assumed he was a legend and nothing more. She bit her lip and took a sip of her drink. She wanted to know him in this life. Or maybe the next life… She wanted to be with him. She had wasted so much of her lives chasing revenge when she could have… could have what exactly? Settled down? Had kids? She knew the moment she activated her curse in her first life that she didn’t have that option. She was an alpha. She was always going to be a target. She knew she’d probably have done what her mother and father had done. She sighed and took another sip from her drink and looked up to find Caroline and Bonnie stepping in.

“Hey, look, Kenzie is here.” Caroline said.

“I’m going to go grab something to drink…” Bonnie said, looking at Makenzi before looking at Ben.

“Ugh, be more obvious Bonnie.” Caroline said and Makenzi frowned.

“Don’t rain on my hot-guy parade.” Bonnie said, frowning. Makenzi’s eyes widened when she saw Matt behind Caroline, almost stopping to talk to them.

“What, it’s just a drizzle. Ben McKittrick? Really?”

“He’s hot.” Bonnie explained, probably forcing herself to say it.

“He’s a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living. You could do better.” Makenzi smacked herself as she saw Matt look down and walk past them. Caroline also notices the jock and tried to get his attention, but Matt isn’t answering how she likes. Bonnie frowns and makes her way to Makenzi.

“Hey guys, how was the dance?” She asked and looked at both girls.

“It was a dance about the fifties.” Bonnie answers and Makenzi laughed.

“Yeah, I hate the fifties.” She said and Bonnie smirked, know she meant it personally.

“Poodle skirts.” Caroline said and Makenzi rolled her eyes.

“Segregation, oppression, nuclear arms race, the start of the cold war initially.” She said and Caroline groaned at her.

“Can we not? Tonight was so much better on paper.” She said and Makenzi smirked.

“That’s the thing about control freaks. You guys are so uptight about the plan. Just go with it.” She said and Bonnie looked at Makenzi and shook her head.

“That’s so mean, Kenzie, why are you always so mean to me?”

“I’m not being mean, Care. You took my words and made them hurt you. The thing about you Caroline is that you don’t realize that others will hear your judgement and it’ll hurt them.” Bonnie bit her lip and shook her head.

“You’re just feeling sorry for yourself. Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless.” She said and Makenzi nodded at Bonnie’s words.

“Yeah, this coming from the girl who’s been eye stalking the bartender.” Caroline retorted and Makenzi snorted, looking at Bonnie with an impressed expression as Bonnie got up.

“You’re right.” She said and walked up towards the bar, beginning to speak to Ben. Makenzi gave Caroline a look.

“What?”

“What is. You said some pretty harsh things that Matt related with and you didn’t take into account the situation he was in.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have any actual experience in that field. All my relationships ended pretty badly.” She said and shrugged. “But, if you want to fix things, do them now.” She said and got up, heading towards the exit. She felt a lick at her memory as she finally remembered where she saw the little vampire girl with Jeremy that day. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed it. She knew Pearl had a daughter, she also knew she saw Anna before. Anna is Pearl’s daughter. She groaned as the vampire didn’t answer and quickly made her way to the school.

Once she was near the gym she overheard two people talking and felt anger in her veins at the vampires’ plan. The gilbert journal was important, but Elena was too. She quickly made her way after the vampire. He made his way in, showing himself before exiting through the left corridor. Elena was watching him. She told Stefan about him, but she wanted to get him out of the way. She knew the moment he gave up that hoodie he was going to lure Stefan away.

“Meow.” She said from behind him and he turned around, looking at her with wide eyes.

“Marina…” He said and she knew he was instantly.

“Hello, Noah.” She said and sneered. He was making his way over to Jeremy and she just stopped him.

“How are you here?”

“A little secret of mine.” She said and smirked. “I could tell you.”

“And what good would it do me? I want to play with the little Katherine look alike until we get her back.”

“You mean you don’t know?” She asked, laughing. “Wow, she really played you all.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Katherine isn’t in the tomb. Never was.” Makenzi said and stepped towards the vampire. “You poor fool. Played like all the rest.” She said and he sneered, grabbing her throat and pushing her into the locker.

“Look at you, so… brave? Or is it stupid?” Makenzi choked on the lack of air and kicked at him, trying to get him off her.

“Hey, dickhead.” Damon said and breaks the vampire’s neck. Makenzi falls to the floor and coughs, trying to catch her breath.

“Took you long enough.” She said and Damon shrugged.

“I didn’t even know you were here!”

“I tried calling you!” She said loudly and he sneered.

“Well, sorry.” He apologized and helped her up. Elena and Stefan came running up then. They looked at her with wide eyes as they took in the scene.

“What is she doing here?” Stefan asked and Makenzi rolled her eyes.

“I thought you’d be happier to see me.” She said and he squinted at her with confusion.

“It’s Marina, Stef.” Damon explained and Elena looked on in confusion.

“Who? Makenzi are you okay? What happened?”

“He was going towards Jeremy, and to protect him, I lured him away.” She said and Elena nodded before her eyes widened.

“How did you know?”

“I remember him. He was one of Katherine’s toys.” She said and both teens looked at her with wide eyes.

“Marina.” Stefan whispered before a smile spread across his face. “How?”

“Reincarnation.” She said and shrugged. “Long story short, I die normally but within the hour I’m in the womb of someone else and reborn with the same powers I had in the previous life but none of the knowledge.”

“When did you get them back?”

“I was getting them before you guys came into the picture, I just had a little accident and had to get away because so many were surfacing at once.” She explained to Stefan and looked at Damon as he nodded.

“Welp, let’s get him out of here before someone comes out and sees him. We can interrogate him.” She said and Damon picked him up. She stopped the vampire and put her hand on Noah, sucking some of the magic from him. She saw as his skin started to turn grey and looked at her friends, smirking. “He shouldn’t be too much of a hassle now.  
  



	14. We're Werewolves, Ty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is more of a filler chapter, mostly. I hope you enjoy!

Makenzi nodded towards the Bennett witches as she headed towards the entrance of the underground tunnels on her property, new chains in there for her to use. They had nodded back and started to set up for the spell for the moonlight ring. She locked the cage and quickly chained herself as she felt the moon rise. She was sitting in a sports bra and her underwear as Bonnie walked down the steps, frown on her face as she saw what the girl was doing.

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll catch a cold?” She asked and Makenzi laughed.

“Yeah, not really. More afraid I’ll get out of these chains and hurt someone. I learned early on in my first life how to tame my wolf, but when I activate the curse, the first few transformations are more animal than tamed.” She said and Bonnie nodded.

“So, grams and I will perform the spell and when we’re done, we’re going to put it at the edge of the gate for you.” She said. Makenzi nodded before she felt a shiver down her spine.

“Bon. I love you, and I know you’ll love me no matter what, but it’s painful to watch a transformation and it might scare you.” She said and Bonnie nodded and gasped as Makenzi cried out at the breaking of one of her bones. Bonnie quickly ran off and Makenzi bit her lip to keep from another cry as another bone broke. She growled in frustration as more bones broke, but it was taking its sweet time. She felt power surge through her as she pushed the transformation to happen faster. She opened her eyes, seeing through her wolf and felt some control given to her. She smiled and stretched as she went to the cooler, she had brought with her. She used her nozzle to open it and grabbed one of the steaks she had made. She was not going to eat raw meat.

After she ate, she started pacing the cage, whining as she realized her wolf was fighting her for a run, but they couldn’t run, not while they were stuck in the cage. She had slipped out of control for a moment as her wolf ran at the gate. She heard herself whine at the pain and groaned. She forced her wolf back, the growl coming out of her wolf as she fought herself for control. In the end she paced a bit more before laying down and finding a comfortable spot, waiting for the moon to set. She felt sleepy as she fought for control. Her eyes closed and she fell into sleep.

When Makenzi opened her eyes she looked around, shocked that she had basically slept through the transformation back. She looked up and saw Bonnie sleeping on the other side of the cage, Makenzi got up, stretched and went towards the bag she had brought, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and slipping them on. She then found a shirt and slipped it on, sliding on the slip-on shoes she had bought for that occasion and walked up to Bonnie.

“Bonbon?” She asked and the witch rubbed her eyes as she woke up. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Bonnie mumbled, still sleepy. Makenzi smiled and grabbed her friend’s hand. “I saw you turning back. It looked so painful…” Bonnie said, sadness in her voice.

“I didn’t feel it when I turned back.” She said and smiled softly.

“You were howling…” Bonnie whispered and Makenzi nodded.

“I blacked out halfway through.” She said and shrugged. “Only thing I remember is when I was turning.” She lied about how she could control the wolf. “But I can tell you, I’m fine now. Look no scratches or broken bones.” She said and Bonnie nodded. She helped Bonnie up, watching as she shivered. She grabbed a jacket from her bag and handed it to Bonnie.

“Don’t you need it?”

“I run hotter than normal.” She said and smirked as Bonnie touched her and gasped.

“Wow.” She said and laughed. “You’re like Jacob Black.”

“Ew, no. Just no.” She said and shook her head, laughing. “If werewolves were triggered when vampires were around, then I’d have turned the minute Stefan and Damon got into town, as well as my father and brother.” She scoffed. “Also, those werewolves in the twilight series are more… shapeshifters than werewolves. They can control the shift, which I will be able to do with the ring, but without the ring I’m stuck repeating this same process.”

“Oh, the ring.” Bonnie said as she dug into her pockets to get it. “Here.” She said and handed Makenzi a ring. The wolf smiled at the ring and put it on, feeling exhilarated as she felt the power of the moon in it.

“Wow. I forgot how amazing it feels to have one. I made one for myself one life. I was an assassin and needed the power of the moon to keep off the radar of many of my enemies.” She said and Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes. “The only person I killed that wasn’t a vampire was the King’s son and it was how I activated my curse.” She said and she laughed as Bonnie’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“I’ll tell you after we both shower and change.” She said and grabbed her bag and the now empty cooler. Bonnie nodded and they headed towards the Lockwood estate. Once both girls were in, Makenzi gave Bonnie a towel and a change of clothes and pushed her towards a guest bedroom, letting the girl wash off the grime of the previous day. She did the same and afterwards they both sat on Makenzi’s bed talking.

“So, what was her name?”

“You mean my name. She’s still me, just at a different time.” Makenzi said and laughed as Bonnie nodded seriously.

“What was your name?”

“Keeling.” She said and bit her lip. “It was in the 1700’s. I was born to an unsuspecting peasant family. They didn’t know they were werewolves. I knew when I turned twelve. I ran into someone I knew from another life, a vampire, but they didn’t know me. I was too young for them to recognize me. I went back home and got most of my memories back. I ended up finding a faction I created… Wolves I was in charge of hundreds of years ago had created a faction called Filii Luna. It’s still present today, just less assassin, more refined. Werewolf royalty as you would call it. In the 1700’s I sought them out and found out they had waited for my return.” She said and laughed. “I created moon rings for all of them.” She bit her lip. “I had found out that the king’s bastard son was planning on burning the village in which I grew up and in turn I had decided to kill him. I didn’t think it would activate my curse, because I didn’t think my family were werewolves, but that’s the thing about me. Every family I had every been born to had werewolf blood in it. Most of the times my parents weren’t really my parents. I was either adopted or one parent wasn’t my biological parent.” Bonnie nodded.

“So, that family you were born to…”

“My mother was a werewolf, she didn’t know.” Bonnie nodded, absorbing the words.

“Okay.”

“So I killed the king’s son, and I activated my curse. I used the ring I had created to keep from turning on the full moon, but I found something out. Werewolf bites are deadly to vampires.” She said and Bonnie’s eyes grew.

“And you being a werewolf…”

“Was able to kill off any vampire I came into contact with. It got the attention of someone powerful and they killed me in my wolf form…” She said, remembering the first time she saw Niklaus and Elijah in centuries. She bit her lip and shook her head. “But yeah. That’s Keeling’s story. I think she was the most badass of my lives besides the first.” Bonnie laughed and asked about Ingrid. Makenzi wasn’t ready to talk about it, she had told them the basics of her first life. She was werewolf royalty, two waring packs, the creation of vampires because of the other werewolf tribe killing a child, and how the father of the boy had destroyed both packs and then killed her… she didn’t tell them how she was close to the family, how Kol was her best friend because they both practiced magic together. How she and Rebekah would make flower crowns together. How Henrik followed her around like a little pup. How Elijah was always so open to learning more about her and her family, as if he wanted to know everything about her… or how Niklaus was her first, first lover, first love, first friend… How he had made her necklaces and little sculptors and how he helped her with anything she needed. How he was always there…

“What are you thinking of so deeply?”

“Just some people I doubt I’ll see again anytime soon.” She said softly and Bonnie frowned.

“How do you break the curse again?” Bonnie asked and she shrugged.

“I have to kill the man that killed me and since he’s an original vampire it’s hard to do that. There are no more white oak trees.” She said and bit her lip. “But if I find him, I will find a way to kill him.” She said and then got up. “Anyway, let’s go get some food.”

“Sure. Oh, I have a date with Ben tonight.” She said and Makenzi froze, forgetting to let the witch know she knew who turned the bartender.

“I… I forgot to tell you. I found out who the other vampire is, you can call that off.” She said as they walked down the steps. Makenzi frowned at the sight of her brother, who was avoiding her. “Ty.” She said and he walked past her, angry. She looked at him and bit her lip.

“What happened between you two?” Bonnie asked and Makenzi shrugged her shoulders, looking down.

“I don’t know. Everything was fine until I came home. Well, until I started talking to my dad more.” She said and bit her lip.

“Maybe he’s just not used to sharing you? I mean you guys have always been attached to each other since birth.” She said and Makenzi nodded before walking into the kitchen and seeing her father with a frown.

“Hey dad.” She said as she grabbed the eggs from the fridge.

“Hi, honey. Can you talk to your brother, please?” He asked and she frowned looking pointedly at her father. “I… I can’t tell him about the you know what, but maybe you can.”

“Bonnie knows, dad. She’s a witch.” Makenzi said and poured some juice for her friend.

“Oh… Can you just tell him to cool it? I mean it’s hard enough to fight off the urge of anger, but when two hotheads butt heads?”

“Yeah, sure. Let me get right on that. Since Ty and I are on speaking terms.” She said sarcastically and shrugged. “I’ll see what I can do.” She said and started cracking eggs to make breakfast for her friend.

“Thanks.” He said and kissed her head before walking out.

“Wow.” Bonnie said and looked at Makenzi with wide eyes. “That was like a 180 from how you guys used to be.” She said and Makenzi nodded.

“I was honest with him from the start. He knows all about it. I told him I activated the curse because of the woman, even though it was an accident, and he accepted it. He’s been extremely helpful.” She said and smiled softly as she scrambled the eggs.

“I’m glad you have that.” Bonnie said as her friend quickly put the finished eggs on a plate with toast on it for her.

“You have that too Bonbon. You have your grams and me.” She said and smiled at her friend. “And I’m sure Elena too.”

“You have me too, Kenzie.” Bonnie said and made a sandwich with her eggs. They ate in silence before Tyler walked into the kitchen frowning at the two. Makenzi took that opportunity to get her brother to talk to her.

“Ty!” She said when he turned to leave. “Tyler please.” He stopped and turned towards her.

“What?”

“Can we talk?” She asked and he frowned.

“About what?”

“About what… uh.” She looked at Bonnie for help and the girl shrugged. “Can you sit?” Tyler obliged her and sat. He looked red in the face with anger at being in that situation. “I need to tell you something Ty… and I know it’s going to be hard to believe but…”

“But what? Just say what you have to say, and we’ll get out of each other’s hair.” He said, anger in his tone. Makenzi looked down, feeling a pang of sadness. She bit her lip and looked up at him, she was sure her eyes were glossy.

“I’m a werewolf, Tyler.” She said, ripping the band aid off. He scoffed and got up, but she pulled him down. “And so are you. Or you will be if you don’t get your temper under control.”

“What are you even saying?” He said in anger.

“I’m saying, I activated the gene by being in an accident that got someone killed. You? With the route you’re taking. I’m saying you might activate it by accidently killing someone in your anger.” This caused him to freeze. “Dad can barely hold it together because he constantly feels anger, and it’s stronger the longer you go without activating the gene, but if you learn to control it when you’re younger…?”

“You’re saying my anger is because I have some werewolf gene. Nice try but this is real life, Mac.”

“I’m a witch.” Bonnie said and looked at the boy. He looked at her like she was crazy. And even said as much to the both of them.

“Ty!” Makenzi said loudly and slammed her hand on the table, getting the boy’s attention. He froze and looked at her. “Look.” She said and turned towards an unlit candle. She lifted her hand and it lit up. The boy looked at it with fear before turning to his sister. She lifted a glass from across the room and brought it in front of her brother. She put it down on the table by him and watched as he jumped up.

“This is crazy!” He said and made his way towards the door.

“Tyler!” She said, chasing him.

“No. Just. No.” He said and walked out. Makenzi looked at her friend and bit her lip.

“Do you think I could have gone about it differently?” She asked and Bonnie hummed as she ate her food. She had a smirk on her face and Makenzi groaned, food forgotten.

“I think he’ll accept it in time.” She said and downed her orange juice. “I have to go, I told Grams I’ll get home as soon as you wake up. Thanks for the breakfast.” She said and hugged her friend. Makenzi hugged back and watched as the girl drove away. Makenzi stood there for a moment before walking back into the house and slipping on her boots.


	15. Parties, Booze, and Vampires in a Tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finished this story, or well this part. But I gotta say, I cried as I wrote it... Anyway! Here's chapter 15! And my others stories will be updated soon because I've finished the first part of this story.

Makenzi made her way to the Salvatore house, walking in and frowning at Damon. He was tormenting Elena and Stefan. “Day.” She said and he stopped, looking at her.

“Marina!”

“I thought you were past calling me that.”

“I mean, yeah, but you showed off some very strong Marina vibes the other day.”

“Call me Kenzie, please?” She said and sighed. “Where are we on the whole Noah thing?” She asked and Damon smiled widely. She went and dropped herself on the couch.

“I’m still confused.” Elena said and Makenzi frowned.

“I thought Damon explained to you guys.”

“He said something about reincarnation, but do most reincarnates remember their previous life?”

“Lives. And no. I didn’t always remember. Maybe three or four times where I’ve remembered everything, but every life I got a flash, a memory of a vow I made and that completing that vow will end this curse.”

“So… how many lives have you lived?” Stefan asked and Damon sighed, sitting next to Makenzi.

“This is going to be an interrogation for you.” He said and she sighed and nodded.

“I assumed as much when you interrogated me. I lived way too many to count. Between 50 and 60 lives.” She said and watched as they all looked at her with wide eyes.

“How long was the longest you’ve lived?” Stefan asked and she shrugged.

“I don’t know, Stef. I usually end up dying in my twenties. Not that there weren’t lives where I died before and after that.” She said and rolled her eyes. “But I didn’t come here to be interrogated. Where are we on the Noah thing?”

“We’re not on anything. He’s dead.” Stefan said and glared at his brother. Makenzi groaned and looked at her best friend.

“Seriously, Day?”

“What, he wouldn’t say more, and he practically begged to die.”

“What did he say?”

“That he knew Katherine. That he wanted the tomb opened for her.” Damon said as he laid his head on her lap.

“He’s just as much a fool as you.” She said and pushed him off her. “Did anyone look into Anna?” She asked and they looked down sheepishly. Elena looked at her confused.

“Anna?”

“Yes. She’s been hanging out with your brother. You know, Damon told me what happened with Vicki. First of all, poor Mattie, second of all, your brother is a weird vampire magnet. Might be the Gilbert genes.” She said and hummed. Damon laughed and shook his head.

“So, where do we find Anna?”

“Well, first we open the tomb.”

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Damon asked and she rolled her eyes.

“I do it. And you look for Katherine, who won’t be in there, like I’ve said before, and then we burn every last one of the vampires in there, so they don’t wreak havoc on this town.” She said and got up.

“Wait. How are you going to do it?” Elena asked and Makenzi just smirked at her and shrugged.

“With my charm, Lena.” She said and grabbed Damon. “Come on lover boy, I need your help.” She watched as he fell off the couch with confusion, before getting up and following her out. They made their way to Fells Church, Damon giving her a piggyback ride.

“How are you going to do it?” Damon asked once they were outside the church ruins. Makenzi shrugged and looked for the entrance into the tomb. Damon watched her with narrowed eyes as she jumped at a sound nearby.

“Check it out.” She said and Damon nodded. He zipped away and came back with a red solo cup.

“Some party thrown by a guy named Duke. Your brother is there.”

“Is that blood or booze?” She asked and he looked at it with a smirk.

“Booze, but you can add some blood, make it taste ten times better.”

“As if. Give me some.” She said and he raised a brow. “Damon, if I’m going to be here, smelling burning bodies after you get your dear Katherine out, I’m going to need something that dulls my senses.” She said and watched him roll his eyes before standing up and giving her the cup. She took a sip, shivered at the taste before giving it to him. She offered him a finger and he looked at her with amused eyes as he bit her finger and licked up the blood. She rolled her eyes and pointed at the entrance. “Now, get down there and clear a path for me. I don’t want to break my neck climbing down.” Damon looked at her with a roll of the eyes before he used his speed to clear away the debris and came back up.

“All done.”

“My hero.” She said sarcastically, accepting his hand as he helped her down. She walked up to the entrance of the tomb and frowned. “Ugh. Okay. I can only hold onto this magic for so much time without an outlet and I plan to use that outlet to burn the bodies. So, you go in, find out that Katherine isn’t there, and get Pearl out.”

“Why Pearl?”

“If I remember correctly, Anna is a five-hundred-year-old vampire. You can’t take her. I could if I had more power, but if we give her the option of having her mother away from this wretched town, maybe we can get her out of our hair.” She said and Damon sighed.

“Okay.” He said and watched her squat down and put her hand to the ground. She didn’t say anything but when she opened her eyes, they were purple and he looked at her in shock. He’s seen witches work, the never had their eyes change.

“It’s down. Hurry.” She said and he nodded. Zooming in. She stood up and felt the power surge through her. She heard someone behind her and frowned before turning and catching the vampire before she could hit her with a shovel. “Anna.” She said and Anna looked at her with shock.

“Marina?” She asked and Makenzi scoffed. She looked up and saw both Bonnie and Sheila coming down along with Ben and Elena. She frowned and looked back towards the tomb.

“You want your mother? You listen to me or I will light that entire tomb on fire.” She said and Bonnie and Sheila looked at her with worry.

“How did you open the tomb? Only a Bennett witch can…”

“You have no idea who I am little girl.” Makenzi said and smirked, throwing her across the clearing. Ben flashed in front of her and before he could hurt her, Bonnie set him on fire. He looked at her with fear and fell to the ground, screaming as he was engulfed in the flames, dying. “Damon.” She called and got no answer. “Damn it, Damon, I can’t hold it.” She called again and, in an instance, he was coming out with a desiccated body of Pearl. He looked grief stricken but he got out of her way as she looked at the tomb and set fire to it. She watched in disgust as she smelt the burning of flesh. Anna got up and shouted, trying to go into the tomb but Makenzi used her powers to keep her away.

“What have you done!?” Anna asked and Makenzi looked towards Damon.

“Damon has your mother.” She said and Anna stopped looking at her. “You want your mother back? You leave Mystic Falls.” She said. She watched as Anna nodded and tried to get to her mother.

“Please.” Anna begged. “I just want my mama.”

“You can have her.” Makenzi said and nodded at Damon who looked at the older vampire. “Damon.” She said warningly. The vampire nodded slightly and handed the smaller vampire her mother. Makenzi looked at her as Anna looked at her desiccated mother.

“How are you alive, Marina?”

“Don’t ask questions. I want no trace of you left tomorrow.” She said and Anna nodded, grabbing her mother and blurring away. Makenzi watched her leave and sighed, turning to her best friend. “Day…”

“She wasn’t in there. You were right.” He said and fell to his knees.

“I knew you needed to see it.” She said and walked up to him. “I’m so sorry, Damon. She is a vixen who knew how to play many men.”

“How could I not see it?” Damon asked and Makenzi cupped his face. “How could I not see how much of a monster she was? Or how much of a monster she made me?”

“Day, you’re not a monster. You were manipulated and hurt and… a woman used you for her own games. You’re not a monster.” She said and he looked away.

“How can you still think that about me?”

“Because you’re my best friend.” She whispered and he laughed and hugged her, crying into her stomach. She rubbed his back and looked back at Elena, Bonnie and Sheila who looked away. They felt awkward. Damon, who had done so much was only acting out because he didn’t know better.

Stefan came down at that moment and saw the scene in front of him and smelt the burning bodies of the vampires. “Jeremey is up there, he’s unconscious but should be okay.” He told Elena and the girl nodded and hesitated before running up to her brother. Stefan stepped down and looked at Makenzi with questioning eyes. She shook her head and Stefan bit his lip before helping Damon up.

“He’s going to be self-destructive, Stefan.” She said and he nodded. “I’ll check on him tomorrow.” He nodded and blurred away, using his vampire speed to take Damon back to the Salvatore house. Makenzi sighed and looked at them, nodding.

“That could have gone way worse.” Bonnie said and Sheila looked at her granddaughter with a nod.

“Thank you.” Sheila said and Makenzi nodded.

“Doing that spell could have caused you to lose your life.” Makenzi said and smiled. “I know Bonbon can’t lose you and I certainly can’t.” She smiled and nodded towards the entrance. “Let’s get going.”

“Thank you, Kenzie.” Makenzi nodded and waved at them as they made their way out of the woods. She started to make her way after them but frown as she noticed a very drunk Tyler. She frowned at her brother and made her way over. She saw him chugging something and sighed. She made her way to a log and sat down, waiting for him to finish.

Hours later, Makenzi found herself picking her brother up off a tree and heading towards his car, frowning at the stench of him. She saw Matt stop Caroline and looked at her. “Kenzie, do you need help with him?” He asked and she shook her head.

“I’ve got it.” She said and smiled. “I’m just going to take him home, drop him in a cold shower and make him drink a lot of water.” This made Matt laugh and they both took Tyler to his car, slipping him into the backseat.

“I didn’t even know you were here.” He said and she shrugged.

“I, uh, actually only came here to make sure Ty was okay…” She said and looked down at the boy sleeping in the back seat. She had been so busy she didn’t realize her dropping the bomb on him might have started a destructive streak.

“You guys haven’t talked lately, have you?” Matt asked and she looked at him, feeling tears in her eyes. She shook her head and looked away.

“He’s my best friend and I can’t talk to him because he hates the me, I am now. Me disappearing changed me, and he can’t even look at me anymore.”

“That’s not true Kenzie…” Matt said and went to hug her, but she shook her head.

“No. I just. I’m going to take him home. I’ll talk to you guys later.” She said and slid into the driver’s side, driving herself and her twin home.


	16. I Used To Be In Love With You.

Makenzi walked into her father’s study, frowning as the man sighed into his hands. She sat in a seat across from his desk and waited for him to look up. Once she had his attention, she handed him a sheet. It was of the vampires that Anna had turned before leaving the town. It had pissed Makenzi off considerably, but she wasn’t going to go after the vampire. She was just going to take care of the problem.

“This is all of them?”

“The ones I could sniff out. I took care of a few, but we’re going to have to get them all in one place where I can…” She made a sound as she moved her hand across her neck.

“We can have a little gathering.” He said and Makenzi frowned. “John Gilbert mentioned the Gilbert device when he called me.”

“What?” She asked. “The compass thing that tells us when a vampire is near? What does he want with it?” She said and he nodded.

“I don’t know but he said it could work to pinpoint all the vampires within a vicinity. Something about a high-pitched sound only vampires can hear.” Richard said and she frowned.

“Dad…”

“I understand how scary it can be, but I need this town to be safe. It’s the Lockwoods’ job.” He said and she closed her eyes and sighed.

“I can help you… but something is coming, and I need something from you.”

“What do you need?”

“The moonstone.” She said and he frowned.

“I… how do you know I have it?”

“I’m the one that gave it to your ancestor.” She said and he sighed.

“It’s in the safe.” He said and she smirked, getting up and opened the floor safe, grabbing the moonstone.

“When he uses the device, I’ll put a spell up on us to keep it from effecting us. I don’t know what it does, but if it exposes us... I’ll need Ty to be there so nothing happens to him too.”

“That’s easier said than done. Your brother acted like a fool a week ago at that party.”

“You don’t have to remind me. And he’s not taking the news all that well. He’s fighting it and I can’t get him to talk to me.” She said and sighed. “I thought I’d have his support after coming back but instead he was just… angry with me…” She said and bit her lip. Richard got up and patted her shoulder, standing above her and looking down at her with sad eyes. She felt herself stiffen slightly, the fear of how her father used to be still playing into her reactions, even though they were on better terms now.

“I don’t know your brother that well, and I’m at fault for that. But I can see that he’s hurting just as much as you are. I hate to say this, but I felt something similar with Mason. When he activated his curse, his anger disappeared while mine just grew.”

“Where is Uncle Mason?” Makenzi asked and Richard shrugged.

“Last I heard? He’s with a werewolf pack in Florida.” Makenzi nodded at her father’s words and stood up.

“Okay. I’m going to head off to bed. Keeling could handle killing ten vamps in one night no problem, but I’m pooped just from five.” She accepted a kiss from her father on her cheek and walked out of the study. She was shocked to find Tyler standing there, looking down at the ground.

“It’s all real. Even dad is talking about it.” He said softly and looked up at her, his eyes hurt. “I’m sorry, Makenzi…”

“Ty…” She said and he just shook his head and grabbed her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry for the way I’ve been treating you.” He said and she smiled sadly and hugged him back.

“Ugh. Ty.” She said and felt tears spill from her eyes. They hugged for a moment before Tyler noticed the drowsiness of his twin. He noticed that she favored her left side and that she had cuts and bruises all over her exposed skin. He helped her to her room and even laid on the bed with her, sleeping next to her like they used to when they were children.

The next morning found Tyler sitting on Makenzi’s bed as she ran around getting things ready. She had a stone that she needed to hide until the time came. She had told him everything, from who she was in her first life, who the love of that life was, what was to come, even telling him that he’d inevitably trigger his curse because of one thing or another that was bringing vampires to them. It also didn’t help that they didn’t have Bonnie because she and her grandmother decided to go to Chicago to build on Bonnie’s powers. He found out that Elena was adopted, and she was Katherine’s doppelganger, and she was going to be used to break the curse that had been used to bind a powerful vampire’s wolf side. She also told him how Elena’s birth mother was turned by Damon and married to Mr. Saltzman.

“So, does dad know your best friend is a vampire?” Tyler asked and she laughed.

“No. I know he’ll listen to me if I tell him Damon isn’t a problem, but he’ll eventually want to kill him. I mean sometimes I have trouble not killing him because of my werewolf. But that’s because Damon likes to push my buttons.” She said and pulled on a dress over her sports bra and leggings. She slipped out of her leggings and slipped on her combat boots.”

“Don’t you have to wear pants if your going to be fighting vampires?” He asked and looked at her up and down.

“I’ll wear spanks underneath.” She said and grabbed the shorts. She looked down at them and scrunched her nose. “Or not. I need a shower.” She said and sniffed at herself. The face she made, made her brother fall of the bed in laughter.

“If mum saw you right now, I think she might have a heart attack.”

“Let’s not joke about that, yeah?” Makenzi said and laughed. “Okay, get out, I need to shower and choose new clothes.” She said and he smirked as he got up. After she showered and changed into clean clothes, this time going for dark jeans and an oversized hoodie, when she got out of the bathroom, she found Damon standing in the middle of her room.

“Sorry to barge in, your mum let me in. She thinks we’re dating.”

“Yeah, like that’d ever happen.” She said, jokingly, but Damon’s face faltered like it had when he heard that Isobel Flemings was Elena’s birth mother.

“Why not?” He asked and she scoffed.

“Day… Instead of giving up your search for Katherine after the first hundred years you kept going and if I wasn’t around, you would have killed people for her. You probably have.”

“Are _you_ judging me?” He asked, anger clear on his face. “You. Little miss reincarnate, going to kill a big bad man and anyone in her way be damned?”

“Wow. I was joking first off. You made it clear you were in love with Marina and you chose to go with Katherine. You ruined every relationship you had just to be with Katherine. You know what, never mind. What did you want Damon?”

“No, let’s talk about this, because obviously it’s a deciding factor of us.”

“There is no us besides friends, Day. Maybe family if you would stop being such a dick!” She said and raised her hands above her head in frustration.

“There could have been an us.” He said, his eyes softening. “I wouldn’t mind an ‘us’.”

“You wouldn’t mind it… Day you’re in love with your brother’s girlfriend.” He looked at her with slight shock. “I’m… I’m not going to be someone’s second choice. And I can’t be anyone’s first either because I can’t put them as mine. Killing Mikael is my first choice, because if I don’t get to him first, he gets to me.” She said and bit her lip.

“So even if we had something in the past, you wouldn’t have pursued it?” He asked, sorrow in his eyes.

“I might have.” She said and looked away. “I mean I was in love with you.” She looked at him, feeling just as hurt. “But unlike now, I didn’t know then what I know now. I don’t want you to die because I decided to settle down and he finds out…” She said and a tear slipped down her face.

“What do you mean?”

“I always end up looking the same.” She said and he frowned, realizing she was right, she looked identical to how Marina looked. “And if I settle, if I put my vendetta on the backburner, it’s like someone alerts him. It’s his favorite pastime. If I settle into a happy life, he finds me, and he kills me.” She said and looked at Damon. He looks down.

“Then let’s find him.”

“Not yet. I’m not ready yet.” She said and sighed. “I’m not strong enough yet.” She swallowed down the feelings of pride she had rising up and looked at Damon. “Anyway, what did you come here for?”

“Pearl and Anna paid me a visit.” He said and she frowned. “They found a place just out of town, So, technically, they did leave.” Makenzi grit her teeth and went into her closet, grabbing her vampire hunting kit.

“Why did she visit you?”

“To ask about you.” He said. “And to ask about the council. Anna’s been here since the comet, she knows some things about me being on it.” He said and she sighed.

“I swear, I’m going to drive a stake in them and kill them both.”

“They said they made 25 vampires.” He said and she looked at him wide-eyed.

“What…?”

“And that we killed only five of the ones they made.”

“What else did she say?”

“That she knows where Katherine is. She’s been friends with Katherine for a while.” Makenzi told him to go on with her fingers. “She told me that she wants this town back, it was her home and it was taken from her. She also threatened me, told me I wouldn’t be able to handle her.”

“Then I guess I’ll show her who I am. What did you tell her about me?”

“That you were reincarnated into a new body by a powerful witch. I didn’t know what else to say.”

“Did she ask why?”

“I told her you didn’t even know.” Damon said and she nodded.

“Thanks Day. Now let’s go find this farm and take care of some vampires.” She said and he smirked.


	17. Vampire Nest Taken Care of.

Makenzi had created smoke grenades that were like the regular smoke grenades but wouldn’t hurt humans. Instead they’d hurt vampires. So, when they reached the farmhouse, she was pleased to see it was full of vampires. She handed Damon a grenade and nodded towards the second-floor windows. Her best friend threw them and watched in satisfaction as smoke filled the floor. She, herself, threw a few grenades through the first-floor windows. They waited a moment before the first vampire ran out, which Makenzi used to absorb magic from, but it was a baby. Probably some runaway.

“You have to tell me how you do that.” Damon said as he stabbed another vampire that made their way from the second-floor window.

“I told you already.”

“Yeah, witch that can take magic from other places.” He said. He stopped her from getting attacked and stabbed the vampire before looking at her. “But you zapped me without taking my magic, so?”

“So I have a little stored. If I overuse that, I have nothing.” She said and used her assassin skills to stab two vampires with wooden daggers. It went like that, her attacking vampires, Damon getting the stragglers, and sometimes protecting her, until the only ones that were walking out of the house were human. She sighed and looked at Damon.

“Pearl wasn’t here.”

“And neither was Anna.” Damon said. He whipped his brow before looking at her with a smirk. “Okay, I have to admit. When you told me, you had a way to get me out of my stump, I thought you meant mind blowing sex, with you. But this? I feel good.” He said as he started grabbing bodies.

“Mind blowing sex I can do too.” She said with a smirk. “But too much unresolved feelings between us. So, let’s not.” She sighed and felt exhaustion creep in. She hadn’t used that much magic in a while. She walked into the house to look for survivors and was surprised to find some still in there. She hadn’t counted twenty out on the lawn, but she assumed those were the ones in the house. She stepped up to one of them and began to absorb the magic that kept them alive. She felt refreshed as soon as she killed the second vampire and turned towards the last two. “What to do with you?” She asked and they looked at her with fear.

“Please.” One of them coughed. “I don’t want to die. Pearl, she offered us a new life…”

“Which you abused by trying to kill people in my town.” She said and got level with them. “I don’t think you’re worth saving if you’re going off killing innocent town folk.”

“It’s not like they cared about us.” The other one spoke up and she raised a brow.

“You’re right. I never did care about stoner kids who couldn’t get their lives together. Or drug addicts. The worst kind of vampires are the ones who were addicts as humans.” She said and siphoned the magic from them both, feeling the power pulse through her. She quickly stored the magic in a locket her father gave her and stood up, looking down at her shirt in exasperation. Damon didn’t near the house, the gas from the vervaine was already all over the place and he was happy to move the bodies. She grabbed two of the bodies and made her way outside.

“What are we going to do with them?” She asked about the two humans that made their way out. One was old and looked like she probably owned the place. The other looked like she had woken up from a night out at the bar… except for the bite marks all over her.

“We’ll call the sheriff. Can you compel them?”

“No, the vervain they inhaled makes that impossible.” He said lowly and she nodded.

“It’s okay, we’ll wait for it to leave their system and you can compel them in the hospital. Let me get those last bodies and we can relax. Maybe wait for Pearl and Anna.”

“Kenzie.” He said and she turned towards him. “I meant what I said about us. I don’t care if I’m second to your Mikael vendetta. I want to try.”

“Day…” She said and he sighed.

“I know. I know I like Elena…” She looked at him with unreadable eyes and he sighed. “But I was in love with you. You were my biggest regret.”

“Your reasoning for wanting to be with me isn’t valid enough for me to… I can’t. I can’t try this and end up losing you because it doesn’t work out.” She said and he sighed. She sighed as she got a text from her father and brother. She looked at Damon and nodded. “My dad needs me to meet him at the Grill. You okay to burn the bodies when Sheriff Forbes gets here?”

“Yeah.” He said as she watched her climb into her car and drive away. She bit her lip as she drove towards the Grill. She hated that her and Damon were on a bumpy patch, she hated it even more that Katherine got her claws into him and that he was falling for Elena. She shook her head and focused on the roads, frowning at the rain. She parked the car and grabbed a shirt from the back as she slid off the ruined hoodie. She slid the shirt on and grabbed another hoodie, one she’d wear when she got into the Grill. She quickly made her way into the Grill and sighed as she slid on the hoodie, smiling at the warmth.

“Wow, you look recked.” Jeremy joked as he went up to her. “That bad, huh?”

“Horrible. You good little Gilbert?” She asked with a smile. He bit his lip before nodding.

“I’m fine, Kenz.” He said and she ruffled his hair.

“Good, you’re my favorite Gilbert.” She said and winked at him, watching a blush creep on his cheeks. She laughed and headed towards her father, hesitating for a second when she saw Pearl and Anna sitting in the booth with them. “Hey, Daddy. Sorry I’m late.” She said as she got up near them. Pearl looked at her with wide eyes and then at Anna.

“It’s okay, honey. I ordered you your favorite.” He said and she smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, this is my daughter, Makenzi.” He said and Makenzi nodded at them, smile stiff on her face.

“Pleasure.” She said, political and polite.

“I’m Pearl and this is my daughter Anna.”

“Of course. I’ve run into Anna.”

“Pearl was just telling me how she was in the process of obtaining new property.” Richard said and Makenzi smirked, sitting down and looking at the two vampires.

“You don’t say.” She said and Pearl looked at Makenzi with fear. She heard Tyler telling Matt how his father isn’t subtle, but he stopped talking and started watching as Makenzi looked at the two in front of her. He knew she said something about vampires, could his father have known. “You know, our family is the largest property owners in town.”

“She actually mentioned it.” Richard said and looked at her. “Told me that our family came into a lot of new property in 1864.”

“Even I didn’t know that.” She said and looked at her father. “Did you, daddy?”

“I did. It’s something you learn as you grow. You see, my daughter, she’s a bright one. Skipped an entire grade and is already graduating earlier than we expected.” He said with a proud smile. “Anna, do you go to school here?”

“I was actually home schooled.” Anna answers, looking down.

“Well that is no fun.” Makenzi said. “I’m going to go hang with Tyler for a bit.” She told her dad and looked at the two vampires. “Pearl, Anna. It was a pleasure to meet you both.” She said and reached out to shake their hands. She scratched Pearl, looking at the vampire with a smirk as she pulled her hand back. “Don’t be strangers now.” She said and walked away.

Later, after Pearl and Anna left, Makenzi was sitting down eating a burger with her brother and father when he got a call. She could hear it, she felt sick and put the rest of her burger down, looking at her father with wide eyes. “Alright, give me ten minutes. And keep it out of the news till I get there.” He said and hung up looking at his son and daughter. “Grab your stuff, we gotta go.”

“Kinda got half a burger left.” Tyler said in annoyance and watched as Makenzi blinked at the burger she put down. “What, what is it?”

“They found Vicki Donavan.”

“Are you serious?” He asked, getting happy, “Where was she?”

“Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue.” Tyler looked at them with wide eyes and sadness. He put his burger down and grabbed his jacket, sliding it on.

“Wait, she’s dead?” Jeremy asked and Makenzi bit her lip, holding his shoulder before following her father and brother out.

They make it to the Donovan residence and Makenzi feels so bad for Matt as he hugs Elena. She bit her lip and looks at a wrecked Caroline and Kelly. She heard that it was Caroline that found the body. She turned towards her brother as he shook his head. They walked up to Matt and he let go of Elena and hugged Makenzi, tears in his eyes as he held onto her for dear life. He knew she was the only person besides him who saw who Vicki really was. Besides Tyler who looked heartbroken to find out his ex-girlfriend didn’t run away but was killed.


	18. Founder's Meeting and Makenzi the Vampire Hunter

“John Gilbert is in town.” Richard told his children. “Problem with him is that he’s hell bent on removing all vampires and he’s going to use the gilbert device.”

“Does he have it?” Makenzi asked and Richard shook his head.

“I don’t know.” He said and sighed.

“John Gilbert like Elena’s creepy uncle John?” Tyler asked and Makenzi laughed.

“That’s the one.”

“Poor Elena.” Makenzi said and Tyler smirked.

“Okay, both of you, off to school.” Makenzi made a face before grabbing her bag and kissing her father’s cheek before walking out. Tyler hesitated before hugging his father, surprising the man before making his way after his sister.

“I’m proud of you.” Makenzi said and butted shoulders with her brother, smiling at his smile. They walked to their cars separately. Makenzi only had to show up for Econ, History, and Government for that semester. Everything else was done so she only had to show for those classes.

Once at School, Makenzi told her brother to get closer to Jeremy Gilbert. “We need to know where that device is. I’ll play the Elena angle. You play the baby Gilbert angle.” She said and put her fist up. He punched it softly and made his way over to the little Gilbert while she made her way to her friend.

“Hey, Lena!” She called as she caught up with her friend, who was talking to Matt. “Hi Matt.” She said and he smiled tightly at her before leaving. She bit her lip and looked down.

“What was that about?”

“He’s mad at me because I’m friends with Damon, and since I have mad history with Damon, I can’t just cut him out because babyface Donovan is upset.”

“I mean, I can understand it. It’s Damon. Damon was making out with his mother; he was a dick to Caroline… But yeah, what’s up?”

“Yeah… I have a question. It’s a Gilbert thing.”

“What is it?”

“The Gilbert watch…” She said and Elena frowned.

“Yeah?”

“I know it’s Jeremy’s, that the firstborn Gilbert male gets it, but see. I know what it can do and it’s not something we want for our Salvatore friends.”

“I’d help but it’s with Jeremy. I don’t know what he’s done with it.” Elena said and Makenzi nodded.

“No problem.” She said and smiled. “I’ll figure it out. Hey, I heard your uncle is in town. If you ever need a place to crash, I’m here. Yeah?”

“Thanks Kenzie.” She said and walked away. Makenzi sighed and looked at Matt, who was watching her with narrowed eyes. She didn’t know why he was so mad at her, well no, he was mad at her because she was close to Damon, who seemed to cause her more harm than good lately. She sighed and turned away, looking down at her phone to get an update from her father. There was a founder’s meeting scheduled for later that day in the Founders’ Hall. She sighed. Even more things happening. She finished her first classes and made her way off the school grounds and towards the Founders’ Hall. She was going to let everyone know that she was involved now. Once there she noticed the surprise of the Sheriff, who tried to keep her out of the hall.

“Sheriff Forbes, my father asked me to be here.” She said and turned towards Damon. “Hey Day.” She said and he raised a brow at her. “Why don’t you tell the Sheriff how I helped you take care of those vampires in that house just outside of town?” He frowned and turned towards the Sheriff, smile back in place. The woman looked at the two shocked.

“I’m afraid, I was sworn shut on the matter. We’ll learn more in the meeting.” They walked in and everyone sat down except for Makenzi who took her spot by her father’s side and the Sheriff who stood on the other side. She cleared her throat before speaking up once everyone was settled in.

“The coroner’s office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan’s death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us.”

“Thank you, Sheriff. I know a lot of you are confused as to why my daughter is here, Makenzi.”

“I’ve known about vampires since my accident.” She said and smiled at them. “On that note, I’ve been playing my part in trying to keep this town safe, and in doing so I’ve created some things that would help us in dire situations. I’m sure you all heard about the farmhouse just outside the town that had two survivors and many dead vampires?” They all nodded. “Well that was Damon Salvatore’s and I’s doing. I’ve created smoke grenades that use vervaine instead of gas. There are other tools in the works, but the smoke grenades helped in taking down twenty vampires.”

“Any questions you have for her will be held until after this meeting, she just gave a debriefing on what she and Mr. Salvatore did. On a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words.” Richard said and Damon seemed surprised by this. Sheriff Forbes walked towards him and stood by him. “Welcome back, John, it’s good to see you.” Makenzi smiled politely at the man but the hairs on the back of her neck rose at the sight of him. As he spoke she tuned him out until he listed that there was reports of missing hunters and campers as well as robberies from blood banks. She looked at her father who quickly interrupted the man. “Okay, okay. No need to get alarmed right at this moment.”

“You think all of your problems are over because some child tells you she killed a bunch of vampires? How did you know what to do? How do we know you’re not a vampire?” He asked and she sighed, grabbing the tea she had whispered to Damon not to touch. She poured a cup, drank a bit, made a face, and waved her hand on her tongue as if she burned her tongue.

“Wow. You guys really like keeping your tea hot. Also, how can you drink that, it’s so bitter.” She said and Damon covered his hand as he laughed. Liz and a few others weren’t so successful as they full out laughed. “I’m to assume you all add vervaine to all your drinks?” She asked and they all nodded. “Well, I prefer to wear it.” She said and held up the locket her father gave her. It was spelled to hold magic, but it also held a bit of vervaine thanks to her father. “It’s not the safest, because if they are really hellbent on compelling you, they can remove it, but that’s worse than coffee. On that note, Mr. Gilbert. Thank you for your concern.” She said and smiled tightly. “I’ve been trained for this. I’m a black belt in karate, I’ve been taught how to shoot weapons from the age of ten, and believe it or not, I’m not completely an idiot.” She said and looked at him with flat eyes.

“Okay. Thank you all for coming, we’ll keep you updated.” Her father said and she stepped back. John just kept staring at her until she made her way out with her father, she stopped and looked at Damon who nodded at her before saying goodbye to the sheriff.

“We have a problem.” Damon said and she sniffed before nodding.

“It smells like a rat.” She said and he laughed, shaking his head.

“Not that. Although, yes that’s a problem, especially since you told me you’d take care of Pearl?”

“I’m taking care of it.” She said and looked at John as he walked by. Damon watched the man too before turning towards her. “What is it then?”

“Stefan. He was attacked by Anna, she stabbed him in the stomach and he was dying and before he could kick it, Elena fed him her blood.”

“Stefan’s a ripper, Damon.” She said flatly and looked at him. “Even with his emotions on he’s a ripper.” She looked at him with anger. “How could you keep this from me?!”

“I thought you were going to take care of Pearl and Anna.”

“News flash Damon. I’m a witch. I’m not a vampire. It’s harder to track vampires when they don’t stay in one place for long.” She said and sighed. “I’ll take care of them. You fix Stefan, and I mean it. Don’t try to give him soccer mom blood. Give him pigs blood or bears blood, but, for the love of the gods, do not let this get out of hand. We already have too much to deal with.” She said and pushed him. He sneered at her before watching her leave, her stride angry as she made her way to her car. She got in, turned on the car and left. She felt the anger bubble and sighed as she felt where the vampire was. She had scratched the vampire, and Pearl seemed to understand what she did because she was constantly on the move. She should have marked Anna too.

It wasn’t long before she found Anna, she felt her fangs grow but pushed them down as she got out of her car and walked up to the vampire, who seemed to have sensed her. “Just the person I wanted to see.” Anna said and looked at her with a sneer.

“Oh?” Makenzi said and felt Anna grab her neck and slam her to the side of the building. She found herself in an alleyway smirking at the five-hundred-year-old vampire. “Why’s that?” She asked, ignoring the pressure on her throat.

“Why? Maybe because you did some voodoo shit to my mother.” Anna sneered and Makenzi laughed, pushing the vampire off her using her werewolf abilities and surprising Anna. “What?” She asked as she stumbled back.

“What I did to your mother wasn’t voodoo shit Annabelle.” She said. Her eyes turned golden as she neared the vampire, scratching her before the vampire ran away. She smirked and felt the sense of both of them, her marks, as they ran. She figured that night would’ve been perfect for a hunt, especially with her adrenaline pumping, but she had other places to be. She sighed and made her way to her house so as to get ready for the Founders’ Kick-off party.


	19. Founder's Parties and Stupid Vampires

Makenzi walked into the Founders’ Hall and sighed. She watched Damon walking with Stefan, hearing the older brother not being helpful with Stefan’s cravings at all. She sneered and made her way over to them.

“Gentleman.” She said as she approached and smirked as Damon’s eyes roamed over her body. She was dressed in a black dress that was tight enough to be classy and short enough to keep the eyes wanting more. She watched the man lick his lips before rolling her eyes. “Stefan, I hope you’re doing alright. I can smell the distillery off you.” She said and the younger vampire scoffed before he shook his head.

“I’m going to find Elena.” He said before walking away. She gave Damon a look and he rolled his eyes before nodding.

“And I’m going to find my father.”

“About earlier…”

“Don’t Damon. Anna and Pearl will be yesterdays news tomorrow.” She said and smirked as she walked away, finding her father and Tyler standing with Kelly and Matt Donavan.

“I’m so glad you could join us tonight.” Richard said and Makenzi could see that neither of the two were happy with the invitation.

“It was nice of you to reach out to us.” Kelly said and Makenzi felt impressed by the woman’s ability to be political when needed.

“This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together.” He said and took Matt and Kelly’s hands. “Matt. Kelly.” He said and looked at Tyler before turning to leave, stopping when he saw his daughter. He walked up to her and she took a breath before giving her brother a look and following her father.

“What news do you have?”

“The last two are marked.” She said and looked around. “I’ll go after them tomorrow, then we shouldn’t have a problem.” Her father nodded at her words and walked away. She felt exhaustion set in as she looked down. She was tired of the constant running around. Of the being the errand girl. She went to find her brother, who was standing in the same room with Matt, drinking from a bottle of whiskey. She scoffed and walked up to them. “Really?” She asked and Tyler shrugged.

“Screw it, right?” Matt asked and she felt her eyes sting. She looked back at the party and then back at the two.

“Got room for one more?” She asked and she knew her brother could tell how drained she really felt.

“No.” Matt said but Tyler handed her the bottle. She looked at Matt and scoffed before taking a long drink, surprising both boys before she went up for air and handed the bottle to Matt.

“Have at it.” She said and walked away. She didn’t even feel the affects and hated herself for it. She wanted to drown her sorrows, she wanted to forget and there was nothing that would let her. It was always one thing or another. She walked past Damon and Sheriff Forbes talking, feeling like there was no air around her as she tried to make her way outside. She stood outside as she closed her eyes and let herself fall into a memory of the past. She smiled sadly, letting a tear fall down her face as she remembered her first life.

_Ingrid ran through the field with her younger brother, Lukas. He was gaining on her and she couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her lips as he tried to catch her, failing. She felt arms wrap around her waist as her other brother, Simon, caught her from the other side. She didn’t even notice him chasing her. She laughed as all three of them fell to the ground. They laid there for a few moments before a shadow landed on them. She opened her eyes to find Niklaus looking down at them, a smile on his lips._

_“I seem to have run into a trio of Loki’s children.” He joked and Ingrid laughed._

_“Nik!” She said and got up, jumping into his arms. He easily caught her and smiled at her. Her brothers frowned, before smirks crossed their faces and they tackled the two lovers._

_“What are you doing here, Niklaus?” Simon asked and the older boy shrugged._

_“This field has become my favorite hideout.” He said as he looked at his lover. Ingrid blushed as she looked down smiling. She knew if her father saw her, he’d scold her. He’d tell her that a queen needed to be confident. But Niklaus made her feel things, made her feel young and vulnerable and she wasn’t used to that. She looked back up at him and smiled, breath catching when he returned it._

_“Well, we’re playing a game. It’s called the beasts of the night. We’re the beasts, and Ingrid is the villager. Want to play?” They asked and Niklaus looked at them surprised before smiling and looking at her with a boyish laugh._

_“All we have to do is chase her, right?” He asked and they nodded. Niklaus looked at her intently before smiling and getting close to her. “I’d chase you to the ends of the earth.” He said and she blinked in shock before Lukas laughed and they began to turn, allowing her to run. She almost didn’t want to. She took a deep breath and ran as fast as would allow her. She was behind a tree when they finished counting down. She felt her heart pounding as she smelled him get closer to her._

Makenzi was startled by the sound of a body falling in front of her. She looked at the body of the man and then up to see Damon. She sneered and wiped at her face as he walked back in. She saw her brother walking out with Kelly Donovan shaking her head. He saw her face and then the body and steered the woman to the side, leaning her against the wall.

“How about I call you a cab?” He asked and she nodded.

“A cab, that’s a good idea. I can barely walk.” She said with a laugh. He nodded, looking up at his sister as he grabbed his phone. Makenzi took that opportunity to check on the body. She felt herself shiver as she turned him and found it was John Gilbert. She looked wide-eyed at the ring on the man’s finger. She sneered at it and took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger. She grabbed the man and took him to the side of the Founder Hall. She dropped him off there and made her way up the steps, finding Matt with his mother and her brother walking towards her.

“You want to explain to me why you were crying?” He asked her, rather loudly. Matt heard and looked at them and Makenzi grit her teeth before taking a breath and looking at her brother.

“Tyler, I love you. I do. But right now, I can’t even breath, let alone talk about my issues.” She said and turned towards the side of the building going back to find John Gilbert waking up.

“How?” Tyler asked before she shushed him and walked over to John. Tyler stepped behind the wall, listening in on the conversation.

“You have a nasty habit of pissing off just anyone, Mr. Gilbert, don’t you?”

“Makenzi. You knew he was a vampire.”

“I’m using him to get rid of the ones I don’t want around.”

“And are you one? Because I heard a story, back in ’91. A girl looking just like you died and here you are.” John said. She scoffed and helped him up, looking at him with a glare that could probably kill if she wanted it to.

“What are you getting at, Mr. Gilbert?”

“How are you alive?”

“I’m sorry… you saw me grow up. Somewhat. I mean you couldn’t even stay to watch your daughter grow up.” She said and looked at him. He looked at her shocked before he composed himself and continued interrogating her.

“So, you’re not a vampire, but you’re something.”

“I’d be careful if I were you, Mr. Gilbert.” She said and smirked. “The thing about wearing jewelry is, it can be easily removed.” She said and showed him his ring. She gave it to him and turned to leave before stopping and turning back. “Oh, and be careful. The last few Gilberts that wore that and died a few too many times? They kind of went crazy.” She said, making her hands do the crazy sign before walking back. “We’ll be waiting for you to ring the bell.” She stepped towards her brother who was looking at her intently.

“How much does he know?” Tyler whispered. Makenzi huffed in exasperation before shrugging.

“He thinks he knows enough.” She said and Tyler looked at her, she could tell he’s somewhat drunk. She sighs before looking at him.

“Dad will flip if he sees you like this.” She said and Tyler frowned. “Stay with me, at all times. I’ll cover for you.”

“You drank half the bottle…” He said and she scoffed.

“So much that did for me. Do love my whiskey though.” She said and looked down.

“What is it, Mac. You know you can tell me.” He said and they both watched the Gilbert walk past them and towards the hall, where their father was telling the town about it being a hundred and fifty years old.

“I can’t, Ty. I… I can’t think about it because…”

“Mac. This is me.” Tyler said and she stopped and looked at her brother.

“I’m just… Dad’s got me doing a lot. You know, the Lockwood legacy.” She said and bit her lip. “I’m just tired, Ty. I’m so tired.” She said and felt the fatigue setting in. She felt her body giving up and fell, feeling arms wrapping around her. She heard shouting and felt familiar arms pick her up completely. She was pushed into a car, her head resting on someone as other people talked within the car. She tried to listen to the voices, but darkness soon took over and she fell into it without second thought.


	20. Witches of the Other Side and Connecting Dreams

Makenzi woke with a gasp and looked around, confused as how she got into her room. She found her mother of all people sleeping next to her. She frowned and looked at the door, Tyler was leaning against the door and Doctor Fell was looking over her as her father talked on the phone. Damon was pacing and worried. She looked down and found that her body was still laying on the bed. Someone had called her into the other side. She stood up, watching her family for a bit before she saw a shadow walking past the door. She followed it and came face to face with someone she thought was long gone.

“Vicki.” 

“You can see me?” Vicki asked and Makenzi snorted.

“Of course. You called me, didn’t you?”

“No.” Vicki said with a frown. Makenzi frowned and looked around. “But it’s dangerous, Kenzie. The person here… she’s dangerous.”

“Ester.” Makenzi said and turned towards the woman that had Vicki running off.

“Hello Ingrid.” The witch said and Makenzi scoffed.

“What do you want? Why did you call me?”

“I can tell you where my husband is.” She said and Makenzi laughed.

“Oh, I know exactly where he is.” She said and smirked. “He’s somewhere desiccated thanks to a Bennett witch. You know I wished that Ayana would have left you to rot instead of preserving you.” The shock on Ester’s face was priceless. “Oh, you don’t think I knew about that. I assume you’re waiting for the moment your son breaks his curse to use that power and reunite your family. Is that the lie you’ll tell?”

“You’re different from before?”

“You mean you haven’t been watching me when you weren’t watching your kids?” Makenzi asked.

“Your mother hides you well, but she can’t hide the doppelganger, and you with her…”

“It’s okay. It was inevitable that I have a run in with you.” Makenzi said with a scoff. “What do you want?”

“It’s not what she wants. I asked her to contact you. She had a connection with you in life and your mother hasn’t really accepted what I want you to do, so.” A woman said. Makenzi looked at the woman and scoffed.

“And what do _you_ want from me?”

“It’s simple really. I’ll give you the location, a spell to get you in, and a mission.”

“And what will you give me in return? My soul back in that body? My father knows that if I die in that body, I’ll go on to another and not even the first witch will stop that.” Makenzi said with a raised brow and crossed arms.

“And how long will it take to remember everything then?” the woman said. Makenzi smirked, raising a brow. The woman looked at her before scoffing and turning towards Ester. “Leave us.”

“What?” Ester asked and was forced away from them. Makenzi looked at her impressed before looking at the first witch.

“I’ll give you my spell.” She said and Makenzi laughed and shook her head. “A spell that can take you back in time to stop the events from happening.”

“Qetsiyah, right? My mother told me about you. The thing is. I’m the last of my kind. I’m a Norse witch, and you burned them all except my mother and brothers. So, no.” She said and used the magic she absorbed from the other side during their conversation to push the witch away. Doing so pushed her spirit back in her body and she found herself waking up with a snap. She gasped and coughed.

“Makenzi!” Tyler said and ran to her side. Doctor Fell dropped back at the gasp. She saw her mother fall but was caught by Damon who had been close by. Her father sighed and looked at her with furrowed brows.

“What happened?” Richard asked and she looked at them all. Even though she had pushed Qetsiyah away, she had still caught the mission the first witch had given. Kill Silas. She sighed and shook her head.

“A witch contacted me from the other side and asked me to do something for her.” She said and sighed, feeling a migraine coming on.

“A witch? Other side? What?” Doctor Fell said, a frown on her face.

“The other side. It’s a thing created to keep the supernatural from finding peace.”

“Finding peace?”

“Well, each culture has their ideas. I guess if we’re thinking church, it’s like purgatory. An in between of sorts.”

“Why did she call you?” Richard asked and she sighed.

“I don’t know. I refused to help her.” She said and looked at her father.

Soon she was just in a room with Damon and Tyler, Richard and Carol showing the Fell doctor out. She felt exhaustion pull at her and frowned.

“So, are you ever going to tell me why you were crying?” Tyler asked and she looked at him and smiled tightly. Damon frowned at her and she shook her head.

“I just… remembering hurts.” She said and looked down. “Some lives were so easy and… I kind of miss things before I got my memory back.” She said and looked at them. “I mean sure, it’s better to be in the know, but… It’s exhausting. I have to fight certain personalities from coming through because of memories and I’m different.” She said and Tyler frowned.

“Mac…”

“I am, Ty. I know I am. I mean there are things I’d never have done that I’m doing without thinking right now because of my previous lives. Killing vampires? That’s something I did in the past, I never did it now, and yet it comes as if I’ve been training for it all my life.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Damon asked and she sighed, looking at him pointedly. “I care about you, Mari-Makenzi.” She smiled slightly and nodded.

“I’ll be fine. Just have to rest.”

“The nightmares?”

“I remember most of them. It’s mostly of my deaths. You can’t even imagine some of the deaths I’ve died through.” She said and they looked at her worried. “Don’t worry, though. I’ll get some sleep tonight.” She said, shaking the bottle that Doctor Fell gave her. She opened it, took two pills and drank her water, feeling the tug of darkness. She watched as her brother covered her better, kissed her head and looked at Damon, making the vampire leave with him. She slid into unconscious after that.

_Ingrid laughed as she hid within the trees. She taunted the boy that was moments from catching her, always turning this way or that and he’d just miss her. She felt his fingers brush her arm and slowed down, allowing him to catch her. He did, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you.” He said to her as she giggled in his arms. She stopped, froze, as she took in his words. She turned and looked at him, eyes searching. She didn’t know for what, but something in her settled when she saw that he truly meant it._

_“And I you.” She said. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at him before she grabbed him and kissed him with as much passion and love she could muster. She was utterly in love with this man. So in love, that she would runaway from her duties, from her family, from the world to live with only him. She felt his kisses, a burning desire building within her. She pulled away and looked at him. “I love you so much, Niklaus.” She said and groaned as his kisses traveled from her lips and cheeks to her neck. She felt a tickle before his teeth elongated and he slammed her against a tree, teeth sinking into her neck. She didn’t feel pain, just pleasure. She pulled away and he looked older, and she realize time must have passed. She wasn’t just Ingrid… She was so many… “Nik.” She said and breathed heavily as his lips found hers. She looked at him with want, with need._

_“Ingrid. I love you with all my being.” He said, his voice thick with desire. “Let’s runaway.” He said, asking for the one thing she had thought of years ago. It was moments before her life would change. She had agreed when it happened. She was actually going to get supplies when she found her village. What if she hadn’t? What if she had just runaway with the clothes on her back and the hybrid before his mother took the one thing that defined him that she had taken from him? Makenzi felt tears stream down her face as she thought of the what ifs. Would she have been happy? Her love with Niklaus was epic. She never felt that love with anyone else. She fell to the ground, making the hybrid follow her. She looked into his eyes and smiled, even through the tears._

_“Let’s go.” She said and closed her eyes as she dreamt of kissing him again._

Niklaus woke with a start. He looked around the apartment he’d compelled for himself and sneered. He’d not had a dream about Ingrid since he’d seen that body, the Ingrid lookalike, in the 1700’s. He always regretted how life with her had gone, and he would always love her. He actually preferred blonds because of her. He didn’t want to be reminded of her whenever he was with a brunette, even if they didn’t have the same green eyes as she or the same fierce personality. He scoffed and got up. The last time he had these kinds of dreams he couldn’t get them out of his head for an entre century. The dreams varied, and he almost wished some of them were real. He walked to an empty canvas, picking it up and pushing away the painting he was working on, closing his eyes as he felt the ghost of her lips on his.

Niklaus was a dreamer, but he’d be damned if he was to tell that to any one in his family. They always ended up betraying him. Elijah had used an opportunity involving their father to escape and was now hunting him as well, trying to find a way to kill him. He pushed down the tears as he pulled out his paints, mixing them angrily. He painted without really thinking and by the time he was done he was breathing heavily looking at the painting. He frowned and looked closely at it. It was Ingrid, dressed in modern clothes, and sitting on a beach. He blinked and started looking up beaches that had islands off the coast trying to find one that looked like that.


	21. Miss Mystic Falls and Relapsed Rippers

“Not going to run?” Makenzi heard and turned, looking at Damon. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress that showed off her curves and left a lot to the imagination. It was subtle and sexy. Damon looked her up and down, eyes reaching hers. She remembered how hard she loved him as Marina, almost as close as Ingrid had loved Niklaus, but she only felt familial love for him now. Someone she wanted to protect. Or she kept telling herself.

“I believe I won the very first one.” She said with a smirk. “And I won the last two. Plus, my mother is a judge this year. She stepped down the last two years to allow me to race. I’d rather not do that again.”

“I wouldn’t have minded being your partner again.” He said and she laughed, smacking him lightly on the chest. She fixed his tux before looking at him intently.

“I wouldn’t have minded it either.” She said and smiled.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful red looks on you?” He told her, getting close.

“I’ve heard it once or twice.” She said, smirking. “Oh, and update. I don’t believe Pearl, or her daughter will be an issue anymore.” She said as she remembered biting into the vampires’ necks. 

“Update on uncle creepy. He wants the Gilbert device. Threatened to out me. Told me that the tomb vampires know…”

“Well I just killed the last two, so tell him he’s out of luck. Where’s your brother?” She asked and Damon frowned.

“I don’t know, excuse me.” He said, kissing her cheek before walking away.

“Hey sis.” Tyler said as he walked up to her. “You sure you guys aren’t dating?” He asked and she scoffed.

“He’s in love with Elena, even though he likes to pretend he isn’t. And I’m very much not into him like that anymore.”

“Wow. Sounds like some drama.” Tyler said and she laughed nodding. “Come on, it’s time for the lineup. Think Tina Fell will fall?” He said and she laughed again.

“Here’s to hoping, huh?” She said and walked with him towards the stairs, watching as Tina Fell did not fall. She pouted, making her brother laugh before it was time for Caroline. “I feel bad that Mattie couldn’t get off work for this. Caroline was really looking forward to it.”

“Yeah.” Tyler said, biting his lip. “Matt’s mad at me because I let his mum get drunk during the Founders’ Kick-off.”

“He’s mad at me because he thinks Damon and I are dating.” She said and her brother laughed.

“Everyone thinks your dating.”

“You know, in our old life, everyone did too.” She said and laughed. She looked up and clapped for Caroline, loving the green dress on the girl.

“She is beautiful.” Tyler said, his breath catching a bit. “Matt’s a lucky guy.”

“Didn’t you have a crush on her before you got sucked in to all that Vicki stuff?” She asked and he scoffed before looking at her pointedly.

“Are you going to hold that against me?”

“I’m just saying. The only reason you didn’t want to date her was because you wanted to play the field. Now she’s dating your best friend and you’re still playing the field.” Tyler scuffed at her words.

“You’re one to talk. How’s that love life of yours?” He asked and she shrugged.

“I’m saving myself.” She snorted and he laughed.

“Come on, let’s go watch them make fools of themselves with those dances.” He said and she hit him.

“Is that what you used to do when it was me up there?” She asked, shocked by her brother.

“Of course.” He said and laughed at her appalled expression.

It was finally time for Carol to announce the winner and Makenzi felt bad as she looked at her friends, knowing someone was going to play the pity card and crown Elena the winner when really, Caroline was a better fit for the morals of Miss Mystic Falls. She wondered what happened to Amber and quickly smelled blood. Her eyes flashed, shocking her brother, who tapped her. She almost didn’t hear that Caroline won before she was heading towards the smell of blood, Tyler following her. She found Stefan telling the girl to run, that he didn’t want to do it again. He went to chase her, but she used her speed to tackle him and glared at him. Her brother looked at them with shock. Elena, Bonnie and Damon looked at them.

“She ran into the forest. Go, compel her and get her somewhere safe.” She told Damon. Bonnie looked at her with respect and Elena with disbelief.

“Get off me, Marina.” He said, his eyes turning to the vampire eyes.

“Makenzi. Say it with me ripper.” She said and he glared at her. “Stefan!” She said through her teeth.

“Makenzi.” He said and his eyes turned to normal. “Get off me.”

“No.” Makenzi said and snapped his neck before getting off of him. “Tyler. Help me get him to the car.”

“You’re going to help him?” Bonnie asked and Makenzi nodded.

“I’m going to detox him the witch way.”

“Witch way?” Elena asked.

“Yes. I’m going to make it hurt every time he thinks of blood.” She said and threw him in her trunk. Damon came back with Amber and she looked scared and was covered in blood.

“Oh, Amber.” She said. “Are you okay? What happened?” Her acting confused the others before they realized what she was doing.

“I… I don’t remember.” She said. “Did I win?” Makenzi looked at Damon before she shook her head.

“You disappeared. We were worried about you.” Just then Sheriff Forbes arrived. They asked Amber what happened and took the statements of everyone there. Tyler was holding Amber in a slight hug to hide the fact that the blood on his clothes were from Stefan.

“She doesn’t remember what happened.” Liz said, off to the side with Damon and Makenzi.

“It’s a good thing the girls got here when they did. She lost a lot of blood.” Damon said and Liz frowned.

“And you didn’t see anything, Makenzi?” She asked and Makenzi shook her head.

“I was coming out here with Tyler before I saw… a person with a dark hoodie. They were short and… it could have been a girl. I’ll look into it, Sheriff.” She said, nodding when Liz did. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Bonnie asked as she came up.

“It looks like it, yeah. Why don’t you guys get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here.” She said and nodded at them all. Makenzi stayed back and looked at the Sheriff.

“They didn’t see the bite marks?” She asked and Damon shook his head.

“No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn’t see it clearly.” Damon said and Makenzi sighed.

“Mum is going to have a fit about it getting on Tyler.” She said and Liz smiled.

“Go. I’ll take care of the rest. Thank you, Makenzi.”

“Anytime, Sheriff.” She said smiling back. She looked at Damon and he nodded. As she walked away, Makenzi could hear the Sheriff asking if he and Makenzi were together.

“No. She’s my best friend.” He had answered before shrugging. “Although, I do still love her.” She bit her lip and caught up with her brother, giving him a tee from his trunk.

“I’m going to the Salvatore house to throw Stefan in their makeshift dungeon. I’ll see you at home.” She said, kissing his cheek before heading back towards her car.

Makenzi sighed as she grabbed the body of Anna, glad that she didn’t burn it. She grabbed it and threw it just inside the forest by the Founders’ Hall. She also found a device on her that looked a lot like something Johnathan Gilbert had made. She sighed and dialed Liz’s number and waited for the sheriff to accept the call.

“Makenzi? It’s 12:30.” She said. Obviously awake.

“Best time to hunt vampires. I got her.” She said and Liz sighed.

“How are you so good?” She mumbled and Makenzi smirked.

“Natural talent.” She said and smirked. “I’m in the woods behind the founders’ hall.”

“I’m on my way.” Liz said and hung up. 


	22. Isobel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll upload ten chapters every few days. Hopefully I can get at least ten chapters written for the next part.

Elena, Alaric and Damon were all in Alaric’s classroom. She frowned as she walked in, she was just outside helping her brother and Caroline with the Mystic Falls floats. She frowned at the sight of Stefan in the corner, wondering when they thought it was okay to let him out. She had spelled him with control, but she didn’t know how long it would last.

“Why are we all here, why did you call?” She asked and they looked at her.

“I ran into Isobel today.” Alaric said and she raised a brow. She was confused about who Isobel was until she saw Elena and remembered.

“What did she want?” Makenzi asked, looking between the man and Elena. It was weird that he was technically Elena’s stepdad.

“She wants to meet Elena.” Stefan said, he rubbed at his arms as his girlfriend went to him, holding his hand.

“Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don’t know why or what she wants.” Elena said, frowning.

“You don’t have to see her if you don’t want to.” Damon said. Makenzi frowned at Stefan as he looked between the two. Katherine hadn’t loved Damon in 1864. She had loved Stefan completely and used Damon as a toy. Makenzi had seen it. Now, it seemed like Elena wasn’t completely putting Damon off.

“I don’t really have a choice.” Elena said and sighed.

“She threatened to go on a killing spree.” Alaric said. Makenzi frowned.

“And they’re not okay with the idea of letting her do so.” Damon said.

“I want to do it.” Elena said, stopping Damon from saying more. “I want to meet her. If I don’t, I know I’ll regret it.” Damon looked at Elena and she looked back.

“Okay.” Makenzi said. “Choice made. I’ll be there. Just tell me where and when and I’ll be close by. She doesn’t know about me. Or if she does, she’ll only know what John knows, right?” Makenzi asked. They nodded.

Makenzi found herself in the Mystic Grill. She was sipping on a smoothie which wasn’t the best, but it was something to do as she looked at her phone and texted Damon about his feelings for the doppelganger. She smirked when he told her to shut up and sighed. She looked up when the door opened and frowned at the woman there. She walked right up to Elena and sat down. Makenzi’s eyes furrowed and she looked back to her phone, texting Damon that she was there.

“Hello Elena. You look just like her, that’s eerie.” Isobel said and Makenzi’s eyes furrowed. So, she knew Katherine. Elena asked her as much and Isobel gave an off handed response of genetic curiosity. As if. Katherine always had a plan.

“Is that how you can walk in the day?” Elena asked, pointing to the vampire’s necklace.

“Katherine helped me obtain it.” Isobel answered.

“Who’s my father?” Elena asked and Makenzi’s brows furrowed. She could smell the familial match between Jeremy and Elena. And it was stronger with Elena and John… She looked at the two before shaking her head and trying to look at her phone and focus on their conversation. “Human life means that little to you?”

“Means nothing to me. It’s just part of being what I am.” Makenzi wanted to scoff at that. She knew that Isobel was only doing what she was doing because Elena was a doppelganger.

“No, it’s not. I know other vampires, that’s not true.”

“Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn’t you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?” Stefan looked uncomfortable by the conversation from the corner of her eye and she frowned as she texted Damon that Isobel was a bitch.

“Why did you want to meet me? Can’t be to just catch up.” Elena said bitterly and Makenzi bit her lip as she waited for a reply.

“Because I’m curious about you. But the real reason is I want what your uncle wants. Johnathan Gilbert’s invention.” Makenzi sat up straighter, seeing Isobel smirking at her. “You can join the conversation if you want.” Isobel said and Makenzi sneered. “I have heard a lot about you as well Marina.”

“I’m sorry?” Makenzi asked. “Who’s Marina?”

“Well, Katherine said you are. Did Damon not tell you? You were the love of his life, but Katherine compelled him to love her completely.” Makenzi looked at her with a frown. Emily had said Damon didn’t need that much compelling. She got up and pulled out a chair, staring at Isobel.

“My name is Makenzi. Makenzi Lockwood.” She said and Isobel’s eyebrows raised.

“A Lockwood. Of course, John failed to mention you were in the know.”

“Just because you and John are working together, doesn’t mean he’ll just give you all the information of the council. How do you know him, by the way?” She asked, smirk on her face.

“I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires.”

“So, what made you want to be one?” Elena asked.

“It’s a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I’m sure you’ve thought about.” Isobel said and Makenzi snorted.

“Not everyone wants to spend an eternity as an emotionless bloodsucking bitch.” She said and Elena bit her lip at her friend. “You gave Elena up. You think you can waltz into her life and demand she give you a device she doesn’t have?”

“The tomb vampires burned.” Elena said as an explanation,

“Not all of them.”

“No, but I did get rid of all of them. So, the device you want, is gone with them.” Makenzi said.

“How did you?” Isobel asked, fascinated by them all.

“The same way I’m going to get rid of you.” Elena went to get up, but Isobel held her back.

“I know you have it.”

“You want it?” Makenzi asked, looking the vampire in the eye. “Set up a meeting with Katherine. You think you can just call the shots, threaten a few people. You have no idea who you’re messing with Isobel.” Isobel let go of Elena and stood up.

“This isn’t over. It was nice meeting you Elena.” Isobel said before she turned and left. Elena starts to cry, letting Makenzi hug her. She comforted her friend until Stefan stepped up and wrapped her in a hug. Bonnie walked in at that moment and saw them. She made her way, frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

“Elena just met her birth mother.” Makenzi explained. The witch looked at the three of them, out of the loop since they didn’t want her to get caught into all the mess. Bonnie looked at Makenzi and she nodded, stepping away from the two and letting the witch comfort her friend. She walked out of the Grill and looked at Alaric and Damon. They nodded and headed back towards the school to talk about what happened.

The next day, Makenzi was helping Matt with the float, lost in thought. Tyler goes up to them, arriving late because he was running an errand for their dad. She watches as Tyler and Matt talk, frowning at the new information that Matt was living on his own.

“You’re asking me about my mum? It’s bad enough you’re the one that got her drunk enough to make a fool of herself.” Matt said and Makenzi scoffed.

“Come on Mattie, you really blame Ty for that?”

“He could have stopped her.”

“You could have stopped her. Tyler was drowning his sorrows just like you and your mother were, or did you forget that he was dating your sister?”

“Yeah? And is that as hard as losing a sister?” Matt asked and she scoffed.

“No one is telling you to stop grieving, Matt. We’re asking for you. Because we care about you. Honestly, I could care less about your mum. She was never there, and instead of trying to fix her relationship with you, she’s shoving her tongue down any guy’s throat to forget her pain.”

“Whatever, you guys are just assholes. You had such a bad relationship with your father and now you’re becoming just like him.” Matt said. “And you’ve always been a dick, Tyler, end of story.” Makenzi sneered. Dropping the tool and going towards the boy. Tyler stopped her and shook his head.

“I know.” Tyler said and looked at Matt. “I know I have been, but I’m trying to be better, to fix the friendship we have.”

“We don’t have one.” Matt said and walked away.

“Yeah, whatever.” Tyler said, obviously hurt. Makenzi looked at him and held his arm.

“I’m sorry, Ty.” She said and he scoffed.

“It’s whatever, Mac.” He said and she scoffed.

“No, it’s not. He had no right.” She sighed and looked at her phone, frowning at the text from Bonnie. “I have to meet Bonnie in there, do you want to come? They should know you’re in the know fully.”

“Sure.” He said and followed her inside. They walked into a classroom where Bonnie and Elena were.

“What’s up?”

“Um, why’s Tyler here, no offence.”

“None taken. I know about everything, Mac thought it be best I stay updated too so that I know what to look out for.”

“Of course.” Elena said and nodded at them.

“Emily’s grimoire.” Makenzi said and sat on the desk.

“You know it?”

“I helped Em with a few spells back in the day.” She said as Bonnie handed it to her.

“Grams let me use it to practice. The time in Chicago was really informative and helped me build my abilities but this book helps a lot too.”

“Oh my god, I knew it.” Makenzi said and showed them the page Bonnie had given to her. “She did spell his work.”

“What is that?” Tyler asked.

“According to Emily, my ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about.” Bonnie said and showed Elena the device.

“Is that the one she wants?” Elena frowned and Makenzi nodded, holding up the device, shocking them that she had it.

“You have it?”

“I got it off Anna.” She said and took a breath.

“Why would your ancestor help Johnathan Gilbert?” Tyler asked.

“Well, Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn’t stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help, to let Johnathan Gilbert believe that he’d actually invented these devices.”

“Does it say what it does?” Elena asked and Makenzi frowned as she read.

“Why would she want this?” Makenzi asked. She handed the book to Bonnie who read the page and frowned too.

“Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Why?” Elena asked.

“Because it’s a weapon. Against Vampires.” This surprised them all. Tyler looked at her and she nodded.

“It doesn’t just work against vampires, does it?” Tyler asked her as they walked out of the room.

“No.” She said and sneered. “It could really hurt us. And if Katherine is trying to get rid of vampires, then she’s also trying to get rid of werewolves that could put a dent in her plan.” She said and ground her teeth. “We have to let dad know.”

“Sure, I’ll tell him later. What are you going to do in the meantime? I mean, with what you told me happened with Elena’s birthmother?”

“Damon and I have an agreement.”

“But you loved him.”

“I did. But like I said, not like that anymore. I’m going to have to talk to John, figure out why he’s working with Isobel, but I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll tell you when I can confirm it.”

“Okay. Let’s get back.” He said and she nodded. They went back to work on the float, Makenzi already exhausted with all the things occurring.


	23. Compasses, Devices, and Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that none of my work is beta'd so if you do find a mistake, let me know and I'll fix it, otherwise, enjoy!

Makenzi ran to the trailer that was dropped on Matt and helped her brother push it off, frowning at his arm. She looked at him with worry. Stefan ran over with Caroline.

“Caroline, call an ambulance.” Stefan said as Makenzi looked his arm over, remembering a little of the medical training she did two lives ago. She frowned as she looked at it and went to touch him, but Matt glared at her.

“Why are you doing this?” She heard Elena and looked at Stefan as she turned to see her friend talking to Isobel.

“I’m showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about. Oh, look Makenzi is making her way over here.”

“And you’re doing this just because of Johnathan Gilbert’s invention?”

“Hand it over and all will be stopped.”

“I told you, I don’t have it.” Elena said and Makenzi stood in front of Isobel.

“I have it.” She said and Isobel smirked. “But you won’t get it.” Isobel’s smirk fell. “I told you, Katherine. You want your beloved device, give me a one on one with Katherine. You said she knew me, I want to know how. Otherwise, this?” She asked and pulled out the device that she dispelled. “This will be thrown in the bottom of the pacific along with your head.”

“Is that any way to talk to me? When I have her brother, Jeremy? When I could kill him?” Elena looked wide-eyed and looked around.

“Jeremy?” Stefan looked at her and she looked around again. Makenzi grabbed Isobel, scratching her in the process. She sneered at the vampire.

“Where is he?”

“Jeremy?!” Elena called again, Makenzi turned to look at her friend and then back at the vampire who escaped her hold. She wasn’t there anymore.

“Elena, we’ll find him.” Makenzi said, looking towards her brother who was helping Matt into his truck.

“Why didn’t you just give her it?”

“I didn’t think she would take your brother, I’m sorry. I’ll give it to her. I promise.” She said and grabbed her phone, dialing John’s number.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, little Lockwood?” John answered and she scoffed.

“Your ex just kidnapped your nephew. You want the device, meet me.” She said as she climbed into her car. “And tell your baby mama that if I ever find her, she’s dead.”

“What?” John asked, sounding shocked.

“Oh, you think I don’t know about this, John? Elena is Katherine’s descendent, Isobel is Elena’s mother, and you just stroll into town knowing all its secrets because Isobel decided to tell someone who had a crush on her? I don’t think so. Elena isn’t just Isobel’s daughter, she’s yours too.”

“You’re smarter than you look.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment since you all decided I was just a stupid child taking care of your vampire problem.”

“Where do you want to meet?”

“First of all, call Isobel, tell her you have the device and tell her to let your nephew go.”

“And then what?”

“And then you tell her to get out of town or I will hunt her down and kill her.” Makenzi said with a growl.

“Of course.”

“Meet me at the Grill.” She said and drove towards the Mystic Grill. After giving the device to John, Makenzi made her way towards the Salvatore house, hearing Damon talking about telling Elena a truth. She stopped and watched as Stefan frowned at his brother.

“What truth?”

“About John, because I know you guys don’t like to keep secrets from each other.” Damon said.

“What are you talking about?” Stefan asked, confused.

“Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she got pregnant and ends up at the doctor’s office of John’s brother.”

“You’re not the only one.” Makenzi said, shocking both brothers. How they didn’t hear her confused her, but she shrugged it off.

“So, you guys think John is Elena’s father?”

“Ding, ding, ding!” Damon said dramatically.

“What proof do you have?”

“I don’t need proof, that’s a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with.” He said and shrugged.

“I got confirmation from the man himself.” Makenzi said and they looked at her with wide eyes.

“What?”

“I gave him the device he was looking for. He’s going to tell Isobel to let Jeremy go.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I de-spelled it.” She said and smirked. “It won’t work, he’ll look like a fool and we’ll go about life happily.”

“Thanks, Kenzie.” Stefan said and she shook her head.

“It’s not just to protect you. I got rid of all the vampires besides you two. I had a deal with John. He leaves you alone and moves on, tells Isobel it’s all been done.”

“Why?” Stefan asked and she looked at Damon.

“Just a promise I made that I’m keeping now.” Damon looked away and she nodded. “Also, this is goodbye for now. I’m going on a trip.”

“What?”

“I’m still a teenager. I’m going to be looking at colleges. My father made me promise. Look after everyone in my absence, yeah?” She said and they frowned. Stefan nodded and she turned to walk away. Once she was outside, Damon stopped her. He looked at her and she at him. She felt a familiar feeling in her stomach, something Marina used to feel.

“I’ll miss you.” Damon said and she smiled up at him.

“Don’t miss me too much. I’ll only be gone for a few weeks. Take care of my brother and father, yeah?” She asked and he smiled, nodding. She bit her lip and went up to kiss his cheek, but he had other plans, kissing her lips. She melted into it for a second before pushing him off. He looked at her hurt but so was she. “Day…” She said, tears forming in her eyes.

“I never deserved you.” He whispered, eyes glossy. “I never will. Which is why I was hell bent on Katherine.”

“It’s not about whether you deserve someone or not.” She said and looked at him with hard eyes. “It’s about how hard you try to give someone all they deserve.” She stepped back. “I loved you so much, Day. And you made your choice then, and I’m making mine now. I can’t waste the rest of this life pinning for someone who won’t be emotionally available.” She said and bit her lip. “I do love you Damon, but… I can’t love you like that.”

“I understand.” He said and she nodded, biting her lip. “I’ll see you in a few weeks.” She said and made her way home.

Once at home, Makenzi packed a few things, sighing as she put in her boots and felt someone at her door.

“Where are you going?” Her mother asked and she frowned.

“What do you mean? I’m leaving for my college road trip.” She said.

“You can’t leave now! We have the parade tomorrow. Founders’ day!” She said and Makenzi sighed.

“Mum, I love you, but don’t make me do that. I know it gives your purpose, but all it does is give me bad memories because of the first time around.” She said, reminding her mother of the first year.

“Okay… Where are you going though?”

“I’m doing a cross country trip and then when I get to California I’m going to take a trip to Hawaii.

“Hawaii? You’re only 17.”

“Yes. But I’m 17 with a thousand or so years behind me.” She laughed and Carol frowned. “The lives I’ve lived, 17 made you an adult. I’ve lived on my own and gone on my own so many times in my past lives that going to Hawaii for a week or two won’t be that bad. Besides I have Dad’s credit card.” She smirked and winked at her mother. “I’ll buy you a very expensive gift.” Her mother laughed and nodded.

“Okay. Be careful.” She said and frowned.

“I will be. I’ll call you as soon as I get to the first town.” She said.

“At least take Tyler with you.” Her mother pleaded and Makenzi smiled softly at her mother before shaking her head.

“Tyler has to be here for next semester, I already graduated. I should have done this trip in the summer, I’m going to have to take a whole semester off.” She closed her suitcase and looked at her mother. “I love you, mum. I don’t say that enough.”

“And I love you, sweetie. I’m sorry I’ve been absent recently…”

“It’s understandable. As the Mayor’s wife and a founding family member, you have to do this.” She said and hugged her mother. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay sweetie.” Makenzi smiled and headed towards the front of the house after she finished packing. She saw her brother and kissed his cheek, telling him goodbye. She had told her father and brother about what the witch from the other side wanted. She had to do it, because as dangerous as Qetsiyah was, Silas was more so. She bit her lip before hugging her mother and nodding at them. “Keep me updated.” She said and her brother nodded.

“Call me as soon as you get there.” Carol called and she nodded, waving before climbing into her car.

“Of course. Tell dad I meant to say bye, but he’s at that meeting.” They nodded and she stepped in.

On her way out of town, Makenzi stopped and picked up her pack from the hiding place, grabbing the phone and opening it to dialing the number for Trevor.

“God it is great to hear your voice.” He said and she smiled.

“I’ve got a car and space enough for four. Who’s coming with me?” She asked and he laughed.

“All of us. Mikey and Trina got a bus so the rest of us will file into that if we don’t have a car. We’ll meet you in California. Mind picking up Hayley, Andrew, Cora and Evan? They’re scattered all around and are the only ones that are out of our way.” He said and she hummed her agreement.

“Sure. I’ll call them and we’ll meet in California.” She said as she threw her pack into the trunk and climbed back in her car. “Stay safe and call me as soon as you get there.” She said and drove out of Mystic Falls, looking back with only a small amount of fear for leaving her town. She had to be with her new pack though, because she promised to take care of them and another full moon without her will be hard on them.


	24. Werewolf Pack, We're Going to Hawaii!

Makenzi smirked at the werewolf who was walking out of the diner, angry and trying to calm down. She had picked up Evan, Cora and Andrew already, and all that was left was Hayley who was yelling at the diner owner.

“Yeah? Well screw you!” She shouted, throwing the apron at his face. “I quit!” She said and turned to see Makenzi leaning against her car with her other three friends and laughed, mood turning completely.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked and Makenzi laughed.

“Well, Andy told me you work here so, get in bitch, we’re going shopping.” She said and Hayley looked at her like she lost her mind before she shook it off and hugged the younger girl.

“Where are we headed?” Hayley asked.

“Well, California and then I’ll teach you the old ways of theft.” She said softly, making the other teens laugh. “Oh, I’m not joking.” She said with a smirk and slid across her car and climbed into the driver’s side, smirking as they climbed in with shocked expressions.

They made a pitstop at a few ivy league universities, calling her parents from each place to tell them how she feels about it. She did tours, even thought she felt like she’d never actually end up going to college. She noticed it when she was in a tattoo parlor with Hayley, Evan and Cora. Andrew had declined getting matching tattoos and went to get them food. The tattoo artist asked her about the cool looking spiral on her pinkie and she looked at it and had to get out of there. Evan was already getting his tattoo, but Cora and Hayley followed her out.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just. This spiral is from a past life…” She said and they looked at her confused until they saw it on her pinkie.

“What? Is that possible?”

“I woke up with bruises in the place of where I was shot in a past life.” She said and swallowed.

“Are you saying that spiral means you’re going to die?” Cora asked and she looked at them before looking at the spiral. She wanted to tell them, but they were so excited to have her as their alpha, to learn from her, she didn’t want to ruin that for them.

“No. I don’t know, but it would come up a bruise, not a tattoo.” She said and swallowed down. It’s not important, come on, let’s go back in and get these matching wolf tattoos. Evan seems done.” She said. She had decided she wanted a tattoo for a while, and even though she was seventeen, she was hellbent on making them give her one, which wasn’t that hard since the tattoo artist was a vampire and she told him she was a witch.

“Now why would you all want wolf tattoos?” The tattoo artist asked.

“We graduate next semester.” Makenzi said and smiled. “Our school mascot is a wolf.” The man nodded and continued to work on the wolf tattoo on Cora. Makenzi was glad that they were all eighteen and nineteen, making it believable that they were graduating high school. After the tattoos were done, Makenzi paid the man in cash and made her way to the diner that Andrew was in, having already ordered for them. Makenzi laughed as Evan called Andrew a woos and they climbed into the booth.

“Avery?” She heard, but she ignored it, assuming it was for someone else. The person who had called out that name walked around them and stopped in front of the group. “Oh my god…” She said and they all looked at each other confused, except Makenzi who looked at the man in front of her. “It is you.” He said and she froze as a memory entered her mind.

“Oh my god. Kenzie?” Cora said from beside her. She had frozen, her eyes glazing over.

_Avery Wells walked down the street. It was the fifties. She looked around, feeling a breeze as she shivered and made her way home. She stopped at the sight of a young man and smiled._

_“Hey Aaron.” She said and he smiled back._

_“What are you doing out all by yourself at night, Avery?”_

_“I’m walking home from Sara’s house.” She said and he nodded._

_“Well, it’s dangerous. Be more careful.”_

_“I always am, Aaron.”_

_“Can I walk you the rest of the way?” He asked and she hesitated before smiling and accepting. He walked her all the way up the steps before he stopped her from going inside and looked at her. “Avery.” He said and she frowned at him. “I like you.”_

_“I…” She said before she saw his face and fear etched its way into her mind, telling her to run. She pushed him away and stepped into her house, watching as he tried to follow but stopped. “You tried to compel me!”_

_“I’m sorry. I really just can’t stand this. Before… I liked you before but right now? I can’t get you out of my mind. I think I’m in love with you.” He said and she scoffed._

_“What do you mean right now? When did you turn into a vampire?”_

_“I… How do you know?” She scoffed and slammed the door shut, fear etching in her mind as she thought back to when the last time she saw him in the daylight was._

Makenzi gasped as she came back, coughing on her saliva as she looked at the man.

“Kenz?” Hayley asked and she nodded before closing her eyes. She accepted the drink from Cora and looked at the man who had walked away from the table. She swallowed down her fear and looked at her friends, smiling at them.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just a headache.” She said as she rubbed her head. She felt a little relief as her burner pinged. She opened it and looked at the message from Trevor. “We should get the food to go, Trevor just sent me that everyone is already at the campsite.” She said and they frowned before nodding slowly.

“Ma’am.” Andrew called and the waitress came over. “Can we get boxes for these to go?”

“Sure, thing sweetie.” She said and walked away.

“So, you can be nice.” Makenzi said and smirked at his blush.

“Oh, shut up.” He said and threw a fry at her. She laughed and shook her head.

“Have a little respect for our fearless leader, Drew.” Evan said and they laughed again.

They quickly gathered their things, Makenzi paying for the food with her credit card and they made their way to their car. Makenzi looked back once more as Aaron stepped out of the diner, looking at her with wide eyes as she quickly slipped into her car and drove away, fear in her stomach. She didn’t want him following her.

They drove for about four more hours before they finally reached the parking lot for a motel near LAX. She gets updates from Trevor and Nora, who helped keeping everyone in line while she was making her way over. Makenzi devised a plan to get them all onto Hawaii.

“Okay, guys. Who can afford a ticket or two to Hawaii?” She asked and they frowned at her. Some of them raised their hands and she nodded.

“I’m going to need you all to get tickets, so… off to thieving.” She said and they frowned at her. “Okay… let me tell you why. Hawaii is great because there are many islands that are uninhabited. That and this full moon I can’t do the spell to make your rings without a little help, since I don’t have that much magic of my own, so I was going to use the land over there.” She said and some of them nodded in understanding. “I’m going to need you all to find a way to get on that island before the next full moon.” She said, sighing in relief as they all started moving.

“I can buy three tickets.” Trevor said, walking up to her.

“Okay, get two of the minors to take with you. I appreciate this, Trev.”

“You’ve got a plan for us, I appreciate you for helping us.” She smiled and watched him walk towards the younger teens who he had taken in.

“I can buy a few too.” Maria said. She smiled at her and nodded.

“That’s better. I’m sure Trevor couldn’t just take half the kids he takes care of. Let him know, please.” Maria nodded and headed towards the man.

“What about those who can’t afford it at all? Do you really expect us to steal?” Andrew asked with a sneer.

“No. I’ve already talked to my dad, you four will have your tickets paid for by me. I assumed the older ones could keep a job long enough to save money.” She said and he scoffed looking away.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I wasn’t joking though. To live in this world, now is hard as a werewolf. It was harder in the past. When I was growing up, my father taught me to steal to get by when I couldn’t. I’ll help you guys, but there is only so much I can give. I don’t own the world.” She said and he swallowed and nodded. They arranged the rest of the pack to get tickets, buying them online. Makenzi frowned as she realized that they were split between two planes. She sighed and nodded, unable to do much else.


	25. Meeting an Original From the Past

Makenzi went through the works of getting everything ready at the airport finding her gate quickly and sitting down, pretending she didn’t know her pack. She didn’t want it to show that they were all traveling to the same place. She pulled out her laptop, opening a few applications to the Ivy schools she had visited, applying to please her parents. She pulled out a bag of pretzel sticks from her bag and stuck one in her mouth as she concentrated on the work in front of her. She was deep into the paperwork when she felt a presence next to her. She looked over and bit down on her shock as she saw a man, she never thought she would see. He was looking at her intently. She looked around her, noticing empty seats down her isle, her eyes meeting Cora’s across the way.

“Can I help you?” she asked, and he smiled.

“Just enjoying the view.” He said with a smirk, and she felt her heart, that traitor, speed up at that smile.

“Okay… I’m seventeen.” She said and he raised a brow. “Just, you look like twenties. I don’t know if you’re worried about jailbait.”

“Seventeen and traveling on your own?” He asked, his accent doing something to her she never thought would happen. She scoffed at his words. “And that looks like college applications.”

“Yeah, and?” She asked and looked at him. He smirked and shrugged.

“I just assumed you’d to be older to go to college.”

“Well, I graduated early.” She said and bit her lip.

“But really, what is a seventeen-year-old doing… traveling to Hawaii?”

“What are you? The police? I have the proper paperwork to travel on an airplane as a minor.”

“I’m just curious. You look like someone I knew.” He said and she looked at him, her eyes glazing over at a memory and she blinked and shook her head before sighing.

“Well, she must have been beautiful.” She said and he frowned at her.

“What just happened, just now?” He asked and she bit her lip before looking away.

“Nothing?” She asked and looked down at her laptop frowning. She sighed and closed it before putting it in her bag.

“Ingrid?” He asked and she froze at the name, swallowing down the memories. “It is you.” He said and she looked at him and shook her head.

“My name is Makenzi. And I… I…” She bit her lip and shook her head. “I’m Makenzi.” She said again and put her stuff away, getting up when the attendant called for first class members, she wanted to run away. She wasn’t ready to face her past. Especially not him. Not yet. She walked onto the plane and sighed when she found her seat, putting her carryon in the compartment and sitting in her seat by the window, and pulling out her phone when it rang. She smirked. “Hey, my plane is boarding now.” She explained to her brother.

“That’s fine, I just miss you.” He said and she smiled. She looked up to see Cora walking towards the economic seats. Andrew, and Evan getting on together. She felt more at ease as more and more of her pack climbed into the plane, scattered all around.

“I miss you too. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I don’t know. Mum and dad are already at each other’s necks about this trip.”

“That’s because mum’s mad at dad for letting me take it. I just needed away…”

“Is this because of the whole remembering thing? I know you act like you’re okay with it but…”

“It’s exhausting, Ty.” She said and closed her eyes putting her head back. “I’m tired of constantly being reminded of a life I…” She bit her lip, remembering there were people around her. Even if she spoke softly, it was still easy to hear what she was saying.

“I get it. I mean I don’t know exactly what you’re going through, but I’m your twin. I know what you’re feeling.” He said and she laughed.

“Yes. Make people think you’re crazy with the whole twin telepathy thing.” She said and he laughed. She was going to say more before she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and found herself narrowing her eyes at him. “I got to go, Ty. I’ll call you when I land?”

“Sure. Love you Mac.”

“Love you too.” She said and hung up. She looked at the man next to her and frowned. “I doubt you’re going to Hawaii…” She said and he smirked.

“Call it a last-minute booking.” He said and she scoffed before putting her seatbelt on.

“Or a last-minute hookup with the flight attendant to get a seat?” She asked and he laughed.

“I have my charm; I don’t need to use my body to get people to do what I want.” He said with a smirk and she raised a brow at him.

“What did you do with the person that’s supposed to be sitting there?” She asked him quietly and he raised a brow at her.

“And why would you think I did anything?”

“Because you’re a vampire.” She answered, shocking him. “My best friend is one too.”

“Oh, and who is your best friend?”

“That doesn’t matter. There is no messaging board that lists them, is there? I doubt you know him anyway.”

“Well, if you must know. I compelled the attendant to tell me if there are any empty seats in first class and to give the one next to you to me and the empty one to him. I’m not much of a monster.” He explained and she felt herself bite her lip.

“Okay, so why get on a flight you weren’t meant to get on?”

“Because I wanted to get to know you, Makenzi. You seem to be fighting something.”

“I’m not fighting anything. And it’s not completely fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.”

“I’m Niklaus.” He said and she bit her lip, looking away. “But you seem to already know that.” He said and watched her intently.

“It doesn’t matter.” She said through a growl. He seemed surprised before he saw her ring and smirked.

“It does matter.” He said and pulled her face to gently look at him. She felt so much emotions at his touch but pushed them down. “Why play that you don’t know who I am.”

“Because I’m not her anymore.” She said carefully. “And you’re not him anymore.” He frowned and looked at her with hurt eyes.

“I’m still him, Ingrid.”

“Makenzi.” She said to him, vehemently.

“I’m sorry. Makenzi. Why are you so hell bent on making sure I know that name?”

“Because.” She said and bit her lip. “Ingrid had an easy life.”

“And you didn’t?”

“Not every time.” She said and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Every time?”

“I only gained all of my memories once besides this life. And even now I don’t have them all.” She said and looked at him. His eyes grew as he looked at her.

“The wolf Elijah killed.” He said and she looked away again. “I saw her… you… after you turned back. I felt my heart break at how much you looked like her, like Ingrid. I knew that it was that spell you said. It had to be… I had a dream about you recently.”

“I didn’t know it would make me reincarnate every time I died. I tied it to Mikael.” She said and he froze. “I wanted to be powerful enough to kill him, for what he did to my village… to my pack… and… dream?”

“We were playing beast of the night, alone.” He said, his eyes going far away as he remembered the dream. “You were so beautiful, running through the trees. I asked you to run away with me. The thing is, you didn’t look like her anymore… you looked like you now, you were wearing a black dress…” Makenzi looked at him for a second, eyes wide as she absorbed that information.

“Oh my god.” She said as she grabbed her necklace, trying to figure out why they had the same dream. “We had the same dream… It was after I… After I saw your mother on the other side…”

“I’ve been looking for you ever since. I even painted you, dressed as you are now.” He said and she looked at him, eyes widening even more.

“How are we connected in this life?” She asked. “When we never were in previous lives?”

“I don’t know. Did you never look for me, before?”

“No, because I didn’t remember you. I never did. I would know small things, like I was born a long time ago, I had powers… I knew things I never understood, like how Katherine was a doppelganger.” She said and he frowned. “I met her in 1864.” She said and he nodded. “And how…” She sighed. “How I was always struggling with anger because of my werewolf gene. That’s the thing about it all… I was always born to a werewolf family…”

“Always with the gene. I see you activated it.”

“It was an accident.” She said and looked down. “I was driving home, getting headaches because of the Salvatore brothers being in town. I knew them in the 1800’s too.” She said and bit her lip. “Anyway, there was a vampire in front of the car on the other side and she swerved. I got out of the way, but she crashed into a tree because of me.” She said and looked down. “I remembered bits and pieces from my lives but… when I remembered you I…”

“So why pretend like you don’t know me?” He asked and she looked up at him and smiled tightly.

“Because I don’t know you. I know the man you were before.” She said and he frowned. “And don’t give me some bs line about how you’re still that man, because this.” She motioned to him. “Might be very hot and appealing, but it’s not the man I remember. I knew you’d be different. I always knew.” She said and he looked at her, waiting for her to continue. “So, I don’t mind getting to know you now, but I really don’t know you.”

“You always were really smart.” He said and smiled. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know you, Makenzi.” He said and she bit her lip. “So, tell me, what are you doing in Hawaii?” He asked and she felt a smile spread across her face.

“Well, if I told you, I’d have to find a way to kill you.” She said with a smirk. He laughed and she shook her head, looking over him to see Trevor, who had been lucky enough to be on the flight with her, coming up to her.

“I thought you might need some help.”

“I’m fine, Trevor. This is an old friend of mine.” She said and he looked down at Niklaus.

“I’m Trevor.” He said, putting his hand out to Niklaus.

“Klaus Mikaelson.” He said and smirked at the fear in the wolf’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, Trev.” She said and looked at Niklaus, “He won’t hurt my pack.” She said and Niklaus looked at her surprised.

“So, you’re not traveling with only him?”

“No. And I do hope you can keep your brother in check if he were to come, because he did kill me and mine in the 1700’s.” She said and he frowned and shrugged.

“Elijah won’t be a problem.” Niklaus said. He looked back at Trevor and smiled wickedly. “And I’d be glad to help a fellow wolf.”

“Nik…” She said, seeing the shock on Trevor’s face.

“Don’t worry, love. I truly want to help you and your pack. I made that vow long ago. I’ve kept your pack safe as long as I could.”

“Thank you.” She said, happy at the revelation.

“I might not have known you were alive, but I knew that was something you wanted.” He said and she smiled, unable to stop herself from holding his hand. She smiled at him and felt the feelings of the past run up her spine as he squeezed her hand and smiled at her.


	26. Date with an Original.

Makenzi was getting everything ready for her pack’s arrival in the house her father had told her about. It was in the Lockwood family since Hawaii was established and the Lockwoods had bought a large chunk of property that they still owned. She smiled as she walked into the house. It was old and needed work but the property was large and with a little help from the pack, it would be perfect for them. The kids could finally settle down and go to school and the adults could find permanent jobs. Hayley and Cora smiled at the place, while Andrew looked on in shock and Evan in joy.

Trevor was supposed to show up later on with the rest of the pack from the airport, while the ones that were with her were getting things set up.

“We’re going to be staying here?” Jenny, a young wolf, said.

“Of course.” Makenzi said and smiled at her as she grabbed a broom she had bought. She frowned when she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, frowning at the name before a smile spread on her lips, remembering giving him an un-spelled device.

“To what do I owe the displeasure of you calling me, Mr. Gilbert?” She asked and he practically growled on the other line.

“Do you know how much of a fool I looked like when the device didn’t work?” He asked her, his voice raised. She bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him but felt satisfied that it didn’t work.

“I already told you, John.” She said and looked at the wolves around her as they moved around, some stopped and looked at her confused. “I took care of the vampires in town.” She said. A few of the members that heard looked at her with shock. She sighed and turned, seeing Niklaus walking onto the property. “And your using the Gilbert Device, thinking that your great grandfather, or whatever, was able to make something so intricate? I hate to tell you, but Johnathan Gilbert wasn’t that brilliant.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, I’m sick of you doing Katherine’s dirty work and getting mad at me for befriending vampires. Your daughter is dating one. Get over yourself and that righteous attitude.” She said and scoffed. “And what I’m saying is, the things the Gilberts have are laced with magic. Just as they are made, they can be unmade. So, watch yourself.” She said and hung up. She smiled at the man who came up to her with a drink and accepted it, smiling at him. “Thank you.” She went back to the car, grabbing the cleaning supplies and pretended like she wasn’t interrupted by the phone call.

“Katherine?”

“Mmhmm.” She said and sighed as she felt his eyes still on her. “I’m guessing the way she became a vampire is because she was escaping you?” She asked and he nodded. “Well, in 1864 she was in Mystic Falls. She turned the Salvatore brothers, my friends.” She said and looked at him, putting the supplies down again, sighing. “She is such a bitch. Anyway, she’s got this founding family member named John doing her dirty work. She’s trying to get all the things for you so that you could pardon her.”

“You don’t seem to believe that it’ll work.” He said and she shrugged.

“I don’t. You don’t seem like the type to easily forgive.” She said and smirked.

“No. No I’m not.” He said and she smiled, leaning close to him.

“Good, because I plan on making her suffer a little.” She said with a raise of her brows before she pulled back, drank from her bottle of water, throwing it into a bucket and grabbing the supplies again. He growled softly and grabbed her, pulling her back to look at him.

“How can I help?” He said softly. She smiled and looked around her.

“Ah… I don’t know, honestly. Everyone is choosing their own duties.”

“So, what’s yours?” He asked, looking at her lips and then back at her eyes.

“I’m going to pick a room and clean it. We have to see what’s salvageable. No one has been here since the 80’s…” She said and looked at him, biting her lip.

“Let me help you then.” He said and grabbed the supplies from her, following her into the house. She shook her head, smiling softly and walked around, finding the master room with ease. Like her mind had told her it was there. She smiled at the room and walked in, grabbing gloves and slipping them on. Niklaus raised a brow and walked up to her, like a predator who knew what prey he wanted. She looked at him, unaware that she was stepping back till she felt the firmness of the wall of the room. She looked up at him, watching his eyes change and smirked as hers did the same. He leaned in, giving her time to move away, but her body betrayed her mind. She wanted to take things slow but he was so tempting. She felt his lips touch hers and was almost lost in the need of him before they were interrupted by some laughter down the hall a bit. She sighed and pushed him away, seeing the dazed look on his face.

“Later.” She said and he looked at her, still dazed, but nodded. She walked past him and grabbed the bucket, going to the bathroom to see if the water was working. She sighed when she realized it wasn’t. “Hey, anyone know how to work the water?” She called out and everyone gave their answers.

“I could call you a plumber?” Niklaus said.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll take a look.” She said and smiled as he followed her down to the basement. She frowned at the plumbing, groaning as she realized it was almost as old as the house. “I think we need more than just a plumber. Look at this, the wiring for the house? It won’t survive a gust of wind.” She said and sighed.

“Trevor is an electrician.” Evan said. “And I’m sure we can buy new supplies for the plumbing.”

“With what money?” Cora asked. “We spent all our money on this trip.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Makenzi said, pointing her flashlight at the trio that followed her. Niklaus smirked and looked at her pointedly.

“Fine, call a plumber.” She said and he smirked as he sped off, shocking the two with her.

“So, he’s a vampire, right?” Evan asked and she nodded. “And he’s helping us because?”

“Because he’s in love with her, Evan, obviously.” Cora said and Makenzi coughed, choking on saliva when she went the gasp at the girl’s words.

“No.” Makenzi said and Cora looked at her with raised brows.

“If you say that you two don’t have history, I don’t care if you’re my alpha, I will punch you.” Makenzi laughed and sighed.

“It’s a long story.” She said and Cora looked at her with narrowed eyes before shrugging and walking off to fix one of the rooms in the upper floor.

Later, as Makenzi was sweeping the master room, lost in her mind of how to fix the house, she got a call from her father.

“Hi, dad.” She said.

“Hey, honey. I was just wondering if you got in alright. We’ve been having a busy day here, so I didn’t get a chance to call.”

“Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine, just a little plumbing and electrical problem, but we’re fixing it. I actually got a call earlier from John Gilbert.”

“I’m guessing he was angry about the device?”

“Oh yeah.” She said and laughed. “So, tell me in your own words, how’d the council take it?”

“Liz was angry with him.” Richard said and she laughed. “He had said that the vampires of the tomb were hellbent on killing the town. You already took care of it, so I just sat back and let him dig himself in a hole.” She giggled at that. She knew her father loved putting people in their place. “He wanted to use the town as bait.”

“And of course, Sheriff Forbes wasn’t happy about that.”

“Yes. And there were vampires, but your friend Damon took care of them with the help of Tyler. Your brother really stepped up.”

“I bet. Any new news?”

“Yes, actually. There was an accident. Kelly Donavan was coming into town. A deer ran into the road and caused an accident. She’s dead but the other car involved was Caroline and Matthew.”

“Oh wow. Poor Mattie.” She said and felt sorry for him. “Are they okay, though?”

“Caroline is in critical condition.”

“God. What a freak accident. Okay. Keep me updated on that, please?” She said and he hummed. “Also, tell mum and Ty I love and miss them. I’m going to finish cleaning this room and maybe find a place to get some food.” She said as she watched Niklaus walk into the room.

“Of course, Makenzi. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” She said and hung up.

“Your father?” He asked and she nodded.

“At least in this life I still have a family.” She said and bit her lip. “Have you found a plumber?” She asked and he nodded.

“He’s down in the basement. I also got you an electrician since yours is still not here.” He said and she smiled, nodding.

“Thank you.”

“I wanted to ask you.” He said and she looked at him, waiting for him to ask. “You mentioned that I don’t know you and you don’t know me, so let’s go on a date.” She looked at him surprised before smiling.

“And when is this date happening, exactly?”

“Tonight, tomorrow, whenever things here settle. I know enough about you to know that you’re just as protective, fierce and caring as Ingrid.” He said and she bit her lip.

“Fine.” She said and looked at him with a slight smile. “Tonight, I’ll put Trevor in charge and I’ll meet you at the door.” She said and smirked at his slight shock. He smiled and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll pick you up at 8?” He asked and she smiled, nodding. She bit her lip as he walked away, frowning at herself as she realized she didn’t have anything to wear. She shrugged it off, figuring she’d think about it when the time came and continued to clean, happy when she heard water running in the bathroom. She laughed as everyone cheered and went to the bathroom, waiting for the water to turn clear before starting the cleaning process again. 

By the time 6:30 rolled around, everyone was in the house, enjoying themselves. With everyone helping each other out, they were done fairly quickly, and Niklaus had compelled the plumbers and electricians to work on the house until it was perfect in modern ideals. Makenzi was getting ready when a frown made it’s way onto her face. She didn’t bring many date clothes. She had brought mostly clothes that were good enough for walking on a college campus or traveling in. She heard a laugh and looked up to see Hayley walk in with a box.

“Some guy brought this by, said it was from Klaus for you.” Makenzi frowned and got up, walking to the other wolf and accepted the box, putting it on the bed and huffing out a laugh of amusement as she opened the box.

“Leave it to him to pamper me with an outfit.” She said and bit her lip, unable to keep her laugh contained.

“That’s really pretty.”

“It is, isn’t it? I’m in dire need of a shower, you think I should make my way to the motel and shower there or these showers would do?” She asked and Hayley shrugged.

“Cora and I have already showered, water pressure could use some work but it’s all fine. The plumbers are still working, but it’s mostly just updating the bathrooms and sinks themselves now.” Hayley explained and she nodded.

“Thanks, Hayley.” She said and smiled. She grabbed a towel one of the wolves went into town to buy and walked into the bathroom Hayley mentioned, smiling at the supplies already stocked in it. She figured this will be the mainly used bathroom until the others are fixed. She quickly showered, enjoying the water on against her body.

Once she was done with the shower, Makenzi connected her hair dryer and started drying her hair, frowning when the electricity started going haywire. She frowned and turned it off, looking at her semi wet hair. She took a breath and bit her lip, thinking of a spell she did once when she had prom and wanted to get ready quickly. She shook her head, thinking it silly to risk doing a spell for something like that. She looked at herself and sighed, wanting deep down to look her best. She closed her eyes and said the spell, feeling the water leave her body and hair. She opened her eyes and looked at the curl of her hair with a smile. She grabbed her makeup and applies it lightly before walking back into the room and going towards the box on the old bed. She opened it again and took out the maroon dress, slipping it on and loving the way it flowed down her body. She slid on her underwear quickly and frowned as she looked into the box, noticing a pair of strappy black heels. She scoffed and grabbed them, slipping them on as well. With a last minute thought, she slid on her golden locket, the one her father had gotten her, in it is a gem that is meant to hold magic and a sliver of vervain. She slid on her golden moon ring and looked at herself, feeling a smile grow on her lips as Hayley walked in, freezing in her footsteps.

“Wow.” The girl said and Makenzi laughed.

“Wow, what?” Andrew asked and froze at the sight of her. “Wow.” He said.

“You and Hayley look so alike.” Cora said, finally noticing the resemblance of the two. “And that mark being in the same spot is eerie.”

“She said we were related before… That you were my mother’s sister?” Hayley asked and Makenzi nodded, smiling.

“That was my last life. I’m a Lockwood now and I don’t have much memories of your mother… Just that she was my sister and I died protecting her child.” She said and Hayley looked down. “But, as soon as I remember more, I’ll let you know. I may not be related to you by blood this life, but I still consider you family. I consider you all family. That’s what pack is.” She said and smiled as they looked at her and smiled.

“Um, Sorry to interrupt this whole thing, Klaus is waiting for Mak – wow.” Evan said and Makenzi laughed, shaking her head.

“I’ll be right down.” She said and grabbed her thigh strap, one she had gotten a year previous for her essential things. She knew sometimes a clutch wouldn’t be able to hold her phone, keys and other things so she had gotten the strap. She always kept it on her, incase she needed to conceal a weapon, this time she just needed to hold her phone.

“Niklaus.” She said when she saw him talking to Trevor, he froze and looked at her with unreadable eyes. “Are you ready?” She asked and he got closer to her, smile on his lips as he held out his hand for her. They walked out to find a car that was just as expensive as how they both looked.

“I’d say lets skip dinner but you’re mortal. It’s hard to believe. You, standing in front of me again…” He said, stopping her before she got into the car.

“I…” She said and looked into his ocean eyes. She didn’t know what to say and he seemed to understand.

“Let’s go.” He said, shutting down a bit. She looked at him as he turned but held him in place. He looked at her and she shook her head. He frowned and she grabbed his face.

“Niklaus.” She said and looked into his eyes. “I know I said that…” She swallowed and bit her lip. “I know I said that I don’t know you but you… You are still that man… I don’t know what witnessing my death has done to you, but I’m sorry for not being there.” She said and he shook his head.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.” She shook her head, not accepting his apology because he didn’t have to apologize.

“I might be able to do something. I can siphon magic, it’s how I get it too…” She said and looked at him, trying to find a way to make up for the horrible things he’s had to live through, through the pain of having his wolf locked away. “I can try to siphon your curse.” She said and bit her lip. He looked at her confused and she sighed. “I don’t know how, but I… Had I just…” She fell short on words and growled in frustration. “Had we just run away.” She said and he looked at her and shook his head.

“Living in the past won’t do us any good.” He said and she bit her lip.

“But I think back and I’m so mad at myself for… for a lot of things and one of them is what your mother did to you.” She said and he shook his head.

“It was my own mother.” She looked down. “She is at fault. Not you. Had you not gone back to your village, I would have gone back to say goodbye to my family. There will always be something that would have stopped us.” She nodded, but she wasn’t looking at him. “Makenzi.” He said and she looked at him, tears in her eyes. “I never blamed you.” Tears stung at her eyes and she blinked nodding. She never realized that those words were what she needed to hear. She blamed herself for so long.

“Nik.” She said, using his nickname and watching as his eyes grew hungry. He pulled her to him and kissed her lips, pulling away to look at her.

“Shall we go?” He asked, mood lighter and she felt herself smile as she nodded. He helped her into the car, closing the door behind her softly. She smiled at him as he walked to his own side, sitting in the driver’s side. He drove to the restaurant, which was a classy place at the beach and escorted her inside. She tried to compose herself as he compelled the hostess to find them a table, unable to keep the giggle from bubbling out. He smiled down at her triumphantly and she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her as she stood next to him. He wrapped a hand around her shoulders before kissing her forehead. She wondered, for a moment, what they looked like to an outside perspective. She was an alpha of an entire pack and he was a hybrid with a curse over his head. But she wondered what they thought of them, were they a rich couple that were too young for their money? She shook those thoughts off as she walked with Niklaus towards their table.

Once seated, Niklaus being the perfect gentleman and pulling her chair out for her and pushing it in, Makenzi found they continued into easy conversation. She turned her phone off, as to have a conversation with him uninterrupted and smiled when he did the same. They had each other’s undivided attention and Makenzi loved it. They talked, got to know each other. She was pleasantly surprised that Niklaus had artworks on display and he had promised to take her there, show her his world. It was easy and she felt like life was paused so that she could get to know the man again.

“No.” She said, not believing his words. “New Orleans was _your_ doing? Ugh. I had a life there. Actually, the one before this one.” She said and bit her lip. “I was part of the crescent moon pack. My sister was an alpha married to the alpha.”

“That’s interesting.” He said and looked at her with a smirk. “How’d you die?”

“The leader of the vampires made a deal with a witch to curse them. I died fighting her. I think I saved my niece.” She said and shrugged. “I don’t remember it much.” She said and he nodded. “But New Orleans was something else. Sure, there was a lot of fighting between the four factions. Humans, wolves, witches and vampires, but during those festivals? Wanting a night out on the town? Ugh it was all so fun.” She said and he laughed.

“You’re welcome.” He said and she giggled.

“Thank you.” She said and sighed. “To think, you were so fun.” She said and he laughed again.

“Of course, I was. I still am.” He said and she smirked.

“Cheers to that.” She said and enjoyed her drink as their food was cleared out and dessert was put on the table. Makenzi looked at the pie and looked at him. She remembered when she tried to bake it for him. Of course, it didn’t look as beautiful as this, but she had tried, and he had enjoyed every bite of it. She used honey and apples and had waited patiently to see his reaction. He smirked at her and she bit her lip. “It looks better than mine.”

“Well, they used sugar in this.” He said and she laughed.

“I used what I had. And they didn’t really give me the recipe. I had to use what I thought was part of it.” She said and laughed at the shaking of his head. “And if I remember correctly, you ate every last bite.”

“Of course, I did. I loved you and wanted you to be happy.” She laughed before biting her lip and looking at the pie.

“Well, at least now we can actually enjoy the famous ‘pie’ together.” She said and he laughed nodding.


	27. Taking Care of an Immortal Problem.

Makenzi sighed as she climbed another hill. She hated the witch for giving her this mission. She hated the witch period, but she wasn’t wrong. Silas was dangerous and if he got unleashed? She sighed. She hadn’t turned her phone back on and snuck out in the morning, getting a ride to the island. She was going to deal with Silas and spend the rest of her time with Niklaus and her pack. She found the cave rather quickly and climbed in, using her powers to siphon the magic from the door into the tomb. She looked at the tomb and felt herself shiver as she got closer to it, looking at the desiccated vampire. She stepped towards him getting a picture in her head of something coming towards her. She stepped back into a wall and screamed. When she opened her eyes, there was nothing there.

She sneered at the vampire that was laying in his tomb, probably laughing at her fear. That was something she hadn’t thought about. The mind games he’d probably been playing. She walked to his tomb, ignoring the things coming at her and grabbed the cure. She shoved it in his throat and stabbed him with the dagger she had brought with her. It was all very anti-climactic, and she was done within a few minutes. She felt him leave. The hallucinations stopped and the air was easier to breathe. She sighed and turned back towards the entrance stopping as she saw something in the stone. She froze at the sight of him. He might have been a well-preserved statue if you removed the first layer of rock over his body. She removed more of the rock and tried to understand what she saw. Why was Stefan laying in the tomb? She stepped back and swallowed down the bile that rose as she made her way quickly out of the cave.

Makenzi sighed in relief as she saw sunlight and made her way to the beach where the boat was waiting for her. She smiled at the man who had accepted her money to get to the island and allowed him to help her back on his boat. As they got further from the island, she let what she did there wash off her. She bit her lip and turned back to the man on the boat, Alec.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” He asked and she shook her head.

“No, but I felt uneasy, so I decided it best to call it a lost cause.” She said and smiled stiffly.

“You know, a lot of people have visited that island.” He said and she frowned. “Most come back with this idea that if they do something for this guy, or god, or whatever they see him as, that they’d get family back.”

“Yeah, that’s not why I came.”

“Not all of them go for that reason. They go to explore, when they come it’s for that reason.”

“I feel bad for them, then.” She said and sighed. “I would have stayed a bit longer, but I have to get back to my friends.” She lied and he nodded.

“It’s a beautiful island. Most locals believe it’s haunted. Which is why a lot of them weren’t willing to take you.” She nodded.

“It is beautiful. All the islands are. They have their own cultures and are their own paradises.” She said and sighed. “I mean I’ve only been in Honolulu for a few days and already it’s washed my troubles away.” She said with a small smile.

“I’ve had people come on rides with me who believe there is something spiritual about the islands.” Alec said and she nodded.

“I can understand that.”

“So, you here for business?”

“No, my friends and I are moving here for school. I honestly wouldn’t mind living here, back in my hometown, I’m always the one that has to fix everything… it gets exhausting when they all think I can’t do anything and then turn to me when they need something done.”

“That doesn’t seem like much of a life.” Alec said and she bit her lip, nodding. She loved the breeze on her face, and she wondered why her family rarely visited the beach. “Well I hope it works out for you in the end.” He said and she nodded.

“Me too.” They got close to shore and her eyes narrowed at the sight Niklaus as he leaned against one of the pillars at the docks. He looked at her with a raised brow and she smirked. Alec helped her out, giving her, her hiking gear. She thanked him and tipped him and turned towards the man. “What are you doing here?”

“I woke up and you were gone. One of your mates told me you came down to the docks early morning… I thought you…”

“No. Nik.” She said and sighed. “I’m not going to leave just yet. And even if I was, I’d tell you first.” He looked down and she grabbed his hand. “You’re kind of stuck with me.” She said and smiled at him. He smiled back and she couldn’t help but feel the familiar flutter Ingrid felt. Her stomach ruined the moment as it growled. He laughed and looked at her with a raised brow.

“Let’s get some food in you.”

“I’d like that.” She said as he held her hand as they walked. She looked down at it with a smile and let him lead her back to his car. 

Once they were done with breakfast, Makenzi sighed and pulled out her phone from her bag, frowning when she realized she forgot to turn it back on. She did and frowned as it connected to a tower and messages and calls started pouring in. She looked at it with wide eyes.

**_Damon: Why aren’t you answering?”_ **

**_Damon: Look. I get it. The kiss did something to your mind about us, or maybe it’s just me, but I need you to answer, something happened._ **

**_Tyler: Damon just called me worried that you’re not answering his calls. You’re not answering mine either, Mac. Call me._ **

**_Elena: Are you okay? I didn’t realize you left! I’m sorry._ **

**_Elena: Damon thinks I kissed him_ **

**_Tyler: I thought you told me you told everyone you were leaving?_ **

**_Damon: I think Katherine is back. She’s the one that caused the accident where Caroline was injured._ **

**_Bonnie: Don’t hate me, but I made Damon give Caroline blood so she could heal._ **

**_Stefan: Katherine is in town. She kissed Damon and played with his mind. She also tried to kill John._ **

**_Stefan: She also killed Caroline…_ **

Makenzi read through the texts on her home screen and frowned. She felt anger rise and quickly pushed it down, dialing her brother’s phone. Niklaus watched her with a frown.

_“Mac? Where the hell have you been?!”_ He asked and she frowned at herself for making them worry.

“I’ve been kind of busy Tyler! What’s this I hear about Caroline?”

_“I know, I’m sorry. Caroline is a vampire.”_

“That would have been great information to hear since Stefan said she died!” She said a little loudly before stopping and sighing. Niklaus was driving them back to the pack house. “I’m glad she’s not dead. Tell Stefan he’s an ass. I have other calls to make. I’m making my way to the house now.”

_“Are you done with that other thing?”_ He asked and she scoffed.

“Do you doubt me little brother?” She asked and he laughed.

_“By an hour. I love you, stay safe. Come home soon.”_

“I love you too. I will.” She said and hung up sighing. She looked up and saw Niklaus looking at her with furrowed brows before they smoothed over as he went to asked her something. She raised her hand and dialed John’s number.

_“What do you want?”_

“You don’t sound dead, so I guess that’s a good thing.” She said and sneered. She watched as Niklaus drove up the driveway of the house. “So, I’m going to say my part and you’re going to listen. You brought Katherine Pierce into that town. You will find a way to keep her there. No more elusive Katherine. The people she’s running from are waiting to punish her.”

_“If they are trying to punish her, they’ll hurt my daughter.”_ He said with anger and she scoffed, noticing out of the corner of her eye as Niklaus got out of the car, walking towards the passenger side.

“Not if I have anything to do about it, John. She tried to kill you. She’ll do anything to earn her freedom, and that means hurting my brother… hurting your daughter. So, you know what to do.” She said and hung up. Niklaus looked at her with a raised brow. She shook her head and sighed. “Let’s see if I can lift this curse?” She asked and he looked at her with an unreadable look.

“And if we can’t?” He asked and she bit her lip. He helped her out of the car and waited for her to answer him.

“Then I’ll find all the ingredients. But no one close to me.” She said and looked at him closely.

“No one close to you.” He said and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him for a second before remembering where they were and looked behind her, seeing a few of the betas looking at them. She scoffed and nodded towards her car. She opened the trunk and pulled out her bag, opening it and showing him the moonstone. She smiled at his excited eyes. Before she could say anything, she got a call from her father. 

_“Hello honey.”_ He said and she could tell how annoyed he was about something.

“What’s wrong, dad?” She asked and he sighed.

_“Your uncle Mason is in town.”_ He said and she sighed, rubbing at her head.

“What does he want?” She asked and he paused before answering.

_“He asked about the moonstone.”_ Makenzie froze and looked at the original that looked at her. She had it with her, she just handed it to the original.

“Of course, he did. The same day Katherine gets into town, Uncle Mason is there, playing her games for her. What did you tell him?”

_“I told him that I didn’t have it.”_ Richard said with smugness. She smiled and hummed in approval.

“Good. Tell him to go back to his pack, Dad. He is choosing a vampire over his pack and it won’t end well for him.” She said and then heard a door open on her father’s side.

_“Damon.”_ Her father said and then went back to talking to her. _“Alright, keep me posted. Stay safe. Love you.”_

“Love you too dad.” She said and hung up, looking at Niklaus. “Katherine’s got my uncle wrapped around her finger.” She said and he nodded.

“I heard. You have the moonstone?”

“I stole it from Katherine in 1864.” She said and smirked at his impressed look.

“I bet she wasn’t all too happy about that.”

“No. She had me killed for it, but I already gave it to the Lockwoods to keep it safe, and since they were founding members, they were safe.” She said and sat on the table in front of him.

“What are the odds that you were reborn to them?”

“Destiney has a funny way of playing out.” She said and smirked. “I’m going to change and then, maybe we can see about siphoning that spell?” She said and he nodded, holding the stone in his hands. She bit her lip before getting off her car and walking towards the house. She grabbed the comfiest clothes she packed and quickly changed into them and putting her hair into a ponytail. She walked out to find Niklaus on the phone with someone, speaking in Italian. She leaned against the wall and waited for him to finish before he turned and looked at her, hanging up his phone.

“How is it you can look just as beautiful in that as you did last night in that dress?” He asked and she smiled, feeling the familiarity of butterflies in her stomach.

“I think it just might be you.” She said and bit her lip as he sped up to her, his eyes boring into hers.

“Nonsense. You’re the definition… the embodiment of beauty.” He said and captured her lips. She moaned against his lips before pushing him off.

“You are postponing.” She said and he looked at her, his expression neutral.

“No. I’m just not trying to get my hopes up.” He said and she bit her lip.

“I know it’s a long shot. You probably already tried it…”

“I’ve never met a siphoner.” He said and she looked at him shocked. “But you’re right. It is a long shot. I’m ready either way.” He said and looked at her. “What do I need to do?”


	28. Siphoning Spells and Love in the Woods.

Niklaus was looking at her intently as she held his hand and the moonstone. She’d done it once or twice. Siphon an old spell from multiple objects, but this was proving difficult. For one, Ester had put a counter spell on him and Makenzi was sure that even if she hadn’t, the witches of the other side would. She frowned as she looked at the spell. She could only siphon so much. Her necklace could only store so much, and since she didn’t want to destroy the woods she was using for the pack, she didn’t want to release it anywhere near them. She sighed and looked at him.

“There is a problem.” She said and he frowned. “You have the main spell, your hybrid spell, and your mother added a counter spell. A spell that makes it hard for you to make more hybrids, in case you do end up breaking your spell…”

“Mother always did have a backup to everything.” He said bitterly and she nodded.

“I can remove one or the other, but I’m not sure what the counter spell does… I know for a fact, how to end your hybrid curse. But the counter curse could be more complicated, and I can either siphon that, or I can siphon your curse…” She said and he looked at her before nodding.

“Siphon the counter spell.” He said and she smiled tightly and nodded. She grabbed his hand and the moonstone again and siphoned the counter spell, realizing what it entailed as it coursed through her and to her necklace. She opened her eyes and looked at him after she was done and rolled her eyes.

“Your mother is a conniving witch.” She said and sighed. “She made it so that the counter spell that required the blood of a human doppelganger in order for your hybrids to turn. With my removal, it’s your blood.” She said and he frowned.

“Why my blood?”

“Because yours is a mixture of wolf and vampire. It’ll be what activates their abilities. They would be dead without your blood, making their wolf dead, but with your blood, they’d have the magic to live, to survive past their own vulnerabilities. The reason why it was stuck to the doppelganger is because she has her own magical properties. And since I removed that part of the spell, and wow, your mother really thought it through because it’s coursing through my necklace and me and I feel more powerful now than I have ever felt, the curse should be fairly easy to break now. My uncle mason is in town, he’s a werewolf and his pack will be looking for him. Katherine is in town, and she’s a vampire… and the doppelganger is my friend Elena.” She said and he looked at her.

“Your friend.”

“Yes.” She said and bit her lip. “Which is why I’m going to find a way to bring her back before you break your spell…” She said and he sighed.

“And what am I to do till then?” He asked sneering. She looked down, understanding his frustration.

“Get everything you need ready. Have backups and backups to those backups. And then I know you’ll want to terrorize some people, Katherine… Stefan.” She said and he looked at her confused.

“I saw him with you briefly in the twenties. I was a barkeep by his apartment, and I was happy. I didn’t get any memories back until Mikael came after you guys…” She said and looked down. He looked at her with wide eyes. “He was the reason for my death...” She said and swallowed down her fear and pain. She let out a little laugh and shook her head. “I want to do to him what he’s done to me so many lives, rip out his heart, but I don’t think he has one.” She said and Niklaus laughed and nodded before lifting up her head to look her in the eyes.

“I thought I saw you then. I was actually enjoying myself and I saw you and… I remembered you. I remembered us and I was foul for months… years… I also had to dagger Rebekah because she was hell bent on staying with Stefan.”

“Dagger?” She asked and he nodded.

“My sister, as you know, is a little boy crazy. She falls easily and gets hurt just as easily. I wanted to protect her, because a ripper is fun to be around but never to date.”

“Hmm, he was sober when I met him.” She said jokingly and he laughed. “But what do you mean dagger her?”

“Well, a silver dagger dipped in white oak ash. It can’t kill but it can punish.” He said and she frowned.

“I…” She was about to tell him something before she got a call. She frowned and looked down at her phone, Damon was calling her.

_“Does your best friend not get a call? Did Elena tell you what happened with Jeremy is that why you didn’t call me back?”_

“What happened with Jeremy?” She asked, confused by his words. “And I didn’t call you back right away because Tyler told me everything and I was busy.”

_“What… Nothing happened with Jeremy. Forget it.”_

“You either tell me, or I call Elena and ask her.”

_“I was upset because… of something Elena said, and I killed Jeremy.”_

“Damon!” She said anger in her voice. “You make it so hard to be on your side, you know that, right? Why am I just hearing about this?”

_“Because he’s alive. He was wearing the Gilbert ring.”_

“What do you want, Damon?” She asked and she could see the smirk on Niklaus’s face.

_“I just… What are you? Because your uncle Mason is something, and he’s running around being a complete dick and…”_

“Damon. It’s better if you don’t provoke my uncle. I can’t control him yet and you poking at him will set off a chain reaction I can’t control from here.” She said, feeling her anger rising. She took a deep breath and let it go before Damon replied.

_“And where is here?”_ He asked and she sucked in a breath when she saw Niklaus moving towards her, his eyes hungry for her and a smirk on his face. She bit her lip and then let it go as she swallowed. They were alone halfway into the forest, she doubted anyone could hear them from there.

“I’m going to have to call you back.” She said breathily and hung up, ignoring his disapproval. She smirked at the hybrid and waited for him to reach for her. She found him standing in front of her and grabbing her, kissing her passionately. She moaned into his kiss and felt him pick her up before he was slamming her against a tree and kissing her more deeply. She felt his lips leave hers and travel down her throat. She let out another moan as his lips found a point that traveled down between her legs before his teeth brushed against her vein. The danger of it all also aroused her and she groaned as he sunk his teeth in. She felt her back leave the tree and rest against something soft, she figured it was grass. When she moved her leg, she realized it was grass and flowers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him down towards her, hearing his growl in reply. He pushed off her and looked at her with hungry eyes, his vampire face showing. She looked at him intently and lifted herself up as he pulled her shirt off. He bit his wrist and fed her his blood so that her neck would heal. She drank a little but didn’t realize her wolf eyes were showing and watched as the starvation in his eyes weren’t from the blood but from her. She opened her mouth, letting go, and found his lips on hers as he pushed her back down. Makenzi felt the world blur around her as he loved her body, fast, hard and rough. She laid on the grass and took deep breaths to get her heartrate back to normal as he fell too.

“Wow.” He said and looked at her. “How are you able to control your wolf?” He asked and she smiled.

“This.” She said and he looked at her finger. “It’s a moon ring. It helps me control my wolf. I can shift anytime because it stores the power of the moon in it. It’s how I spelled it to work.” She said and he nodded. He looked at her and she bit her lip, turning to face him. She put her hand on his chest and looked deep in his eyes. “I’m going to make sure you get what you deserve, Niklaus.”

“And what do I deserve, Makenzi?” He asked. Eyes searching hers.

“The world.” She said and his face was neutral before he was on top of her again. He looked down at her with questioning eyes and worry.

“And why do you think I deserve the world?”

“I don’t know…” She said honestly. “I just have a feeling, maybe a resonating effect of how I felt in my first life, but I want you to be happy, Nik.” She said and he froze. He looked down at her lips before swallowing and getting off of her.

“I need to feed.” He said and was gone in another second, his clothes gone with him. She sighed and got up, grabbing her clothes and quickly putting them on, making her way to the house. 


	29. "What if I Said I Want Us to be Exclusive?"

Makenzi sighed as she entered the airport. She had gotten a call from Damon, angry at her because she never told him about werewolves. She had decided it was time to stop laying around in beds with a man who might not even love her anymore, just who she was, her pack had their moon rings, most were either working or in school thanks to Niklaus’s help, and she was ready to go back to Mystic Falls for the time being. She went to the desk for her airplane and gave the woman her passport and information for the ticket. Niklaus was next to her in another moment and she frowned and looked at him.

“Can you up that to first class and add another one to it?” He asked and the woman nodded. She looked at him, tired by pretending that she didn’t feel something other than attraction for him.

“I wasn’t aware you were coming with me.”

“I’m not. Just stopping there.” He said and looked at her. “I have to pick up a few things and make contingency plans. You know, like you told me to.” He said sassily and she rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I assumed you might want to enjoy the island a little more. You know, find some new girls.” She said and the attended behind the desk frowned at them. Makenzi sighed and turned back to Niklaus.

“It was one time, and I thought you might enjoy her with me.”

“You’re extremely possessive.” She said and widened her eyes at her words before she snorted. “Do you think you’d be able to share me?” She asked, and he frowned, lips parted as his tongue pressed against his teeth in thought. “That’s what I thought.” She said and patted his arm.

“That’s not to say that we’re anything exclusive, love.”

“No, we’re not. Which is why your possessiveness confuses me.” She said and he looked at her.

“Wasn’t it you who told me I deserve the world.”

“I was high from having sex with you.” She said and he laughed and shook his head.

“Are you going to use that as an excuse not to help me?”

“Of course not. I’m still going to help you. Give me your phone.” She said and he frowned and took it out, handing it to her. He watched as she put her number in, sent a text to herself and handed it back. “When I get everything ready on my end, I’ll text you.”

“And what if I want to call you, just to catch up?” She looked at him and then back at the attendant and accepted the tickets, handing her the bag that was to go on the plane. She handed Niklaus his ticket and looked at him.

“Then you can.” She said and he smirked. She rolled her eyes, smiling and walking towards the security check.

“And what if I was to say I want us to be exclusive.” He said and she stopped. He would have bumped into her if he didn’t have vampire speed. She turned to look at him, her eyes searching his for the joke, for the amusement, but all she saw was seriousness.

“I’m not her, Nik.”

“But you are.” He said and she frowned. “Ingrid was fierce. She was loyal and loving and family was everything to her. She was powerful and…” He looked at her with seeking eyes. “And she’s in you. You are all her good qualities and some of her bad.” He said laughing. “I mean, you have her anger and fire and…”

“Nik…” Makenzi said, cutting him off. “Shut up.” She said and smashed her lips into his, getting on the tips of her toes so that she could reach him. He kissed her back before they heard catcalls and whistling around them. She pulled back, licking her lips and looked at him. “If we’re going to do this, I don’t want you to be that… protective guy that doesn’t think I can do anything. I… I don’t want anyone back home to know either.” She said and he nodded.

“Okay. Can I still torment your town?” He asked and she laughed rolling her eyes as they got into the security line.

“Sure.” She said and smiled as he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. 

After being on a flight for eighteen hours, Makenzi and Niklaus say goodbye as she flags a cab down to get home. It had been all of five days where she was relaxed. Five days and she had to cut it all off so she could go back to the town to save everything. She had given Niklaus the moonstone and promised him she would call him when she got home. She smiled at the familiar house that was nearing as the cab drove her home. As it stopped, she stepped out and looked at the house, accepting the cab driver’s help with her bags.

“Thank you.” She said and paid the man. He nodded and headed out of town. Before she could walk into the house she was tackled in a hug by her brother. She laughed and let him kiss her cheeks as he kept telling her how much he missed her.

“Let’s never do that again.” He said and she nodded.

“No, of course not. Let me just live at home forever.” She said and he laughed.

“Why not?” He asked and got up, helping her up. She looked over to see her father nodding at her and her mother walking down the steps to hug her.

“You should have called us, we could have picked you up!” Carol said and she smiled.

“It’s fine, mum. I wanted to surprise you.” She said and Carol nodded.

“I’m glad you’re home.”

“Is that little Kenz?” She heard and turned to look at her uncle. Mason didn’t look all that different from when she had last seen him when she was 10.

“Hi, Uncle Mason.”

“Hey sweetie.” He said and hugged her. She held herself still as she hugged him back, not liking being near a wolf hers wasn’t used to.

“I’m just dropping my stuff off.” She said as her uncle let go of her. “I heard about Caroline and I want to make sure she’s okay. I’m also going to Elena’s to talk to her.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll get my coat.” Tyler said and walked into the house, putting her luggage down in the house. She smiled at her uncle before walking to her father.

“How’s the house in Hawaii?”

“Pretty good. I’ve gotten a plumber and an electrician out there working on updating the house. Uh, Trevor, the guy I told you about, he’s in construction, he’s going to update a lot of the rooms and is working with the plumbers to fix up the bathrooms and kitchens.” She said, and he nodded.

“The house in Hawaii? That place is a wreck. Why don’t you just sell it?” Mason asked and Makenzi scoffed before turning to her father.

“I’m proud of you.” He said and she laughed.

“Thanks dad.” She said and kissed his cheek. “Have you heard from John?” She asked and he frowned, shaking his head.

“Why? Is there something you needed from him?”

“Yes, but it can wait.” She said and looked at her uncle over her shoulder before nodding at her father. “Just… I’ll talk to you tomorrow, in the privacy of your office.” She said and he nodded. Tyler came out, wearing his leather jacket and they made their way towards Caroline’s house. She almost didn’t open to them until Makenzi called out. “Care, I know you’re in there. I can smell you.” She said and the door opened so quickly, Makenzi being pulled into the strong arms of the new vampire. She gasped as she felt her bones shift a little and laughed when Caroline let go apologizing.

“I missed you!” She said and Makenzi nodded.

“I did too. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to stop this. How are you?”

“Bad.” She said and sighed. “I broke up with Matt.”

“I heard. Look I’m just checking in. I just landed and wanted to make sure you were okay.” Makenzi said before looking at her brother in the car. “Want to meet at my place later? We can have a sleepover?” She asked and Caroline nodded, tears in her eyes.

“That sounds awesome.” She said and Makenzi smiled, accepting another hug. “Thank you.” Caroline said and she nodded.

“Of course. I’ll see you later.” She said and made her way to the car.

“To Elena?” Tyler asked and she shook her head.

“Damon.” She said and he looked at her, frowning. “He outed himself to Mason. Or well, the fact that he knows about werewolves to Mason and I need him to know his place.”

“You’re going to hurt your best friend?” Tyler asked and she shook her head.

“No. I just need to check up on him and tell him the dangers of provoking Mason right now.” She said and Tyler nodded.

“He doesn’t know we know about werewolves. He thinks we’re ignorant to it. He was asking me a lot of questions about my anger.” Tyler explained and she nodded.

“Let him believe we don’t know. I need him to make Katherine think he thinks we don’t know.”

“But you think she thinks we know?” He asked and frowned at his words.

“Katherine Pierce probably assumes we have knowledge of it. I mean, Mason left… seven years ago.” She said and looked at the street as they pulled up to the boarding house. “He has no clue what we know and what we don’t. Katherine has been parading as Elena for the past few days. She might have an inkling. You want to come in or?”

“I’ll just meet you at the Grill.” He said and she nodded. She got out and headed for the house, grimacing at the scent of another vampire. One that was vaguely familiar. She walked into the house and looked at the three vampires in the house. Stefan, Damon and Katherine. She froze and looked around.

“Hey guys.” She said with a fake smile on her lips. Damon rushed towards her, hugging her.

“I thought you were mad at me.” He said and she scoffed. “When did you get back?” He said as he let her go. She shrugged.

“Just now. I stopped by to check on Caroline, then went to Elena’s house, but she wasn’t there, obviously.” She said and Damon seemed to catch on. Katherine sat there, confusion in her eyes as she looked at Makenzi.

“Uh, yeah.” Katherine said and looked at Stefan before looking at Makenzi. “I was, uh, here.” She said and Makenzi faked a laugh and nodded.

“I could see that.” She said and grabbed a glass and filled with Damon’s bourbon. “I do have to say though. I am not happy my uncle is in town. He’s acting like being absent from my life for seven years is nothing. And he’s trying to get into Ty’s head. Like no. Just stop. It’s been hard getting Ty and my dad to fix their relationship and he comes in like a crazy, cool big brother type.” She said as she sighed and dropped herself in an armchair.

“I’ve had the displeasure of running into your uncle.” Damon said and smirked. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“I had to cut my trip short. You know how many hot college guys I had to say goodbye to because of this mess?” She asked and looked at Katherine. “You’re lucky, Elena. You got Stefan.”

“Don’t you have Damon?” Katherine asked and Makenzi looked at the man who looked away.

“Damon and I are just friends. You know that Elena.” She said and scoffed. Katherine looked at them, trying to read their postures. Damon looked uncomfortable while Makenzi seemed relaxed and Stefan was as far as he could from her.

“So, you and Damon never?” She asked and Makenzi snorted.

“We have.” Damon said, getting a bit of confidence back. “I’ll always love her, but we both agree it’s in the past.” Katherine frowned.

“In the past.”

“Yeah, you know, with her memories of Marina back.” He said and Katherine looked at Makenzi who took a sip of her drink.

“Yeah. What’s wrong Elena. You know all this stuff.” She stops, pretends to be shocked and then let herself laugh. “Don’t tell me. You guys don’t have a clue if that’s Elena or not?” She asked and Damon snorted.

“You’re the one that wanted to play.”

“Oh, I know. It’s fun pushing your buttons.” She said and poked him. He growled and smirked, looking over at Katherine. Her face fell and she looked at Makenzi before trying to get up. Makenzi got up and was in front of Katherine, Damon behind her. Stefan frowned at their little game.

“What are you doing?” He asked and Makenzi smirked.

“Just a little payback.” Makenzi said and grabbed the vampire’s arm, draining her of power. She wasn’t sure she could hold it all in her necklace, so she used it to snap Katherine’s neck and watched as she fell, half desiccated.

“Okay, to the cellar.” She said and Damon smirked.

“How’d you know?” Stefan asked and Makenzi smirked.

“Elena already told me she was home in a text.” Makenzi said, letting him kiss her cheek. “So, I texted Damon on my way here.” Makenzi said and bit her lip. “So, what did I miss?” She asked and they laughed.

“Well, Katherine is here. Mason tried to kill Stefan as a wolf. Caroline is a vampire. Alaric’s vampire wife has research about werewolves, which… why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because vampires and werewolves have been fighting each other for centuries, Day. I was there when the war of the races began and it… I never thought I’d care so much about vampires.” She said and bit her lip. “But over the years, every life, I’ve come to love and care about a lot of vampires. I’ve also come to hate some.” She said and looked down at Katherine. “I’ll spell the cellar so that she can’t leave.” She said and Damon frowned. “I don’t need her going around and causing chaos.”

“Why not just kill her?”

“I need her to answer some things.” She said and looked at the two. “Keep her on one cup of blood a day. Don’t go into the cellar yourself. I’m making it my own version of a tomb.” She said and stepped down the stairs, followed by Damon who helped bring Katherine down. Makenzi did her own version of the spell and stepped back, nodding at Damon who pushed a small cup of blood into the cellar using a stick. He closed the door and walked away, following Makenzi back up the stairs. “I texted Bonnie and Elena to meet me at my place. Caroline is going to be there and we’re going to have a girl’s night. You guys can watch her for a few days without getting the urge to kill her or let her go, right?” She asked and they nodded. “Good. Love you guys.” She said and hugged them before making her way back to her house to hang out with her friends.


	30. Katherine's Lacky, Mason.

Makenzi sat in the study with her father, discussing what had been happening in the town when Mason walked in, anger on his face. He looked at them, not understanding how they could be so calm. Makenzi looked at him and rolled her eyes before turning towards her father.

“So, the Historical Society picnic is today. Are we getting that donation from the Fell family?” She asked and her father nodded. “Okay. So now that our conversation about that is over. Uncle Mason.” She said and turned towards the man still standing there. “Why don’t you sit down.” She said and he found himself moving towards the chair. He looked at her confused from his spot in the chair. “Alphas these days.” She said and shook her head. “The alpha of your pack should have taught you to follow orders and never fall in bed with a vampire.” She said and got up.

Mason looked at them both with confusion before Tyler walked in and took a seat himself. He watched as they all sat and looked at him, unable to move or speak. Makenzi looked like she was going to burn him with her gaze, and he swallowed hard. Fear was etching on the edges of his brain.

“So, we’re going to do this? How do we know he won’t leave?” Tyler asked and she looked at him with a raised brow, smirking.

“I told him to sit using my alpha voice. Since I’m a thousand years old, give or take a hundred years, I have a very strong alpha voice, especially since I’ve activated my curse.” She said and Mason looked at her with furrowed brows, confused by her words. “You have questions?” She asked and he nodded. “Well, ask away, uncle dearest.”

“How are you a thousand years old?”

“I’m not. My soul is.” She said and got up, walking around Tyler and looking at her uncle from the top of the chair. “You see, I’ve been cursed with rebirth. Every time I die, I’m reborn to a new family and a new place. Sometimes I’ll come back to old places, like Mystic Falls. This town?” She asked and looked at the house. “Not far from this very house, actually, is where I was born for the first time. And I grew up as a farmer’s daughter… Until I found out I wasn’t his.” She said and stood straight.

“My biological father was a werewolf, while my biological mother was a witch.” She said and nodded. “And growing up on a farm? I was safe… I shouldn’t have activated the curse. I could have lived as a witch and been content… But a man thought it necessary to attack me while I was home alone and in my strength as the daughter of an alpha werewolf, I killed him. I activated my curse, was unaware of what I was when I turned the first moon and then… my father took me, helped me, and taught me what it means to be an alpha, to be self-aware enough to make sure your pack doesn’t hurt innocent people. The Lockwoods have that ability, Uncle Mason. They are descendants of my pack.” She said and looked at him. “You disgrace them by loving that wrench, Katherine.” She said and he swallowed. “And of course, you’ve got to see that she and Elena look exactly alike.”

“How do you know Katherine? How do you know I’m with her?” Mason asked and she smirked.

“Well, she wants the moonstone.” She said and he looked at her wide-eyed before looking at his brother and nephew. “She wanted it since 1864, when I stole it from her and gave it to George Lockwood.” She said and he frowned at her. “She even had me killed for it.”

“No. Katherine isn’t like that.”

“You should know…” Makenzi said, smile playing on her lips. “She played the Salvatore brothers. Had them killed and they died with her blood in their systems. She told them she loved them too. She made them love her. Used her charm. Actually…” She said and bit her lip, wondering if she wanted to tell her story from five-hundred years earlier. “I met a vampire who knew her when she was still human.” The look of shock on his face made her happy. “You know, you don’t usually meet many vampires who are older than five hundred years.” She said and shrugged. “They usually know how to keep a low profile.”

“What are you saying?”

“She was the key in breaking a curse. She found no other options besides running and so she did.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, five hundred years ago? Katherine was human. She was taken in by a Vampire who wanted to break this curse and she played a fool out of another vampire to get her out of there safely.” She said and played with her nails. “She ran and is still running. What do you think she wants with you, Mason?” Makenzi asked and looked at her uncle. “I can assure you, it’s not you.” She said and watched as his eyes hardened, as he pushed his emotions down. “It’s your gene. You’re a werewolf. She made Caroline into a vampire. Come on. She wanted the moonstone, Mason!” She said and he growled at her. She smirked and growled back, her eyes glowing gold as she watched him quiver at her voice.

“Okay. Enough.” Richard said and she stood up straighter. She exhaled and looked at her uncle.

“Stop seeing her.” She said in an authoritative voice. He whimpered and nodded. “Good. Now excuse me, I have a picnic to attend.”

“Okay.” Richard said and looked at his brother, shaking his head. “I’ll let your mother know you’re on your way. Tyler?”

“Uh, no I thought I’d go hang out at the Grill.” He said and Richard nodded.

“See you there, Uncle Mason.” She called and walked out, heading to her car. She made it in time to hear her mother’s speech about thanking the Fell’s for their donation. She headed to her mother and hugged her, smiling at the woman as she nodded at everyone and headed for the Sheriff.

“I’m glad to see you back. We missed you.” Liz said and she nodded.

“I’m glad to be back. I don’t know how you all will fair when I leave for college.” She joked and Liz laughed.

“I have a question.” Liz said and Makenzi nodded her head for her to continue. “Do you know what’s been going on with Caroline?” She asked Makenzi frowned.

“Well, your daughter was in an accident. And sure, she’s strong and was awake and talking the next day, but she did get hurt Liz. She might be putting on a face. Also, when we had a girl’s night last night, she told me about how she and Matt broke up.” Makenzi said.

“Did she say why?” Liz asked and Makenzi shook her head.

“No, but I’m guessing it’s because she’s scared. Look… I was mad at my mum for never being there too. I know where she is coming from when she’s being hostile towards you, but just think of it like this. She had a very bad head injury. Her emotions are out of balance, and they might even be multiplied. She probably feels anger instead of frustration because she’s tried in the past and never gotten anything in return. And I know. Okay I know you’re a great mother, and you’re doing what you’re doing because you want to keep her safe.” She told Liz and the older woman nodded. “But she’s still a teenager and thinking that she’s going to change because you did one thing like accept her putting you here, it’s going to take time.”

“When did you get so wise?” Liz asked, laughing.

“I was in an accident of my own.” She said and the woman nodded.

“I’m glad you’re here today, Kenzie.”

“Thanks, Liz.” Makenzi said and hugged the sheriff before heading off towards her friends.

“No, not since the fight. He’s been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don’t know how to change his mind.”

“You don’t have to.” Makenzi said and leaned against the wooden gate. “Katherine wouldn’t risk killing you.” She said and they frowned. She had invited Elena and Bonnie to her house the night before along with Caroline, but Elena bailed and said something about hanging out with Jenna and Jeremy, while Bonnie told her that she was practicing her magic with her grams.

“What do you mean?” Elena asked and Caroline nodded.

“Well, Katherine has been trying to control me. Makenzi took care of her yesterday.” Elena looked between the two.

“So… I don’t have to keep pretending?” Caroline snorted and nodded.

“I mean, you could. But Katherine is rotting in Damon and Stefan’s cellar.”

“What about her not killing me if she gets out?”

“Well, she can’t. I spelled it. And if, by some miracle, she did, she wouldn’t kill you because you’re the key to her freedom.” Makenzi said and looked around. “I’m going to go.” She said as she saw her uncle and Sheriff Forbes talking. She sneered and walked up to him after Liz left. “What was that about?”

“Something you should have done a long time ago. Like you said. Don’t fall into bed with a vampire.” He said and she looked wide eyed at the man before turning towards the Sheriff.

“Mason!” She said, her voice calm and collected, but he stopped. “You will go back there and tell her you lied. That you were only putting doubt in her mind because you didn’t like that he was so close to me, do you understand?” She asked and he sneered at her before making his way towards the Sheriff. Stefan frowned at this and headed towards her.

“What was that?” He asked. “I felt so much power from you.”

“My uncle Mason isn’t going to accept any truce since Damon tried to kill him.” She said and sneered. “And he’s outed you guys to my father.” She said and turned to her friend. “I warned him, Stefan. I warned him not to provoke Mason and what does he do? He decides that my plead for him not to do it is like I’m telling him to do it. It’s really hard to stay on his side.” She said and sneered at said vampire as he came up to them. She shook her head and headed back towards Liz.

“What did I do?” Damon asked and Stefan shook his head. Makenzi made it in time for Mason to apologize to Liz, look at her and head towards his truck.

“What was that about?” She asked and Liz shook her head and sighed.

“Mason says Damon is a vampire.” She said and Makenzi scoffed.

“And I’m the tooth fairy.” She said and watched the doubt in Liz’s face.

“But what if he is? Mason could have been compelled…”

“Liz, my mother put’s vervain in our coffee.” She said and Liz took a deep breath before looking at her.

“What was that between you and your uncle?”

“He’s mad because he thinks Damon and I are dating.” She said and Liz laughed.

“I thought you were.”

“Why does everyone think that? No. He’s my best friend, but we’re not dating. I actually kind of sort of have a boyfriend.” She said and looked down blushing.

“Oh my god.” Liz said and looked at her with wide eyes. “I’ve never seen you blush about a guy.” She said and Makenzi laughed.

“I don’t know. This guy he’s… he’s something else.” She said and Liz nodded.

“I get it. Is he a college guy? From your trip?”

“Yeah. I mean, we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but we’re talking, and we’ll see where that takes us. He wants to be official, but he doesn’t even live here so…”

“I get it. I’m happy for you, even though I thought you were dating Damon.” She said and Makenzi laughed.

“Yeah… I love Damon, but not like that.” She said and looked at the vampire as he looked at her, raising his glass. She nodded at him with a slight smile.

“Are you sure?” Liz asked and she frowned and looked at the woman. “I mean, he looks at you like you’re his world.” She said and looked at her. “I’m a sheriff. I didn’t get here by being blind to that. And the way you look at him? It’s like he broke your heart and you still love him.” Makenzi looked at him again, knowing he heard Sheriff Forbes’s explanation.

“He did.” She said and looked at Liz. “But I’m not in love with him… not anymore.” She said and Liz nodded. She looked back at the vampire before turning towards the woman. “I’m going to go home.” She said and worried her lip between her teeth.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just… my stomach hurts.” She lied and quickly headed back towards her car. She felt tears sting her eyes and looked at her hands as she sat in her car. She didn’t love Damon, did she? She couldn’t… not when she had feelings for Niklaus. She jumped when she heard someone knock on her window and saw it was Damon. She rolled down her window and looked at him.

“Do you… was it true?”

“Damon, I can’t do this.” She said and felt tears sting her eyes.

“Kenz.” He said and looked at her. “Did I break your heart?” He asked, tears in his own. She scoffed and looked at him.

“You mean when you chose Katherine over me?”

“She compelled me.” He said and she scoffed.

“She compelled you at first. You’ve been obsessing over her for a hundred and fifty years.” She said and looked at him. “I told you already. I can’t be your second choice and I won’t put you through being my second…”

“Are you saying that the guy you’re somewhat seeing is your first choice? Kenz, you barely know him.”

“I do know him. He’s different from before but he’s still the same in some ways…” She said and blinked to clear her eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she looked at her best friend. “Day, you’re my best friend, but I can’t do that. You love Elena. You know you do. When you thought Katherine was her and you kissed…”

“Kenz.”

“No. Let’s stop bringing it up, Day. You’re my best friend, that’s all.” She said and put her car in reverse, driving back. Damon watched her drive away and she watched him in her rearview mirror, tears still streaming down her face.


	31. Tattoos, Curses, and Fighting Friends

Makenzi watched as her mother and Jenna were talking about the Masquerade Ball. She looked over at her brother and Matt working together and frowned. She remembered her brother saying that he almost activated his curse because of Sarah being a brat. She took off her jacket, forgetting about the tattoo she had gotten that was showing just below the crescent mark she had on her shoulder.

“Makenzi!” Her mother said loudly, looking at the tattoo. Makenzi looked at it and looked at her mother like a deer in the headlights. “We let you go on a trip and you get two tattoos?” She asked and Makenzi frowned, wondering what her mother was talking about. She looked down and felt her eyes widen at the spreading of the mark, no longer just on her pinkie but spreading to her ring and middle fingers and a little ways down her hand.

“Um…” She said and Tyler laughed.

“Oh come on mum, you have to admit, they look pretty nice.”

“Nice?! Tyler she’s seventeen! Where did you get them?”

“Um.” She said and Richard showed up, frowning. “It’s not a tattoo.” She said, trying to explain. “Well, no the one on my shoulder is, this is just… pen.” She lied easily and caught her father’s eye. “I’ll go wash it off right now.” She said and quickly made her way towards the kitchen. Her father followed her. 

“What happened?”

“It’s not what happened, it’s what’s happening.” She said and he frowned at her. “This mark.” Her father frowned at her ‘ink’. “It’s like a darkness in my blood. It’ll spread every time I use magic and if it reaches my heart I die. It’s a counter curse put on me to keep me from living long enough to kill Mikael.” She said and he frowned. “When I was in Hawaii it was only on the tip of my pinkie.”

“But… How can you remove it?”

“I don’t know.” She said and looked at her father. “I can’t use magic because it’ll kill me and…” She bit her lip. “I can’t siphon it because it’s on me, you know?” She said and looked away. She quickly wrapped her fingers in a bandage and looked at her father. “I’ve got to be extra careful.” She said and he frowned. “I’ll have to do a spell to hide it…”

“I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“Dad. That’s inevitable.” She said and smiled. She walked back towards everyone. She saw Bonnie and Elena talking and sighed. Caroline was with Matt and Tyler, telling them where to put the things in their hands. She saw Stefan talking to Jenna and frowned when she saw Damon. They were all there. She looked around and found no Mason, she felt fear twist in her stomach. She sneered and walked up to Damon.

“What are you doing here?”

“I promised your dad I’d help.” He said with a frown.

“And who’s watching Katherine?”

“Well, for now, Ric.” Damon said and she sighed and rubbed at her head.

“Mason is a werewolf. Even when it’s not a full moon, he’s still dangerous to a human.” She said and shook her head at him, making her way out of the house. He followed her, frowning at her.

“Okay, but Ric has his ring.”

“And Katherine has a witch.” She said and stopped, looking at him, her eyes searching his. “I can’t keep using my magic.” She finally said and he frowned.

“You’ve been using your magic this whole time, why can’t you just keep it up?” He asked, annoyance in his voice and she frowned. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. “No.” He said loudly. She noticed eyes on them and looked at him, asking him to lower his voice with her eyes. “You can’t just walk away every time the conversation gets too hard for you. I need answers, Kenz.” He said and she looked at him and scoffed.

“And you won’t get them any time soon. Not when you’re so hotheaded, Day.” She said and turned to walk away.

“What are you so afraid of about this?!” He asked and she growled and pushed him, trying to use as little force as possible.

“You want to ask me that?” She asked and pushed him again. “After you chose her? After you…” She shook her head. “You ran from me. I didn’t force you to go.” She swallowed down her pain and scoffed at him before turning and heading towards her car. She saw Bonnie and Elena walk up to Damon but didn’t care. She drove to the boarding house and ran in, finding Ric unconscious on the ground. She growled and ran down the steps, finding the cellar open and empty. She grabbed the first thing she could and threw it. It was a chair that had been put there to guard the door. She went back up the steps and looked at Ric, checking for a pulse. He was still alive. Seems Mason didn’t know he couldn’t really die.

“What the hell?” Damon asked as he walked into the house half an hour later, Ric laying on the floor of the parlor and Makenzi sitting there with the bourbon, drinking from it. “What happened?”

“You put prison detail on a human against a witch, a werewolf, and a five-hundred-year-old vampire who’s been running all her life.” She said, she was calm, and it scared Damon.

“Yeah, but Alaric has hunting experience.”

“I have hunting experience.” Makenzi said with a sneer. “Alaric is an amateur at best. He knows enough to keep himself safe, but otherwise? You killed him the first time he came after you.”

“She’s gone?”

“Yes, Damon.” Makenzi said, slamming the bottle down. Damon jumped at her anger as she got up and looked at him. “What did you expect?” She said and he looked down in guilt. “I have a plan Damon. I have knowledge still pouring into my mind, and it builds on that plan and that plan? That plan required us to have Katherine locked up. You obviously never loved me because there is no trust on your side for me.” She said Damon looked at her with pain, tears stinging his eyes. “If you did, you’d accept what I say without question! You’d believe me when I say that it’s important. You’d let something go, when I fucking tell you to. But you never will because you never loved me.” She said and tears were streaming down her face. “You never loved me…” She said again, much softer as she realized her words. She shook her head and tried to leave, but Damon wouldn’t let her. He grabbed her hand and looked at her eyes.

“I did love you!” He said forcefully and she shook her head. “I do love you.” He said and she scoffed.

“Let me go.” She said and he shook his head.

“No. I love you, dammit. I don’t care if you think you’re second place or if I’m second place. I love you and it hurts.”

“How can you love someone you don’t trust?” She asked, a sob rising in her chest as she finally understood why she was hesitant in letting Damon in. “How can you love me, if you love someone else?”

“How could you?”

“I don’t… not like that.”

“And yet, you’re hurting…”

“Stop.” She said loudly. Her words were like an echo and pushed Damon away from her and into a wall. She blinked and took a deep breath as her chest tightened. She felt a pain in her hand and looked at it. It had spread more around her palm, licking at the edge of her wrist and her index finger. “I’m done.” She told him and walked away. She went back to the Lockwood Mansion and found it still packed with people.

“Hey, anyone seen Mason?” Tyler called and Makenzi scoffed.

“He probably took off.” She said as she entered the house, heading for the stairs. Tyler, Matt and Stefan looked at her with worry as she climbed the stairs. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie followed her up.

“Hey.” Elena called and Makenzi looked at them and frowned.

“Hey.” She said as she opened her bedroom door.

“What’s up, Kenz. I mean you’ve been distant since you got back. I had to hear about werewolves from Stefan and not you. You… You’re obviously hurting.” Elena said and Makenzi looked at the three girls before shaking her head.

“I just had an epiphany.” She said and looked at her friend. “The best friend I thought I loved… I thought was it for me in a previous life? He’s not him anymore.” She said and bit her lip. “He…” her breath quivered, and she leaned against the wall of her room and slid down, hugging her knees. “He thinks I’m the same person I was back then, and he loved her… but he doesn’t love me. And these feelings, they resonate between lives, you know? I had a life once where I had a family, Elena. I don’t remember it all, but I remember enough. I never had kids of my own, but I had a family. I married a widower and helped him raise his kids until I died.” She looked at her hands. “Knowing their gone? I still wake up in pain because of it! And now this? I loved Damon. I thought I’d marry him.” She said and looked at the Katherine lookalike.

“Why do you think he doesn’t love you anymore?” Caroline asked.

“Because how can you love two people at once?” She said and Elena frowned.

“I doubt he loves Katherine anymore.” Bonnie said with a scoff.

“It’s not Katherine.” She said and looked at Elena, who frowned and shook her head.

“Kenz. No.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not the only reason. He doesn’t trust me. We have secrets. He doesn’t respect my… I just…” She closed her eyes, dropped her head on her knees and let herself cry. “I can’t.” She said softly and felt arms wrap around her. She looked up to find all three girls wrapping her in a hug. She couldn’t help the tears and cried harder.

“Listen. We’re all having horrible boy trouble…” Caroline said and looked at them. “And it all starts with Katherine. So, I say we go to the boarding house and give her a piece of our mind.”

“Not possible.” Makenzi said and sighed. “Mason broke her free.”

“I thought you created a tomb like spell?” Bonnie asked and she shook her head.

“It wasn’t as strong. It was more like a barrier spell? She had a witch that undid it for her.” She said and looked down. “She’s off doing whatever, so be careful. Elena. You have to keep us updated on everything you do, if you’re going to be at school, text us, if you’re with Stefan, tell us, if you decide to stay at home, you let us know.” She said and Elena nodded.

“Maybe let’s have a girl’s night tonight?” Caroline asked as she rubbed Makenzi’s back. “My mum told me you have a semi-boyfriend?”

“Yeah…” Makenzi said and laughed. “I’m sitting here crying about Damon when I have a great guy in Nik.” She said and they looked at her with wide eyes.

“Oh my god. I want to know everything!” Bonnie said and she laughed.

“Well… I can’t say much. We’ve only known each other a few weeks and already have strong feelings for each other.” She said and shrugged.

“Makenzi.” She heard and looked up to see her mother frowning at her. “What’s wrong? Tyler said that you were upset when you got back, and you guys were all up here.”

“Yeah. I just…”

“Is it about Damon?” Carol asked when her daughter didn’t know what to say. “You guys made a scene before both of you disappeared.” Makenzi laughed bitterly and nodded.

“Yeah.” She said and Carol smiled tightly, as she looked at the other girls and handed her daughter a tea she’d been holding.

“Chamomile should help ease your nerves. I know it always helped me.” She accepted the help up from her friends and the drink from her mother before putting it down and hugging her mother.

“Thanks mum.” She said and Carol smiled and rubbed her back.

“I love you sweetheart. And if a boy as undeserving as Damon Salvatore hurts you, I’ll find a grave and bury him so deep down they won’t find him for centuries.” Makenzi looked at her mother with shock before she burst out laughing, her friends joining along.

“I love you mum.” She said and smiled. She took a breath and felt the lingering feelings of Damon leave with it. She felt lighter as she took a sip of her tea and looked at her friends, all of them heading back down to help with the Masquerade decorations.


	32. Masquerade Parties, Accidents and Kidnappings.

Makenzi walked into the boarding house, not appreciating being summoned. Her hand was still throbbing at the use of the magic and she had to wrap it more so no one would notice the marks on her fingers. She looked at Damon as he handed Caroline a cup of blood and then looked at Stefan as he walked in.

“What’s going on?” She asked and Damon looked at her, pain evident in his eyes, but she forced herself not to roll her eyes and walked further into the parlor, sitting on a chair as she accepted the cup of bourbon from him.

“Go ahead, tell them.” Damon said, nodding at her and Stefan. “You guys are going to love this.” He said to them and Makenzi frowned.

“I saw Katherine.” Caroline said and then rolled her eyes when they didn’t react right away. “I saw her today.”

“Where?” Stefan asked, but Makenzi didn’t care. Katherine being loose is on them.

“At the Grill…” Caroline said and Makenzi looked away, zoning out of the conversation. She had received a call from Niklaus the night before during girl’s night. She had gone down to the kitchen to get some water and answered her phone. She sat for an hour talking to him. They caught up in a way. He was in New York, looking for some low life vampires he could use in the ritual. She was surprised he was actually doing that. She told him about catching Katherine and how her stupid uncle let her go because he was in love with her.

“What was the message?” She heard and looked back at them.

“She said, tell Damon, Stefan and Marina that I want the moonstone, or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.” Caroline said and she sighed, rubbing the spot between her eyes.

“What the hell is a moonstone? And what’s it for?” Stefan asked and Damon sighed.

“It’s for the Sun and Moon Curse.” He said and Makenzi looked at him, confused by this.

“Sun and Moon curse?” She asked and he nodded, handing her his phone with a picture of an Aztec drawing of it. She looked at it and bit her lip, scoffing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just… this curse…” She said and looked at them amused. “Why would she want to break it when she can walk in the sun already?” She asked and they looked at her with a slight nod.

“There’s more.” Damon said and nodded at Caroline.

“She wants to meet tonight. At the Masquerade Ball.” Caroline answered and Makenzi groaned, handing the phone back to Damon.

“She wants to do it in public so that Makenzi doesn’t pull her voodoo.” Damon said and she shook her head.

“She’s running scared.” Makenzi said and scoffed. “What she did to Jenna? Making her stab herself just to get back at us for locking her up? It was desperate. She’s out of tricks.”

“We can’t underestimate her.” Stefan warned. “We have to play this smarter than her. She had a witch and Mason under her control.”

“I doubt the witch is there willingly.” Makenzi said and sighed.

“Can we just give her the moonstone, so she’ll leave?” Caroline asked and Makenzi shook her head. “I mean, when we find it.”

“We won’t find it.” Makenzi said and they looked at her.

“What do you mean? What do you know?” Damon asked and she sighed.

“In 1864 I gave it to George Lockwood, to hide it from Katherine. I took it with me on my trip. I gave it to an old friend I could trust. I can’t get it back.” She said and they frowned at her.

“And you couldn’t tell this to us earlier?!” Damon asked, anger in his voice.

“I didn’t want to tell you at all. The moonstone is tied to my curse.” She lied. She wasn’t going to let them know about the curse on Niklaus at all if she had anything to do with it.

“What?” Damon asked and she rolled her eyes.

“What I just said. That moonstone was a beacon for my curse.”

“I… what curse?” Caroline asked and she sighed.

“Yeah, what curse?” Damon asked and she glared at him.

“I’m sorry, Damon. I don’t trust you enough to tell you.” She said and he looked at her, dismayed. “Anyway. I can make a fake one, get her off our backs. I’m going to need Bonnie to do the actual spell…”

“Why don’t you just do it?” Damon asked, he was obviously upset with her. She looked at him and sneered.

“Because I just can’t Damon.”

“You have a necklace full of power. I can see it.”

“And I can’t use it.” She said and looked at him.

“Can you guys quit fighting? We’ll ask Bonnie to help.” Stefan said and got up, calling her. Makenzi looked at the older vampire as he looked back at her. She shook her head and got up.

“Tell Bonnie to meet me at my house. I’m not spending another minute here.” She said and they looked at her confused. She never shied away from spending time with Damon. As she walked out, she could hear Caroline voicing her opinion on the matter.

“Whatever you did to her, Damon. You just pushed away the only friend who could tolerate you.” She said and also left.

Back at her home, Makenzi ran into her brother. He looked at her with a raised brow before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Mum is mad you missed the last fitting for your dress.”

“I didn’t gain weight from last week to this one. I don’t need another fitting.” She said and sighed. “I’m waiting on Bonnie, can you let her know I’m in my room if you see her?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” She said and went up the stairs to her room. It wasn’t long before the door to her room was being knocked on. She let Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan in. She pulled out a basic white rock she got from the garden and handed it to Bonnie who frowned.

“How come we have to make it look like a moonstone? I mean does Katherine know what it looks like?” Caroline asked.

“I stole it from Katherine.” Makenzi reminded them and they nodded.

“So, what do I have to do?” Bonnie asked and Makenzi nodded. She showed Bonnie the spell she remembered, she’d used it once before, and it worked perfectly.

“So, this spell, it will change the molecules of this rock to match the molecules of the moonstone. I’ll add a little magic to it so it has that effect when touched by a wolf.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough.” Bonnie said and Makenzi shook her head.

“I believe in you.” She said and Bonnie nodded, sighing and taking a few deep breaths before focusing on the spell and trying to change the molecules of the stone. Makenzi watched, realizing Bonnie wasn’t strong enough for such an intricate spell. She sighed and looked down before nodding and accepting the stone from Bonnie who frowned.

“I’m sorry, I tried.”

“It’s fine.” She said and smiled. “I just… I’m saving this for a rainy day.” Makenzi said and sighed.

“What do you mean?” Stefan asked and she looked at him.

“I don’t have much of my own magic.” She said and they frowned. “And using it is like using my life force. So, what’s in my necklace? That’s all I’ve got until I kill more vampires or siphon it from witches and I’m not really up for that since the only vampires and witches around are you guys.”

“And Katherine.” Caroline said and Makenzi scoffed.

“Katherine is… she’d never let me get close enough, she knows what I’m capable of.” Makenzi said and looked at them. “It’s okay. We’ve got another plan, right Stefan?” She asked and he nodded, explaining the plan to trap Damon, him and Katherine in a room to hash it out, it was going to be in their hands now.

Makenzi joined Richard, Tyler and her mother in her father’s office. She was dressed in a long golden gown with a matching golden mask. She looked out the door and sighed.

“It’s already packed out there. You know, we need to keep that door shut.” Her mother said about the office and Richard nodded.

“I need a room on the second floor. I want no one near it.” Makenzi said and sighed.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re trying to capture Katherine.” She said and bit her lip. “If you see Mason, bring him here and keep him here. I’m tired of running after the man.” She said and scoffed as she made her way out the office.

“Wait, Makenzi.” Her mother called out and she looked at her mother. “The gloves are a nice touch, honey.” She said and Makenzi smiled tightly, sliding on her mask. As she walked away, she heard her mother and father talking. “I worry about her, Richard. She’s only 17 and she already has so much on her shoulders.”

“I feel the same way, but she won’t let us in, Carol. There is only so much we can do, now let’s go out there and enjoy the party?”

“Yes, let’s.” Her mother said and she sighed. She blinked a bit before walking towards the doors, seeing people all over the place. She looked for Katherine, Stefan or Damon, already telling Elena to stay away for the plan to work. She sees Bonnie and Jeremy going up the stairs towards the second floor with a bag. She watched them for a moment before taking a glass of champagne from a server and downing it, returning it to the tray and grabbing another.

“Are you sure that’s wise, love?” She heard and froze, looking at a blond in a suit and felt her lips slide into a smile.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“It’s a masquerade party. No one will know me.” He said and she bit her lip as she walked towards him.

“Are you really here, or are you just in my head?” She asked and he laughed. In an instant he was no longer wearing his mask and Makenzi smiled up at him.

“I could never get anything by you.” He said and leaned in close. “I have a witch, she said it was supposed to feel real for you.”

“Oh it feels very real.” She said and raised her hand to touch his face, smirking as she felt a tingle in her fingers but no actual solid feeling. “I wonder how stupid I look?”

“Well, if you’re talking outside your mind, you’re currently leaning against a wall with your eyes closed.” She laughed and looked down.

“What are you doing in my head?”

“I noticed you sounded off. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m…” She stopped talking as she looked down at her hand, the glove not covering it. He did too and frowned.

“What is that?”

“It’s nothing, Nik.” She said and he frowned.

“Makenzi. We agreed no lies.” He said and she scoffed.

“It’s a curse.” She said and he frowned. “It was put on me by a witch with orders from the original witch.” She said and he growled. “It’s okay. I’m being cautious. I’m not using magic, and I should be fine until you get here.”

“I killed her and yet she still haunts the both of us from beyond.” He said and she laughed. She frowned and looked around. “What’s wrong?”

“There is another witch here. And I can smell my uncle.” She said and he frowned. “I have to go. I miss you.” She said and he nodded.

“I miss you too.” He said before she opened her eyes and she was back at the party. She followed the scent of her uncle and found him talking to her father. She locked eyes with her father before nodding. He nodded back but there was a sound that resonated to Makenzi’s ears as she looked over to Katherine and Stefan. Aimee was in his arms, dead. Makenzi sneered and was about to make her way towards the vampire before she saw the other witch approaching Katherine.

“You didn’t tell me there was another witch here.”

“Didn’t I?” Katherine asked her witch friend.

“No. You didn’t. No one is supposed to know I’m involved. This changes things, Katherine.”

“This changes nothing. You’re here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn’t want to lose my friendship now, would you?” Katherine threatened and Makenzi watched as Jeremy walked up, playing as if she’s Elena. She nods, accepting that the plan is playing out, even if she wants to kill the vampire. She looks for her father and uncle and watches as her uncle gets in Richard’s face. They’re in a heated argument and she quickly makes her way towards them.

“Uncle Mason.” She said and touches his arm. “Walk with me.” She said and he complies. She frowned. She had told him to stay away from Katherine and he still went back, was her alpha voice not enough? They were related by blood, unless he doesn’t see her as his alpha. She had an affect on wolves while they were around, but once they were on their own, they could make their own choices. But if she had ordered them to stay away from someone it should have stuck.

“What do you want, dear niece?”

“What’s Katherine planning?”

“She wants the moonstone, that’s all.”

“Why?”

“She wants to break the sun and moon curse. For me.” He said and she scoffed.

“If you believe that, you’re more of a fool than I knew.” She turned towards him and looked him straight in the eyes. “Do you honestly believe that she’d do that for you? She’s lived for five hundred years, Mason. Besides, if you were actually here, you’d know that curse is a sham.”

“What?” He asked and she scoffed.

“Ask your beloved Katherine what it’s really about. She was one of the ingredients five hundred years ago.” She said and pushed away from him. “I tried to protect you, but you chose a vampire over your family.” She said and shook her head. She walked away from him and back inside. She found Elena there and frowned.

“You guys are trying to kill her _here_?” Elena was asking Jeremy and Bonnie. Makenzi sighed and walked up to her. Watching as Katherine fought with Caroline.

“We saw an opportunity and knew we had to take it.” Jeremy said with a shrug and Elena looked angry at that.

“Okay, stop with the ‘we’. Are you guys crazy? You’re gonna get yourselves killed.” Elena said and turned to her brother. “I thought you all were going to do this in the boarding house. And I thought you weren’t going to get involved, Jer!” She said and Bonnie sighed.

“We know what we’re doing, Elena. It’s a great plan.”

“And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?” Elena asked and Makenzi scoffed.

“Get over yourself, Elena. She’s terrorizing Damon, Stefan and I just as much as she’s terrorizing you. It’s not all about you.” She said and sighed, looking at the trap set in place. Caroline got her to the room.

“She’s right.” Jeremy said. “It’s not just you anymore, Elena. She’s messed with all of us. She has to be stopped.”

“It’s already in play.” Makenzi said and nodded towards the trap. Stefan and Katherine are in the room, Caroline is flipping her hair, wiping her tears and walking away. Damon comes up behind Katherine and daggers her in the back with the air compressed crossbow. She hears Elena cry out and looks at her, shocked at the blood on her.

“What’s happening to her?” Jeremy asked and Bonnie shook her head. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she realized what happened.

“Bon, find the witch and make her undo it!” She said before running up the stairs. “Stop!” She shouted and they looked at her confused as Stefan steps away from Katherine. “She linked herself with Elena.” She said with a sneer and Stefan and Damon quickly back off.

“You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side?” Katherine asked and Makenzi scoffed.

“Well, yours isn’t on your side by choice. And chances are, she doesn’t want to piss me off.” She said and Katherine paled. Makenzi turned her back to her but stopped and turned back towards the vampire. “Oh, and we don’t have the moonstone.” Katherine frowned. “It’s in the safe hands of the person you’ve been running from.” Katherine’s face drained of all color at that.

“How do you know?” She asked and Makenzi smirked.

“You have no clue who I am. And when you finally find out, I’m going to enjoy that look on your face.” She said, ignoring the looks between the brothers. “But that’s one less thing you have to get your freedom, and I’ll be so happy to see him shove his hand in your chest and rip your heart out.” A smirk grazed her lips as Katherine looked between the brothers and then back at Makenzi.

“You’re on the side of a monster!” She said and Makenzi scoffed.

“The only monster I see is you!” She said and looked at the vampire whose eyes glistened with tears. “You, who hurts and destroys everything you touch.” She said and scoffed. “I can’t even look at you without seeing all the pain you’ve caused, not just to my friends, but to people I consider family.” She shook her head, composing herself. “You signed your own death certificate, when you decided not to be saved back then.” She said. Katherine shook her head. “Have fun.” She turned towards them. “Stab her with the vervain darts. They won’t hurt Elena.” She said and walked away. She went down the steps, finding Bonnie trying to do a spell to take Elena’s pain. She uses her siphoning powers to siphon the spell and sighed.

“You said you couldn’t use magic…” Bonnie said and she sighed.

“I said I couldn’t use my own magic, and the stuff I already have is for emergencies… this is an emergency.” She said and looked at her friend. “How are you feeling, Lena?”

“I’m okay.” Elena said weakly. “Are they?” She asked about the vampires in the room.

“They’re stuck with her till we take down the barrier.” Jeremy said. He looked at his sister and began to take his ring off. “Here.”

“No.” Elena said and Makenzi frowned.

“Elena, take it!”

“No, Jeremy.”

“Elena, listen to me, you need this more than I do.”

“She can’t take it.” Makenzi said and they frown.

“What? Why?”

“She’s a doppelganger. It doesn’t work on her.” She said, tired by the whole ordeal.

“Wha- how do you know?” Jeremy asked and she shook her head before her hearing picked up a fight in her father’s study. She frowned and looked at them.

“I need to go, are you going to be okay, Elena?” Elena nodded and she nodded before heading towards the study. She opened it to find Tyler and Matt fighting. Caroline right behind her. “What the hell?!” She asked and watched as Caroline held Matt back. He was fighting against her, as if forced to do what he was doing. “Care, he’s compelled.” She said and Caroline looked at the boy before she gasped, and they turned to see Sarah stab her brother with a paper knife. She watched in horror as Tyler pushed her off him and she hit her head on the desk and fell to the floor, dead.

“No, no, no!” She heard her brother shout as he tried to wake up the girl. “Come on. Wake up! Sarah, open your eyes!” He says and she felt her brother’s dilemma. He never wanted to activate his curse.

“Ty.” She said and kneels in front of him. He holds his head and starts screaming. She frowned and looked at him. “Hey, hey!” She said and watched out of the corner of her eye as Caroline looked at them worried.

“What’s happening?” Caroline asked and Makenzi’s frown deepened.

“Get away!” Tyler said angrily.

“What’s happening?!” Caroline asked again. Tyler lifted his head and his amber eyes came into contact with Caroline’s. Makenzi looked at him.

“We’ll get through this.” She told her brother and turned towards Caroline. “I don’t know if you know this, but we’re werewolves.” She said and Caroline nodded. Makenzi got up and looked at her phone, texting her mum. “Can you explain what happened to my mum. She’s in the know. Tell her how Katherine compelled them, she’ll come up with a story. I have to check up on Elena.” She said and looked at her brother. “You’ll be okay.” She said and Tyler nodded before sighing.

“I didn’t want it to happen like this… I figured, I’d become a cop and do it when I was older.” She laughed and shook her head.

“Dad would never let that happen.” She nodded at him and hugged him. “I love you, Ty. You got this.” He nodded and she smiled tightly before walking towards Elena and Stefan. Stefan was leaving but Makenzi stopped him. “Where is she?”

“In the tomb under the church.” He answered and she frowned. “Bonnie respelled it. It’s easier to do the spell than to undo it.” Makenzi raised a brow at him and he nodded, laughing. “Right, I forget you’re not actually human.” He said and she smirked. He walked away and she went up to her friend.

“Want me to walk you to your car?”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Okay.” She said and watched Elena go. She saw something on the floor and frowned, realizing it was Jeremy’s bracelet. She ran after Elena, sighing as she saw the girl getting off the phone with her brother. “Elena!” She said and the girl turned towards her. “Jeremy dropped this.” She said and Elena smiled.

“Oh, yeah, it’s important. Thanks, Kenz.” She said and Makenzi smiled. She was about to go back to the party, but she heard a muffled cry before she felt something prick her in the neck and she felt pain riddle her body as she saw darkness.


	33. Elijah

Makenzi woke up to pain. She felt groggy, pained and powerless. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing Elena sitting on the edge of the couch she was laying on.

“Kenz?” Elena asks and Makenzi looked at her with fear before gasping and grabbing her hand. She looked at it, realizing it was still gloved and removed the glove. The intricate lines were spreading to the other side of her hand, covering all her fingers, palm, other side of her hand and going around her wrist. She cried out and held it as she looked at Elena. “What is that?” Elena asked, obviously afraid for her friend.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” Makenzi said through her teeth, feeling the pain more after being injected with wolfsbane.

“Don’t worry? Makenzi, it’s obviously hurting you. Is this why you didn’t want to perform magic?”

“If it reaches my heart, I’ll die.” Makenzi said and Elena looked at her with fear. “And I’ve been performing little spells trying to find a way to keep you from dying but it’s hard. It’s going to take a lot of magic and it might kill me.” She said and Elena frowned.

“What?” She asked but their conversation was cut short as a man and woman walked in. Elena seemed to have already interacted with them.

“That’s it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn’t. We just have to wait.” A female vampire said. Makenzi frowned as she looked at her ring. She looked at her locket, but it wasn’t there.

“Where’s my locket?” She asked and they looked at her.

“Probably fell when you were taken.” The one named Trevor said. Makenzi scoffed.

“Why am I here?” She asked and the female vampire scoffed.

“Look.” Trevor said, ignoring Makenzi and Elena’s existence. “It’s not too late, we can leave her here. We don’t have to go through with this.” He said with fear.

“I’m sick of running!” The female yelled.

“Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying!” Trevor yelled back.

“Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we’re free.” She said and Makenzi couldn’t help the laugh that she let out. The female looked at them with a glare. “What’s so funny?” She asked and Makenzi shrugged.

“Who’s Elijah?” Elena asked and the female sneered.

“He’s your worst nightmare.”

“What’s your name?” Makenzi asked and the woman scoffed. “I mean, if I’m going to die today, might as well know your names.”

“I’m Rose, he’s Trevor.”

“Well. Nice to meet you before you die, Rose and Trevor.” Makenzi said and Elena frowned.

“Kenz, don’t provoke them.”

“I mean. I just don’t understand why they would kidnap us.”

“We didn’t want you.” Trevor said, anxiously.

“No?”

“No. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I was in front of my house.” Makenzi said snarky.

“So, why am I here, then? I mean you guys said that you didn’t want her.”

“You keep asking me these questions like I’m gonna answer them.” Rose said to Elena’s question.

“Why won’t you?” Elena asked and Makenzi sighed.

“That’s another one.”

“You got me, okay. You even have one of my best friends! It’s not like I can go anywhere, and she’s hurt. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me.” Elena said and Makenzi nodded at her way. She remembered she did that in another life. When she was a spy in the Soviet Union during the cold war. She smiled softly at the reminder of that time she used that interrogation technique.

“I personally want nothing. I’m just a delivery service.” Rose answered and Makenzi rolled her eyes and got up, stumbling a bit before looking at her.

“Obviously. How’d you know wolfsbane would work on me?” She asked as she held her hand close to her.

“We’ve been watching for a while.” Trevor answered and she looked at him, realizing she’d seen him in the Grill. “We were waiting for her to be alone and you had to ruin it.”

“Sorry. Plans don’t always work. Take it from me. You make a plan to get Katherine to rot in a cellar and the guy you trust as a prison guard doesn’t take it seriously and she escapes.”

“Katherine?” Rose asks and she smirked.

“Oh sorry, you knew her as Katerina Petrova. The reason you guys were on the run.” She said and they frowned.

“How…?”

“I know things.” She said and shrugged.

“Who’s Elijah?” Elena asks and Rose takes her suspicious eyes off Makenzi and looks back at the doppelganger. “Is he a vampire?”

“He’s one of _the_ vampires, the originals.” Rose answers and Elena looks at Makenzi with questioning eyes.

“He’s one of the first vampires, Rose means.” Makenzi said and Elena swallowed.

“Have the Salvatore brother’s not been teaching you anything about Vampire history? How does a wolf know more than you or them?”

“I’m just smart.” Makenzi said with a smirk.

“And young.” Rose said as she looked her up and down.

“But why _me_?” Elena asked and Rose sighed.

“Because you’re a Petrova Doppelganger. You’re the key to breaking the curse.”

“What? What do you mean, I’m the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.” Elena said, not accepting the vampire’s words.

“No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.” Makenzi looked at the vampire and bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. She just told Elena that the doppelganger was the sacrifice.

“The sacrifice?”

“The blood of the doppelganger. You’re the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse, you’re the one who has to die.” Rose explains and Makenzi looks at Elena as the young girl looks at her with fear.

“You knew?” Elena asked and Makenzi looked down. “How? When? Why didn’t you tell us?!” Elena asked and Makenzi looked at her.

“When Damon showed me the sun and moon curse. I realized what it was all about and have been looking for spells to keep you from dying ever since.” She said and Elena frowned.

“But they could kill you…” She said and looked at the hand cradled to Makenzi’s chest. “You were willing to risk your safety, your life to save me?” She asked quietly and Makenzi looked down.

“I mean, yeah. Elena. I might have been reincarnated and have all these lives I’ve lived in my memories, but I have this life and the people I care about are just as important as the ones from my past. That includes you.”

“Tell me more.” Elena said and turned towards them. Makenzi bit her lip.

“Captivity has made her pushy.” Trevor jokes and Elena sighs.

“Who were you running from?”

“The originals.” Makenzi scoffs.

“All of them?” She asks and Trevor frowns. “I’m just asking because, there are… five? Am I right on that number?” Makenzi asks as she names them off in her head. “Yeah. Five. All five of them are after you?”

“Where one goes, the others follow.” Rose answers and she scoffs again.

“They are the first family. The old world. Rose and I pissed them off.” Trevor explains. “Correction.” He said when he saw Rose’s face. “I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium they wanted us dead.”

“Must have really screwed up. What did you do?” Makenzi asks and Trevor looks at her.

“He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova.” Rose answered and Makenzi scoffed.

“God, is she like, cocaine?” She muttered under her breath and Elena bit her lip.

“Katherine?”

“The one and only.” Rose said to Elena’s question. “The first Petrova Doppelganger.” Makenzi’s mind flashed to when she saw Tatia and she felt like scoffing at that. There were countless doppelgangers before Katherine and there will be countless more after.

“I helped her escape her fate and now I’ve, sorry, we’ve been marked ever since.”

“Which is why we’re not gonna make the same mistake again.” Rose said and looked at them.

“Okay, but why didn’t you just dump me somewhere?”

“Because you reminded me of someone.” He said and she looked at them. She didn’t say anything and looked at Elena. She sat back down next to Elena. She was still dressed in her dress from the night before and grabbed her glove, putting it back on. She felt chilly and tired. She wondered if anyone tried to call her and recalled she had her phone strapped to her thigh. She slipped her dress up to find it missing and frowned.

“I already gathered your phone.” Rose said, not looking at them. Makenzi sighed and felt a tingle until she saw a paper between her and Elena. It read that Damon and Stefan were coming for Elena. She wondered if they realized she was missing too. She doubted it. She looked away and leaned back on the couch, feeling exhausted. Moments later she jumps as Trevor comes back into the room, walking back and forth with anxiety.

“He’s here! This was a mistake.”

“No. I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.” Rose said and Makenzi frowned. If Trevor did that, then they weren’t going to get the bargain they wanted. At the very least, Elijah would kill Trevor. She watched as Rose tried to calm the male down. There was a knock on the door and Trevor began to tremble. Makenzi watched with unemotional eyes. She felt no sorrow for the man that was about to die. She just wanted to go home and check on her family. She wasn’t ready to face Elijah, but it wasn’t like she could really stop it.

“Rose-Marie.” She heard and froze, feeling that familiar emotion she had when she was with Niklaus. “Is there somewhere we can talk?” He asked and she closed her eyes and let that feeling rush over her, along with the memories of Elijah. She felt tears prick her eyes as they made their way over, talking about Katherine and Elena.

“Follow me.” Rose was saying and Makenzi stiffened as did Elena. He enters and freezes at the sight of them. He looks at Elena first, his eyes roam her for a moment before falling onto Makenzi.

“Ingrid?” He asks and she looked at him, a tear falling down her face. She steeled herself as she recalled the last time she saw him before her first death. She sneered at him and got up, ignoring the vertigo.

“Hello, Elijah.” She said and he vampire sped towards her.

“How is this possible?” He asks and goes to touch her face, but she grabs his arm and forces him not to touch her.

“You lost the right to care when you allowed your father to rip my heart out.” She said and this seemed to shock everyone else in the room.

“I had no choice, Ingrid.”

“No. You had a choice.” She said and looked at him with anger. “You could have chosen, for once in your life, to stand up against the man who made your lives hell.” She said, glaring at him. “And my name isn’t Ingrid. Ingrid died a thousand years ago.” She said and pushed past him, looking out the window. “I’m weakened, so I can’t fight you. But don’t think I’ll let you hurt my friend.”

“Very well.” He said, sadly. “What shall I call you, then?”

“My name is Makenzi.” She said and looked at him. He nodded.

“We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going.” He said and Makenzi saw the fear in Elena’s eyes.

“Please. Don’t let him take us.” Elena said to Rose.

“One last piece of business and we’re done.” He said and walked to Trevor. Makenzi walked up to Elena and turned her away. Elena looked at her confused but Makenzi shook her head.

“I’ve waited so long for this day, Elijah. I’m truly very sorry.”

“Oh, no. Your apology’s not necessary.” Elijah said and Elena was going to look back but Makenzi forced her to face her as she watched Elijah interact with Trevor.

“Yes, yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you.” He said and Elijah smiled.

“Oh yes. You are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that I honor. Where was your loyalty?” Elijah asked and Makenzi sneered.

“I beg your forgiveness.” Trevor asked and Makenzi kept Elena looking at her, shaking her head as the girl tried again to turn.

“So, granted.” Elijah said. She saw the hope in Trevor’s eyes before Elijah smacks his head clean off his body. She blinked, jumped at the sound and watched as Rose cried in pain. Elena is shocked by it all, even though all she witnessed were the sounds. Rose went to attack but Makenzi stopped her.

“Don’t Rose. You did all this to be free. Don’t do anything that would ruin that.” Makenzi said out loud and the vampire stopped and looked at her.

“Come.” Elijah said to Elena and Makenzi. Elena looked at Elijah and stopped.

“I know where Katherine is.” She tried to bargain, and Elijah looked at her before walking towards her.

“Tell me where she is?” He asked and she looked at him intently.

“It doesn’t work that way.” Elena said and Elijah looked at her before looking at Rose.

“Are you negotiating with me?” He asked as he looked back at her. Makenzi sneered at him as he tries to compel Elena. “What is this vervain doing around your neck, he said and ripped it off her neck, compelling her again. “Tell me where Katherine is.” He said.

“In the tomb underneath the church ruins.” Elena said robotically. Makenzi pushed him away from Elena and glared at him.

“Interesting. I’ll be looking forward to learning more soon.” He said and turned towards them. “Let’s go.”

“Please. Kenz, I don’t want to go.” Elena says and Makenzi shakes her head.

“It’s okay, Elena. I’ll keep you safe, even if it’s the last thing I do.” She said and Elena starts to cry.

“Kenz, what about your family? Your mum and dad? Tyler? What about all your friends?!” She said and Makenzi smiled stiffly.

“Elena…”

“No!” Elena said and hugged Makenzi. Makenzi sighed and hugged her friend back, her eyes found Elijah’s as he looked at them. He was going to say something but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking up stairs.


	34. Rescued

Chapter 34 Rescued.

“What is that?” Elijah asked as he heard the noise. Makenzi looked at Elena and she bit her lip. She worried that the two that were coming for them were going to die.

“I don’t know.” Rose answered, fear in her voice.

“Who else is in this house?”

“I don’t know!” Rose said again, trying to get him to understand. He grabbed Elena and looked at Makenzi, his eyes telling her to follow him. She did and she found Elena being thrown in Rose’s hands. She saw two blurs and knew what was happening.

“Rose.”

“I don’t know who it is!” She said, pleadingly.

“Up here.” Makenzi heard Stefan say. Elijah followed the voice up the stairs using his speed.

“Down here.” Damon said and she watched as a stake hit Elijah in the hand, which he removes easily. Elena is with Stefan and Makenzi finds herself in Damon’s arms, Rose next to her. She pushes Damon away and glares at him. He looked at her with sad eyes and she shakes her head.

“Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t. Do you hear me?” He asks and grabs a wooden rack, breaking it into a stake. Makenzi looked at Damon with sad eyes as she shook her head. He looked at her confused. “I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the girls. I’m going to count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?” Makenzi stepped out and appears in front of him. Damon tried to stop her, but he was hiding himself and Rose and couldn’t get to her.

“Stop. I’ll come with you, just let them go.” She said and he looked at her. “They only wanted to help me.” She explained and he nodded.

“Very well.” He said and she looks down, forcing herself not to look back at Damon as she walked up to him. Before she could get to him, a vervain bomb goes off, sending him off. He begins to instantly heal and Makenzi looks at him, she worries about her friends for a second before Stefan used the compress crossbow to shoot him with a stake. It doesn’t do much, but it gives Stefan and Damon enough time to stake him with the coat rack stake he had made. Makenzi knew it wouldn’t kill him, but she watched as he dies in the vampire fashion. They think they won. Rose sees this and runs off. Damon tries to go after her but Makenzi watches as Elena tells him not to.

“Hey, come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?” Stefan asks Elena and she shakes her head as she hugs him. Damon shows up next to her and she looks away and heads towards the door. She couldn’t let herself feel happy that he saved her.

“Kenz.” He calls and she looks at him. “Are you okay? You don’t look it.”

“She was injected by wolfsbane.” Elena told them and Makenzi nodded before she felt darkness enter her vision. She stumbles and catches herself before she fully loses consciousness.

Makenzi woke up to two voices talking before she gasped awake remembering what happened. She looks around before her tired eyes finds Damon and she felt herself stiffen even further.

“Hey, Kenzie, how are you feeling?” He asks and she blinks feeling her body ache.

“I feel awful.” She said and tried to get off the couch but it was hard for her to move.

“What can we get you? You were injected with wolfsbane. I contacted your dad but he’s just as clueless about it as we are.” Damon said and she shook her head.

“I could use a drink.” She said and he smiled and obliged. “Where’s Elena? Is she okay?” She asked and saw Stefan nod.

“She’s home.”

“Oh. Good.” She said and sighed.

“Listen. You…” Stefan began, but struggled to continue. He looked as if he was choosing his words carefully.

“What you did was stupid!” Damon said as he handed her the cup of scotch, handing one to Stefan too. He looked angry.

“What did I do exactly that was stupid?” She asked and they looked at her with frowns.

“Offering yourself up to him like that. We have no clue why Elena or you were taken, and you just offer yourself up to save us, come on, Kenz!” He said angrily.

“Oh, you guys think he’s dead.” She said, laughing. She looked at them with amusement as they frowned. Makenzi looked at them. “I’m assuming Elena told you what Rose told her about the curse.”

“Yes…”

“So, you know we have to look past our differences to protect her.” She said, changing the subject. “Now, more than ever, we have to stop fighting each other and everyone else and stand together. I don’t know what Elijah’s agenda is but he’s not going to stop.” She said and drank the rest of her scotch. “Ugh, Trevor took my phone. I’ll get a new one tomorrow. I’ll call you later.” She said and got up. “Can I use your phone to call Tyler?”

“Yeah, here.” Damon said and handed her his phone. She went out to call him and sighed as he agreed to pick her up with Caroline. She went back inside to find Damon gone and just Stefan.

“What did you mean that Elijah wasn’t dead?” He asked and she shrugged.

“Come on, Stefan. If it was so easy to kill him, would he have lived as long as he has?” She asked and he looked at her with a frown. He was going to comment on her words, but someone starts to run around them. He pushes her behind him and grabs a stake.

“Who’s there?” He asks and Rose stops in front of them.

“I’m not here to hurt you?”

“Why are you here?” Makenzi asked and Rose looks at her, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Lexi once told me that you’re one of the good ones.” She answered, looking at Stefan.

“You knew Lexi?” Stefan asked, looking back at Makenzi.

“Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he’s gone, and I don’t want to run anymore, because I don’t have anywhere else to run to.” She explained and Makenzi scoffs before looking away.

“Well, I’m sorry but I can’t help you.”

“I don’t need your help, but I think you need mine.” She said and looked at Makenzi. “Elijah may be dead, but this isn’t over.” She said and Makenzi clenched her jaw.

“What do you mean it’s not over?” Stefan asks and Makenzi sighed.

“It isn’t over. The originals, they’ll come for her. They have to. They’re doing it for him.” She said and Makenzi shook her head, crossing her arms and looking down.

“For who?”

“Klaus.” Rose replies.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Makenzi said and Rose frowned.

“What?”

“Kenzie?” Stefan asks and looks at her.

“The originals aren’t doing it for Klaus. They’re doing it with Klaus.” She said and shook her head. “I don’t know what the rumors about him are, but…”

“Don’t tell me you knew him.” Stefan said and looked at her.

“You knew Elijah.” Rose said, looking at her with puzzled eyes. “How, you’re human.” She stopped and looked at them and then shook her head. “I mean you’re mortal.” Makenzi smiled and shrugged.

“Elijah and I aren’t really on the best of terms.” She said and looked at Stefan. “When Klaus comes… Don’t fight him.” She said and he frowned. Rose did too. “Because I made a deal with him.” She said and they both frowned.

“What?” He asked. She exhaled and rubbed her head.

“I made a deal with Klaus. He doesn’t use anyone from this town, and he’ll let me bring Elena back to life.” She said and they both looked at her shocked.

“He agreed?” Rose asked, frowning.

“Contrary to popular belief. Klaus is actually the more compassionate one if you follow through with what he wants.” She said and Rose looked down. “Elijah was a soldier, somewhat. He followed orders and hid his monster behind politeness and kindness. That’s the one you have to worry about. I mean Trevor should have been forgiven, and yet Elijah still killed him.” She said and Rose looked down and away again. “But I can’t force you all to follow my lead. Gods know I tried with Damon and he nearly got himself found out and almost killed by my uncle. Just take it into consideration. I can’t force Klaus to follow my deal if you all fight it.” She said and heard a beep outside and nodded at them. “We’ll talk later.” She said and stood up, rubbing her hand as she headed towards the door.

When she got home, Caroline hugged her tightly, apologizing that she couldn’t do more. She zoomed off, allowing Tyler and Makenzi privacy as he helped her up the steps into her house. She felt exhaustion seep in as she walked into the house. She was still in the dress from the night before and she looked at her body, taking the gloves off and looking at the black marks that had traveled up to her mid arm. She looked at her mother and father as they looked at her with matching worried faces as Tyler took the hand and watched as she grimaced.

“What’s going on?” Carol asked and Makenzi looked down, unable to discuss it. “Where have you been? What is on your hand? Makenzi we were worried! We called and you never answered.”

“Mum!” Tyler stopped her. “Makenzi had a long day and she needs to rest. She’ll tell us tomorrow.”

“Makenzi…” Richard said and she shook her head.

“It’s okay.” She said and looked at them. “Last night, I went to give Elena Jeremy’s bracelet. We were kidnapped and given to two very old vampires.” She said and they looked shocked by this. “It’s okay. Damon and Stefan saved us… I was stuck with wolfsbane though…” She explained. “So I’m tired.”

“We should talk about that mark.” Richard said and she nodded.

“Yeah.” She said and looked at her dad.

“It wasn’t that big last night.”

“That’s because things happened.” She said and coughed. “I had to use my magic last night and the wolfsbane made my body weaker.” She coughed again. “I won’t be able to heal until it passes through my body.” She said and closed her eyes.

“What is that mark?” Tyler asked and she looked at him with sad eyes.

“I was cursed… in the 14th century. A witch counter cursed me to keep me from living long enough to kill the vampire I’ve been hunting.” She said and sighed. “I can’t do much about it, I just have to avoid doing magic.” She took a deep breath before looking at them. “I’m going to take a long bath and sleep for a few days.” She said smiling tightly at them.

“Mac.” Tyler said and she smiled at him, hugging him.

“I love you Ty, don’t worry.” She said and made her way slowly up the steps to her room. She walked into her room and froze at the sight of Damon. He looked at her broken. She looked away and he stepped towards her.

“You know I was in Elena’s room.” He said and she looked at him, confused. “And I was standing there and telling her how I love her and how I can’t be selfish with her and I realize I was being selfish with you.” He had tears in his eyes, and she looked away.

“Why are you here, Damon?”

“I found this.” He said and she looked at him as he held her necklace. She looked at him with worry. “I was going to give it back, beg you to keep it on you so that you don’t get hurt again, but… You told me you couldn’t do magic and I just… I pushed you… and it’s killing you.” She blinked away the tears and licked her lips. “I’m selfish with you because when I’m around you I am happy. I’m that Damon who didn’t go off to war and kill people.” He said and she looked at him. “I’m not this mess of a person who doesn’t deserve you or Elena or… I wanted to be with you this time because I knew how much I loved you back then… And I do love you, Makenzi. I just… You’re right. I loved Marina in that way but not you.” She nodded and blinked the tears away, feeling them fall down her cheek.

“I’ve been trying to tell you that.”

“I know. And I’m an idiot.” He said. “I… I can’t lose my best friend.” He said and she looked at him with intense eyes.

“I was mad at you for my own reasons, Day.” She said and sighed. She wiped her eyes and went towards her bed, sitting on it with him. “I loved you so much as Marina and I hated that those feelings echoed into this life. I… I’m not in love with you.” She said and looked up at the ceiling. She wiped her tears and looked at him. “I do love you though. You’re my best friend and I will always have your back, but I need you to have mine. To trust me.” She said and he looked at her before nodding. “And that means trusting me when I tell you that I have a plan.”

“I’ll trust you.” He said and she smiled holding her hand out. He frowned and hesitated before handing her the necklace. “It looks bad, Kenz.” He said, looking at her hand. She nodded and sighed.

“The wolfsbane made me weak. It spread while I was unconscious, and last night I had to siphon the spell off Elena.” She said and he looked at her with a frown.

“You’re important to us, Kenz.” He said and she looked at him. “I can’t lose you too.” He said and she nodded.

“You won’t.” She said and smiled. “I’m tired, I’m going to change and sleep.” She said and he nodded, kissing her forehead before disappearing. She sighed and kicked off her shoes. She blinked and opened her eyes to find a blond man standing in front of her. She smiled softly and looked at his worried features.

“You haven’t answered my calls.”

“Yeah, I got kind of kidnapped.” She said and he frowned down at her arm. “Don’t worry.” She said and put her necklace on. “I didn’t use any magic.”

“Who did it? I’ll kill them.” He said and she laughed and shook her head.

“I wasn’t the one being kidnapped, I was just in the way. Um, Trevor and Rose. I don’t know if you remember them.”

“The two traitors that let Katerina go.” He said and she laughed.

“Sure. Yeah, they kidnapped Elena to bargain for their freedom.”

“I’m assuming they contacted Elijah.”

“Yeah. He’s still the ass he always was.” She said and he laughed, smiling at her. “He killed Trevor, pardoned Rose. She’s at the Salvatore house talking about how the big bad Klaus is coming.” She said and he laughed again.

“I’ve built quite a reputation for myself.”

“Yes, you have.”

“What was my brother’s reaction to you being alive?”

“Oh, I can show you, since you’re in my head.” She said and closed her eyes, showing the interaction with Elijah, from the moment she saw him to the moment that he was bested by Damon and Stefan. Niklaus laughed at that and she felt a smile spread across her face at how young he looked.

“My brother was bested by children.” He said and she nodded, still smiling.

“They think he’s dead, I tried telling them he’s not but,” She shrugged and sighed.

“Get some rest, love. Wolfsbane could have killed you.” He said and she nodded.

“I’m still here, and I will be as long as Mikael is out there.” She said and he frowned. “Don’t worry. If I die now, I’ll just come back again as a baby. Then I can see you in seventeen years.” She said and he shook his head, reaching for her. She felt a tingle on her cheek at the touch.

“I’ll spend the rest of eternity looking for you.” He said and she bit her lip before taking a deep breath and kissing him, even though she couldn’t really touch him, she still felt the tingles of it, the ghost of her lips on his.

“I don’t know you. This you. But I know you, the person you were and still are at your core and I love him. And I love you.” She said and he looked at her, slightly shocked.

“I…”

“You don’t have to reply. I didn’t even want to tell you until I saw you but… I don’t know where life will take us, and I don’t want to regret not telling you when I could.” She said and he bit his lip before nodding.

“I love you.” He said and she looked at him with a slight smile before he kissed her forehead, shivers rushing down her spine as she felt the familiar ghost of his lips. “Sleep.” He said and she sighed as she laid on her bed and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	35. Klaus

“Hey.” Damon said as she walked into the boarding house. She had gotten a new phone but there was a lot of her old contacts that she lost. She smiled at him as he nodded towards the parlor. Elena was right behind her and Makenzi knew Damon would be giving her his attention.

“Makenzi.” Stefan said and she saw Rose was still there. “Hey.” He said to Elena. Elena had told her that she and Stefan had broken up officially.

“What is this about?” Elena asked and Makenzi watched her reaction to Rose being there. “You.” Rose nodded and they headed for the couch, Elena and Makenzi sitting on the couch as Rose, Damon and Stefan stood at various points in the room.

“Okay, you have to understand I only know what I’ve picked up over the years and I don’t know what’s true and what’s not true. It’s the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know he’s real.” She said and looked at Makenzi. “And you said that you made a deal with him.”

“When did you meet him, Kenz?” Damon asked with a frown.

“She said that she met him when she left town.” Stefan said and she sighed.

“I had a memory.” She said. “I remembered the curse and that Klaus is trying to break it and one of the ingredients is the sacrifice of the doppelganger. I didn’t find him intentionally. He found me.” She said.

“Who is he?” Elena asked.

“He’s one of the originals.” Damon explained. “He’s a legend.”

“From the first generation of vampires.” Stefan explained and Elena frowned.

“Like Elijah?” She asked and Rose shook her head.

“Elijah is the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He’s a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.” Rose said and Makenzi shook her head.

“You disagreed last night.” Stefan said and she scoffed.

“I already gave my opinion last night. Elijah may seem honorable, but you wrong him and he holds onto that. Have you ever heard of the Strix?” She asked and they frowned.

“That pompous group of vampires who are all about knowledge and whatnot?” Damon asked and she nodded.

“And the way to get into it is hard and dangerous and they’re ruthless creatures who believe themselves better than anyone that isn’t a Strix.” She explained. Rose frowned.

“I’ve run into them once. They are ruthless.”

“And they were created by Elijah.” Makenzi said. “I… I was part of a werewolf faction called the Filii Luna. They’re in hiding now, but in the 1700’s they were proud and wore it on their sleeves. They didn’t do anything to provoke the Strix and when I was Keeling I was the leader. The Strix at the time were still under Elijah’s control and he ordered them to kill the Filii Luna. I was one of the ones murdered and it was by his hands.”

“What?” Rose asked, unaware of Makenzi’s past.

“But he seemed shocked that you were alive.” Elena stated.

“Yes, because I attacked him as a wolf. He killed me in my wolf form.” She said and Elena nodded. “We’re getting off topic.” She said and they nodded.

“Klaus is known to be the oldest.” Stefan said and Makenzi bit her lips and looked down.

“Okay. So you’re saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?”

“Yes.” Rose answered while Makenzi and Stefan said no.

“Look.” Stefan said and Makenzi sighed. “Elijah’s dead, right?” He said and looked at her, begging her to go along with it. She rolled her eyes and looked away. “So, no one else even knows that you exist.”

“Not that you know of.” Rose said.

“That’s not helping.” Damon snapped and Rose raised her hands in defeat.

“Look, I’ve never met anyone who’s laid eyes on him, and I know Makenzi, you say you’ve been in contact with him, but are you sure it’s him?”

“Stefan, I’m sick of repeating myself.” She said and got up. “I’ve said multiple times he’s real and I made a deal with him to save Elena. If you guys want to ruin that, then so be it.” She said and walked away. Damon followed her.

“Hey.” He said and grabbed her hand. “Where are you going?” He asked and she sighed.

“Well, considering I’ve finished school last semester, I’m going home to see if my mother or father need help with whatever they’re doing right now.” She said. “Unless you have something in mind?” She asked and he smiled at her.

“I was thinking we’d get some solid answers. I trust you.” He said when she went to say something. “I just know that you don’t have all the answers because of your memories not all being there. You told Elena that you have memories still pouring in.”

“Yeah.” She said and sighed. “But I knew them, Damon.” She said and bit her lip. “That’s how I knew Elijah wouldn’t say no to taking me.”

“You said he killed you though.”

“And his father killed me before. I was in wolf form. I bit him. I was just so angry that he had attacked my wolves. My pack.” She said and he nodded.

“Okay, well, want to join us?” He asked and she smiled.

“Sure.”

She watched Elena leave and then Stefan doing the same. She turned towards Damon who turned towards Rose. “Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don’t tell me you’re crying cause your buddy Trevor lost his head.” He said as they saw Rose was crying.

“Damon.” Makenzi said and he looked at her with a shrug.

“You’ve always been this sensitive?” Rose asked and Makenzi scoffed.

“Trust me, this is Damon being nice.” She said and Rose looked at her with wide eyes.

“Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it.” Damon explained and Makenzi smacked his head, glaring at him.

“Yeah, you switch yours. I’ll switch mine.” Rose said as she watched Damon look at Makenzi with narrowed eyes, playfully poking her.

“Is that a dig?” Damon asked as he looked at Rose, taking his eyes of Makenzi.

“It’s an observation.” Rose said. “Being in love with her must be difficult. What with that mark on her arm indicating she’ll die soon.” She said and Makenzi frowned and looked at her arm. The mark was up past her wrist, and she had been wearing a jacket and taken it off when she entered the house.

“I won’t let that happen.” Damon said.

“He’s not in love with me.” She said at the same time.

“Oh, must be the brother’s girlfriend then.” Rose said and Makenzi scoffed.

“Technically, Elena and Stefan are broken up so.”

“I’m not in love with anyone.” Damon said, stopping their conversation.

“You want to try that again?” Rose asked and Makenzi smirked.

“Don’t get on my bad side.” He said and Rose smirked, flirtatiously.

“Then show me your good side.”

“How do I find Klaus?”

“Ask Makenzi.”

“I lost my phone.” She said and they frowned at her. “I mean Trevor had it, and when I went back to the house it wasn’t there so the contact for Klaus is gone.”

“Well, then you don’t find Klaus. He finds you.”

“Come on…” Makenzi closed her eyes and opened them to see Niklaus standing next to her as Rose and Damon talked.

“You called?” He asked and she laughed, seeing them react to her laugh.

“Did I just laugh out loud?” She asked and he smirked.

“You’re in a trance, love. Your reactions are going to show on your face.” He said and she rolled her eyes. She took a breath and steeled her emotions from her face. Then a thought occurred to her. 

“I didn’t call you though.”

“You thought about me. I got a little jingle in my head.” She laughed again and shook her head.

“Do you have some sort of connection with me now that your witch connected us the first time?”

“No, it happened after the second time. I need to know when you’re in danger.” He said and she frowned before smiling and biting her lip.

“Nik…” She looked at him shocked as she realized what he just said. “Nik!” She said and he laughed. “You were the one who initiated that dream.”

“If I remember correctly, you initiated that dream.” He said and she rolled her eyes and swallowed.

“Okay, I lost my phone so…”

“I know. My brother already messaged me.” Niklaus said and she groaned.

“I’m going to kill him.” She said and sighed. “Okay. Well, I’m going on an adventure. I’ll talk to you when I don’t have an audience.” She said. She was going to open her eyes, but he stopped her, leaning in and kissing her lips, she felt the familiar tickle of his lips against hers and smiled as she looked at him. He nodded at her and she opened her eyes, seeing the frowning faces of her friends.

“Are you okay?” Damon asked and she nodded.

“Sorry… uh, memory.” She said and looked away.

“Oh?” Rose asked and it occurred to her that Rose still didn’t know her story.

“She’s cursed to reincarnate every time she dies.” Damon explained.

“And I don’t get my memories back every time, but this time, meeting Damon again, brought back most of my memories.” She said and he nodded.

“And she gets them back in spouts… I thought you unlocked them all.”

“I have more than a thousand years of memories. They might be unlocked but if a memory is triggered I… I have to ride it out.” She said and he frowned, nodding.

“So… You knew Elijah in a different life.” Rose said and she frowned and nodded.

“Multiple lives. He killed me when I was Keeling.” She reminded and Rose nodded.

“Anyway. Somebody’s got to know somebody that knows where he is, right?” Damon asked. Makenzi cleaned her nails as she waited for Rose to answer.

“Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you’re still not even close.” Rose said and Makenzi nodded.

“Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?” He asked.

“Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond.” She explained and Makenzi seemed interested in this Slater.

“Perfect. I’ll drive.” Damon said and Rose stopped him.

“No. You forget, not all of us can do sun.” She said and Makenzi coughed. She sighed and got up, grabbing her bag and opening it. Throwing a ring at Rose.

“Now you can.” Makenzi said and Rose seemed excited as she looked at it.

“How…?” Then stopped and looked at her. “Why?”

“Because I don’t like Elijah and you’re free, so might as well, right?” She asked and smirked.

“Okay, so, you drive. Come on.” Damon said, smiling and getting up.


	36. Slater

Rose parks the car in an underground parking lot in Richmond. Makenzi wondered why she would do that, but the vampire might not be used to being in the sun yet and she smiled at the vampire.

“Back entrance. How convenient.” Damon said and Makenzi nodded.

“That’s the point. Not everyone has little day light rings.” She said and Damon nodded.

“How do you know this Slater guy is even here?”

“I called him. He’s here. He’s always here.”

“Good.” Damon said and Makenzi sighed as she watched Damon slam Rose into the wall. “Just one thing. If you’re setting us up, in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It’s something I’m very good at.” Makenzi looked at her nails, pretending to clean them as she watched Rose grab him and push him against the car, twisting his arm behind his back.

“I’m older than you and stronger. Don’t get on my bad side.” She said, releasing him.

“And I’m older than the both of you and very angry, so are you done?” She asked and they looked at her.

“You can trust me.” Rose said and Makenzi nodded.

“I wouldn’t have given you a ring if I didn’t.” Makenzi said as she stopped at the sight of the coffee shop they entered.

“Woah. What about the sunlight?” Damon asked.

“Double paned and tempered. UV rays can’t penetrate. You see the appeal now?” She asked and they nod. A man joins them adding his own input.

“That and the free Wi-Fi.” He says and Rose embraces him in a hug.

“Hey, how are you?” Rose asks and Makenzi realizes this is Slater.

“Good. I saw you come. What are you doing here?” He asks and Rose shrugs.

“Mmm, it’s a long story but I want you to meet…”

“Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So, I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?”

“Yes, it was right.”

“And you, I don’t have anything about you.” He said, looking at Makenzi. She raised a brow at him and smirked.

“That’s a good thing, I tend to like being in the shadows.”

“But your face is so familiar.” He said and she frowned.

“Thank you for the tip, Slater.” Rose said and he looked at her and smiled before looking at Damon.

“It’s nice to meet you, maybe… What’s going on Rose? Where’s Trevor?” Slater asks and Makenzi can see Rose deflate. Rose told him the story, not leaving much out except about Makenzi, respecting her need for privacy.

“And you’re sure Elijah’s dead?” Slater asked, Makenzi scoffed and looked at them pointedly.

“Well Makenzi likes to believe he’s not but I’m guessing that’s because she tried to kill him before, and it didn’t stick. But yes, he’s beyond dead.”

“Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD.”

“Slater’s been in college since ’74.” Rose explained and Makenzi huffed in amusement.

“Are you trying to become a part of the Strix or something?” Makenzi asked and he smiled at her.

“What is the point of eternity? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me. Knowledge is power after all.” He answered and she looked at him before shrugging.

“I’ll give you an answer if I live long enough.” She said and he frowned. She took off her jacket and he noticed the glove she wore was only up so high, the marks were showing past it.

“That looks pretty cool.”

“Except it’s killing me.” She said and he frowned and looked at her.

“We need your help.” Rose said, grabbing his attention. “If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?” She asked.

“Craigslist.” Slater answered and Makenzi snorted. Damon laughed and they saw how serious the man was.

“You’re serious?” She asked at the same time Damon asked with a “Really?”

“Seriously.” He answered. “I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who’s dead and that’s where my connection ends.”

“Elijah on craigslist. This is priceless.” Makenzi said and started giggling. Damon and Rose looked at her with frowns while Slater looked at her like she was crazy. She stopped, freezing as she hears coins clanking, looking around the outside of the window. She was searching for where it was coming from, because her mind registered it as danger.

“Here’s what I don’t get. Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?”

“To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the curse then werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa.”

“But werewolves are extinct.” Rose said before freezing and looking at Makenzi. “Sort of.”

“Sort of? I’ve never seen one but rumor has it…”

“Not such a rumor.” Makenzi said and Slater looked at her in awe.

“Mystic Falls? God, I’ve got to visit this place. It sounds awesome.” He said and Makenzi went back to looking outside, trying to look past the glare of the sun. There was something outside the shop that was setting her on edge.

“Awesome doesn’t even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?”

“What do you mean?” Slater asks.

“Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?”

“Damon, we don’t have the moonstone.” Makenzi said and he sighed.

“If we got it from your friend.” He said.

“My friend won’t give it up.” She said, growling at him.

“Are you saying you gave _him_ the moonstone?” Damon asked, incredulously.

“Down.” Makenzi said and glared at the man she saw out the windows as he smirked and threw the coins in his hands at the window. She sneered as Rose and Damon helped Slater away from the sun. She jumped over the broken glass, ignoring her injury as she stood in front of Elijah. Damon called after her, but she was already standing in front of the Original.

“Elijah.” She said and it shocked the three sitting inside the café. “My phone.”

“You’ve been in contact with Klaus.” He said and she scoffed.

“My phone.” She said again, holding her hand out. He smiled viciously, handing her the phone before grabbing her hand.

“And why shouldn’t I take you in place of the doppelganger?”

“Are you really that far gone, Elijah?” She asked and he looked at her, eyes searching hers. “Are you really going to threaten me? Then just kill me and be done with it.” She said and he looked at her intensely.

“I don’t want to kill you, Makenzi. You’re my family.”

“You have a funny way of showing it.” She said and pulled her hand away from him. “See you around, ‘Lijah.” She said and he looked at her with sadness before she jumped back into the coffee shop and headed towards the car, passing the three shocked vampires. They quickly followed her and slid into the SUV after her. Damon quickly pulled out and drove away, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

“Kenz…”

“I’m fine.” She said as she opened her phone and texted Nik.

_Your brother’s an ass._ She texted smiling at Niklaus’s reply.

_I know._

She looked at Damon. “Well, we have a connection to Klaus, what do you want me to ask him?” She asked and Slater looked at her with shock.

“You know Elijah? And Klaus?” Slater asked and she sighed before looking at him.

“I do. And I won’t tell you how because you have an encyclopedia on every vampire in the history of vampires and I’d rather a certain one never finds me.” She said and looked at her phone.

“How did you know Elijah wouldn’t die?” Rose asked and she looked at the vampire with flat eyes.

“Because I may not look it, but I’ve lived for a thousand years. I bit Elijah as a werewolf. He’s still alive. So… Originals can’t die easily. Hell, I don’t think they can die at all and my curse is connected to a freaking original so it’s looking like I can’t end it anytime soon.” She said and Damon looked at her, noticing how sad she was.

“Is that so bad?” He asked and she scoffed.

“Try living through centuries of deaths, Day.” She said and he bit his lips. “I’ve died every way imaginable. Burning, staking, hearts ripping out, neck breaking, I’ve been pushed off buildings, killed by Jack the Ripper.”

“Wait.” Damon said and she looked at him, flatly.

“Jack the Ripper was a vampire ripper. He… I was alive as he ripped through my body.” She said and closed her eyes.

“A victim of Jack to Ripper.” Slater said and looked at her in fascination.

“No.” She said, and he frowned. “I will not recount that death.” Damon stops and looks at Slater.

“Where can we drop you off?” He asked and Slater frowned before giving Damon his address. He was still looking at Makenzi with interest. She didn’t let out a breath until he was out of the car. She closed her eyes and realized that she had dried blood on her face and arms. She looked at her arms and frowned. Her body had healed mostly.

“I left my jacket.” She said as an after thought and Damon nodded.

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Don’t bother. I’m sure Elijah will bring it to me to get back in my good graces.” She said and Rose looked at her with confusion.

“What’s the story there?”

“I’d like to know too. Did you love each other or something?” Damon asked and Makenzi snorted, unable to help the laugh that bubbled up her throat. She bit her lip and shook her head.

“No. Never.” She said and sighed.

“He called you family.”

“Because I considered him so, and I believed him, and his siblings felt the same way. I think they still do. Well, all of them except his oldest brother and his father.” She said and looked away.

“Why not them?”

“Because his father killed me, and his oldest brother held me down.” She said and looked away. “And they are the reason there is a war between werewolves and vampires.”

“Woah.” Rose said, confused by her confession.

“Wait, are you saying vampires and werewolves didn’t hate each other?” Damon asked and she scoffed.

“I’m saying werewolves existed before vampires.” Makenzi said. “And the originals… those two originals, they started the war by killing off two villages that belonged to two separate packs.” She said and they looked at her and then each other.

“Woah.”

“So, what do you know about the originals?” Rose asked.

“Not much. I remember my first life. But it’s all overpowered by the sense of loss when I think about it. I had to bury my mother, father and brothers all in the same day. Both of my fathers.” She said and looked down. “My stepfather who raised me and took care of the farm and tried his best to keep me safe… and my biological father who… who taught me the right ways of being a werewolf. Of being an alpha. My mother who was a witch of the old ways. The Norse ways. We were Norse witches who prayed to the goddess Frigga and our spells were powered by her.” She looked out the window as they arrived at the boarding house. “And my brothers, who were innocent in all of it. I also lost an entire pack, and pack is family too. And on top of that, the love of my life had to watch me die.” She said and Damon looked at her, frowning as she got tears in her eyes.

“Kenz…” He said and she shook her head. She got out of the car and they followed, Rose cautious about the sun before she realized that the ring worked. She happily left the car and walked up to the house with Damon while Makenzi walked to her car.

“Where are you going?” Rose asked.

“I’m exhausted. You guys did stick me with wolfsbane two nights ago.” She said and sighed as she felt the exhaustion hit her. “I won’t heal fully because of this mark and I’m just tired.” She said and walked to her car. “I’ll call you later, Day.” She said and climbed in.

She detoured to Mystic Grill when she heard her stomach growl. She cleaned herself off quickly, changing her shirt and leaving her car after she felt presentable. She walked in and blinked a few times before finally being able to see in the darker atmosphere of the Grill. She smiled as she saw Jeremy playing pool. She looked around to see if there was anyone else, and found Bonnie talking to some guy.

“Hey.” She said walking up to Jeremy.

“Hey.” He said back, frowning as he realized he was alone. Makenzi wondered if he was with Bonnie. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Jer.”

“Do you see me as Elena’s kid brother?” He asked and she looked at him shocked.

“No. I see you as my little brother.” She said jokingly. He frowned and she realized she probably said something wrong. She sighed and leaned onto the table, looking at him pointedly. “Jer.” She said and he looked at her. “Tyler is my little brother.” She said and he frowned before remembering she was the older twin. He smiled before nodding. “I don’t see him as a kid and I don’t see you as one. Well… no I see all of you as kids.” She said as a joke, smiling at his surprised face.

“I keep forgetting you’ve lived multiple lives.” He said and she laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, so I see all of you as kids, but I also see the adults you’re all becoming. I mean if you think about it, all of you are under eighteen.” She said and he bit his lip, nodding.

“Why do you see me as a younger brother?” He asked, confused by her choice in words.

“Because you remind me of one of my original brothers. Lukas. He was younger than me. He was actually a year and a half younger than me and when I was seventeen almost eighteen, he was sixteen.” She said and looked down, biting her lip. “He was so kind, and handsome. Just like you.” She said and he laughed.

“Are you just saying that?”

“No, no. If he wasn’t so into his work, he’d probably have had any girl in the villages he wanted. We owned a farm and raised cattle, pigs, chickens… He helped my dad along with our younger brother Simon. They traveled to the three villages and sold milk, pigs skin, meat all that stuff, you know? I remember when I was training with my biological father, seeing a few girls who would watch both of them, Simon and Lukas. That being said, if you weren’t such a loner, you could have any girl you wanted Jer.”

“Yeah, I don’t want just any girl.” He said and looked over at Bonnie.

“The only thing stopping her is the fact that you’re Elena’s brother.” Makenzi said and he frowned.

“Why should it stop her?”

“I mean… I didn’t date Matt because he was Ty’s best friend. Bonnie is Elena’s best friend. They were joined at the hip since birth.” Makenzi joked and smiled at him. “Give her time. Who’s that with her?”

“That’s Luka Martin. He just moved to town.” Jeremy said and Makenzi frowned. “Why?”

“Nothing. I’m just paranoid because of everything happening. I mean the last few people who came into town had other plans so… I’m also very hungry, where is my order?” She asked and looked towards the bar, where she had called ahead for her order.

“Wow, psychic much?” Jeremy joked and she smirked.

“I wish. It would help me prevent so much shit.” She said and he laughed as she accepted the food and paid the waitress.

“You don’t look so hot, Kenz.” He said and she nodded.

“Because I was injected with wolfsbane two nights ago and it’s basically poison. I just have to let it leave my system, you know?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy said and she smiled, accepting the receipt and the rest of her cash and turning to him.

“I’ll see you around little bro.” She joked and he pushed her softly and watched her go before he looked back at Bonnie laughing, smiled and left after her.


	37. Dead Vampires, Frustrating Doppelgangers, Elijah and ‘Nick’.

Makenzi laughs as Elena explains how she walked out on Alaric and Jenna together. She couldn’t help it, she was holding her sides from the whole awkwardness of the situation. _“And then, Ric goes, ‘Well I’m naked I’m going to go.’”_

“Oh my god!” Makenzi cracks up even more. She will never see her teacher the same again.

_“Jenna kept apologizing and asking if it was okay that he was spending so much time there.”_

“And you being the great niece you are, obviously told her it was.”

_“Yeah.”_ Elena said and smiled. _“She’s happy, that’s all that matters.”_

“I can understand that.” Makenzi said as she took a sip from her drink. She was sitting at the Grill, waiting for Sheila to show up to help her with a spell or something that could bring Elena back to life.

_“Yeah, I have to go. Class and all. I’ll talk to you after school.”_

“Sure thing. Bye.” Makenzi said and hung up, frowning at a paper from her grimoire. She didn’t remember putting it in there and it wasn’t in her handwriting.

“What’s got that frown on your face?” Sheila said as she walked up to her.

“This.” She said and showed Sheila the old spell written in Norse.

“So you wrote a spell in an old language, don’t you know many?”

“I know, but this is my language. The spell is… it’s one for Norse witches.”

“Norse witches? I thought they were extinct?” Sheila said as she sat down, picking up the grimoire, frowning at the weight of it. “This is heavier than it looks.”

“I spelled it so it can look like a journal and hold all my spells.”

“And was this before or after the curse that is killing you activated?” Grams said and Makenzi looked at her with a frown. “I see it, you can spell it from humans seeing it, but I’m a powerful witch.”

“Before. As soon as I remembered the first spell.” She said and smiled. “I can actually give you the spell. But that’s not what’s important. That page says something about a potion.” She said and Sheila frowned as she looked at the page.

“I can’t read old Norse.”

“Obviously, it’s a thousand-year-old language, I don’t think a linguist can read it fully. But it says something about a potion to bring a sacrifice back.” She said and Sheila looked at her with surprise.

“If you had a solution, why did you have me drive all the way up here?”

“Because I didn’t put this in here.” She said and that got the old witch’s attention.

“Are you sure?”

“I think I’d remember writing a spell in old Norse. I’ve not used it since my first life.” She said and took a deep breath as she saw a man walk into the grill. “Do you feel that?” She asked, looking at the man.

“Another witch. I’m going to go. I don’t want to be mixed up in all this, Makenzi.”

“Thank you.” She said and got up. “I should go too. I promised Rose I’d go check on her friend Slater.” She said and Grams nodded. As they passed the man, Grams looked back at Makenzi and the girl stopped and looked at him.

“Hi, I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself.” She said and he looked at her, confused. “I’m Makenzi Lockwood, the Mayor’s daughter. Also known as the welcoming committee. If you need anything, let me know, okay?” She said with a smile. The man looked at her suspiciously before nodding and accepting her hand.

“Dr. Jonah Martin.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Martin. I’d give you a little history of the place, but I’m late for a meeting. If you need anything, I’m usually in the area.” She said and nodded at him as she walked away, catching up to Sheila. The older woman hid her emotions well until they stepped out of the bar.

“That was…” She said, unable to hold in her laugh.

“Yeah, you learn how to act after a while. I have to go, I’ll email you a translated version of that page.” She said and the older woman nodded.

“Of course, thank you.” She said and they went their separate ways. Makenzi quickly made her way to the Salvatore Boarding house, frowning at the sight of Elena being there.

“What’s going on?” Makenzi asked and Elena sighed.

“Elena thinks that Slater has more information on Klaus, and I tried telling her to get it from you, since you know him, but she’s hell bent on knowing what Slater knows.” Rose answered.

“We were going to see Slater anyway.” Makenzi said with a sigh. “I was going to ask if he knew any witches.”

“Then let’s go. You owe us, Rose.” Elena said. Rose sighed and looked at the werewolf.

“You guys know they wouldn’t want you doing this. And their interrogation of Katerina gives you a chance to sneak away.”

“I don’t need to sneak away. Just as they don’t allow me to control their actions, I won’t allow them to control mine.” Makenzi scoffed.

“And they’re willing to risk everyone I love and I’m not.” Elena said. Makenzi nodded at her and Rose sighed.

“They’re just trying to protect you.”

“They’re not.” Makenzi stated, rolling her eyes. “They’re measuring their capability against mine. Men.” She scoffed, smirking when she heard two laughs.

“What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?” Rose asked.

“I gave you a daylight ring, give me something back.” Makenzi said and Elena frowned. Rose sighed and got up.

“Okay.” She said and Makenzi smirked, winking at Elena. They hopped into Makenzi’s car, driving towards Slater’s residence. 

“Slater?” Rose said as she knocked on the door. “Slater, it’s Rose. Open up!’ She said and waited a moment before turning towards them. “He’s not home, sorry.”

“Nope, we’re here, open it, or I will.” Makenzi said and Rose sighed, turning the knob and pushing the door using her vampire strength. She opened the door and gestured for them to go in.

“After you.” She said. Elena walked in, looking around the place while Makenzi stepped in. “Slater?” Rose called and moved deeper into the apartment. Makenzi smelled it before Rose spoke up, showing them that Slater really wasn’t going to be much help.

“So, is this Elijah? Or someone else?” Elena asked and Makenzi shrugged.

“It could very well be Elijah.” Makenzi said and sighed.

“Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass.” Rose said and Makenzi frowned.

“Sucks.” She said and looked around the apartment. She sat on a sofa and watched as Elena shuffled through some papers. Rose pulled back the curtains, closing her eyes at the sun. “You seem to forget that you have a ring that lets you actually enjoy the sun now.

“I used to come here and just watch the day.” Rose said as she looked outside. “It’s a habit.”

“I’m sorry about Slater.” Elena said. Rose nodded and turned towards her, changing the subject.

“Any luck?” Elena sighed as she attempted to log into the laptop.

“It’s password protected, I can’t get in.”

“No this is fine. Let’s just go.”

“He probably has an entire phone book for vampires.” Makenzi said as she sat at the computer, ignoring what was going on to try to log in. She stopped when she heard Rose explain to Elena who the other person was. She listened to the conversation before turning towards Alice.

“You’re human. What would you know about Klaus?”

“I know what my boyfriend knows… knew. What are you doing?”

“Trying to get into your boyfriend’s computer.”

“Do you know the password?” Elena asked.

“Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart.” Alice said and Makenzi scoffed.

“Your acting needs a little work.” She said as she turned back to the computer, typing in some coding she remembered from the past. She wasn’t that great, but it got her onto a page that would let her bypass the log in screen. She got in and Elena looked at her smirking. Rose looked at her impressed and Alice looked upset that she couldn’t take Elena up on her offer fast enough.

“Someone’s been here. The hard drives are completely wiped out.” Makenzi said with a frown. “Well, my money is on Elijah.” She said and Rose frowned.

“But why go through all that trouble?”

“Because Slater knew too much.”

“Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid.” Alice said and smirked. “Everything’s backed up on a remote server.” Makenzi looked at the girl, rolling her eyes as Alice smirked. “And it’ll be all yours if you turn me.”

“Deal. I’ll turn you myself.” Makenzi said and got up. “Get us into those servers.” Alice smirked and climbed into the chair, typing until the servers were up. She scoffed at her boyfriend’s password before Elena interrupted, seeing all the files.

“These are all leads to vampires?”

“Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me.”

“What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah.” Rose said as she pointed at the name.

“I could call him.” Elena handed the phone to Alice, making Makenzi frown. She watched as Elena looked over to them and back at Alice.

“Tell him that we’re trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger is alive and she’s ready to surrender.” Elena said and Makenzi grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

“What are you doing, Elena?!” She asked the doppelganger. Her friend looked at her with sad eyes.

“Get him the message, please.”

“Don’t.” Makenzi said and Alice looked at her in shock. “I have a direct line to N-Klaus, Elena. You want to surrender, you do it through me, where I can save you, not through some shady guy who could end up killing you!”

“What are you thinking?” Rose asked, angry as well.

“I’m getting Klaus’s attention.”

“If Klaus knows that you’re alive, he’ll find you and he’ll kill you.” Rose said, they were ignoring Makenzi. She growled and threw the chair at the wall, getting their attention.

“Klaus will not hurt her because I told him I’d deliver her to him after I found a way to bring her back!” Elena looked down.

“If I understood it correctly from Katherine, it’s either me or my family.” Elena said, biting her lip.

“I can’t believe you.” She said and shook her head. “None of you believe me. None of you trust me, and I’m putting my life on the line for you, Elena!” Makenzi shouted. “I’m literally giving my life up to save you and you’re going off and pulling things like this.” She shook her head and walked out of the room. She heard Alice as she walked back into the room telling Elena that Cody was on his way. Makenzi sighed and looked out the window, wondering why she cared so much. She watched as Rose walked out of the apartment and listened to her call Damon. She looked down and shook her head.

Makenzi walked to the couch and sat down, ignoring the doppelganger as she walked in, looking at her with sad eyes. “Please, Kenz. I don’t want you to die because of me.”

“I’m not afraid to die, Elena. You know why? Because I know I’ll be reborn. You? You’ll be gone.” She said and scoffed. “And you know what? You’ll leave behind your brother, and your aunt… You’ll be leaving your friends and you don’t seem to care.” Makenzi said and shook her head, tears in her eyes. “You don’t seem to understand that you dying doesn’t happen to you, it happens to everyone around you.”

“What are you doing here?” Damon asked as he zoomed in.

“What are you doing here?” Elena asked. She looked at Makenzi and Rose, who had just entered the room. “Who called him?”

“I did.” Rose said and folded her arms. “I’m sorry, Elena.”

“You said that you understood.”

“She lied.” Damon said.

“Damon Salvatore!” Alice said, all star struck. Makenzi snorted, shaking her head.

“Get rid of her.” Damon said to Rose before turning towards both girls. “Come on, we’re leaving.” He said to them and Makenzi shook her head.

“I’m staying. I’ll fight off Cody and you make your escape.” She said and Damon frowned.

“You’re still healing from the wolfsbane, Kenz!” He said and she sighed and looked at him, her eyes unreadable.

“No.” Elena said. “I’m not leaving!”

“I said we’re leaving!” Damon said, angry at the both of them.

“I’m not going with you!” Elena said angrily.

“You do not get to make decisions anymore.” Damon’s eyes were fiery as he looked at the young girl.

“When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Makenzi chose to protect me by slowly killing herself! This? This is my decision.”

“Who’s gonna save your life while your out making decisions?” Damon scoffed and looked at Makenzi. “And what does she mean you’re slowly killing yourself?”

“It’s doesn’t matter.”

“It does!” Elena said and turned back towards Damon. “You’re not listening to me, Damon. I don’t want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love.”

“Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.” Damon said as he grabbed Elena’s arm tightly. Elena tries to release herself, shouting a loud ‘no’ at Damon before throwing a punch at Damon. He grabs her fist in his hand and moves in towards her, angry. “Don’t ever do that again.” He said and releases her fist from his hold, walking away. Makenzi looks on with flat eyes, angry at the doppelganger. Elena looks after him horrified before looking at Makenzi who gets up and goes to the kitchen, feeling fatigue hit as she started up the coffee.

She was drinking the coffee she made when she jumped at the door bursting open. She put the cup down and quickly ran into the living room.

“We’re here to meet the doppelganger.”

“Thank you for coming.” Elena said and attempted to walk towards them before Makenzi walked out, sneering at them and Damon pushed her behind him.

“I will break your arm.” He told her and looked at Cody. “there’s nothing here for you.” Before Makenzi could do anything one of the men in the back fall to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him, the other two vampires look back at Elijah, who uses his speed to stand before the two others. Rose saw this and ran out the door in fear.

“Who are you?” He asks Cody who looked at him with suspicion.

“Who are _you_?”

“I’m Elijah.” Elijah says, all smiles and polite. Makenzi rolled her eyes at his games.

“We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus. She’s the doppelganger. I don’t know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her.”

“Does anyone else know that you’re here?”

“No.” Cody said, confused by the question.

“Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful.” Elijah said as he plunges his arms into the two vampires’ chests. They grunt as Elijah rips their heart out, Makenzi looking on with slight fear as she recalled his father doing the same thing. Elijah let their hearts fall from his hands and looks at them, nodding at Makenzi before speeding out of the apartment. Makenzi looked on with wide eyes before tears began to sting her eyes. She took deep breathes as panic rose and she ran out of the apartment, unable to look at the hearts on the ground. Damon wanted to follow her, but he had to babysit a certain doppelganger.

Makenzi was taking deep breathes sitting by her car when he came up to her. She couldn’t catch a breath and she thought he was in her head again but the moment she felt his hand on her cheek she let the tears fall as he helped her up, hugging her. “Shh, it’s okay, love. I got you.”

“I don’t know why I’m so scared.” She said and he shook his head.

“I don’t know why you’re scared either, but I will protect you with my life.” He said and she laughed before she hugged him tighter, crying into his chest. She quieted after a moment and looked up at him, her golden eyes searching his green ones.

“How’d you find me?”

“I’ll never lose you again.” He said and she scoffed before his lips found hers.

Unbeknown to her, Damon had made his way down and witnessed the scene, understanding dawning as he watched the interaction of the two. This was the boyfriend that Makenzi had mentioned to Liz.

“Nik.” She said and he frowned. So, his name was Nick. “Thank you.” She said and Damon felt jealous at the smile that grazed her lips. That smile was one Marina had given only him… and now she was giving it to this Nick character. He was going to walk up to her, confront her, but she was gone along with the man. He was a vampire. Elena walked up behind him, frowning at why he was standing in the shadows.


	38. A Werewolf from Florida and Tyler's First Full Moon.

“I found a spell.” She said to Niklaus. She was with him for the past few days, telling her father that it was getting too much for her and she needed a break. He allowed her to do as she pleased as long as she kept checking in.

“Oh?” He asked and she nodded, playing with his bare chest.

“Mmhmm. Although, I don’t know how it got into my journal, let alone written in our old language.” She said and he huffed in amusement.

“Are you looking a gift horse in the mouth?”

“Are you telling me not to?” She asked and he frowned.

“What’s got you so paranoid?”

“I don’t know. This potion… it could have been put in there from my mother to… save me? Or it could have been put there by another witch from the other side to save Elena but most of the Norse Witches on the other side were burned by Qetsiyah before I was born. They were getting too strong.” She said and Niklaus frowned.

“So, do you have any wolves?” He asked, changing the subject when he saw she was uncomfortable with it.

“Not ones that aren’t close to me, although, I’ve got my uncle locked up somewhere, without my family knowing, so that I could lure some of his pack out.” She said and Niklaus looked at her impressed.

“And what of your brother? You told me he activated his curse?”

“Yeah, tonight is the first full moon, I’m going to have to go home and help him with it. But he’s freaking out. Mason had a recording of his first transformation, and Ty watched it.” Makenzi said and sighed. “Anyway, I told him to call Mason’s home under the pretense that he needed help.”

“And do you plan on making your brother a moon ring?”

“I already have, when I made my pack moon rings.” She said and got up, smiling at him as he pulled her back down for a kiss.

“I love you.” He said and she bit her lip before deepening the kiss and looking into his eyes.

“And I love you.” She said, feeling her face match his when his lips spread into an enchanting smile. “But I do have to leave, I have to help Tyler out with the first turn.” She said and got up.

“Be careful.” He called and she nodded.

“Always.” She said and looked at him with a frown as he held out a necklace for her. She looked at it closer and smiled wider as she realized it was hers, it was Ingrid’s. “Where did you get this?”

“It was all I could have of you.” He said and shrugged. “I always held onto it, thinking of you.”

“It’s… You’d want to part with it?”

“No, but it belongs to you.”

“Keep it.” She said and he looked at her, confused. “It’s the best link to me if something were to happen.”

“Makenzi…”

“I’m serious. If I die… that’s your best way of finding me.” She said and he nodded slightly, looking at the golden chain with an enchanted rose. She had helped her mother make it, the spell connected the rose with the gold making it look like a rose carved into the gold, but it was enchanted, the spell made it so that whoever the wearers were, they’d have a link to Frigga herself. She looked at him and sighed. “I’ll accept it once Mikael is not longer an issue.” She said and he frowned.

“When Mikael is dead?”

“Yes. Otherwise, I don’t want it.” She said and looked at him. She knew that the magic would turn her away until her vow is set.

“I’ll keep it for you, then.”

“Thank you.” She said and dressed quickly. “I’ll see you soon?” She asked and he nodded.

“Let me know when you have the wolf.”

“Okay.” She said as she slipped on her locket, wearing her jacket and winking at him before leaving. She climbed into her car and drove towards Mystic Falls. She got there in time to see Alaric and Jenna kiss before Jenna made her way out of the grill. She walked up to him and sat down, looking at him pointedly. “Stefan got himself stuck in the tomb?” She asked and Alaric sighed but nodded. She was about to say more before Tyler walked in.

“Hey.” He said to Caroline, who accepted helping him get ready while she fixed whatever problems were plaguing the falls. She frowned when she saw her brother’s face.

“Some girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mum is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mum when I left.” Makenzi looked at him wide eyed before frowning at his stare. “Do you know where he is Kenz?”

“If I did, Ty, I think I’d tell mum so she wouldn’t file a missing person’s report.” Makenzi lied and he sighed.

“Sorry, I’m just on edge. We should get going.”

“Yeah.” Caroline said and walked by them, looking at Alaric and her pointedly. Makenzi shook her head and looked at Alaric.

“What was that about, Ric?”

“I don’t know. Caroline is under the impression that when Mason went missing, Damon had something to do with it.”

“Well call him, tell him about it and fix it.” Makenzi said and sighed, going towards a booth.

Later, when Damon and Alaric were sitting at the bar, discussing the whole thing, Makenzi was watching the door. She saw a cute girl walk into the bar; one she’d never seen. The girl went up towards Matt and asked him about Tyler. She got up and used that as her que to introduce herself.

“Tyler is my brother, actually.” She said and Matt nodded at her before walking away. “Twin, brother.” She said and Jules looked at her shocked.

“I, uh, didn’t see you in the house this morning.”

“No, I was sleeping over at a friend’s.” She said and smirked, eyes connecting with Damon.

“I’m Jules, a friend of Mason’s in Florida.”

“Makenzi.” Makenzi said and smiled stiffly as she shook the other wolf’s hand. So she was a werewolf.

“Wow… Uh. I don’t mean to intrude. Mason is just a…”

“A member of your pack, I’m aware.” Makenzi said. “But you see, walking onto my territory without consent? And then causing trouble when all you had to do was call back.”

“Your brother called Mason. He was freaking out about the transformation.”

“Because Mason was stupid enough to record it.” Makenzi said, scoffing. “I told Tyler not to worry, that it would hurt the first time, but he was hell bent on knowing whatever he could, and he found Mason’s journal.”

“I wasn’t aware he’d done that. He’s a member of my pack.”

“And let me guess, you all travel together?” She asked and Jules looks at her with narrowed eyes.

“How are you so strong?” She asked and Makenzi smirked.

“How are you not?” She asked and Jules sneered.

“My pack and I won’t be trouble. We just want Mason and we’ll go.”

“No.” Makenzi said and Damon walked up, breaking the fight.

“Kenz, you good?”

“I’m fine. You want the night? Take it, but I’ll tell you now, if you stay longer, you will regret it.” She said and pushed past Damon as she walked away.

“What was that about?”

“I don’t know.” Jules said looking after Makenzi, frowning at the girl.

“I’ve never seen her with much of a temper, she’s usually very controlled.” Damon said before turning towards the werewolf. “I’m Damon. How about I buy you a drink and you tell me why you’re here?”

“Sure.” Jules said and allowed him to steer her towards the bar. “I’m looking for my friend, Mason.”

“Mason Lockwood?” Damon asked, confused. “He dipped a while back.” He said and smiled at the bar tender as he accepted his drink, handing Jules hers.

“You see, if he did, he’d have gone back to our apartment in Florida.” Jules said and Damon frowned.

“So, he was more than a friend?”

“No, he was my roommate, nothing more than friends.” She said and sighed. “And he wouldn’t just up and leave, you know? Which is why I’m worried about him.” She said and looked at him.

“I’m sure he’s just playing hooky. I mean, I met him and he seemed hard working, but then he would disappear off to one place or another with his girlfriend.” Damon said and watched Makenzi get a call. He watched her features change as she heard the news and walk out of the grill.

“What girlfriend?”

“Katherine.” He said and Jules looked at him with anger. She raised the glass to her mouth but stopped, smelling the wolfsbane. It was odd how he had gotten it in the cup without her knowing.

“You fool. You think you’re clever, don’t you?”

“What do you want with Mason Lockwood?”

“He’s my friend.” Jules said angrily.

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you that you probably won’t find him.

“And why not.”

“You should leave town.”

“You’re threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?” Jules asked, nose flaring in anger. Alaric arrived at that moment, seeing the tense moment.

“Damon, how about that second round?”

“I think we’re done Rick.” He said and looked at Jules. “You think I’m afraid of you?” He asked and scoffed.

“No, I don’t.” Jules said and shook her head. “That’s your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I’ve been at this a long time, and any other night of the month the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You’ve been marked.” Jules said and left. Damon and Alaric exchange a look.

Makenzi made her way to Elena’s house after the girl called her to tell her that Elijah was in her house. She frowned at the thought of what Elijah might do. She quickly got out of the car and knocked on the door, trying to calm her heart.

“Kenz, what’s up?” Jenna asked and she smiled at the woman.

“Not much, I just need to talk to Elena.” She said, waiting for the woman to allow her in. she opened the door wider and let the girl in. Makenzi quickly made her way up the stairs. She knocked on Elena’s door and sighed as the girl let her in, looking at Elijah. “What are you doing here, ‘Lijah?” She asked and he smiled softly at her.

“I figured I’d tell Elena some truths.”

“Like?”

“He said that he didn’t want me to be taken, that’s why he killed those vampires. That and he wanted to protect you. Also, that his goal is not to take me to Klaus.”

“Why?” Makenzi asked and looked at him.

“Let’s just say that my goal is not to break the curse.” Elijah said and Makenzi scoffed and looked at him incredulously.

“Kenz?” Elena asked and she shook her head before sneering and walking out the door. She didn’t care what Elijah had to say anymore. He was turning his back on his brother. She walked down the steps, not hearing Jenna calling out to her as she walked out the door and climbed into her car. She felt angry and she knew the perfect outlet for that anger. She drove to her family property and quickly climbed down into the cellar, seeing her brother and Caroline.

“Tyler.” She said and the boy looked at her, fear in his eyes. “Let it take over.” She said, her eyes glowing. “Let it happen.” She said and he took a deep breath. He growled and howled as his eyes turned yellow and the transformation started. “You can get through this.” She said and he nodded. He growled until his growls turned to screams at the breaking of his bones. “You can get through this.”

“It hurts! It hurts!” He cried and Caroline looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

“I know, Ty.” Kenzie said and looked at him. “But I made you a ring and this is the only time you’ll have to deal with it unless you want to.” She said and looked at him. “I got this, Caroline. Go.” She said and Caroline swallowed before zooming of the cellar, locking the door and looking at them from behind the door. Makenzi took off her jacket and dress, letting her bones crack and break as she turned into her wolf. He looked at her in fear as she howled in pain for a moment before a wolf stood before him. His eyes turn yellow and his fangs come out. Tyler rushes at Caroline but Makenzi snaps at him and he stops, whimpering at her. She looks at her brother lovingly and licks his face. Caroline looks on in awe as Makenzi makes sure her brother is okay. Makenzi bumps heads with the other wolf and he pants before pacing the cellar and looking around. Finally, his wolf settles, and he sleeps. Makenzi changes back and looks at him. She slips on her dress and jacket and looks at Caroline who looks at her with wide eyes. Tears were streaming down her face.

“You guys have to go through that?” She asked and Makenzi nodded sadly, walking up to her brother and picking up his head and letting it lay on her lap, she pets his fur, smiling as he hummed in content.

“It only gets easier.” She said and looked at her friend. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. He’s strong.” 


	39. Werewolf Bites, Cures and More Kidnappings.

Makenzi walks into the boarding house the next day, after letting her brother go into Caroline’s arms. He wasn’t ready to be vulnerable in front of her, his wolf wouldn’t let him yet. She sighed and looked around the place.

“What the hell happened?” She asked, seeing a sick Rose.

“Jules bit Rose.” Damon said and she frowned.

“Stefan is out of the tomb.” Rose said. “Apparently Elijah can compel vampires.” She continued, ignoring what Damon said.

“I’ll find her. I would have handled it last night, but Tyler…”

“It’s okay.” Rose said, shrugging. “I’ve lived five hundred and sixty years.”

“You’ve ran for five hundred and sixty years…” She said and looked down. “I didn’t want this for you, Rose.” She said and Rose smiled.

“It’s fine. Do you know how Elijah can compel vampires?”

“He’s an original. All the vampires are sired from the originals, meaning that what can kill a regular vampire can’t kill an original. Katherine is stuck in the tomb because of him?” She asked and they nodded.

“So he can compel vampires? Can he compel witches and wolves?” Damon asked.

“No.” She said and looked at Rose. She frowned and pulled out her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Asking my friend if he knows a cure for a werewolf bite.” She said and Damon looked at her, jealous.

“You mean your boyfriend, Nick?” He asked and she froze mid text. She looked at him and he shrugged. “I overheard you guys talking and then you kissed him. You called him Nick.” Makenzi blinked a few times, sent off her message and looked at Damon again.

“You have no right to be jealous, Damon.” She said and rolled her eyes. “And yes, my boyfriend, Nik.” She said before frowning at the call she was getting. She sighed and answered. “Hello, Nik.”

_“Hello, love.”_ He said and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. She saw Elena and Damon sharing a look, but Rose froze at the voice. _“What’s this about a werewolf bite? Did one of your vampires get bitten?”_

“Yes, actually. Is there a cure?”

_“Lucky for you, there is. For a price.”_ He said and she scoffed.

“I gave you the moonstone, I think a little cure for a little bite should suffice as payment.”

_“So, a date would be out of the question?”_ He asked and she bit her lip, looking away from the two vampires who looked at her with raised brows.

“I would never say no to a date, Nik.” She said and he chuckled.

_“Very well, am I to assume you’re at the Salvatore house?”_ He asked and Damon’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes.” She said, not looking at Damon.

_“I’ll have one of my men send you the vial.”_ He said and she smiled.

“Thank you.”

_“Anything for you, love.”_ He said and she bit her lip and looked down. _“I love you.”_

“And I love you.” She replied and hung up.

“I’ve heard that voice before.” Rose said as she looked at Makenzi.

“He’s connected to Klaus.” She said slowly, watching them look at her in shock.

“And you’re just now telling us?”

“I’ve told you I had a direct line to Klaus!” She said and Damon scoffed.

“And he happens to know everything about us?” He asked and Makenzi got up, slamming her hands on the table as she sneered at Damon.

“No! He happens to know everything about _me_! Because he’s my boyfriend and wants to make sure I’m safe!” She said and scoffed.

“Damon.” Rose said and looked at her. “She got me a cure. Thank you.” She said and frowned. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because… I hate what has happened to you because of Katherine. And you haven’t lived for 560 years, Rose. You’ve ran for 500 years.” She stood up and looked down at her supposed best friends. “Elena is hell bent on dealing with Elijah, who by the way, vowed to help Klaus break the curse and now he’s turning his back on that vow, and you Damon, you’re hell bent on proving me wrong.” She said and scoffed. There was a knock on the door and Makenzi opened the door, shocked at seeing Aaron, from her past life, standing there. He looked at her with shock too.

“Uh, I was told to give this to you… Avery, what are you doing here, alive?”

“No. I’m not doing that, hand the vial over.” She said and he obliged, following her in as she walked up to Rose and handed her the vial.

“This is blood.” 

“How are you Klaus’s errand boy? You’re a new vampire.”

“I’m easy to compel and he wants to make sure I die for what I did to you in the 50’s.” He said and Makenzi’s eyes widened as he pulled out a stake and staked himself.

“Woah.” Elena said as she got up and screamed as he fell in front of her. “What the hell?”

“Wow.” Rose said as she looked at him. “Why would Klaus want to kill a vampire that you knew in the 50’s?”

“I don’t know, drink it so I can see if it works.”

“Bottoms up.” She said and drank the blood, blinking as her color returned and she no longer looked sick.

“How?” Damon asked and Makenzi sighed.

“Probably the blood of a specific animal or something.” She said and pulled out her phone, thanking the original for his help. She also messaged him about Aaron, wondering about him.

“I’m going to go.” Makenzi said and got up. Damon tried to follow her but she glared at him and shook her head. She didn’t know why she was putting up with that heartache. She walked to her car but was knocked out by some sort of spell because the next moment she was waking up with a gasp and looking at three men. One of which was Elijah, another was Jonah and the last was the boy Bonnie was talking to, Luka. “What the hell?!” She said and Elijah sat beside her, taking her hands.

“Hello, Makenzi.” He said and she watched the two witches leave as she looked at him. She pushed him and growled.

“What the hell, Elijah!?” She asked, angrily. “There is a werewolf out there terrorizing my territory and you kidnap me?”

“I apologize, I needed your attention.” Elijah said. “And I was afraid if I approached you, you’d not listen.”

“Hell no, I wouldn’t listen.” She said and pushed past him, getting off the couch. She looked at him with anger when she couldn’t leave the living room.

“You can’t siphon it because it’s not a simple spell. It’s connected to an object, and it’s binding us in here until I ask the Martins to let the spell down.”

“What do you want, ‘Lijah?” She asked and smiled softly at her.

“I haven’t heard that nickname since Rebekah was daggered in the 20’s.” He said, in loo of an explanation. “I want my family back, Makenzi.”

“You seem to forget that Niklaus is your brother.” She said, angrily. “He is family too.”

“And I wouldn’t be angry with him if he had not dumped my siblings into the ocean.”

“Do you actually believe Nik is so cruel as to remove the only family he has on this planet?! Elijah, you! _You_ who preaches being honorable, have gone back on your vow to break your brother’s curse because you lost hope that he is redeemable!” She said angrily. She pushed him, growling. She snapped her lips shut and took a deep breath, looking at him with disappointed eyes. “Are you really going to sit there and tell me that that you believe your brother is too far gone?”

“You didn’t see him after you died, Makenzi.” He explained and she scoffed.

“You think I don’t know Niklaus?” She asked and he frowned. “I know he’s cruel.” She said and shook her head. “And he’s rash and violent and angry. That’s what happens when you have a wolf inside you and you can’t let them out. When you bind a wolf, Elijah.” She said and he looked at her, brows furrowed. “Add to that the fact that Mikael has been chasing you all for a millennia and the fact that his own siblings have conspired against him and attempted to abandon him and do you honestly believe Niklaus would be okay?”

“He watched you die.” Elijah said. “He blamed me, Finn, my father.”

“I blame you!” Makenzi said angrily and watched his eyes cast downwards. “I blamed you. The moment I saw you hold him down for your mother to bind him I blamed you.” She said and shook her head, wiping the tears she felt prick her eyes. “And I had good reason for it. You let Mikael beat him, again and again and never stood up for him, and your last straw was when you listened to Mikael and bound his wolf.”

“Makenzi.”

“No. You want me to listen to you? Listen to what I have to say. From the moment I met Niklaus in this life, he has been nothing but kind and thoughtful. He’s accepted my plea to find a way to bring Elena back. He’s out there, searching for werewolves and vampires that aren’t my friends because he wants to make me happy. If you had just stood by him, maybe he would have told you where he’s keeping your siblings.” She said and shook her head.

“I lost hope in my brother long ago, Makenzi. He’s changed from who you knew. You might think you know him now, but you don’t know the evil he’s done over the centuries.”

“Are you telling me you never participated in any evil, Elijah? You killed my pack in the 1700’s. You and your Strix have done more harm than the good you set out to do from the beginning.” She said and he looked down.

“I didn’t participate in any violence.” He said, shocking her. “I may have ordered it, but I never participated.” He said and Makenzi looked at him, confused as to why he didn’t remember killing her. 

“Why did you do it?” She asked as she looked at him. “Why kill werewolves who weren’t killing vampires from your faction.”

“Because they were killing vampires and I had to set an example. But I differ from then, Makenzi.”

“And so, does your brother.” She said and looked at him with hard eyes. “Why do you all have a hard time believing that. You of all people should know him better than I.” She said and he looked at her with watery eyes. “You, who stood by him and vowed to stay there always and forever! You step away for a moment and your whole idea of him changes? Has Mikael really done that to you or was it your own doing?”

“What do you mean?” He asked and she scoffed.

“Niklaus told me you allowed him and Rebekah to escape in 1919 to fend off Mikael. Funny how he ends up finding a whisper of them in Chicago in the 20’s and ends up being involved in my death.” She said and Elijah looks at her with sad eyes. “How exactly did you fend him off?”

“I didn’t. He was gone by the time I had gotten into the opera building and when I went looking for my siblings, they were gone.” Elijah said and she frowned. “And then I heard about Chicago, I found Niklaus and Rebekah wasn’t with him… I thought he’d finally snapped.”

“Elijah…” She said and looked into his eyes. “He was alone for decades… What did you say to him?”

“I asked him where she was and when he said she was daggered… I asked why…”

“You don’t know the full story.” She said and he scoffed.

“I asked for her to be un-daggered, Makenzi. He refused and told me he couldn’t… that all of them were at the bottom of the Atlantic.”

“You choose your words so carefully when speaking, except when you speak to Niklaus.” She said and stood up. She touched the barrier and closed her eyes, feeling where the spell was coming from, it was the lamp. She walked towards it and put her palm against the cool ceramic. She siphoned the magic and felt lightheaded at the magic. She stumbled before straightening and walking out of the apartment. She had a werewolf to stop.

“Makenzi!” Elijah called but she didn’t answer. He still followed her as she walked towards the Grill, following her instincts at an intruder in her town.

“He’s dead.” Jules was saying to Tyler who looked at her with shock. Makenzi frowned before sitting at the table with them, smirking at the werewolf. She grabbed Jules, glaring at her.

“Leave.” She said and Jules got up and walked out, dazed. Tyler looked at his sister impressed before he realized what she said.

“What the hell?” Tyler asked. “Why does she think Mason is dead?”

“Because I told Damon to make her think he was. How’d playing her go?”

“She thought I had no clue about anything, although she knew I was new.”

“It’s the nose, you can’t smell them out yet, but you’re a quick study, you’ll learn. Let’s help her to her truck.” She said with a smirk. Elijah looked at her, but she didn’t pay him any mind as she left Tyler and walked out of the bar, heading to where she was holding her uncle.


	40. Elijah's Secret.

Makenzi looked at Mason with a frown. She waited for him to wake up and looked at Elijah. He had followed her like a little puppy as she brought the wolf to the warehouse, she held Mason in. 

“Are you really going to sacrifice him to Niklaus?” Elijah asked and she sighed.

“Elijah, I’m not the same little girl you knew a thousand years ago. But I still hold family above all, I’d never give my family up for a sacrifice.” She said and sent off the message to Niklaus. “In a months’ time, your brother will be curse free. Instead of being happy, you’re trying to turn me against him.”

“Niklaus doesn’t deserve happiness.”

“What happened to you?” She asked, angry at the original. “You were always on his side! I saw the love you had for him, so why do you hate him now?”

“Because, Ingrid, he’s killed people I love!” Elijah said angrily. “You think I’m this well put together machine, but I have emotions too, and when I’ve watched every woman I have ever loved die by my brother’s hands…”

“Maybe he’s punishing you…” She said and he scoffed.

“You think I was not hurt by your death? I loved you, maybe more than Niklaus.” She froze at his words and looked at him. She searched his eyes and saw the pain he felt. She stepped back and shook her head. “And you never minded me, you always had eyes only for him. Watching you die didn’t just break Niklaus, it broke me too.”

“Stop.” She said and shook her head. “You’re lying.”

“Why would I lie? Why would I lie about this? I’ve held onto that secret for over a thousand years. And when I saw you in the 1700’s I hated myself. How could I have ordered my vampires to kill you?”

“Your vampires didn’t kill me, Elijah.” She said and he frowned. “You did.”

“No. I would never!” He said, trying to defend himself. She frowned and looked at him with confusion.

“Elijah, you killed me.” She said and he shook his head.

“I would remember killing you, Makenzi. I was devastated at seeing you dead, at seeing the carnage.”

“Stop, please, Elijah!” She said and shook her head, feeling the tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said and looked away. “I’m sorry if I don’t believe my brother deserves you.”

“Why do you all think you deserve me or not?! You can be the worst person on the planet but as long as you treat a person with love and kindness that is how you deserve them or not. If you know a person’s worth and show it to them. I’ll tell you again and again just how much Niklaus deserves me because ever since I’ve met him in this life and the last, he’s shown me nothing but love.” She said and shook her head. “When I told him to leave me! So that I could mourn my mother and fathers, my brothers, he stood by me and helped me bury them, Elijah. Life isn’t about who you judge a worthy character, it’s giving people the benefit of the doubt because you can’t say otherwise unless you yourself witness wrongdoing.” She said and he looked at her with intense eyes. She scoffed and turned away, grabbing a sandwich, putting it in the cell her uncle was in.

“Makenzi.”

“No. Leave me alone Elijah. If you can’t remember killing me then you can’t ask for my forgiveness.” She said and looked at him, eyes hurt. “And I can’t forgive you for something you’re blocking out.” She turned away and he looked down before nodding and using his speed to disappear. She sighed and bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling.

“What is your relationship with him?” Mason asked, his eyes clouded with guilt and sadness for his niece. She was shocked he had woken, but then again, she was just yelling at Elijah.

“He was like a brother to me.” She said and looked at her uncle, wiping her eyes before turning and walking out of the warehouse, locking and spelling it. She felt exhausted as she sat outside the warehouse, looking at her phone as the tears finally spilled.

“Why are you crying?” She heard and looked up, eyes meeting green mixed with blue. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you know Elijah doesn’t remember killing me in the 1700’s?” She asked and he frowned. He sat next to her and she sighed and went to lean on him, realizing he was in her head. She scoffed and looked down.

“I’m sorry, I’m in Washington, making my way back to you, though.” He said and she nodded. “What do you mean he doesn’t remember killing you?”

“He said it.” She said and looked out into the empty concrete lot that surrounded the warehouse. “He told me he didn’t kill me, that he remembers seeing my dead body but he would never kill me… Something is wrong there. He doesn’t think he’s ever done anything violent in his entire life.” She said and Niklaus frowned.

“Elijah was the most violent of us all.” Niklaus said and she hummed.

“When you were still new, remember when you activated your curse and turned?” He nodded. “He was consoling you over what happened with you killing those villagers and Tatia had witnessed it.” This surprised him. “He, um, he went after her to tell her what happened. I was there when he brought her to your mother… she was already dead.” Makenzi said and looked at him, seeing the shock in his eyes. “I went to confront her on making Mikael a monster, and I watched as she spelled Elijah to forget…” She looked down. “I assumed you knew. He told your mother that he was consoling you, that’s how I knew you needed someone there.”

“I never knew. Mother told us she killed Tatia to bind my curse…” He said and she nodded.

“I think… I think Elijah blames you for all the unhappiness he’s ever felt in the world when really, he made himself feel that way and he can’t remember it.” She said and looked at him. “What happened when you and he reunited?”

“He was angry.” Niklaus said and she frowned. “He wanted me to give him back our siblings, blamed me for all the misfortunes we’d ever felt, and I was angry too. I became enraged and we fought. He killed a few of my vampire lackies and then I snapped his neck and made my way out of there, waiting for him to calm down. When I went back, he asked for them again and I told him I couldn’t give them to him because they were at the bottom of the Atlantic.” He said and sighed. “I was angry and wanted to punish him. He stabbed me and left after that.” She looked at him and hummed, nodding.

“He doesn’t remember any of that Niklaus.” She said. “All he remembers is you telling him about them being at the bottom of the Atlantic.”

“Why wouldn’t he remember?” Niklaus asked with a frown.

“Elijah likes to believe himself honorable. Killing someone isn’t honorable unless warranted.” Makenzi said as it dawned on her. “And the spell your mother put in place?” She looked at him. “It helped him forget all the pointless violence.” He looked at her with wide eyes.

“Maybe it’s better for him not to remember.” Niklaus said and she looked at him with confusion. “He hid it but your death along with our mothers made him senile. Imagine if he remembered your death was by his hands.”

“Are you saying he’ll become more dangerous, Niklaus?” She asked and he looked at her sadly.

“Maybe. I just don’t want him to hurt you again.” Niklaus said and she sighed putting her hand on his and feeling the ghost of a touch.

“I won’t let him.” She said and smiled. “Plus, he seems hell bent on getting my forgiveness.” She sighed and let him kiss her cheek, letting the shiver of his touch go through her.

“Be careful. I love you.” He said and she smiled and returned the affection. 


	41. A Werewolf Pack from Florida.

Makenzi got a call from Tyler, telling her that Jules had taken Caroline after coming to. She had called him in anger and he had played stupid, but it wasn’t enough.

“What do you mean, she’s taken Care?” Makenzi said through a growl.

“She said she wanted to meet with you, or Caroline will die.” Tyler said. “She called Stefan about it.”

“I swear, I might actually end up killing her.” She growled as she got into her car.

“She wants me and you, Kenz. She said to meet her in a clearing by Wickery Falls. She gave us twenty minutes.” Makenzi felt anger and used that to fuel her as she put her car in drive and drove towards the woods.

Soon, Makenzi is hiding behind the trees of the woods, waiting for Stefan and Tyler to get there. She’s quietly observing, strategizing a plan of attack. She gets a message from Damon, telling her, he and Rose were on there way.

“I know you’re out there.” Jules calls out and Makenzi’s eyes narrow as she sees Stefan and Tyler walking out. She steps out of her spot and Jules sneers at them all.

“Where’s Caroline?” Stefan asked.

“Locked up tight.” Jules said.

“Let her go, we’re here.” Makenzi said.

“It doesn’t have to get any messier than it already has. We’re not your enemy Jules.” Stefan said, trying to play peace keeper.

“It’s a little late to be waving the white flag, don’t you think?”

“It’s never too late to save your life.” Makenzi said, eyes glaring at the wolf who seemed uncomfortable by her gaze.

“You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt.”

“I’m not leaving without Tyler.” Jules said and Makenzi scoffed and stepped towards her.

“He’s my brother. You’re on my land, I can force you out.”

“Yeah, how did you do that?” Jules asked, looking at her with questioning eyes.

“You think you’re an alpha? You’re a child.” Makenzi said and scoffed. Her eyes glowed yellow and Jules looked at her with wide eyes. Damon approached in that moment with Rose, eyes looking at the wolf.

“You’re greatly outnumbered.” He said with a smirk. “and since my brother, the peacemaker, started this conversation, I’ll let him try his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier, so give us Caroline.” He said and Makenzi smiled proudly at her best friend.

“I want answers, so no Caroline until I get them.”

“Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it’s not an even fight and you know it. We will take you.” Damon said and she scoffed.

“They killed Mason, your uncle, and you’re siding with them?!” Jules asked and Makenzi smiled wickedly. “And I’m not so sure you guys have enough people.” She whistled and her pack came out from their hiding places. Makenzi already knew about them, but she didn’t realize they had those weapons. “Let’s try this again. Give us Tyler.”

“No.” Makenzi said, but Tyler hesitated.

“Kenz, I don’t want to lose you.”

“Tyler, I’m not letting you. As your alpha and your sister!” She growled and he nodded, looking down. “You want Tyler? Fight me. Alpha to alpha!” Makenzi said and Jules looked at her with a smirk.

“I want to avenge the member of my pack I lost. And pack traditions say a body for a body.” Jules said and Tyler realized why she wanted him.

“You seem to think you know pack traditions.” Makenzi said and scoffed, her eyes flashing the werewolf gold as she stepped towards the wolf. “There was never a treaty between us. The member of your pack who I have, is alive and now part of _my_ pack. Which in pack tradition is acceptable if we share blood. Don’t talk to me like you understand what being a wolf is.” She said. Jules scoffed before going for her throat. Makenzi grabbed her hand and pushed her down, breaking her arm in the process. The wolves see this as a sign to start fighting as one of the ones with a flame thrower attempts to attack Stefan.

Stefan burns two wolves and Damon kills one mid-air. Makenzi watches in slight horror at the deaths before she turns and grabs a wolf, stopping her from stabbing Makenzi. Moments later all the wolves fall to their knees, screaming in pain. Makenzi looks over and sees Jonas making his way into camp. Tyler was helping Caroline out of the RV and looked on in confusion.

“What’s happening?” Caroline asks, her body bruised with closing wounds. Makenzi looked at Jules and grabbed her by the throat, the wolf looking at her with wide eyes.

“I’m taking you as a trophy.” She said and Damon frowned at her. She looked up and saw Hayley, Evan and Andrew running towards her. She let Jules go and looked at them.

“Are you okay?” Hayley asked. She nodded and hugged the other girl, looking at the other two with her.

“What you guys doing here?”

“Klaus messaged us.” Andrew said and looked at her. “He said you were in danger.” She scoffed and shook her head. “Wolves?”

“Another pack, from Florida.”

“Well, looks like you all took care of it.” Evan said and she smirked.

“Did you doubt my ability?”

“No, but Klaus didn’t want you to use your magic.” Hayley explained and she frowned and looked at her arm, where the shirt was ripped from one of the wolves, the mark was midarm.

“Who cursed you with that?” Jonas asked and Elijah stepped out, looking at all of them before his eyes zeroed in on her arm.

“Some witch long ago.” Makenzi said and sighed. “Okay, you guys go, take care of Caroline and I’ll take care of these wolves.”

“What?” Damon asked and scoffed. “Makenzi, who are these people and how would Klaus know you’re in danger?!”

“Because she’s linked to him.” Elijah said and looked at her. She sneered at his revealing this information to her friends and turned towards them.

“He linked himself to me when I was kidnapped.” She said and they looked at her with a frown.

“Why would he care about you though? No offence? Like I understand your boyfriend and he are close but…” Stefan asked and looked confused at Elijah’s amused look.

“They don’t know?” He asked and she scowled at him. 

“Obviously not ‘Lijah!” She said and he looked away, trying hard to hide his smile.

“What don’t we know?” Damon asked, looking at Makenzi with narrowed eyes.

“Oh my god.” Rose said as it dawned on her. “Your boyfriend is Klaus.” Damon scoffed before seeing the neutral look on Makenzi’s face.

“Tell me you’re joking.” Damon said and she rolled her eyes before looking at the three vampires. “You’re dating the guy who’s trying to kill Elena?!” He asked and Makenzi sighed as he snarled, threw a rock at a tree and zoomed away. Stefan looked after him and Rose looked at her with unsure eyes before following Damon.

“You knew?” He asked Tyler and Caroline who both looked away, ashamed that they kept her secret. “Why wouldn’t you just tell us this from the beginning?” Stefan asked and she scoffed.

“Because you all have your assumptions about him. Even Elijah, who’s known him the longest, has assumed that he’s the worst of the worst. So no, I didn’t tell you for that reason. He’s put off breaking the spell for two months already because I asked him to. And now that we have everything ready, he can break the curse and you all could go about your lives with no worry.”

“Makenzi…” Stefan said and she stopped and glared at him.

“You act so high and mighty, Stefan, but you’re not. Elena and I have an agreement. I bring her back after the sacrifice and then I’m gone, I’ll be out of your hair.” She said and he looked at her with a frown.

“Kenz we don’t want that.” Stefan said and she scoffed.

“Really? Because I can see the way you guys are hesitant to accept what I have to say. Damon fights what I have to say constantly and you? You don’t even listen to me half the time, and the other half you’re standing on the sidelines letting your brother fight me.” She said and scoffed. “Just leave.”

“I’m sorry.” Stefan said before blurring away. Hayley looked at her and she smiled at her as she turned towards Tyler and Caroline.

“Hi, I’m Tyler.” Tyler said to Hayley, Evan and Andrew.

“I’m Hayley, this is Evan and Andrew. You’re Kenzie’s twin, right?”

“I mean, not going to lie, you look like you could be her twin…” Caroline said, and Hayley laughed, nodding.

“She was my aunt in her previous life.” Hayley said before turning towards the alpha wolf.

“Since we’re here, what can we do?” Andrew asked and she smiled and patted his shoulder as she walked towards Caroline.

“Go home. Rest. Tyler, watch over her.” Makenzi said and he nodded, helping her towards his car. Makenzi turned towards her wolves and smiled. “Can you take these two to a warehouse on the other side of town?” She asked, motioning towards Jules and Brady.

“Sure, want us to string them up too?” Evan asked with a grin. She scoffed and smacked his head.

“No, dummy. There should be two cells in there. You can come back here when that’s done.” She said and they nodded. She watched them move the bodies, Evan and Andrew picking up Brady while Hayley picked up Jules. She watched them disappear into the trees and sighed as she leaned against the RV, feeling exhaustion.

“You’re dying.” Elijah said and she looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze. “Jonah told me.” He said and sighed. “I’ll help break his curse…”

“Why?” She asked as she looked at him.

“Because, you’re right. He’s family and so are you. You’re my sister, and I won’t accept you dying.”

“Elijah…”

“I don’t remember killing you.” He said and she frowned. “And if I did, I’m sorry. I hate to think I’m capable of that.”

“Everyone is capable of it if pushed hard enough.” Makenzi said and he frowned.

“I don’t understand what would push me hard enough to want to hurt you…”

“You didn’t know it was me.” She said and looked at him.

“I want my siblings un-daggered, Makenzi.” She looked at him for a moment before laughter bubbled up into her chest and out of her mouth. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” She said as she wiped her eyes from laughing so hard. “You just… You sure you want all your siblings un-daggered?” She asked and he frowned. “I mean, Finn’s been daggered for most of your time on the run? Kol is… I love him but he’s wild. I’d understand Rebekah, but all of them?” She asked and he bit his lip, laughing as he realized she was right.

“I think it’s time. Finn’s been daggered for too long. Kol… he was only wild out of boredom. The last time Niklaus daggered him was because Kol was conspiring with the witches to kill him. Kol never thought he was part of Always and Forever…”

“And that’s your fault. Not you, individually, but all of you. Have you ever wondered what he lost? He was practicing witchcraft before becoming immortal. He loved being a witch and you all scoffed at him.” Makenzi said and sighed. “I don’t know what I would do without my magic… it’s a part of me. Just like how I understand Nik’s need to break his curse. My wolf is… It’s what keeps me sharp and levelheaded and sure, when I’m angry, I’m raging because of my wolf, but I can’t see myself any other way…”

“I’ll never understand that.” Elijah said and sighed. “I’ve never had a part of me locked up.” He said and she looked at him, reaching out and touching his hand. She gasped as she saw a glimpse of a red door before, he looked at her with wide eyes. She let go of his hand and looked down at the mark that reached up to just below her elbow.

“I didn’t mean to do that.” She said and he frowned as he looked at her.

“I did kill you.” He said and tears formed in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Makenzi.”

“It’s okay.” She said and bit her lip, touching his arm again in comfort. She let go and looked around. “I think it’s best I don’t come into contact with anyone who has magic in them.” She said as she rubbed at her arm.

“Yes.” He said and looked at the stirring bodies of the wolves. “What is your plan for them?”

“I’m going to bring them to Nik.”

“I’m sorry, for telling them about Niklaus being your boyfriend.”

“It would have come out eventually. Damon called him Nick; he saw us together.” Makenzi said and sighed.

“What?” The first wolf said, getting up and looking around. Makenzi steeled herself as she looked at the wolves, eyes unreadable as they all awoke.


	42. The Dinner Party Part One.

Makenzi frowned at the invitation to the dinner party, Elijah had insisted she be his plus one so that no foul play was going to happen. She was looking for a dress to wear and sighed, closing her eyes and looking around her in confusion. Niklaus seemed to be in some bar. He smirked and patted the seat next to him.

“To what do I owe this visit into my mind?”

“Your brother invited me to a dinner with the Slavatores.” She said and sighed, sitting on the stool. “They found out about us.” She looked at the booze, wishing she could order one.

“Ah, well. You knew that was inevitable.” He said. She sighed, nodding as she looked at him.

“I didn’t hate that they knew, it was just… the judgement in their eyes. ‘you’re in bed with the enemy’ crap. Like Damon hasn’t slept with Katherine or Stefan wasn’t a ripper.” She said, scoffing. Niklaus laughed and lifted the cup up to his lips.

“Why are you friends with them again?”

“Mm, I’ve been wondering the same thing.” She said and looked down. “Elijah’s agreed to put his anger at you aside to help you break the curse.”

“Any particular reason why?”

“Well, I yelled at him and told him you were his family so his argument for his family is stupid and uncalled for. Where are you?” She asked, the bar seemed familiar.

“Chicago.” He said and she raised a brow at him. “I’m just picking up a few friends along the way. My witch being one. Speaking of witches, you’ve been using your magic.” He said looking down at her bare arms. She rolled her eyes and rubbed at her arm, the mark was still just below her elbow.

“I’ve kind of had to. I have a warehouse full of werewolves for you to change, and two for you to sacrifice, you know, if something goes wrong.” She said and he hummed. “I’ve had to keep them locked in there with a binding spell, not to mention John Gilbert is back in town and I’m just itching to take his ring and kill him for good, but he’s Elena’s biological father. Anyway, I have to avoid touching vampires because now that the mark is halfway up, it’s like it’s asking for more magic and it siphoned away some of the spell your mother put on Elijah.”

“What do you mean?” He asked her.

“I don’t know. I let go really quickly, but it was like all the bad he’s ever done is hidden behind a red door in his mind.” She said and sighed. “He remembered what happened and it kind of made him shut down a bit.”

“So, you decide to go to dinner with him?”

“I guess I’ve forgiven him. If things played out differently, I would have called him brother.” She said and looked at Niklaus who looked at her with amusement.

“Is that so?”

“I would hope so. We were going to runaway together.” She said and smacked him playfully, laughing as he did. “I love you, Niklaus.”

“And I you, Makenzi.” He said and she kissed his cheek before opening her eyes, feeling lighter about dinner.

As she walked into the house, Makenzi frowned to find Rose, Jenna and Alaric there. She looked at Damon who frowned at her being there.

“Who invited you?”

“Elijah.” She said, folding her arms in anger. Jenna looked at her with furrowed brows as she tried to understand her relationship with the historical man.

“Why?” Alaric said.

“Something about how I’m the only person he knows in this small wonderful town.” She said and Jenna looked at her confused.

“How do you know him?”

“Oh, she’s dating his boss.” Damon said and looked at her with angry eyes.

“Are you serious right now? You’re going to bring that up?” She asked and he scoffed turning to walk away. “No, don’t you dare walk away! You made your own assumptions on who my boyfriend was, it’s not my fault you made them, Day!”

“You said his name was Nick!” Damon said and she scoffed.

“I called him Nik. It’s my nickname for him. Has been since I’ve known him.” She said and Damon frowned.

“But instead of it being some random guy you knew a long time ago, it ends up being the infamous Klaus. The man hellbent on destroying this town.” Makenzi smacked Damon at his words, looking at him with fire-filled eyes. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes. Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, pushing her into another one and closing the door behind them. He was angry, furious, and yet when he saw her, looking at him with tear-filled eyes, he felt his anger dissipate, replaced by disappointment and sadness.

“He’s not a monster, Damon.” She said and he scoffed, looking away. “He’s a vampire.” She said and looked at him, wiping the tears. “You can’t tell me that you’ve never done anything wrong in your life. You were judged for always doing the things no one was willing to do and you’re sitting there telling me he’s hellbent on destroying this town because you hear about his reputation.”

“Is he really the man who was in front of Slater’s apartment?” He asked, swallowing. She looked at him and nodded. “But that man looked like he was…”

“Normal?” She asked and laughed, shaking her head. “Because he is, under his need to be king to prove he’s worthy of love because he was abused as a child… you know that feeling Day. Giuseppe was so cruel to you…” She looked at him and touched his cheek. “And yet, before he forced you off to war, you were the kindest soul in the world.”

“Are you really comparing me to him?” Damon asked and she huffed and shook her head, letting her hand fall.

“No, why would I do that?” She asked. “Why this dinner, Damon?”

“I just want us all to have a nice dinner, Kenz.”

“See, I would believe you, but you should know. Elijah’s witch, Jonas, linked us.” She said, lying easily.

“What?” He asked, looking down at her with wide eyes.

“He did it this morning, after Elijah accepted the dinner invite. I didn’t expect it, I thought he just wanted to talk. He’s been on a mission to get me to forgive him.” She said and sighed. “I almost foolishly did too.” She said and looked out the door. “So, just know, he may survive whatever you have planned, but I can’t.” She nodded, biting her lip, before walking out the door, smiling stiffly at the three others in the room. Alaric frowned and walked into the room to see what Makenzi said to Damon, because he was looking at the wall with wide eyes.

“Are you okay?” Jenna asked and she smiled stiffly, nodding.

“Yeah. Damon is just mad about…”

“The fact that you have a boyfriend? I thought you and he were dating.” She said and Makenzi looked at Rose who shrugged.

“I’m not dating him; we’re just sleeping together.”

“Oh, you really know how to choose them, Rosie.” She said and the vampire laughed.

“I’ve been stuck with one man for what feels like centuries. I’ll be happy to play the field.”

“So who’s this boyfriend?” Jenna asked and Makenzi looked at her pointedly. “Oh come on, you’re only seventeen, and if he’s an adult I should know all I can just in case he kidnaps you. Does your mother and father know about him?” She asked and Makenzi laughed, shaking her head.

“No. If mum or dad found out they’d have heart attacks. No. _No._ I…” She snorts, biting her lip.

“Do you think he’s the one?” Jenna asked, smirking. “Because I can tell you, there are plenty of fish in the sea and if you don’t at least taste others, how will you know you’re actually happy?”

“I’m not.” Makenzi said and this shocked both women. “I mean, I’m happy when he’s around. When I think of him. But I’m not happy. And it’s not because of him, it’s because of me. I’ve got all this baggage…”

“You mean when you went missing that month after your crash?” Jenna asked and she swallowed, looking at Rose and nodding.

“Yeah.” She said and looked at the door right before the bell rang.

“So, your date’s here.” Jenna said and smirked as Damon went to open the door, allowing the man in.

“John?” Damon asked and frowned. “What a surprise. Leave.” He said angrily and Jenna frowned, making her way to the door.

“Who invited him?”

“When Jenna told me, she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn’t miss out on all the fun and games.” He said and Makenzi looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Even Makenzi is here. It’s like a party of all the people I adore.” She scoffed and went to grab a drink, Jenna frowned at her and the others as they let her drink.

“I’m all for some fun, but that looks like a problem.” Jenna said to Makenzi and the girl smirked.

“And John being here is a fix it?” She asked and glared at the man.

“There aren’t going to be any games, tonight, John. It’s just a friendly dinner party.” Alaric said and looked at Makenzi with worry.

“What he said.” Damon said and turned back to go inside. John walking in and closing the door behind him. Makenzi sighed and poured another drink.

“Seriously, Makenzi, this is supposed to be a respectable dinner.” She said with worry.

“Jenna, I live every day like I’m going to die.” Makenzi said and looked at Damon. “So, I live to enjoy. Besides, you don’t want an uptight Makenzi, you want the carefree college Makenzi I’m supposed to be next semester!” She said and raised her glass at the only sane adult. She pushed past John as he came up to talk to her and sat on the couch. They all mingled, Jenna and Rose getting to know each other as Damon and Alaric whispered in a corner. John was going to sit by her when the door rang. Damon opened it, smiling at Elijah who was standing outside.

“Good evening.” He said and Makenzi stood up, glaring at John as she made her way towards the door.

“Thank you for coming. Please come in.” Damon said and Elijah did, smiling at Makenzi and kissing her forehead. She smiled stiffly before turning towards Damon. Elijah stopped him and looked at the man with a frown.

“Just one moment.” He said and Makenzi hoped he chose his words very carefully. “Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider.” He said as he looked at Makenzi. She let her breathe out slowly and looked at Damon who looked at her intently.

“No, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you.”

“Hmmm, well, that’s good.” Elijah said and stepped in, hand on the small of Makenzi’s back as he escorts her towards the room. He spots Jenna and nods at Makenzi, before making his way to talk to Jenna.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Kenz.” He said, looking at her with sad eyes. He kissed her forehead and she felt guilt at her actions as he walked towards the table and pulled the chair out for Rose. Makenzi made her way towards the table and smiled at Elijah as he pulled out the seat for her, sitting beside her. Jenna began pouring the wine and looked at Makenzi who raised a brow at her until the woman caved and poured her a cup.

“You parents will have a fit if they knew this was happening.” Jenna said as she sat back down.

“It’s okay, dad let’s me get away with murder.” She said, John choking on his wine and Damon unable to keep down the snort. Jenna frowned at them as they hid their laughs and Alaric bit his lip.


	43. The Dinner Party Part Two.

“Well… I hate to break it to you founding families, but your families are not the founders of this town, according to Elijah.” Jenna said and Makenzi smirked at the man.

“Oh? Do tell.” Damon said.

“Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.”

“Hmm. Because they were witches.” Jenna said.

“Yeah, but there’s no tangible evidence that there were witches in Salem.” Rose said and Jenna nodded. Elijah looked at her and smiled.

“The lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the salt?”

“You mean you’re supposed to be here to write a book on the history of the town and you’re looking up lore?” Makenzi asked, looking at him intently.

“Uh oh. You said it in front of a member of the historical society.” Jenna joked and Makenzi scrunched her nose up before looking back at Elijah.

“It sounds like a ghost story to me.” John said and Makenzi raised her brow at him.

“Kind of like the vampire ghost stories you used to tell us when Elena, Bonnie and I would go to the lake house for a weekend camping?” She asked and John frowned looking down at his dish. “Right, sorry. John is Elena’s father, but he’s also her uncle. His brother adopted her. Anyway when we would go up to the lake house, Mr. Gilbert would ask John to look after us and instead John would scare us with vampire stories.” She said and Jenna scoffed.

“Wow. You were father of the year, weren’t you?” She asked and John scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?” Damon asked and Makenzi was also interested.

“You know… healthy historian’s curiosity, of course.”

“Of course.” Damon answered. Elijah looked at Makenzi, smiling nervously.

“I read somewhere that the land was inhabited by native settlers and Viking refugees.” Makenzi said, pushing her food around, she had wanted to change the subject and succeeded. They looked at her with frowns except for Elijah.

“Oh?” He asked, a smirk on his lips.

“Yes.” She said and looked up, eyes meeting John’s. “A thousand years ago, actually.” She said and John swallowed, looking away. “It’s said that they lived peacefully alongside each other, until a Viking came home and found his wife in bed with one of the native villagers and he killed them.” She said and looked at Elijah who put his fork down and looked at her with searching eyes.

“Why would that end the settlement?”

“Because he burned the village down in his rage.” She said and took a bite of her food, not looking at any of them as anger and resentment entered her voice. She couldn’t let it go, no matter how she had tried. Maybe that was part of the curse she placed on herself. Jenna took the change in atmosphere and decided to get dessert.

“Well, excuse me.” Damon said as he received a call. Elijah looked at Makenzi and she looked back at him for a moment before freezing, looking behind him. Her mind freezing as she realized he’d actually done as she said. He’d linked himself to her. She sneered at him and threw her napkin on the table and got up. She lost the connection to Niklaus and Elijah seemed to realize she had figured it out.

“Makenzi?” Rose asked and she shook her head as she tried to get up. Elijah grabbed her hand and she sneered at him.

“I trusted you.” She said and he looked at her with sad eyes. “I can’t even look at you without wanting to cry at the pain you caused me, Eli!” She said and he froze at the nickname only she had ever called him. She had avoided using it because she didn’t think she could forgive him; she didn’t think she could see him as family.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Makenzi.”

“No. You didn’t mean to hurt Ingrid. That’s who you see every time you look at me!” She said and pushed him. “I’m not her because your father killed her a thousand years ago, Elijah.” She pushed his arm away and went to leave.

“I’m afraid, if you leave before this dinner it is over, you’ll get hurt.” He said and she scoffed.

“Didn’t want to hurt me.”

“I’ve asked the Martins to put up a spell around the house to stop anyone from leaving before ten.” Elijah said and Makenzi looked at the clock, it was only eight. She scoffed.

“But I don’t have to be here, in this room with you.”

“You do.” Elijah said. “Rose doesn’t, so go keep Jenna company while we speak.” He said and Makenzi shook her head. Rose looked at Makenzi, apologizing with her eyes as she got up and left.

“What’s going on?” Damon asked as he came back into the room.

“Elijah’s holding us captive in here.” Alaric said. Makenzi stood by and scoffed, her arms folded as she looked at the vampire who’s yet to get up.

“I plan on moving forward with the breaking of the curse, but maybe you should all know what it truly is before making assumptions about it.” Elijah said and she looked at him, glaring.

“We know enough.” She said and he looked at her with a knowing smile.

“You mean you know enough.” He said and she clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes as she went to leave. “But the curse entails a human sacrifice of doppelganger blood and since, Elena is that human, you are all hellbent on saving her. I’ve made you a promise in helping you, Makenzi.”

“And yet you linked our lives. What if they staked you and used their witch to put you in the cellar, Elijah? I’d die while you came back.” She said and tears were in her eyes. “But then again, you never really cared about _me_.” She rolled her eyes and he shook his head.

“On the contrary. I linked us in order to keep you safe.”

“I was already linked to Nik to be safe!” She said and glared at him. “And you linked us to break my connection with Nik, to punish him.” She said and growled, slamming her hands down on the table. “You did it to punish him and you don’t realize you’re punishing me too because I’m linked with a man who I fear!” She said and looked him in the eyes, the tears spilling. His face changed for a moment, the sadness he felt and the pain at her words made him drop his pleasant and neutral exterior for a moment, showing his vulnerability. In the next minute, Makenzi was in the arms of Damon as he comforted her and Alaric and John were standing close by, keeping her safe.

“Just tell us your plan and get the Martins to drop the spell so that you don’t have to be around us another second.” Alaric said, arms folded and anger on his face.

“I have a potion.” Elijah said and looked at them, avoiding looking at Makenzi. “It was created by powerful witches in the 14th century to bring back Katerina after she was to be sacrificed, but she ran so the potion went unused. It’ll bring her back.” Makenzi couldn’t look at him so she turned her head and let Damon’s breathing wash over her, keeping her calm.

“So you’re going to help Klaus out?” John asked and Elijah looked at him, annoyed.

“No, I’m helping Makenzi out.” He said and got up, buttoning up his suit. “I made a promise to Elena to protect her loved ones, but I made a promise to Makenzi too. And contrary to your beliefs, Makenzi, I do care about you. Ingrid was someone I loved, someone I couldn’t have because she was in love with my brother and best friend, so I took to seeing her as family as I forced myself to move on and love a local girl named Tatia. I see Makenzi as family, still.”

“What? Brother?” Damon asked and looked down at the girl in his hands, who had a faraway look in her eyes and face was slack.

“Makenzi told me, when we were cleaning up the werewolf issue, that she didn’t want to remember much of her time as Ingrid because it was painful, and I don’t blame her. But she did something when she touched me, she unlocked some memories and I realized why she feared remembering.” Elijah said and looked at the girl, worry the only emotion on his face, which shocked the three men in the room. “She left me thinking, what other memories were locked up, and so I did a search. I remembered everything from back then, and I remembered what she meant by a lot of things. The guilt I felt through the years, the unwavering loyalty I felt for my brother, Niklaus, whom you know as Klaus, is because of something that occurred when we were still new vampires.

“The curse that you all think is meant to help break the spell of the sun and moon is not so. Niklaus and I created it.” Elijah said and shocked all three of them. Makenzi was looking at him now, eyes no longer far and tears no longer streaming. “It was a curse placed on my brother by my mother, and I helped her hold him down and set it alongside my father. I don’t recall why I did so, just that my mother had told us that nature was to go against us because of Klaus.”

“What was the curse? Why place it on Klaus?” Damon asked.

“Niklaus was born to a wolf father, he’s Elijah’s half-brother.” Makenzi said, bringing all their attention to her. “His father was the alpha of the other pack.” She said and looked down. “The original witch had kept the secret for so long. Mikael didn’t know. Something happened to make Mikael angry and paranoid, he feared the wolves.” She looked up at Elijah, as if sharing a secret. “He and Ester planned to keep their children safe and Ester came up with a…” She scoffed and shook her head. “An updated version of an old immortality spell.” Elijah frowned at this information. “And she created the originals, each having their own sired line of vampires.”

“Okay, what does this have to do with the curse?” Alaric asked.

“Because Klaus had wolf’s blood.” John said with furrowed brows, as if connecting the dots.

“Yes.” Elijah answered.

“So, what did that make him?” Damon asked. “A wolf or a vampire.”

“Both.” Makenzi answered. Looking at him.

“Klaus activated his curse when he killed his first human, after he became a vampire.” Elijah explained.

“And when Mikael found out he went on a rampage. Killed Ansel and half of his pack, Nik’s pack. But he went further. He…” She bit her lip and looked away before continuing. “He killed half of my pack too, burned down the villages…” She felt the tears sting her eyes and her lower lip quiver as she recalled walking into that house at the death of her family. “And in his hatred for me, for loving the child his wife had with another man, he killed my… my family.” She shook her head and looked at Elijah, who seemed shocked by the news. “Nik helped me bury them.”

“So, the real monster is Mikael?” Damon asked and Makenzi scoffed.

“Mikael is a scared fool. He saw the son he hated because he was weak become better than him, stronger, faster and more dangerous, and he did the only thing he knew.”

“Which is destroy the villages, but again, what does this have to do with the curse?” Alaric asked.

“The curse is on Klaus.” Elijah explained. “Our mother bound his wolf.” John gasped and looked between Elijah and Makenzi.

“And you want to help him break it?!” He asked. “Wolf bites kill vampires, first of all.” He said and looked at Makenzi. “And he’ll be the most dangerous creature out there.” Makenzi scoffed and shook her head.

“Oh, there are more dangerous creatures out there, John. Sirens, dragons, a darkness that basically eats anything that has magic.” She said and Elijah frowned, Alaric looking at her confused, Damon scoffing, and John seemed scared. “Anyway, I vowed to help Niklaus break that curse. But I also vowed to help Elena survive so I made a deal with Elijah.” She said and sneered at the original. “But don’t expect me to speak to you from here on out.” She said and they quickly changed their body language as Rose and Jenna walked back towards the dinning room.

“What’s going on?” Jenna asked, smile on her lips, as if completely clueless of the situation. “Why is everyone standing?” She had a pie in her hands, while Rose had a few plates and forks.

“Nothing.” Makenzi said and stepped away from Damon. “I’m going to the parlor; I don’t feel like dessert.” She walked away, feeling eyes on her. She poured herself some scotch and sat, letting the lack of Nik in her head wash over her as a single tear spilled from her eyes. She didn’t realize how warm she felt with the option of having a direct line to him whenever she wanted to talk to him. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the link she had with Elijah was gone. She was looking at it with her eyes, magic only she could truly see. She locked it in her necklace and groaned as pain extended up her arm, reaching her elbow. She shook as she felt the pain in her heart. It was getting closer to her heart.

“Kenz?” Damon asked as he walked into the parlor. He had actual worry in his eyes as he saw her arm. “What’s going on?”

“I’m no longer linked to Elijah.” She said and downed her glass. She felt exhausted, hating the feeling when she should feel invincible with the moon ring and her powers. She cursed the witch that had cast the spell as well as Ester, for again, being the cause of so much of her pain.

“How?” He asked, walking towards her slowly.

“I don’t know. I was angry… next thing I know it’s being stored in my necklace.” She said and scoffed. “When I was linked to Nik, it was easier because I felt like I was safe, like I was home.” She said in a small voice and Damon walked up to her, crouching in front of her.

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice supportive.

“No.” She said and looked at him with fear filled eyes. “I’m not. For the first time in all my lives I’m afraid to die… I have too much to lose.” She said and he nodded, sadness in his own eyes.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” He promised and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.


	44. "Hello Nik."

Makenzi looked down at her phone, ignoring the messages yet again as she walked towards the house that she knew Niklaus was in. She had messaged him as soon as she got out of that house and he had called her within the minute informing her he’d be there in a few days and to get the house ready for him. She walked in, ignoring the vampires and witches in his employ. She followed the scent of him and smiled as it mixed with paint. She stopped at the door of studio and watched as he painted a picture of her. She bit her lip and smiled at his relaxed strokes until her phone dinged, making her presence known. In the next moment she was against the wall, Niklaus looking into her eyes.

“Hello, Nik.” She said and smiled. His lips crashed into hers and she felt a moan escape her vocals as she deepened the kiss.

“I’ve missed you.” He said as he let up for her to breath. He leaned his forehead onto hers and she hummed, closing her eyes and reveling in being close to him.

“And I you. I hate your brother.” She mumbled and he laughed.

“I will punish my brother for what he’s done, but how’ve you been?”

“I’ve been okay. I’ve avoided everyone and was going to go to Hawaii to get away but when you told me to get the house ready, I got lost in fixing it up for you.” She said and he smiled at her. “I hear you’ve met with Isobel.”

“Ah, yes.” He said and smirked. “She doesn’t realize she’s met with me. I had to bleed her of the vervain Katerina told her to drink and then I compelled her to think she never met me. She thinks that she had contact with one of my witches.”

“Good.” Makenzi said. “So, what’s the plan with her?”

“I need her to keep your little friend safe because I don’t trust your friends to do it, and I need you to stay away, so that you don’t do it.” He said and held her hand softly, looking at the slowly spreading blackness up her arm. “You don’t hide it?”

“No, I spelled it so humans can’t see it.” She said and looked down on it. “I already run hot as a werewolf, forcing myself to wear long sleeved shirts is just torture.” She said and he laughed.

“Understandable.” He said and leaned in. “And about running hot…” He said and kissed her again, slower than before. He made his way down past her lips and towards her neck, making her gasp and moan as he reached the right spot. She pushed him off her, knowing her eyes probably showed how hungry she was.

“I’d say let’s take this to a room, but you have a house full of vampires and we have to plan.” She said and he hummed.

“I’ve already got that covered. I want to get this done and over with before I am in your friend Alaric.”

“What?” Makenzi asks, confused. “Are you body jumping into Ric?”

“Yes, and I need all the information about him, but first…” He kisses her and she pushes him frowning.

“You can’t just drop the bomb on me that you’re going to body jump into my friend, is he going to live through it?” She asked.

“Of course, he’ll just be asleep, in a coma of sorts.” He said and groaned as she held him at arm level, looking at him. “Don’t worry, love. I promised I won’t actually hurt your friends, just torture them a bit.”

“But why do you have to body jump?”

“Well, do they trust you?” Niklaus asked and she bit her lip and sighed. “And they trust Alaric, so anything they have planned, I’ll know, and you’ll know, and we can stop them from ever doing anything.” He said. She nodded and he finally smiled as she loosened her grip on him, accepting his lips on hers. She felt him rush them out of the studio and giggled as he threw her on the bed, smirk matching his. She had an afterthought about the others in the house hearing them, but she quickly ignored it as his lips found her spot, moaning deeply as he loved her.

After an hour of enjoying his company, Makenzi got up to put her clothes back on… the ones that Niklaus hadn’t ripped off. She sighed as she looked at her ruined underwear and looked at him pointedly as he laid on the bed, a blanket covering his manhood, but he was laying as if he had no care in the world. He laughed as she threw her ruined panties at him and got up, sliding on her jeans.

“What’s the rush, love?”

“I’m not in a rush.” She said and sighed. “Hayley, Evan and Andy are visiting, and Tyler is giving them hell, so I have to make sure they don’t kill each other. Plus, I have to check on the warehouse, since your brother knows about it.” She sighed and he nodded.

“Well, next time we see each other, I’ll be in your old history teacher.” He said. She laughed and shook her head.

“Don’t think we’ll do any of that while you’re wearing him.” She said and stopped, turning towards Niklaus. “I have a request.” She said and turned to him.

“What is it?”

“Well, I’m going on a trip…”

“Before the breaking of the curse? I’d think you’d want to be there.”

“I do.” She said and looked at him. “But… I can’t with the thought of Mikael being out there, even though he’s desiccated…”

“You know where he is?”

“And I want to use a dagger on him.” She said and he froze, looking at her.

“Why?”

“Because technically, it kills him.” She said and smiled. “But not all the way. And if I die, I’ll still be able to come back… maybe not right away, but I’ll still be able to come back and I won’t have to worry about him if he’s at the bottom of a river in a safe with a dagger in the heart.” She said and he looked at her with a smirk.

“Well, I think that’s a great idea.” He said and got up, locking his lips with hers. He slipped on some boxer briefs and his jeans before he stepped towards a drawer and took out a cloth wrapped dagger.

“I trust you.” He said and she smiled boldly as she hugged him, kissing his lips.

“I love you. I’ll be back as soon as we’ve disposed of his body.” She said and he frowned. “Hayley, Evan, Andrew and I. I’m going to take Hayley to New Orleans after to look for her pack, but only for a week. I’ll be here before the next full moon.”

“Be careful.” He said and she smiled, locking her lips with his for another moment before looking deep in his eyes. “Promise me you won’t remove the dagger.”

“I promise.” She said and walked out of the room, leaving him standing there, watching her.

Makenzi walked into the tomb, Hayley right behind her. Evan and Andrew were getting the safe ready. She looked at the desiccated body of the man and frowned as she saw the stake. She looked at it and went slowly towards the man, eyes watching him closely as she stepped closer. His eyes opened and glared at her, his body unable to move.

“Hello, Mikael.” She said, sneer on her face as she stabbed him with the dagger. “Goodbye Mikael.” She said and sighed as he gasped and fell into temporary death.

“That’s it?” Hayley asked and she looked at the teen wolf. She nodded and grabbed the stake from his hand, sliding it into her jeans, and turning towards the wolf.

“That’s it. And Andy and Evan are outside with the safe.” She said and grabbed Mikael by the shoulders. Hayley hesitated and grabbed his feet, helping her carry him towards the open titanium steel safe. She dumped him in there and smirked as she closed the safe, turning it so that no one would open it. She looked at her packmates and smiled.

“Wow, that was easier than I thought it’d be. I thought there would be at least some fighting.” Evan said and Andrew scoffed.

“Yes. You always want to fight.” He said and grabbed one side of the safe. Evan sighed and grabbed the other and they hauled it towards the truck, heading towards a waterfall on the edge of the mountain they first met. Makenzi watched as they loaded him off the truck and headed towards the waterfall, feeling slight satisfaction as he tumbled into the rushing waters below, knowing that the current wouldn’t carry him away because he was weighed down.

“That was so anticlimactic.” Evan complained and Makenzi sighed.

“Never easy, Evan. Thank your lucky stars that he wasn’t at full strength.” She said and Hayley nodded.

“The stories of this man are so bad.” Hayley said and hugged herself. “He’s killed so many werewolves and vampires. He’s very feared.” She said and looked down at the river below. “I say good riddance.” She said and turned and walked away. Makenzi heard Evan and Andrew leave before she closed her eyes and felt slight peace for the first time in all her lives. She turned and started making her way towards the truck, feeling light as she let a single tear fall. She walked a bit farther and felt the weight of the white oak stake in her pants, swallowing at the thought. If she killed Mikael now, would she still be happy? She shook her head and steeled herself. Mikael’s final death will come later. She walked to her packmates, smiling as they started filing into the truck upon her return. For now, Mikael was dealt with.


	45. New Orleans Vampires.

Makenzi walked into the bar and sighed. Hayley had gone to the church Makenzi had told her she was taken to, to be adopted. She needed a drink and she was hoping they didn’t check ID in that bar. She got a message from Damon asking where she was, that he was worried, and like all the others, she ignored it. She was going to see her packmates off at the New Orleans airport, but they had another day before that flight.

She sat down at the bar and smiled at the witch behind the bar, pulling her sleeve down a bit, not wanting the witch to see the marks on her hands. She watched people come and go before the bartender, a beautiful brunette woman, walk up to her, faulting in her steps a bit as she saw Makenzi.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

“Scotch?” She asked and the brunette laughed.

“Can I see some ID?” She asked and Makenzi frowned, biting her lip.

“I must have forgotten it.” She said and the woman frowned. She watched her closely before nodding and grabbing a glass, pouring her a scotch.

“Don’t go around telling anyone.” She said and Makenzi smiled and nodded.

“My lips are sealed.” She said and accepted the glass, taking a sip. She sighed as she felt the familiar burn. She frowned when she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was Niklaus calling her. She answered it quickly, a smile grazing her lips.

“ _Hello, love._ ” He said in Alaric’s voice and she groaned.

“It’s so weird hearing you say that with that voice.” She said and laughed when he did. “How’re you doing?”

“ _Well, your friends don’t suspect a thing._ ” He said and huffed. “ _They daggered Elijah._ ”

“The moment I leave town. I know. Damon texts me with updates.”

“ _I thought he didn’t trust you._ ”

“Oh, you’re his best friend right now, have you not asked him?” She asked with a smirk and he was silent. She laughed and bit her lip as she sipped her cup again.

“ _He’s in love with you._ ” Niklaus said and she laughed incredulously.

“He’s in love with Elena, love.” She said and bit her lip. “He was in love with me, before.”

“ _And that makes it better?_ ”

“He’s not you.” She said and he hummed. “I’m serious.” She said again, trying to get him to believe her. “I will never love anyone as I love you, Nik.”

“ _And neither will I._ ” He said softer and she smiled. “ _Where are you?_ ”

“In a bar in New Orleans, waiting for Hayley to finish what she has to do. Evan and Andrew are at the hotel waiting for our return.”

“ _So why are you not with them? It’s not safe for you._ ” He said and she sighed.

“I needed a drink.” She said and sighed. “I can’t really go to the Grill and ask for a scotch and my father made it clear he doesn’t want me drinking in front of adults, especially after Jenna outed me during the dinner.” She said and he laughed.

“Jade?” She heard and ignored it as she continued to talk to Niklaus.

“ _Of course, you could always raid my stash._ ” He said cheekily and she laughed.

“Mm, and what would that say about my boyfriend if my father ever found out?” She asked and he laughed.

“ _He really can’t say anything, love. I’ve got to go, a doppelganger to torture._ ”

“What do you mean?” She asked and frowned.

“ _Katerina got out of the tomb after Elijah’s compulsion wore off, I have my hands on her._ ” He said and she laughed.

“Good, give her hell for me.” She said and he laughed.

“ _Of course, love. Call me when you get back._ ”

“I will.” She said and hung up. Sipping on her scotch. She felt a presence next to her and looked up, eyes meeting the dark eyes of a dark man that was very familiar. “Can I help you?” She asked. He frowned.

“Sorry, you just look like someone I used to know.”

“She must have been gorgeous then.” She said and he laughed. She squinted at him, looked at the bartender who was at the end of the bar watching them, and back at him.

“She was.” He said as he looked at her. “One would say you’re the spitting image of her. One would even say you’re her doppelganger.”

“Sorry?” She asked and he smirked.

“I’m Marcel. What’s a young girl like you doing in a bar like this?” He asked and she raised her glass.

“Drinking, obviously.”

“This is where you give me your name.” He said flirtatiously and she scoffed.

“I don’t know you.”

“I just introduced myself. Marcel Gerard.” He said and raised his hand. She looked at it and then at him. She accepted the shake and smirked.

“Makenzi Lockwood. I’m not from around here.” She said and he chuckled.

“I know. I know every supernatural creature that walks through the city.”

“Are you saying you run this town?” She asked and he hummed.

“It is my city.” He said and she scoffed. He frowned and she shrugged.

“Sorry, but it just sounds like you’re trying to impress me. I’m not easily impressed.” She said and he smirked.

“I overheard your phone conversation.” He said and looked at her intently. “Who are you to know about doppelgangers and daggering originals?” He asked and she smirked and looked at him with fierce eyes.

“Oh honey.” She said and put her hand on his arm, smirking as she siphoned some on his magic, ignoring the pain in her elbow. “I’m someone you don’t want to mess with.” She said as he gasped, feeling the pain of the magic leaving him. She let go and smirked again. “I’d tell your men not to mess with me if they don’t want to die today.” She said and stored the magic off him in her locket.

“And why would I do that?” He asked with a sneer. “You just attacked their king.” She scoffed and stood up, downing the rest of her scotch and smirking at him.

“I didn’t attack you, honey. I warned you.” She said and smirked as she made her way to Hayley, looking back as the familiarity of the man’s sneer and anger reminded her of… He had called her Jade. She swallowed and looked at Hayley, who frowned as she pushed the older teen out of the bar and quickly made her way to the hotel. She barely made it past the door before a memory ran it’s course, this time showing her and Marcel fighting.

_“You’re crazy.” He said and she scoffed._

_“Am I? I want peace and what do you want? You want to rule this city and everyone besides your precious vampires be damned, well I’m not going to take that laying down, Marcel!” She shouted and he grabbed her._

_“Jade, I’m not going to allow you to do something stupid, like start a war.”_

_“The war was started a thousand years ago, Marcel, I’m just going to find a way to end it.” She said and walked away. He vamp sped in front of her and bared his fangs. She laughed and threw him across the clearing. He got up, shocked by her power._

_“Oh, you do not want to mess with me!” She said and stood there, glare on her face. “I am not just any wolf you can throw around and control. I’m the daughter of an alpha!” She said and her eyes flashed. His eyes widened as she stepped towards him. “And I have the ability to transform whenever I want, so come at me and I will bite you so hard you won’t live past the night.” She said. His eyes were so angry and full of hatred. She smirked as he sped away and waited a few moments before taking a breath. The witches were split, some going to work with Marcel while others were working with the wolves. She had let one do a spell she had just known, giving her and her sister rings that let them control their wolves, for protection._

_“You’re provoking him into starting a war, sister. What if we can’t win it?” her sister said as she stepped out of the trees._

_“I believe in you and your husband. And I’m getting more and more powerful with every full moon, we can win this.” Jade replied, a soft smile on her face as she walked towards her sister._

Makenzi gasped into consciousness and looked around the hotel room. Andrew and Evan were standing by the door, probably upon Hayley’s request, while Hayley was sitting on the bed by her making sure she was okay.

“What happened?” Hayley asked as she handed her a bottle of water. Makenzi took it and downed half of it before looking at Hayley.

“I knew him from my previous life. Jade. Your aunt.” She said and Hayley frowned.

“What did you remember?”

“A war I started with him that he won.” She said and looked down. “Of course, if he’s the same Marcellus that Niklaus told me about, it’s possible he learned his war strategy from the man himself.” She said and sighed. “I’ll have to tell Nik.”

“I called him, tried to tell him that a vampire here threatened you, but he didn’t answer.”

“Because his phone is with his body. He body jumped into Alaric.” She replied and Hayley raised her brows. “Yeah I know.” She said and sighed. “How long was I out?”

“Well, the mark on your arm grew.” Andrew said, worry in his eyes. “So you were out for quite a while. Our flight leaves in five hours.” He said and she snapped her neck towards him in shock.

“What? Please tell me you’re joking…”

“Nope. You’ve been out for 12 hours.” Evan said and she looked at him wide eyed. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and swallowed hard at the fact that the mark was mid-upper arm. If she used a few more spells, or even a really strong one, she was done for. She looked at them and pulled her sleeve down.

“I’ll drive you to the airport…” She said and they shook their heads.

“We called a cab, you start making your way out of here before that vampire takes his anger on your actions out on you and causes you to use your magic.” Hayley said and she looked at the girl, feeling a pull at her heart in guilt.

“I have to make sure you’re safe.”

“We’ll be fine. We’re together, we’re stronger in numbers. We’ll start packing up your truck.” Andrew said and she nodded, grabbing a bag. He shook his head and grabbed it from her.

“I’m not weak.” She mumbled and Evan smirked at her.

“No, you’re more powerful than all of us. But, we’d like to keep you alive and comfortable, and that mark makes it hard for you to heal, and makes that arm weak, so…”

“Thank you guys.” She said and looked down.

“Don’t have to thank us, we’re pack. You taught us what it means to be pack.” Hayley said and hugged her as she grabbed a bag and headed down towards the lobby of the hotel along with Evan and Andrew. Makenzi looked down and grabbed her purse, keys and phone, following them as they took all the luggage.

“Text us as soon as you get on the highway.” Hayley said and Makenzi nodded.

“And you text me as soon as you land.” She said and Hayley nodded. “And tell Trevor that the Filii Luna will be making a trip there to check up on things.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a refugee pack.” She said and they frowned. “I mean, most of the people in the pack are from different packs who found refuge in us. I want the Filii Luna to help see if they can track other packs from the people in it.” She said and they nodded.

“When did you contact them?” Andrew asked and she shrugged.

“They contacted me. Apparently, they’ve been watching Mystic Falls since news of the doppelganger got around and when they saw me they knew who I was and spoke to me as soon as they could.” She said and they nodded. They stood around, waiting for their round. Makenzi didn’t want to leave them. She waited for the cab to pull up, hugging each one as they got in and watched the cab drive away before climbing into her car and making her way towards Mystic Falls.

She drove for ten hours before she stopped at a bar in North Carolina, just before the boarder of Virginia. She played with her phone as she sat on a stool and looked at the bartender. He smiled at her and leaned against the bar, looking at her with a smile.

“When did you get in town?” He asked and she smiled back.

“Just now. I’m headed home, was hoping for some information.” She asked and he smirked.

“Sure, what kind?” He asked and she smiled.

“Oh come on, you know what kind.”

“Ah, well. Last I heard in the rumor mill, Klaus is on his way to your town.” She blinked and nodded. “Katerina Petrova is missing.” This brought a smirk to her face and he looked at her with amusement. “I’m guessing you like that news.” She nodded and he nodded. “Elijah was working with a bunch of witches, don’t know them, but I heard the boy of the duo died.” He said and she looked at him wide eyed.

“Really? When?” She asked as she accepted the drink, he gave her.

“A couple of days ago, when Elijah vanished from your town.” She nodded and took a sip. “And rumor has it, they found a way to kill Klaus.” She froze and looked at him, eyes narrowing.

“How?”

“No idea. My scouts couldn’t get that information, it was done in the safety of the Salvatore house.” He said and she frowned. “You don’t seem shocked by anything except that they plan on killing Klaus.” He said and she smirked.

“You’re a reliable spy, Fredrick, but I’ve got my own sources.” She said and took a breath. “I just never thought they’d try to find a way to kill him.”

“What do you have planned?” Fredrick asked and she shrugged.

“I’m going to stop them. In numeris salutem.” She said and he nodded.

“Numeros in virtute.” He said and accepted her hand on his arm. She nodded and downed her drink stepping away.

“Tell the others to get ready. The full moon is coming.” She said and stepped away, walking back towards her car. Fredrick was a member of the Filii Luna, the messenger that reached out to her when they found her. He had scouts in the town at the first sign of the doppelganger. He had found her as well. It was weeks after Rose and Trevor had kidnapped her. She drove the last four hours to Mystic Falls, entering the town at midnight. She got stopped at the boarder, confused as to who would stop her until she saw Liz Forbes looking at her with anger.

“When were you going to tell me my daughter is a vampire?” The sheriff asked and Makenzi looked at her wide-eyed.

“How did you find out?”

“Matt.” She said and Makenzi sighed. She had recalled a text from a freaked-out Caroline over Matt finding out she was a vampire. “Now, why didn’t you tell me? Are you a vampire?” She asked and put her gun up.

“Because, Liz. Your daughter is a control freak.” She said and looked at her, annoyed. Liz looked at her with anger as she pointed the gun more pointedly at her. Makenzi lifted her arms, her sleeve falling. Liz’s eyes looked down at it and Makenzi looked at her confused as to why she could see it.

“What’s on your arm?”

“A curse.” Makenzi said and Liz looked at her confused. “Oh, come on, I know the story about how Abigail used her magic to take out that vampire.” Makenzi said and Liz’s brows furrowed more.

“How?”

“My father and Abigail.” She said and shrugged.

“Why are you cursed?”

“Well, I did the first curse to myself.” She said and shrugged, looking at the woman tired. “I cursed myself to have the strength to kill the monster that killed my family and burned down my village.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look, I’ve been driving for 14 hours. Can we do this at my house?” She asked and the sheriff frowned, glaring at the girl. “My father will help me explain things better, Liz.” She said and the woman nodded slowly, putting her gun away and slowly stepping towards her squad car. Makenzi sighed and frowned as her phone started ringing. She answered without seeing who was calling, following Liz to her house.

“Your boyfriend was in Alaric!” She heard Damon shout. She jumped, and nearly swerved, slamming her foot on the breaks and putting her hand on her heart as it tried to calm down as she continued to listen to Damon’s shouting. “Alaric is dead! Bonnie tried to kill him and she’s dead too! Are you happy with yourself?!” She froze, letting the words sink in. No, Niklaus said Alaric wouldn’t die. And Bonnie couldn’t be dead. She didn’t realize her actions alerted the woman in front of her and she sat frozen, still listening to Damon yelling to her as the woman ran up to her. “Are you not going to answer me, Makenzi?! And in her fear, Elena let Elijah go! You’ve been ignoring us, not talking to us for a week, probably test-driving Alaric while your boyfriend is living in him! Because that’s a thing now, body jumping!”

“Damon.” She said and he shut up quickly at the venom that was in her voice. “I will not accept you talking to me like this.” She said and shut her phone, throwing it onto the passenger seat. She felt so much anger and swallowed as it ate away at her wolf.

“What’s wrong?” Liz asked as she opened the door, but Makenzi couldn’t answer because a sob made it’s way up her throat. She was shaking in anger and hurt. She took deep breathes, feeling an attack making it’s way to the very edges of her body, from her fingers to her toes. “Kenzie?” Liz asked, trying to get her attention but Makenzi shook her head as she got out of the car and fell to her knees. Liz quickly went down to see if she was okay but she was having trouble breathing. “Hey, hey! Breathe sweetheart.” She said and Makenzi couldn’t help but let the sob out, tears streaming down her face. She felt panic rise as she remembered swerving, as she remembered the crash. She couldn’t get herself to breathe and calm down and before she knew it, she was seeing black along the edges of her vision.

“Makenzi!” She heard and looked over to find Niklaus getting out of his car, running towards her. “Look at me.” He said and grabbed her face. “Breathe. You need to breathe love.” He said and she gasped, a giant breath that hurt as it filled her shriveling lungs, but it helped bring sense to her brain. She took another breath and another before she looked around and understanding dawned on her. She had lasting trauma from her crash.

“What? What are you doing here, Nik?”

“Your sheriff friend answered the phone when I called.” He said as he sighed. “What happened?”

“I… I lost control of the car for a second and…”

“And remembered your accident.” He stated, but she nodded as if he had asked a question. He sighed and hugged her as she cried. “Shh, it’s alright love. I’m here now.”

“Is she okay?” Liz asked and Niklaus looked at her and nodded.

“She should be fine now.”

“I’m sorry. I just… I have to explain to her about everything…” Makenzi said as she tried to leave Niklaus’s hands and stand up but he shook his head.

“She knows? About vampires, I mean?”

“Yes.” Makenzi said. “She’s on the council with my dad.” She replied and Liz seemed shocked by this.

“He knows?”

“Of course I know. I’m a vampire.” He said and Makenzi sighed as Liz gasped and stood up, gun pointed on him. “Your bullets won’t work on me so don’t waste them and piss me off in the process.” He said, angrily.

“Are you the one that turned my daughter?”

“She doesn’t know?” Niklaus asked and she sighed and shook her head.

“What don’t I know?”

“There is more to the story, Liz. I was going to let my father tell her.” She said and turned towards her boyfriend.

“Your father knows everything?”

“Well, not about you…” She said and scratched at her head. “But he knows everything else. It took everything in me to keep him from going after Damon and Stefan…”

“Damon and Stefan?” Liz asked and Makenzi hummed.

“Liz, everything you know about vampires is… well not completely a lie, but it’s also not completely true.” Makenzi said and Niklaus stood with her, helping her stand.

“And are you one, Makenzi?”

“No. I’m something else.” Makenzi said and sighed.

“Your mark…” Niklaus said and she looked at it and sighed.

“I ran into someone I knew, a vampire, from my previous life.” She explained to him and Liz looked at her with complete shock.

“Previous life?!” She asked and Makenzi nodded.

“Come on, I’ll tell you at my house. Can I hitch a ride with you? I don’t think I can drive right now.”

“Of course, love. Maddox.” He called and a man stepped out of his car. “Drive Makenzi’s car behind us.”

“Of course.” The man said and Liz looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Is he a vampire?”

“No,” the man, Maddox, answered. “I’m a witch.” He said and stepped into Makenzi’s car. Niklaus helped Makenzi into his car and Liz walked to hers on slightly unsteady legs.


	46. Introducing Niklaus.

Makenzi was in the kitchen with her boyfriend and brother. Maddox had left after dropping off her car, taking the car Niklaus had driven them in. She hadn’t introduced him to her family yet, so him meeting Tyler was a big step. It also didn’t help that there was yelling in the other room by Liz and her father.

“So, you’re the big bad Klaus.” Tyler said and Makenzi groaned as she put the coffee pot on, turning it on.

“That’s what they call me.” Niklaus said with a smirk. Makenzi sighed as she turned towards them and looked at them pointedly.

“Nik, this is my annoying little brother, Tyler.”

“Younger by an hour.” Tyler said with an eyeroll. “I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but I’m her twin, and you hurt her, and I will find a way to kill you.” He said and smirked at his sister.

“Please shut up.” She said. She turned back to the pot and pulled it out after it beeped, pouring a cup for herself, her boyfriend and her brother. She gave each one a cup, made the way they like it. They looked at her impressed, Niklaus more lovingly than anything, as they went towards the table and sat, waiting for her father and mother to calm down Liz.

“So, how’d she find out?” Tyler asked and she shrugged as she drank from her coffee.

“I don’t know, she just knew about Caroline. Didn’t she say something about Matt finding out?”

“She told me that she had to protect him from someone, I don’t remember what it was all about, but yeah.” Tyler said and shrugged, sipping on his coffee. Makenzi looked at the coffee, still feeling shaky after being in the car. She didn’t realize she was still affected by it.

“Love?” Niklaus said and she looked at him, a small smile on her lips. She hummed at him, showing that she heard him. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.” She said and he looked at her pointedly.

“You’re obviously still shaken from earlier, what is it?”

“Nothing…” She said and took a deep breath, steadying herself as she started talking about the issues she had about the swerving. “I had a life, in the 70’s where I was 15, my father at the time had a psychotic break and killed my sister, mother, himself and I in a car crash. I had that memory when I was in the car crash, when I broke my curse.” She said and shrugged. “I just… I have this lasting trauma from all my lives that I didn’t expect.” She said and swallowed.

“I mean, you were having nightmares before you even knew what they were about. It’s normal to have lasting trauma from something like a near death experience, but you actually died.” Tyler said and looked at his sister. “I’d suggest therapy, but that’s a supernatural thing and they might lock you up in the looney bin if you ever talked to a therapist about it.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes. Niklaus laughed and looked at them confused.

“What would therapy do?”

“Help you understand why you do the things you do.” Tyler said, looking at him flatly. “Of course, for Makenzi it’d be to understand why she’s having nightmares and trauma.”

“We already know why she has them, mate. Dying isn’t fun, trust me, I’ve done it a few hundred times.” He said and Makenzi snorted, choking on the coffee she had sipped. She coughed as she tried to stop laughing and breathe properly. Her brother and Niklaus looked at her amused, not really doing much to help. She finally calmed down enough to breathe and looked at them, biting her lip to keep from laughing again. “You okay, love?”

“I am. I’m just…” She bit her lip and smiled at him, more devious than anything else. “I’m pretty sure temporary deaths aren’t the same.”

“They are still traumatic, love. Getting a stick shoved in you and all.” He said and she bit her lips from the inside, forcing her mouth into a straight line as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Niklaus looked at her for a moment before a smile broke out on his face as he poked her. “You’re a little nasty one, aren’t you?”

“It’s not my fault you worded it like that.” She said and smirked.

“You’re just nasty.” Tyler said, getting out of his chair and dumping his coffee into the sink. “I’m heading to bed. You good, sis?” He asked and she hummed as she watched him walk away.

“You’re lucky you have him.” Niklaus said and she hummed again, leaning towards him.

“I’m lucky I have all of you.” She said and smiled as he leaned towards her to kiss her. It was that moment that her mother walked in and Makenzi pulled away so quickly that she almost fell out of her chair. Niklaus frowned, but it was replaced with a laugh as she tried to steady herself.

“I’m not blind, Kenz.” Her mother said as she walked towards the coffee pot. “I’ve seen the way you were both with each other from the moment that you walked in. You don’t have to hide it in front of me. Maybe in front of your father.” She said and smiled at her daughter.

“Sorry to bring this to you guys so late at night.” Makenzi said and Carol waved her off.

“Honestly, it’s a good thing you did. Liz is going crazy and telling her what we know has calmed her. She’s realized that not all vampires are bad, speaking of, who are you exactly?” Carol asked and Niklaus looked at Makenzi, frowning.

“I’m Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Hmm, so you’re an original? Is there a way to kill an original?” Carol asked, almost as if it were any other conversation. Makenzi looked at her mother with wide eyes.

“You know, you’re not the first one to tell me that if I hurt her, you’ll find a way to hurt me. I just got her back. And she might be your daughter now, and since she sees herself different than before, I’ll respect her love for you and your family, but I assure you, if she ever is hurt as a result of me, you won’t have to find a way to hurt me, I’d do it myself.” Niklaus said and Makenzi frowned, turning towards him.

“No. You will not.” She said with an eye roll. “I love you, Nik. I do, but don’t ever say that. It’s bad enough you’ve been through hell because of both your mother and that horrible man who raised you calling himself a father. He wasn’t a proper father to you or your siblings.”

“You’ve been through hell because of both my father and my mother as well, love.” Niklaus said and she nodded.

“Which is why I won’t be a reason for you to punish yourself. I’m here to support you, not to be another reason you hate yourself.” She said and sighed. “And I appreciate that you are all looking out for me, mum, but I didn’t just love Nik in this life, and he had to watch me die in a previous one, he’s been through too much.”

“Well, love. Not that I don’t love the support, but you’re throwing away your own happiness for me.” He said, frowning.

“I’m not. I’m happy right now, because I have all my favorite people in one place.” She said softly and he smiled at her.

“Then I will fight to keep you happy.” He said and Carol awed, reminding them they weren’t alone. Makenzi blushed and looked at her mother.

“Well, if it’s worth anything, I approve. You may be a vampire, and I’ve been taught to fear them and hate them all my life, but I’m learning, and as long as my children are happy, so am I.” Makenzi smiled, remembering that not even six months prior, her mother hadn’t been that involved in her life, and now she’s met her boyfriend, she knows everything she’s ever felt and she’s supporting her like no one else ever had.

“Thanks mum.” Makenzi said, smiling at her mother as the woman grabbed a tray, putting three mugs on it, one her own, and filling them with coffee for Richard and Liz, who were still in the other room talking.

“Of course, sweetheart. I’m not going to put you in a position I was in because I disapprove of your choosing yourself over what is expected of you.”

“You know, you can still be a kick ass lawyer, mum.” Makenzi said, smirking at the woman as she shrugged.

“And leave you, your brother and your father to fend for yourselves? I don’t think the guys would survive a day without me.” She said and smirked as she grabbed the tray and left the kitchen.

“Your mother is nice.” Niklaus said and she grinned widely at him. “Nothing like the first. Astrid hated me.” He said and she scoffed.

“She only hated you because of your father. And I’m talking about both. Ansel was an enemy of my father’s and Mikael was a prick that everyone hated.” She said and Niklaus laughed.

“What do you think our lives would have been like?” Niklaus said, voice changing to seriousness. “Had I not become a vampire and Mikael had never found out about what my mother had done?”

“Well… I used to dream about our future as Ingrid.” Makenzi said and looked at her coffee.

“Oh?” He asked, smirk on his face.

“Well yeah. I was sure I was going to marry you. And if I did, it would bring our packs together, no more fighting.” She said and looked at him with sad eyes. “I had learned politics from a man in a different village, one that had traveled from Spain. He taught me about compromise and diplomacy. I knew who you were from the moment I met you. I smelt it on you.” She said and he looked at her with a frown.

“You’d already activated the curse when we met?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yes. It was three moons before we met. I knew who you were, but I didn’t care. You were kind and mischievous and enticing. I never felt butterflies with anyone, but you, and I knew, I just knew I’d never settle for anyone other than you.” She said and looked at him. “And then a thought occurred to me. You were one of the sons of the alpha Ansel and I was the first child of Ingvar, what better way to bring our people together than to bind them by marriage?” She asked and sighed. “But of course, my father didn’t approve, and neither did yours.”

“We don’t have to worry about that now.” He said and stood, going near her. “I will not let anyone keep me away from you any longer.” He said and she smiled. He kneeled in front of her and looked into her eyes. “I believe we can still find a way to bring our people together.”

“As hybrids?” She asked and he hummed. “We don’t know anything about hybrids, I’m not against it, but not right away. Some of them are still children and others want families.” She said and he nodded.

“But the ones that want it?”

“I’ll ask them. I already have a warehouse of hybrid potentials for you.” She said and smiled.

“Would you want to become one?” He asked and she shook her head.

“I don’t think I can become one.” She said and bit her lip. “Maybe after I kill Mikael… But before then, when I die, I move on to the next life.” He frowned and nodded.

“Then we shall find a way to kill Mikael together.” He said and she smiled, nodding.

“Of course.” She said, not telling him about the stake she had in her possession.


	47. Breaking Curses, Fighting Friends and the Other Side.

Makenzi looked at her so called friends, folding her arms as Elena walked over. Niklaus smirked and motioned for her to step in the circle. Elijah was standing off to the side with the others and Makenzi and Niklaus shared a look.

“Well, the traitor and the big bad original hybrid.” Damon said and Makenzi sneered at him. Niklaus looked at her and she shook her head. They looked at the other two to be sacrificed and there was a random vampire, Niklaus had picked up from New York and Brady. Damon frowned at that, looking at her with narrowed eyes. She had Tyler beside her and Mason to her left. She took a breathe and stepped up to Niklaus, placing a calming hand on his arm. He nodded to her and turned towards Greta, who was Jonas Martin’s daughter. She nodded and stepped back.

Elijah had messaged her, letting her know that Elena had taken the potion, sending her the ingredients and what the witches five hundred years ago had written. Makenzi knew that if she needed to save Elena, she had to use magic, a spell said next to the potion to bring her back. She hadn’t mentioned it to Niklaus because she knew he’d stop her, but she had told her brother, telling him to try to keep Niklaus in check if she didn’t make it back. Maddox had been told, he was searching for a way to bring her back, accepting the role he was given. She knew he didn’t have the power to say the spell on his own, so it was up to her.

“Well, let’s not dilly dally. You can all leave.” Niklaus said to the others, sneering at his brother.

“Niklaus.”

“Elijah, you’re part of the all.” He said. Soon it was time to start the ritual, Makenzi looked at her brother and he nodded as he handed her the ring so she could give it to her uncle. She was trusting Tyler to control himself, but her uncle still couldn’t do that considering he was forced to turn in a cage for the past full moon. She put the ring on her uncle and watched Tyler run away from them, running towards the underground cage, but he knew the turn was coming. He should have stayed with his sister.

“Brother, I believe I have a right to be here.” Elijah said, bringing their attention back to him.

“A right?” Makenzi said and scoffed. “The right died when you caused all of this.” She said and he looked at her with hurt eyes. “Leave.” She said and he frowned before nodding and leaving.

“You’re just going to side with him, Kenz?” Stefan asked and she looked at Stefan with a frown before shrugging.

“He’s the only one who seems to trust that I have a plan, Stefan.” She said and the man looked at Elena who shook her head.

“Stefan, it’s okay. Go.” She said and Stefan nodded somberly before leaving. Damon sneered and shook his head.

“I won’t accept this!” Damon said and rushed at Makenzi, hand around her neck, other one hovering over her heart. “You go along with this and I’ll kill her!” He said and Elena looked at him with wide eyes.

“Damon, No! Stop!” She shouted and he looked at her with sad eyes. Makenzi found herself frozen as his hand made it’s way into her chest. She looked at Niklaus, eyes telling him not to accept.

“No!” He shouted and she shook her head, tears in her eyes. Damon froze as he looked at Makenzi, realizing the fear in her eyes. He didn’t mean this, he didn’t want to hurt her. He loved her. He let go of her and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Kenz…” Makenzi fell to the ground, coughing as she tried to get her breathing under control. Damon looked at her and she shied away from him. “I’m so sorry…” He said and made his way out of the clearing.

“It’s time.” Greta said as Niklaus made his way to Makenzi.

“It’s fine, I’m fine. Do what you need to do.” She said, looking at him with soft eyes. He shook his head and kneeled beside her, feeding her his blood. She looked at him as he stood up, accepting her plea to finish. Mason knelt beside her, eyes searching. She nodded and he helped her up.

They watched as Greta dropped the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks begin to fly as the moonstone is destroyed and Greta begins chanting the spell. She nods at Niklaus, who walks towards Brady. As he steps into the circle, Brady growls and tries to fight Niklaus but the hybrid plunged his hand into the werewolf’s chest, ripping his heart out. Makenzi froze but looked away. The vampire looked at Niklaus with fear, Elena crying, and Makenzi had to clench her jaw as she watched Niklaus pour blood from the heart into the stone bowl of fire.

“Is it working?” Niklaus asked and Greta smirked, nodding.

“It’s working.” Makenzi looked at Elena who was looking at her with fear. She couldn’t look at her any longer and turned towards Niklaus, who was heading towards the vampire.

“Hello Oliver.” He said. Oliver looked at him with fear, the vampire begging Niklaus not to do it. Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell, which dispels the ring of fire around Oliver. Oliver looks on in horror as Niklaus walks up to him. There was a moment where Makenzi could see the vampire shut off his emotions. Niklaus takes a stake from his back pocket and stakes Oliver, whose body becomes grey and decaying. Niklaus releases the stake and stands, looking at Greta as the witch pours Oliver’s blood into the ceremonial bowl.

“It’s time.” Greta called, nodding towards Elena. The doppelganger is crying even harder now, fear in her eyes as the fire around her drops. She slowly walks towards the alter, and looks on in fear at the body of the vampire. Makenzi turned away, not wanting to look at the part where she dies.

“Thank you, Elena.” Niklaus said and Makenzi looks back as her friend nodded stiffly before Niklaus sunk his teeth into her neck. Her face goes blank and Makenzi felt tears in her own eyes as Niklaus drained her friend of blood. Niklaus’s veins increase as he drinks more of her blood and Makenzi watches in horror as Elena dies. She closes her eyes as Niklaus lets her go, laying her gently on the ground, letting a few droplets of Elena’s blood fall into the fire. She watches as the love of her life steps down the alter and breathes deeply. “I can feel it happening.” Makenzi smiled at him as he turned towards the full moon. She stepped towards Elena, hands on the girl’s face.

“I’m sorry.” She said and takes a deep breath. She looks at Niklaus who frowns at her and she shakes her head. “Go, feel what it is to be a wolf again.” She said and he nodded, zooming up to her and capturing her lips in his. She kisses him and finds the strength to do what she has to, knowing that he would be free of the confines his mother put on him. He nodded and zoomed away, turning into a wolf. She watched him go before turning to the dead girl by her feet. She kneeled and looked closed her eyes.

“What are you doing?” Greta asked and Makenzi looked at her.

“I’m going to bring my friend back to life, would you like to just stand there and watch, or would you like to help?”

“It could kill you!” Greta cried out and Makenzi shrugged.

“Take my blood and find me through a locator spell.” She said and Greta looked at her with fear. “Just stay out of my way if you plan on not letting me do it.” She said finally and put her hands-on Elena’s body, closing her eyes. She pulled the spell out of her memory and started reciting it.

“Makenzi, I won’t accept this!” Mason said and she ignored him, continuing to say the spell. Elena’s eyes flutter open as a gasp makes it’s way to her lips. She wakes up and shocks Makenzi into falling back. Greta had been sitting on the ground helping her, so she didn’t use as much magic as she thought she would be. She sighed and looked at Greta thankfully.

“Thank you.” Makenzi said and Greta nodded.

“Klaus is a great man, but he’d go on a killing spree if you were to die.” She said and Makenzi smiled at her, nodding. Elena looked at her confused before hugging her, crying into her shoulder.

“Kenz, they’re going to try to kill him!” Elena said and Makenzi frowned. She both heard it and felt it in that moment. She looked up at her uncle and got up, running towards the man she loved. Elijah had his hand in Niklaus’s chest, holding onto his heart while Bonnie and Stefan were standing behind him, Bonnie saying a spell. Makenzi ran and lifted her arms, using the last of the magic in her necklace to say a spell that stopped Elijah. The original coughed blood, falling into a temporary death as she fell to her knees. Niklaus looked at her with wide eyes before he pushed his brother off of him and ran towards her.

“No!” He shouted and caught her as her body began to fall, blood on her lips. “No, no, no!” He yelled and looked into her dimming eyes. “You were supposed to keep the magic to the others.”

“I didn’t want to lose you.” She said softly and smiled up at him. “I love you.”

“No, Makenzi.” He said and she felt tears leave her eyes as darkness approached.

“I’m sorry.” She said and smiled up at him. “Find me in my next life, yeah?” She said and he shook his head, holding her close to him.

“No, Makenzi, no!” He said softly, tears in his eyes. “Please.” He whispered.

She found herself standing above him, tears in her eyes but shocked that she was witnessing it. She looked around, she never spent time in the other side.

“That was pretty reckless of you.” Ester said and she sneered at the woman.

“What was reckless was you believing you’d win. Elijah could be controlled by you, but I will always protect him.” She said and Ester scoffed.

“Sadly, you’re not here because of me.” She said and stepped away. Makenzi frowned and looked at Qetsiyah, frowning.

“As a thank you for what you did, killing Silas, I’ll repay you with removing that curse. You’re not dead, just between life and death. Consider this my repayment.” Qetsiyah said and Makenzi frowned.

“Silas was a powerful traveler. His death doesn’t protect me. I don’t just want the curse removed… I’m owed something greater.”

“Greater than a second chance at that life?” Qetsiyah asked and Makenzi smirked.

“I’ll collect it at a later date.” She said and the woman laughed.

“I have to say, I love your charm. Very well.” She said and Makenzi felt herself being snapped into her body. She gasped and looked around. Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy were looking guilty while Niklaus kneeled in front of her. Elena had just made her way into the clearing being followed by Mason, Greta and Maddox. Makenzi waking up shocked them all. She coughed as she felt power enter her body as the mark disappeared.

“I don’t understand.” Greta said and looked at her arm. “You were dead.”

“I was.” Makenzi said and took a deep breath. “A witch from the other side owed me a favor. I understand now why Elijah did what he did.” She said and turned towards Niklaus. “Your mother is controlling him from the other side. She cast a spell on him before she died.” Niklaus was looking at her shocked, he finally broke out into a smile and slammed his lips onto hers as he laughed.

“I thought I’d lost you again.” He whispered and she laughed.

“Not this time.” She said and accepted his hug. She smiled softly and accepted his help up.

“How is Elena alive?” Bonnie asked. “Did Elijah’s potion work?”

“No.” Elena said and looked at Makenzi, smiling softly. “Makenzi’s spell did.” This shocked them all, including Niklaus. “She saved my life, like she promised me she would. You all doubted her, Damon tried to kill her. I… I’m so sorry Makenzi.” She said and Makenzi shrugged.

“You guys were scared; fear does crazy things to people.”

“We’re sorry, Makenzi.” Jeremy said and she shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it little Gilbert.”

“Where’s Damon?” Stefan asked and Bonnie frowned, looking away. Stefan looked at them with a frown.

“Who cares?” Makenzi asked and turned towards her uncle and boyfriend. “Let’s get out of here. Dying isn’t so fun and I need a shower to remove the stench of death.” Niklaus laughed and nodded. “Mason, can you help us with Elijah?” She asked and he nodded, grabbing the original as if he was nothing, the beauty of the moon ring. Makenzi could finally feel the full effects of her powers as well as her magic. She smiled as Niklaus hugged her, escorting her out of the clearing with his speed.


	48. Domestic Originals, Rippers and More Curses.

Makenzi was sitting in Niklaus’s kitchen watching him make breakfast for her while he was half naked. She had gotten a message from Tyler that he had accidently went after Caroline and Matt, and that Damon had tried to stop him and was bitten. She didn’t know how to feel about that information, just that she couldn’t think of Damon at the moment. She had messaged Caroline, who had told her Matt had broken up with her and she felt bad for her friend, but she was still reeling from turning with Niklaus. Running through the woods with him for two straight days was exhilarating and waking up in his arms after those days was the best feeling ever.

As soon as they found their way to the house, Elijah had been awake and angry. She hadn’t expected him to be anything else, since his mother was still controlling him. She was glad Greta had the sense to lock him in a room with magic or he would have gone on a killing spree. Katherine was at the house too and she had frowned at Makenzi. Makenzi didn’t quite care as she was now watching her boyfriend making her breakfast with a big smile on her lips, lighting up her entire face.

“I love when you go domestic for me.” She said and smirked at his half-hearted scowl.

“I guess, if I were to be domestic for anyone it would be for you love. Although, your uncle letting all the wolves go and running off with your brother’s moon ring is quite an issue.”

“An issue we can solve through a fun little hunt.” She said with a smirk. “I haven’t had a good hunt in ages, and I have all their scents. We find one, we can find them all.” He hummed, leaning towards her as he put a plate in front of her.

“I love when you go wolfish on me.” He said and she laughed, kissing his lips and looking down at the art he called a meal.

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to do it more often.” She said as he laughed, sitting beside her with his own plate. “Also, is there anything you can’t do?” She asked and he shrugged.

“You live a thousand years.” He said and she shrugged.

“I mean I did.”

“Maybe before this little hunt, we should take care of Elijah. You mentioned something about my mother playing a hand in it again?” He asked and she nodded.

“When I was on the other side, Ester had called me, basically letting me know that it was reckless to give my life up to save yours. It was like all my memories were with me and I knew of the spell she put on Elijah. She had been controlling him for years, anything he did against you was by her hand.”

“Is there a way to stop him?” Niklaus asked and she nodded.

“I can siphon it. I can do that now without fear of it killing me since another witch owed me a favor and part of it was paid off through removing the curse that killed me if I used my magic.”

“I’m glad.” Niklaus said and smiled at her. “I can understand how not having your magic was effecting you.”

“I lived so many lives as just a witch it was weird not having it now.” She said and nodded. “Anyway, let’s fix him up and then get things ready for this hunt.

“You’ll be coming? What about college, finishing your life?” He asked and she shrugged.

“I didn’t actually think I’d be living long enough for college, besides I have a few degrees from past lives I’m sure I can take a few exams and get them all before I turn twenty.” She said and he nodded.

“You were always too smart for the tenth century.” He said and she laughed.

“I was, wasn’t I?” She asked, laughing. They ate their breakfast quickly and headed towards Elijah’s room. Makenzi opened the door, Niklaus behind her, frowning.

“I heard you were dead…” Elijah said, anger dissipating at the sight of her. Makenzi frowned and looked at Niklaus.

“That’s something he’s been doing a lot, since you’ve been around.” Niklaus said and she nodded.

“It’s as if he can’t be controlled by her while I’m around.”

“Controlled by whom? What are you speaking of?” Elijah asked and Makenzi looked back at him.

“You don’t remember trying to kill me, brother?” Niklaus asked and Elijah looked at him with wide eyes.

“I’ve agreed with Makenzi that no harm shall come to you, brother.”

“Well, safe to say something is up while I’m around. May I come in, or will you lash out at me?” She asked and he frowned, nodding slowly.

“Please.” He said and motioned for her to enter. She put her hand on the invisible barrier and felt Niklaus look at her, eyes fearing for her life. She smiled softly at him, nodding slightly and absorbed the magic. She stepped into the room and looked at Elijah.

“Your mother has been controlling you through a spell she placed on you while you were still a new vampire, before her death. It wasn’t clear until after I nearly died.” She said and he frowned.

“What? Why would my mother do that?” He asked and she shrugged.

“For a while, you’ve been loyal to Niklaus, fighting to help him break his curse. Something changed between the last time you were both together. You didn’t remember killing me as Keeling, but you recalled it after I touched you… I’m assuming all the Martins could do was lift the base of the curse, which didn’t lift the entire curse. The memory loss, so to say. But the controlling? I think that it was too intricate for them to even pick up on.”

“So, what do you plan on doing?” He asked and she smirked as she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes, siphoning the spell from him. He groaned and fell to the ground, pain obvious on his face as she frowned and tried harder to remove the spell. Moments later, Makenzi gasped and stepped back and Elijah fell to the ground, unconscious.

“What happened?” Niklaus asked and she looked at him.

“I did it.” She said breathlessly. “But it was tough, she had tied it to his vampirism, so I basically had to unknot it.” She looked down at him. “He’s going to need blood and he’ll be good as new.” She said and Niklaus looked at her.

“All those years, was it my brother or my mother controlling him?”

“Depends on what you’re asking about, love.” She said and sighed. “He didn’t kill Keeling, your mother forced him to. The Strix were his creation but he didn’t always control them. I didn’t really see into his memories, but I could tell, there was so much he is starting to feel regret for and what he’ll be going through isn’t something we can focus on now, so either get him the bags or dagger him and we can un-dagger him at a later date.” She said and Niklaus hummed. He disappeared for a moment and came back with a bag of blood.

“I believe my brother wouldn’t want us to see him in this way, he’d prefer to deal with it on his own.” Niklaus said as he put the bag to Elijah’s lips and punctured it with an elongated nail. He watched as color returned to the original before Elijah woke up with a gasp.

“What happened?” He asked before he looked around and his eyes connected with both Makenzi and Niklaus. “Why do I feel so different?”

“Because our mother has been in your head since she died.” Niklaus said and stood. “If you want, we’re hunting down some wolves, otherwise, the house is yours.”

“Our siblings, Niklaus.” Elijah said and Makenzi looked at her boyfriend, shaking her head.

“Elijah, you’re going to be going through things at the moment.” Makenzi said and he frowned at her. “The memories will start to pour in, as well as overwhelming feelings of guilt. I don’t believe you’ll be any good to your family in that state.”

“So you’re going back on your word?” He asked, flatly. She frowned and shook her head.

“Not at all. I’m asking you to take a day, see if you are up to teaching your siblings a century worth of information. You just woke up, we have yet to know anything of how removing the curse may affect you.” She said and smiled at him softly, comforting him by touching his shoulder. “We’ll accept the choice you make, but we just want to make sure you’re making it with a clear head.”

“You’re right.” He said and nodded. “Thank you.” He looked at her with a smile before getting up. She stood as well and smiled tightly at the original. She looked towards Niklaus and he seemed to be calculating his brother’s actions.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a bag to pack and a pack to contact.” Makenzi said, walking up to Niklaus and kissing his cheek before waving at Elijah and heading for the door.

As she made her way up her steps, Makenzi heard a commotion from inside. She quickly ran up the steps and made her way towards where the sound was coming from. She stepped into the house, turning towards the living room, where a loud crash sounded.

“Damon, you’re not yourself.” Richard said and Makenzi froze. Damon had a werewolf bite.

“I need to see Makenzi.” He said, his voice hoarse. She ran to the room and used her magic to push him away from her father, who he was holding up with his vampire strength.

“What are you insane?!” Makenzi asked and ran towards her father. “Are you okay, dad?” She asked and he nodded, rubbing at his neck.

“What’s wrong with him?” Richard asked and Makenzi shook her head.

“I don’t know. Tyler told me that he bit him, but I didn’t think he was fully aware. It seems he really did bite him. Tyler is ringless right now because Mason stole the ring.”

“And you being gone for the past two days?”

“I was in my wolf form.” She said and stood up, looking at the vampire, who was waking up.

“Makenzi?” He asked and she sighed.

“Damon, you’re not well.” She said and he smiled at her.

“Marina. I chose Katherine but I meant to choose you. I only loved you.” He said and she frowned. “You were always too smart for your own good.” He said and walked towards her. “When I… When I saw you lying dead beside us I cried. I mourned you… and then I see you now.” He cried. “I love you Marina.” He said and Makenzi shook her head.

“You’re not well.”

“Our love could have been epic.” He said. “I knew you’d never settle for that life, I was planning on running away with you.” He said and she clenched her jaw.

“Shut up.”

“Why? It’s all true. I loved only you and you told me we’d never be… never be anything.” He said and looked down. “You told me you couldn’t make me happy and then Katherine came along… and gosh, Marina, I was ready to be with you, and she made me forget. I think I let it happen.” He said and tears fell from his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t.” Makenzi said and looked at him with her own tears. There was a reason she was attracted to Damon in her previous life. He was so much like Niklaus had been. She hadn’t known it at the time but he was the love of Marina’s life because of how closely he resembled the Niklaus she had loved in her first life. “I’m sorry, Damon, but our love was a façade, we loved each other because we were an escape from dull lives that brought nothing but unhappiness. I’m happy now, Damon.”

“Because you’re with Klaus?!” He shouted and she felt her spine stiffen. Her father still didn’t know. “He’s not a good person, Kenz.” He said and she looked at him with sad eyes.

“Are you, Day?” She asked and he froze, looking at her with hurt eyes. “Am I?” She asked and scoffed. “Is anyone truly a good person? You tried to kill Klaus, even though I kept my end of the bargain. You…” She sniffed, not realizing she was crying, and closed her eyes, taking a breath. “You look down at others, when you’ve done things that are looked down on as well.” He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, looking into her eyes with pain and anger.

“I do those things because I know no one else is willing. I do what I have to, to keep the people I love safe! Your boyfriend? He’s a monster that does bad things because he can.” He shouted and she felt herself gasping for air. He saw her and let her go, stepping back.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Damon.” She said and wiped her eyes. “Niklaus has done everything for his family, like you have done for yours. Your going after Nik wasn’t because you wanted to keep the people you love safe. It was because you hated the fact that I was in love with someone and that someone wasn’t you. Well news flash, Day! You’re in love with Elena. Admit it to yourself already so you can leave me alone!” She said and pulled out her phone. She waved her wrist and broke his neck, dialing Elena’s number.

“What the hell?” Her father said, anger in his voice. “What is going on, Makenzi?”

“Hello?”

“Elena, I need you to come by my house and pick Damon up. He’s assaulted my father and I’d rather not call Liz to come put him down.”

“He’s acting like that because Tyler bit him…” Elena defended and she scoffed.

“No, he’s acting like this because I’ve chosen Nik over him.” She said and turned towards her father. “Goodbye, Elena.” She hung up and looked at her father. “I’m leaving the town in your hands now, dad.”

“What do you mean? Makenzi?!” He asked, angry.

“She means, she’s going to follow what makes her happy, Richard.” Carol said as she stepped in. “Sorry, I would have come in earlier but I feared for my safety.”

“That’s okay, Mum. I’m glad you’re safe.” Makenzi said and hugged her mother.

“Follow what makes her happy? What are you spewing, Carol?! What about college? What about her plans?!”

“I didn’t make any.” Makenzi said and looked at her father smiling sadly. “I love you, Daddy. I do. But I’ve finally got a shot at a happy life. One with adventure and frankly, the love of my long existence. And he may be a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf, but he’s… he’s my hybrid. My boyfriend.”

“Are you listening to yourself? In what world have you ever given up learning, choosing knowledge, growing as a woman, to chase a man?” Her father asked and she scoffed.

“I’ve lived a thousand years worth of lives, dad. I’ve lived for myself, for others and never once have I been happy.” She said and smiled. “But I spent all those lives feeling empty because I didn’t have the mate I was promised.” She looked down. “There is a tradition, old and tried and true. When you mark a man or a woman as your mate, you feel that resonating through space and time. Through your lives. I feel that, daddy. He’s my mate and I marked him in my first life and it resonated through all my lives.”

“So what? I’m to sit here and let you leave?”

“No, you’re to sit there and let me live.” She said and put his head in her hands, looking into his eyes. “I love you both.” She said and looked at her mother. “And I will be back. I just need to go on this adventure.”

“And what should we tell everyone?”

“College?” She asked and laughed. “Oh, or you could say I joined a circus and moved to Canada.” She said with a wink and they laughed. She kissed her father’s forehead, kissing her mother’s cheek and walking towards her room to pack a bag of clothes. She said her final goodbyes, hugging her brother tightly and promising that she’d have one of her pack mates who choose to become hybrids to give him their ring. She made her way back to Niklaus’s mansion smiling as she climbed out of her car and climbed the stairs to the kitchen door. She walked in to find Stefan sitting in the kitchen chair, downing blood. She looked at him with shock as Niklaus handed him another bag.

“What’s going on?”

“Stefan wants the cure for a werewolf bite.” Elijah said from his position in another kitchen chair, drinking from a glass. He looked much healthier.

“Oh?”

“Apparently his brother got bitten by your brother.” Niklaus said with a smirk and Makenzi frowned, nodding.

“Yeah. I ran into him choking my father.” Makenzi said and dropped her bags, grabbing a glass and pouring wine in it. “So, why are you forcing him to feed on blood bags?”

“I want ripper Stefan.” Niklaus said and Makenzi frowned further and looked at him.

“That’s not how you’re going to get the ripper back. I spelled him not to be consumed by blood. Forcing him to down all that blood will only make him sick. I’ll siphon it.” She said and Niklaus laughed.

“Well then. Shall we speed this process up, then?” He asked and he snapped his fingers. Katherine walked into the room and looked at him. He handed her a vial and smirked at her. “Give this cure to Damon and come right back.” He compelled and Katherine looked at him with wide eyes.

“I can leave?” She asked and Niklaus nodded.

“No!” Stefan shouted, but Katherine was already gone. “She’ll never give it to him.” He said.

“Oh she will. She may not show it, but you two are a vulnerable point for her because she actually had feelings for you.” Niklaus said and Makenzi frowned.

“So, she was on vervain, meaning she won’t be back.”

“That’s okay. Dear Elijah is going to be staying in town, he can torture her. That is, if you don’t shove your tongue down her throat first, brother.” Niklaus said and smirked.

“I’m not the type to lay with the enemy, brother.”

“Are you so sure about that, brother?” Niklaus said, smirk widening as he looked mischievously at Makenzi. “I do recall one time where he slept with a witch who was planning our demise.”

“That was not of my intention.” Elijah said and frowned. “That was…” Niklaus looked at Makenzi and she nodded.

“About your siblings, Elijah… have you given it any thought.”

“I don’t believe I’m in the right state of mind at the moment. When you come back.” He said, dejectedly.


	49. Looking for Runaway Wolves.

Makenzi walked up to the house and sighed. She knocked on the door and smiled sweetly as a woman opened the door. “Can I help you?” She asks and Makenzi smiled.

“Sorry to disturb you. My piece of shit car broke down and my phone’s dead and I need to call my boyfriend who was supposed to be meeting me in a bar up the road… Can I use your phone?” She asked and the girl looked at her for a moment before nodding.

“Sure, I’ll be right back with one.” The woman said and walked inside. Makenzi looked at Niklaus and he frowned. She shrugged and smirked. She wasn’t into the dead bodies he and Stefan were leaving up and down the coast, but she wasn’t going to stop him either. The woman came back with a phone and she smiled.

“Thank you.” She said and dialed Niklaus’s burner phone. She smirked when his phone sounded behind the woman. “Oh look at that, he’s already here.” She said. She didn’t’ know why she actually felt a rush at him being behind the woman.

“What?” The woman asked and turned to look at Niklaus, who suppressed a scream with his hand.

“Uh, uh, uh. We don’t want to alert your friend in there, love.” He said and Makenzi smirked, licking her lips as he compelled the woman to show him into the house along with Makenzi.

“You know, that dog probably ran off to find a house with AC.” Another woman’s voice said as they entered the house. “I can’t find him anywhere.” She saw Makenzi and Niklaus with her friend and frowned. “What’s going on?”

“Aw, don’t be alarmed.” Makenzi said and smiled. “We just want to ask you a few questions.”

“I was told Ray Sutton lives here.” Niklaus asked and the woman frowned.

“He’s almost never here. He’s on the road mostly.” Makenzi sighed and rubbed at her forehead.

“Yes, we know. We had him in our grasps before my stupid uncle let him go.” She said and smirked. “And you’re going to help us find him. Because I know he made his way this way.” The girl doesn’t answer them and Niklaus took the lead.

“Where is he now?” He asked and she kept her mouth shut. “If I have to make you tell me, it’s going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm.” He said and she turned and ran towards the kitchen door. Makenzi leaned against the door and watched as Stefan stood at that door and looked at the woman. She screamed and stepped back, looking back and Niklaus, who was holding her friend by the nape of the neck.

“I love it when they run.” Niklaus said looking at Makenzi, who smirked at him.

“He’s in Toll. It’s near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It’s on highway 41.” The woman said quickly, trying to save her own skin. Makenzi looked at her disgusted before looking at Niklaus.

“That was so easy, no sense of loyalty.” She said as she took a rag and wiped her sweating hands. She understood why the woman complained about no ac, the house was humid and the scent of sweat was heavy in the air.

“It was, yes. Either way, thank you my love.” He said to the woman and turned to the one in his hands. “Now, may my friend come in?” He asked and the woman cried as the word yes escaped her lips. Stefan steps in and looks at Niklaus for instructions. “Kill this one quickly, that one suffers.” He said and turned towards Makenzi. “Shall we wait in the car?”

“Please.” She said as she dropped the rag on the table. She heard both woman cry as she looked back, feeling slightly guilty. She hears one plead for Stefan not to but she sees his vampire face come out as he bites her, making her scream. She turned back and bit her lip, trying to ignore the screams that follow them out of the house. She sees Niklaus smiling from her peripheral vision and frowns. “So, is making him kill all these people to cover your tracks or punishment for Stefan in the past?”

“He might not remember it, but I know you do. He’s the reason for your death back then.” Niklaus said and she frowned before looking at him with wide eyes. She hadn’t remembered it until before they had taken the trip, so how would Niklaus know about it? “I was in your head the other night stopping the nightmare of that death, if you recall.” He said and she looked at him with slight sadness before smiling softly and grabbing his face.

“You have the funniest way of showing you care.” She said and kissed his lips.

“Mm, I’m glad you think so.” He said and smiled as he kissed her lips again.

“Now, go get your ripper so we can find Ray and collect your hybrids.” She said and he smiled as he zoomed into the house. Makenzi frowned and pulled out her phone, seeing the date. It was Elena’s birthday, Caroline and Tyler were constantly keeping her updated on what was going on and both Elena and Damon are going crazy over Stefan. Caroline texted her about how things were there. Damon and Elena were following them, or well Damon was following them and Elena was trying. She hadn’t spoken to Damon since he tried to kill her. She got into the car, watching Stefan and Niklaus walk out of the house. The latter handing Stefan a rag and telling him to clean himself up.

They drove in silence, save for Makenzi’s music in her ear, as they made their way to Southern Comfort Bar. It wasn’t that far a drive compared to the two months they had been on the road. She was sure that she’d be back in town by the first month, but it was proving hard to find the wolves. Although Niklaus had three candidates from her pack that had turned and were in Mystic Falls, helping Elijah with the happenings of the town as they waited for Makenzi and Niklaus to return. She sighed as she looked at her phone and saw that they had been on the road for an hour. She looked towards Niklaus as he tapped his fingers onto the wheel and smirked. He had been humming along with her music and she pulled her headphones out and connected it to the car as she leaned back and grabbed his hand, holding it as he drove one handed. She saw the way Stefan looked at her, anger at their connected hands and her smile. She pushed down the guilt and looked out the car, smirking as they got closer to the bar.

They sat in the bar, Makenzi laughing as Niklaus whispered sweet nothings into her ear, playing the part of drunk girl getting picked up in a bar. She looked over the bar and turned towards the bartender. “Can I get a beer?” She asked and he nodded, putting a beer on the bar. She grabbed it and turned towards Niklaus.

“You’re not supposed to be drinking that.” He said and she laughed and shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure that it’s not going to effect me, what with my wolf blood.” She said and took a sip. “I just like the taste.” She said and he frowned and looked at her like she was weird.

“That’s just… I’d understand the finer alcohol, but beer?”

“Oh, come on, you don’t kick back and drink a few beers?” She asked and he laughed. She smirked and pulled him into a kiss, and he pulled back after a few seconds and smirked.

“Now, if it tasted like that all the time, I’d not hate it.” He said and she laughed, grabbing her beer again and drinking from it.

“Yeah, of course.” She said with a laugh. She looked over to find a man walking into the bar. The bartender greeted the man, calling him Ray.

“Hey Red, get me a beer.” Ray asked and Niklaus smirked at her, kissing her softly before pulling away and heading towards Ray.

“Ray? Ray Sutton?” He asked and the man looked at him suspiciously before putting on a neutrally aggressive expression.

“Who wants to know?”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you.” Niklaus said and smirked. Ray looked over at Makenzi, his eyes widening in fear before trying to leave.

“I think I’ll be going.” He said and Niklaus stops him by stepping in front of him.

“Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by.” Ray turns and tries to walk the other way but he bumps into Stefan, who is standing there and stops him.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Stefan said and pushes him back to the counter.

“Vampires.” Ray scowls and Makenzi laughs, as she gets off her stool and steps towards the three men.

“You’re swift, Ray. Yes. My friend here is a vampire. He actually compelled everyone in this bar so don’t look to them for any help. My lovely mate here, however, isn’t and neither am I.” Niklaus said as he clapped his hands and looked at Ray with a side smile. “Makenzi is a wolf and I have a little vampire in me and a some wolf.”

“Great mix, if I do say so.” Makenzi said and smirked, crossing her arms. Ray frowned and looked at them confused.

“You what?”

“A hybrid, Ray. I’m both. You see I want to create more of me. And Mason let you and your friends go before I could, so since you’re the first of the group I’ve come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray, I need you to direct me to the rest of your pack.” Niklaus said and Makenzi bit her lip at his sarcastic actions. “Where can I find them, Ray?” Makenzi frowned when the man sneered and shook his head.

“You can’t compel me, it won’t work.” He said and Makenzi shook her head and leaned against the chair that was close behind her. She watched Stefan scratch at his head as he looked at Niklaus, who nodded at him, giving him permission.

“Can you bring out the darts, please?” He asked and Makenzi scoffed, the vampire had compelled the barkeep, asking him nicely didn’t change that fact. “Tell you what Ray, we’re going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfsbane.” Stefan said as he pulled out a pouch of wolfsbane from his back pocket and pours it into his hand, crushing it with his fingers.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun, Ray.” Niklaus said and Makenzi scoffed lightheartedly as she thought about how she could just use her alpha voice to get the information out of him, but both men seemed to be enjoying themselves. She went to say something but her phone rang and she smirked at her boyfriend, kissing his lips before taking the call outside the bar.

“Hello?” She answered and her brother sighed as she heard him sit.

“Can I tell you how exhausting it is to constantly have people apologize to me that my other half is off to college while I’m here?” He asked and she laughed.

“Sorry?” She asked and he hummed.

“It’s okay. I was just at the Salvatore house helping Caroline and Elena set up for Elena’s party.” He said and she coughed.

“Right.” She said and he hummed again.

“Yeah, we were talking about how Elena is ‘fighting’ Damon for information on Stefan. I’m surprised that Caroline didn’t tell her that you were with them yet.”

“I am too. What else happened?”

“Well, Caroline told me that Elena kissed Damon because she thought he was dying…”

“Oh my god!” Makenzi gasped. “When did she tell you?”

“Well, earlier today. She explained to me why Damon was trying to keep Elena from finding anything from Stefan and she accidently let it slip.”

“I doubt that. Stefan’s leaving a trail of bodies and Damon wants to keep her views on Stefan pure. What else did you guys talk about?”

“Well, mum thinks me and her are dating. Matt thinks we are too. He made Jeremy come wait on us. I’m going to Elena’s party with Sophie and I was sure she was jealous for a second.”

“Why don’t you ask her out, Ty?” Makenzi asked and turned towards the bar.

“You’d be okay with me dating one of your best friends?”

“I feel like you’re the only one who can make her happy, who understands her right now.” She said and he hummed.

“I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have…” He said and she scoffed before sighing.

“Well, if the only thing stopping you is my approval, you have it. If it’s your own fear of screwing up, then I can’t really help you there. You just have to trust that if you do screw up, you’ll know how to fix it.” She said before frowning as she saw a woman walking towards her boyfriend. “I have to go but think about what I said.”

“Sure. Love you, sis.”

“Love you too.” She said and walking into the bar.


	50. Doppelganger Birthdays.

“My brother still on our trail?” Stefan was asking when Makenzi walked into the bar. She frowned and looked at Ray, seeing he was bleeding.

“He’s getting closer, I’m gonna have to deal with that.” Niklaus said and she watched as Stefan grabbed Niklaus’s arm.

“No, no, no! Let me handle it.” Stefan begs.

“Why should I let you leave?” Niklaus asked as Makenzi walked up to them.

“You shouldn’t.” Makenzi said and looked at Stefan. “Let me deal with it.” She said and Stefan frowns.

“Are you sure, love? You didn’t want anyone knowing you were with me.”

“It was only a matter of time; you are my boyfriend.” She said and smirked.

“Please, I can handle my brother. I can make sure he doesn’t bother us anymore.” Stefan tried again and Makenzi turned towards him with a smirk.

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself Stefan?” She asked and looked pointedly at Ray. “I could see the enjoyment in your eyes. Stay here and keep trying to get Ray to tell you where his pack is, and I’ll deal with Damon.” She said and slid on her jacket. “Or is there something we don’t know about?” She asked and he frowned and shook his head. “Well, it’s Elena’s birthday, so I’m going to go say happy birthday and then tell Damon to stop looking.”

“Makenzi…” Stefan said and she looked at him, waiting for him to say something but he stayed quiet.

“Is there a message you want to give your girlfriend, Stefan?”

“Just tell her not to worry?” He asked and she scoffed.

“She’s your girlfriend. She’s always going to worry.” She said and walked up to Niklaus, kissing him before pulling away and going back out towards the car. She looked in the rearview to see Stefan slowly making his way back to Ray and Niklaus watching her leave. He raised a glass towards her and smiled.

She walked into her house, smiling at her mother and kissing her cheek. Her mother looked at her shocked before laughing and shaking her head.

“Let me guess, only here for the night?”

“It’s Elena’s birthday. Plus, I promised Nik I’d do something for him and then I’m back on the road. I thought I’d drop by, get more clothes, have a decent shower and head off to the party.”

“Okay, you have fun. Call me later!” Her mother said as she slid on shoes.

“Going somewhere?”

“Your father and I are going on a date. We figured we’d start doing that again.” She said and smiled as she walked towards the door. “Have fun, sweetheart!” She said and walked out. Makenzi laughed, grabbed her bag and walked up the steps, throwing her clothes into the hamper and packing a few new clean ones. She slipped out of her dirty road trip clothes and into the shower. She quickly showered and dressed into a nice dress. She quickly finished up her hair and makeup, taking about five seconds on the previously mentioned because she used her magic to dry and style it. She smirked at her reflection as she slipped on heeled boots, grabbing her bag and throwing it into the trunk of her car before making her way towards the Salvatore house. Her smirk stayed on her face as she walked into the party, basically catching most of their attention,

“Kenz!” She heard her brother call and turned towards him.

“Hey, Ty.” She said and he laughed as he hugged her, picking her up in the process.

“What are you doing here?”

“I have to take care of a problem.” She said and winked on her brother. “So, where is everyone?”

“Well, I just got here like five minutes ago.” He said and she nodded as she looked around, eyes landing on Sophie who was looking at her while scratching at her head.

“Ah, hey Makenzi.” She said and Makenzi rolled her eyes as she walked towards the sounds of Damon and Alaric’s voices.

“Isn’t Rose supposed to be here?” Alaric was asking and Damon hummed.

“No, she’s in New York, avoiding Elijah.” Damon said and Makenzi laughed as she leaned against the door frame.

“You’d think she’d understand that Elijah has no interest in her.” Makenzi said and he looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

“When did you get here?” He asked, slowly.

“I just got here.” She said, ignoring the anger that spread across her chest. She was still angry by his actions on the last days she saw him. “I’m here for Elena. And I have a message for you, from Stefan.” She said.

“From Stefan?” Elena asked and Makenzi smiled and turned towards her friend.

“Happy Birthday, Elena.” She said and Elena frowned.

“What do you mean? Where is he?”

“He’s with Niklaus.” Makenzi said and turned back to Damon. “He said that he doesn’t want Klaus to hurt you, especially since he’s still angry at you for what you did to me the last time we saw each other and the time before that, during the sacrifice.” She said and he looked down in guilt.

“What do you mean?” Elena asked and Makenzi sighed and looked towards her friend.

“Nothing. Stefan said not to worry about him and that he’ll come see you after he’s paid his debt to Niklaus.” She said and looked back at Damon before looking back at her friend. “Happy birthday.” She said and handed Elena the bag she had in her hand.

“I…” Elena started before looking at Damon and then back at Makenzi who shook her head, sad eyes looking at her before walking into the house.

Makenzi saw Caroline and Matt talking before frowning at his reaction to Tyler. She figured they never fixed their relationship. She walked over, hearing Caroline compelling Sophie to leave her party.

“What the hell, Care?!” Tyler exclaimed and looked at her with a frown.

“I…” Caroline said and then turned and left. She didn’t even see Makenzi in her need to get away. Makenzi looked after her and turned towards Tyler with a smirk.

“Maybe she’s jealous.” Makenzi said and laughed at her brother’s sour face. He looked at her and scoffed before turning towards the kitchen to get himself a drink. Makenzi frowned and decided to follow Caroline.

“This room is off limits!” Caroline said loudly and Makenzi turned to see her best friend, who frowned and then her face lit up as she ran towards her and hugged her. “What are you doing here?” She asked and Makenzi shrugged.

“I was here to support one of my friends and tell off another one, but it didn’t go so great. What’s your problem with Ty, Care?”

“I…” Caroline said and blushed. Makenzi smirked at her best friend and then felt a laugh bubble up.

“Just stop dancing around each other.” She said and patted her friend, turning to leave but finding Damon there.

“Hey Blondie. Leave.” He said and Caroline scoffed before leaving. Makenzi looked after her before glaring at the vampire before her. “Can we talk?” He asked and she scoffed.

“No. I said my piece. You come near Nik again and he will bite you, not even thinking about giving you a cure.” She said and Damon frowned. “Stop following Stefan; he doesn’t want to be saved. Believe it or not.”

“I’m not talking about Stefan.”

“I have nothing more to say to you. You made it clear how you feel, and I made it clear how I feel so it’s best we avoid talking unless it’s a dire emergency.”

“And is that what this is? A dire emergency?”

“You know, Stefan was going to come here.” She said and he frowned. “He was going to stop in New York, grab Rose and find a way to kill her, so that you would stop following him.” She said and he frowned.

“You’re lying.”

“You saw what he did in Tennessee.” She said and he stopped, looking at her with sad eyes. “You want to keep Elena from ever meeting that Stefan. I know you. So stop following him, because Nik isn’t going to let him go and if you actually value the sacrifice he made for you, you’ll let him do what he has to, to keep you safe.”

“I’m sorry! Okay! Is that what you want me to say? Is that why Klaus is holding my brother hostage? Because I hurt you?” He scowled and she scoffed.

“No. Believe it or not, Stefan knew me in the twenties, when he was a ripper.” She said and he froze and looked at her with a frown.

“What?”

“Yeah. And he killed me. Niklaus had seen the memory when I was having a nightmare and he went in my head to calm me down so I could get some sleep.” She said and hugged herself. “I was still alive as he ripped through my neck.” She said and Damon looked like he was going to be sick. “So what Nik is doing to Stefan is punishing him. But Nik also knew Stefan in the twenties.” Damon frowned at this knowledge. “They were friends. Hell, Stefan was dating Nik’s sister, Rebekah.” She shrugged and looked away. “So, you apologizing? It isn’t going to bring your brother back and I’m not going to accept it. Excuse me.” She said and he looked down, guilty look back on his face.

“For what it’s worth… I am sorry, Makenzi.”

“Yeah, but I’m still angry, Day.” She said and looked away before swallowing down her pain and pushing past him. “Tell Elena that Stefan is alive and he’s okay, for now.” She said and walked out. She made her way back to the bar, thinking about her night and sighed. She broke a few speeding laws before parking outside the bar and stepping in. She saw Niklaus was talking to Ray, a smirk on his face.

“Okay, Ray, it’s a three-step process.” He said and bit into his wrist. “This is step one, I want you to drink from my blood.”

“I already told you where my pack is, what more do you want?”

“Have you been listening to me, Ray? I’ve got great plans for you.” He said and shoved his blood down Ray’s throat. He smirked as he saw Makenzi walking into the bar. “Nice dress, love.” He said. She smiled and walked to the bar, grabbing a bottle from behind the bar and turning towards him.

“Thanks. I’m pretty sure my brother and best friend are sleeping together, and I had to witness it while I was walking out of the party.” She said and Niklaus laughed.

“The blond one?” He asked and she nodded. “Well, he’s got great taste.” She raised a brow and he laughed. “Of course, you can’t be an option because you’re his sister, but she’s the second most beautiful in that town.” She bit her lip and laughed before shaking her head.

“Of course, she is.”

“What are you going to do now?” Ray asked and Niklaus smirked as he grabbed Ray’s head.

“Time for step two, Ray.” He said and snapped the wolf’s neck. She looked over and saw Stefan looking at his hands. She scoffed and threw a phone at him.

“Your brother is an ass. Your girlfriend is worried about you, call her.” She said and took a sip of her drink. “Or don’t. It’s up to you.” She said and looked at her boyfriend. “Do we have a location?” She asked and he hummed and stepped towards her, hands landing on either side of her at the bar.

“Yes.” He said as his lips met hers. She sighed into his kiss and let her worries melt away as she kissed him back. “Did everything go well?”

“Mm, as well as it could.” She said and smiled as she kissed him again. 


	51. Hybrids.

Niklaus and Stefan were hiking in the mountains ahead of Makenzi, who was taking her time and enjoying the nature around her as it hummed with magic. Stefan was carrying Ray as Niklaus goaded him, smirking as he asked if Stefan was okay and if he needed a rest and maybe a bite.

“You’re self-loathing is suffocating, my friend.” Niklaus said and smirked as Stefan scowled at his words again.

“Maybe it’s because I’m hunting down werewolves and have been doing it all summer instead of spending the time with my girlfriend.” Stefan said and glared at Niklaus. Makenzi scoffed and sped up her pace, actually making an effort to catch up now.

“Well, thanks to our pal, Ray, we’ve found our pack.” Niklaus said and Makenzi looked at Stefan as she stepped near them. They stopped near the camp, Stefan dropping Ray unceremoniously, shocking the pack who froze at the sight of Makenzi but couldn’t move. Everyone except her uncle.

“Mason.” She said with a toothy grin. “How are you, uncle?” She asked and he stood there, looking down at Ray with horror.

“What have you done?”

“Me?” She asked and looked at Niklaus, who sped towards her and looked at them with a dark smirk. “Oh, dear uncle, I’ve done nothing.” She said and raised her hand.

“I have.” Niklaus said as the wolves fell to their knees. “Let me introduce myself. I’m Klaus.” He said and smirked.

“The hybrid.” Jules said and Makenzi held her head high. She could feel the power rolling off Niklaus as it empowered her. She didn’t fear anything, but Jules was an alpha, not in the traditional sense, but the pack here ran with her, they followed her. She was going to need all the help she could get to turn them against her.

“You’ve heard of me, fantastic.” Niklaus said and clapped his hands. He sits and tells hem all about his strengths, forgoing about the constant thirst. He didn’t want to be alone and Makenzi felt sorry for the fact that she could yet join him. “It’s fascinating really. A werewolf who doesn’t have to be holden to the moon and a vampire who doesn’t burn in the sun.” He said and looked at Makenzi.

“I already have that. All she has to do is make more rings for us.” Mason said and she rolled her eyes.

“And what happens when your ring is gone, Mason?” She asked and used her powers to siphon the magic of the ring from her position, shocking herself slightly as it was easy for her to do it without touching the object.

“What? What have you done?” He asked as he felt the power go away.

“I’ve simply taken back what was mine, dear uncle.” She said and sneered at him. “Being a hybrid comes with all of the pros and little of the cons. You get super speed, super strength, you can turn into a wolf anytime and you can stop it anytime. You’ll have to learn to control your bloodlust but life is so much easier as a hybrid.”

“Why aren’t you one?” Jules asked, folding her arms.

“Because I’m cursed in my own way, Jules. I die, I don’t come back as a hybrid.” She said and looked at the rest of them. “This? This is a way to better yourselves!” She said and looked at Ray. “He’s going to be the first of you, who wants to be the second?” She asked and they looked at her, of course, three of her packmates were first, but they were to be the first pack. Ray in that moment gasped awake and Niklaus smirked as he stood.

“Ray, excellent timing!” He said and bent down to look at the hybrid in transition.

“What’s happening to me?” He asked and Makenzi smiled.

“You’re in transition.” She said and nodded at Niklaus, who pricked his finger and grabbed Ray’s mouth, forcing it open as he let the droplet fall into his mouth. Ray’s eyes turned yellow as the hybrid face came forward and he took a breath before standing and looked around.

“How do you feel?” Niklaus asked.

“I feel… empowered.” Ray said and looked at Niklaus. “I… Thank you.” He said and Makenzi could see how those words made Niklaus stiffen in the most natural way. She knew they couldn’t tell but she’d known him long enough to see his tells. He was affected by those words. He spent so much time thinking he was a monster, a bastard, a heathen and here Ray was thanking him for changing him into something like Niklaus. She smiled softly and silently thanked Ray. The three from her pack weren’t so affected because they had the rings for months and had felt their powers slowly grow. Ray never had that.

“I want to be next.” A woman said and stepped up. Niklaus smiled at her and bit into his wrist, making her drink. The woman did so and took a breath before Niklaus broke her neck. Makenzi watched as they gasped, but there were others making their way towards him and asking to change. Mason looked at her with horror as she smiled at them all.

“You think turning into this… this savage creature is the answer?!” Mason said loudly, walking towards his niece.

“I think you’re scared.” She said and he frowned. “You’re scared that it might be an answer to a problem you had been trying to fix since you activated your curse.” She said and he sneered going to push her, but Niklaus pushed him, coming between them.

“I’d like to tell you one thing.” He said and Mason looked at him with a growl. “You touch my mate, go near her, hurt her in anyway, and I will rip your heart out and eat it for dinner.” He said and Makenzi felt a blaze within her as his words registered. She felt a smile spread on her lips as he called her his mate. She bit her lip and looked around, seeing as they all realized the same thing.

“Mate?” Mason asked, scoffing. “You’re half vampire, what do you know about wolf culture?”

“More than you.” Makenzi said and stood beside Niklaus, smiling at him. “Niklaus is the son of an alpha.” She said and Mason scoffed.

“Like you?” He asked and she shrugged, smirking.

“I’m getting tired of this conversation.” Niklaus said and forced Jules to drink his blood, killing her, before turning towards Mason.

“No.” Makenzi said and he turned towards her frowning. “My uncle doesn’t deserve to be a hybrid.” She said and turned towards him with a vicious smile. “Let him feel the pain of turning every month. He doesn’t know how to embrace his wolf, so why should he believe himself above you, who’s already embraced your wolf and ran wild for days.” She said and glanced at her uncle as Niklaus continued to force his blood down the throats of the rest of the wolves, killing them and turning them into hybrid. Mason looked at her with fear as he realized he lost the ring and he was losing his pack.

“Makenzi.” He warned and she scoffed, glancing at him.

“You seem to forget the power I have over you, Uncle. I’m not just a werewolf and a witch, I’m a thousand years old. I have powers you couldn’t even imagine. I could take that curse and intensify it! So, don’t test me.” She said and put her hand out, watching him crying out as he fell to his knees. She felt the power from him come to her as she held out her hand but quickly clenched her fist, cutting the magic off and watching as he fell to his hands and knees gasping in pain. “Exactly.” She said and turned towards the first woman who stepped up and volunteered to become the second hybrid of the pack. She woke up with a gasp and accepted the drop of blood from Niklaus. He smiled as she gasped at the power and looked at him with awe.

“So what’s your plan?” Stefan asked, from his spot against a tree. “Build an army of hybrid slaves?” He asked and Makenzi frowned and turned towards Stefan, scowling.

“Really?” She asked and he shrugged.

“Not slaves, Stefan.” Niklaus said and Makenzi shook her head.

“Wolves will always be stronger in a pack and the same is true for hybrids. Pack isn’t just… it’s not an army that blindly follow a leader. They are family, friends, a community which thrive because everyone supports everyone.” Makenzi said and glared at Stefan. “But then again, what have you ever known about that?” She asked and he frowned, looking at her confused.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, when you’re holier than thou Stefan, you’re looking down at your brother for doing things you never could because you’re on a saint high and when you’re ripper Stefan you think you’re better than everyone else by default. You’ve done things that would have Elena running from you, and yet you act like you’d never do that to her because you love her. You have no sense of community, no sense of family because you take any chance you have to turn your back on your own.”

“I’m stuck in this situation because of Damon.” He sneered and Makenzi scoffed.

“Right, so it has nothing to do with the fact that Elena cared about him? Face it, Stefan. At first you only cared about yourself, and then you tried to fix things with Damon, not even realizing the things he’s been through, because a man doesn’t turn into the monster you see Damon as without going through some sort of hell or another.” She said and shook her head.

“Why are you getting so angry at me? I simply asked a question!” He said heatedly.

“Because you have this notion of Nik like he’s an enemy, but really? You could just as easily open your clogged mind and see who he really is!” She said and pushed at him.

“Careful.” He said, nose flaring in fury.

“Or what? You’ll rip through my throat again?” She asked and Niklaus grabbed her and pulled her behind him, glaring at Stefan.

“Take a walk, Stefan!” He said and Stefan glared at him before turning and blurring away. “Do you always have to bait danger?” He asked her, looking at her annoyed. She bit her lip and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips.

“I’m sorry.” She said through her fit as she covered her mouth. “I am.” She said, but Niklaus looked at her as if he didn’t believe her. “It’s just… you’re like a knight, always coming to my rescue.” She said and he looked at her exasperated before he snorted in amusement and laughed softly as he grabbed her and hugged her to him. She felt him take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I don’t know how I’d live if I lost you, Makenzi.” He said and she bit her lip before looking up at him.

“I’m pretty sure you’d search the earth for my reincarnated self.” She said and he scoffed before looking into her eyes.

“I promised you once that I’d follow you to the ends of the world, do you remember that?”

“Yes.” She said and felt her breath hitch. “I remember staying up all night thinking of your words.” She said and he laughed.

“Well, I mean it, still.” He said and cupped her cheek, pulling her closer to him. “I love you, Makenzi.” He said and she smiled as she felt his breath mix with hers as their lips were close to each other. Before their lips could touch, Jules woke up with a gasp, followed with the rest of the pack. Makenzi looked at him and smirked as she stepped back, watching him turn the rest of the hybrids before making his way towards her. She lifted her hand for him to drink but he looked at her with a frown.

“You’ve given a lot of blood.” She said and he shook his head.

“I’ll feed when we get back to a town.”

“Or you can feed from me.” She said and he looked at her with calculating eyes before shaking his head with a smile.

“Later, when we get to a town.” He said and kissed her forehead. “Let’s get them all to a town and drink some blood themselves.

“True, let’s go.” She said and turned towards her uncle. “My father has words for you.” She said and her uncle stood up and looked at them with fear. “Ray, can you make sure he doesn’t leave?” She asked and he nodded, going towards Mason.


	52. Rebekah.

“Before we go back to Mystic Falls,” Niklaus said as he made his way to a trailer. “I want to go to a few places, I did promise you we’d have a fun trip.”

“What makes you think I didn’t have fun just spending time with you?” Makenzi asked, looking at him with a smirk.

“Oh, I know we had fun, love. But my brother can deal with the hybrids, along with your three, for a few weeks.” He said and she laughed, nodding.

“Okay, what did you have in mind?”

“How would you like to visit the old stomping grounds?” He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“By old stomping grounds you mean…?”

“Chicago, love! We can give Stefan back his memory of us, and Rebekah’s been punished long enough.” He said and she bit her lip before nodding.

“Okay.” She said and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “On one condition.” She said and smirked. “I want Gloria.” She said and he looked at her wicked smile and smirked.

“Of course, love.” He said and kissed her. They made their way to the pack of hybrids and Niklaus informed them of the address they were to go to, and to listen to Elijah until his return. Makenzi watched them leave before turning towards Stefan who was scowling at the fact that he was still to follow them around. “What’s the matter, Mate?”

“I don’t understand why I’m still here.” He said and Makenzi rolled her eyes as she climbed into the SUV’s passenger seat.

“You’re still here because I said you were to be.” Niklaus said as he opened the back door for Stefan, smirking as the man clenched his teeth and climbed in. Niklaus made his way to the drivers seat and they drove towards the city of Chicago. Once there, Makenzi watched with uninterested eyes as Niklaus explained Rebekah to Stefan and was frustrated as Stefan played indifferent. He looked at her and she shrugged. Niklaus finally sighed and compelled the vampire to remember. By the time Stefan fully remembered, Niklaus had un-daggered Rebekah, and fed her the blood of a man he had picked up in a bar. Rebekah gasped awake and looked around, glaring at Niklaus.

“Hello sister.” He said and she sighed and jumped out of the coffin.

“Brother.” Rebekah said. “How long has it been?”

“Well, I’d say 90 some years.” Niklaus said and smirked at Makenzi who huffed in amusement. That’s when Rebekah’s attention fell on her.

“Ingrid?”

“Ah, she doesn’t go by Ingrid anymore. Makenzi, if you would, sister.” Niklaus said and Makenzi smiled at him before turning towards Rebekah.

“How are you, Bex?” She asked and Rebekah squealed and launched herself at Makenzi, hugging her tightly.

“How is this possible?” She asked and Makenzi smiled as Rebekah stepped back to look at her. “How are you here?”

“It’s a long story, but to shorten it into as little words as possible, I cursed myself with reincarnation.” She said and Rebekah frowned, looking at her with worried eyes. “It’s tied to your father’s life. As long as he still walks the earth, I can still be reborn.” She said and Rebekah’s eyes widened at that.

“I… I’m glad and terrified at the same time.” Rebekah said and Makenzi laughed, nodding.

“It’s okay. I’m glad to see you again.” She said and Rebekah squealed again before engulfing her in another hug.

“So, not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why am I here?” Rebekah asked and Niklaus laughed turning back to look at Stefan. She looked wide-eyed at the vampire.

“Stefan?”

“Rebekah?” He asked and looked at her dress, seeing the blood on it before looking back up at her. “I…”

“Sadly, Stefan is taken, he’s just with us for until he suffers for killing Makenzi in the twenties.” Niklaus said and Stefan looks at Makenzi with wide eyes.

“What?” He asked and Makenzi looked at him with a raised brow before shrugging.

“You push down those memories because you don’t want to live in the guilt, Stef. But I do wonder what went on in your head when you saw me laying there headless.” She said and he looked at her with wide eyes before he turned around and heaved out, disgusted in himself. Niklaus turned towards her and looked at her with amusement. She smirked and winked at him before turning towards Rebekah. “Want to go shopping? Get you out of those clothes? Let the boys have their little fun.” She said and Rebekah scoffed before nodding.

“Knowing Nik, he’d complain the whole time.” Rebekah said and Makenzi looked at him with a wink, which made him bite his lip and watch after the two girls before turning towards a still heaving Stefan.

“Alright, stop being overly dramatic.” Niklaus said and Stefan looked at him with horror in his eyes.

“This is why you’re punishing me? Because of something I don’t remember doing?” He asked, after finally being able to control himself.

“No.” Niklaus said and scoffed. “I was punishing you because Makenzi woke up from that nightmare, of you ripping her throat apart, multiple times. She never told me and then one night, I went into her dream to help put her mind at ease, and I saw what had her so afraid. She has a list of deaths she hates. Number one being the most horrid and number ten being the least on the list, mind you. There are many that aren’t on the list at all, and yours, my friend, is number two.” Niklaus said and Stefan looked at him with sadness.

“Why is she here than? Why did you let me do all those things in front of her?”

“I didn’t.” Niklaus said. “If you haven’t noticed, Makenzi left before you even got started every time. I haven’t killed anyone in the ways I usually do because I don’t want to trigger her. I love her Stefan. I would destroy worlds for her.” He said and Stefan looked at him with wide eyes.

“Why are you telling me this?” Stefan asked.

“Because if you hurt her again, I’ll kill you and everyone you’ve ever loved.” Niklaus said and looked Stefan deep in the eyes. Stefan swallowed and nodded. Niklaus smiled, mood changing so fast that it would have given Stefan vertigo had the latter not been used to it for the past few months.

Makenzi took Rebekah to a high-end store to buy something new. First she gave Rebekah a change of clothes from her car, smiling as Rebekah wore the jeans and shirt with class. She walked into the store, smiling as Rebekah looked around with awe at the way things have changed.

“Oh come on, Bex, this is nothing like the castles you’ve graced.” Makenzi said and Rebekah laughed, shaking her head.

“No, but it’s somehow better.” She said and Makenzi smiled at that and nodded towards the woman.

“Well, have your pick.” She said and Rebekah smiled as she turned towards the sales associate who came up to them.

“How may I help you ladies, today?” She asked, concealed disgust in her voice. Makenzi looked at her with a scoff before crossing her arms and looking at the girl with fierce eyes.

“How about some respect, sweetheart. We’re not going to be needing _your_ assistance, we can use your co-workers though. Ma’am.” Makenzi said and another woman turned towards them and smiled politely. “Can we get some help, here. See, my friend and I finally got our trust funds in and we’re dying to go on a shopping spree and get a whole new wardrobe, but we don’t want her help.” She said and motioned towards the first one. “Mind helping us?” She asked and the woman smiled wide and nodded.

“Of course, I’m Helen.”

“I’m Makenzi, this is my friend Rebekah.”

“Nice to meet you two. What are you two looking for today?”

“Well, see, my friend here, her family is old school and it’s like her fashion sense is stuck in the 20’s, so pick some outfits for her, and we’ll see what we like.” She said and Helen nodded, smiling brightly as she turned towards a section, grabbing a few things. Rebekah turned towards her with raised brows, amused smirk playing on her lips.

“I like it already.” She said and Makenzi laughed.

“Of course you do. It’s a good thing your brother gave me his card.” She said with a wink and Rebekah’s eyebrows shot up, her expression the definition of surprised.

“And how is my brother?” She asked.

“Mm, he’s good. Elijah is too, he’s back in Mystic Falls.” She said and looked at Rebekah with a side smile.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He’s recovering from a bad spell.” She said and bit her lip, looking at Rebekah. “Your mother’s been controlling his actions.” She said and Rebekah frowned.

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“How?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi shrugged.

“Spell from before you all left.” She said and looked at Helen who was coming back with a pile of clothes.

“So I have these, some dresses, a few full outfits and some new jumpsuits we just got in.” Helen said coming back.

“She’ll try them on, where are the dressing rooms?” Makenzi asked and Helen nodded turning and heading towards the back.

“So, having wealth is like having your own personal compelled slaves.” Rebekah said lowly and Makenzi laughed and shook her head.

“Don’t let them hear you say that.” She said and patted Rebekah.

“So, why are we in Chicago?” Rebekah asked as she stepped into the room, Makenzi shrugging and smirking at her as she closed the door and took a seat. They did that most of the day, trying on clothes and buying a whole wardrobe. She found most of Rebekah’s clothes were modest but sexy. Skin-tight leather pants, black skinny jeans, tops that screamed sexy boss, heeled boots. She loved accessories too. Makenzi on the other hand, grew up with her mother’s influence on fashion, and so she loved long flowy dresses, jumpsuits that could be dressed up or dressed down, jeans and tees. Makenzi sighed as she looked at the bags they had accumulated before looking at her friend.

“Okay, so. Maybe we went a little overboard.” She said and smirked at Rebekah who scoffed before laughing.

“Well, I want to party, so dresses?” She asked and Makenzi laughed and nodded.

“Sure. Let’s get these to the car and we’ll stop by the hotel.” She said and sighed as she grabbed them.

“So, you and my brother?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi hummed, smiling.

“Yeah.”

“How’d you meet?” She asked, being told earlier that Makenzi only has bits and pieces of her memories, but she remembers them all.

“Mm, well, I was in an airport… Did they have airports in the 20’s?”

“Well, airplanes were a thing, and the first airport opened in 1919, so I know what you’re talking about, although I can’t really imagine it.” Rebekah said and Makenzi laughed and nodded.

“Understandable.” She said and sighed.

“Well, I was going to Hawaii… Ah, it was a bunch of islands close to the coast of California that were founded as a state in 1959. Anyway, I was on my way there with a pack of wolves I’d adopted, basically…” She laughed and looked at the road with a huff. “I think he was coming from somewhere and landed in California, and he sat next to me.” She shook her head and looked off, remembering him. “I barely remembered being Ingrid, but I remembered those eyes.” Rebekah hummed before Makenzi continued. “I told him I was seventeen. Told him I was jailbait and he, ugh, he was so cute about it. He tried to charm me, and then he compelled himself a seat right next to me on the plane.” She said and Rebekah laughed.

“Leave it to my brother to be dramatic.”

“Mmhmm.” Makenzi replied before she stopped at a red-light and looked at Rebekah. “He triggered a lot of memories as Ingrid. Memories I was afraid to look into until I met him.” She said.

“What kind of memories?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi shrugged, biting her lip.

“Memories about my first death.” She said and swallowed. “Of my death by the hands of Elijah. A time where you weren’t around, so I assume you were daggered. It was in the 1700’s. Of Mikael and all the pain he’d caused me through my lives.” She looked at Rebekah who frowned. “We’re connected, because I based my curse on him.” She said and sighed. “And he used that connection to find me in previous lives and kill me.”

“Oh my god.” Rebekah said and she hummed.

“He was here in Chicago, as you know. As was I.” She looked at the hotel and sighed. “He would have probably killed me if Stefan hadn’t.”

“And how do you know Stefan?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi laughed and shrugged.

“He was the brother of my best friend in a previous life. I saw him as a brother too.” Makenzi said and Rebekah frowned. “Damon Salvatore.” She explained.

“You were friends with them?”

“I don’t always get my memories back, but I get the feelings and the slight memory of the curses. If I activate my werewolf curse, then I get glimpses of what I have to do. Sometimes I’ll get the memory of being Ingrid or of a previous life that has to do with a vampire I knew. I got my full memories this time around because first, Elena was my friend and seeing her with Katerina’s face… And then Damon and Stefan moved to Mystic Falls. And then I got into a car accident and activated my curse, and ran away and found a werewolf pack and all of it just triggered more and more memories.” Makenzi said and sighed. “Some lives I had it so easy.” She said and looked down.

“Tell me about some of them.” Rebekah said and she smiled, nodding.

“Uh, one life, I married this man, upon my father’s request, and I thought he was a horrible monster of a man but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and he surprised me.” She said and smiled before shrugging. “He was a lord, making me a lady. I was… enchanted by the life. He had been married before me, and his wife had died during childbirth of their third child, their eldest being only five. So I was a mother. Something that was so…” She shook her head and swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Something that was foreign to me. I never had kids of my own, I had packmates, and descendants from my half siblings, but never children I could raise and love as my own and I did love them as my own. I taught them to read, to do maths…” She swallowed and looked at Rebekah. “And then I had to watch them die without being able to do anything because of the bubonic plague.” She said and Rebekah looked at her with shock. “But the life we did have together was so beautiful while it lasted. That was the last time I was able to live freely without fear of dying from using my magic.”

“How is that one of the easy lives?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi shrugged.

“I remember the good times, they trump the year I spent living after the kid’s deaths.” She said and Rebekah smiled sadly at her before hugging her tight. “Besides, it was all worth it to see you all again. You are family.”

“You are my family too, Makenzi.” Rebekah said. Makenzi smiled and they got out of the car, accepting help with their bags and went up the elevator, talking about the centuries they both lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ten more chapters and this part of the story will be over. I'm in the works of writing the second part right now (which will take part during the first season of the originals), but after I post the last 10 chapters, I don't intend to quickly upload the second part. It's mostly because I've been neglecting my other stories, and I'll be working on those. Also there is a possibility that I'll be traveling in the near months to follow and won't have such reliable service when it comes to internet so it's a 50/50 chance of my actually being able to upload any of the things I write. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I'll upload the next ten in the coming days! Have a good one and happy October!!


	53. Chicago Bars and Memory Lanes.

Makenzi and Rebekah, after showering and changing, meet Niklaus and Stefan outside a bar, Gloria’s Bar to be exact, and Makenzi smirked at her boyfriend as he kissed his sister’s cheek before wrapping his arm around her and stepping into the bar.

“I can’t believe this bar is still here.” Stefan said and Makenzi snorted before seeing the witch she wanted to see. She didn’t hate Gloria at first, but she found out that the witch was the one that contacted Mikael about Rebekah and Niklaus’s presence in Chicago and there was a dark secret behind her youth.

“You got to be kidding me.” Gloria said, stopping in her tracks as she sees them all.

“So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…”

“Stop.” Gloria said with a smirk. “You may be invincible, but that doesn’t make you funny.” Makenzi raised a brow before turning towards him, humming.

“I think he’s very funny.” She said and smiled wickedly at her boyfriend.

“I remember you, and you.” Gloria said, looking at both Makenzi and Stefan.

“Yeah, you’re Gloria. Shouldn’t you be…”

“Dead?” Makenzi asked and looked at Stefan who nodded at her and she smirked, turning towards the witch.

“Now if I die, who’s going to run this place, huh?” Gloria asked and Makenzi looked at her thoughtfully.

“Gloria is a very powerful witch.”

“I can slow the aging down some, kind of like you. Adina, is it?”

“No, Makenzi.” Makenzi said and smiled wickedly. “I don’t do spells to slow down my aging because I’m seventeen and don’t want to stay seventeen forever.” She said and shrugged.

“Wait… what?” Gloria asked and Makenzi furrowed her brows before laughing.

“Yeah, no. No special spell to slow down my aging here.” She said and Niklaus rolled his eyes and smirked down at her.

“Don’t want to stay seventeen forever?” He asked and she scoffed.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind being 18 forever, but seventeen is, as Caroline puts it, a buffer year.” She said and laughed, smirking along with Niklaus.

“Thanks.” Stefan mumbled before Makenzi laughed again.

“So, what do I owe this visit to my bar?” Gloria asked and Makenzi looked at her boyfriend, pleading to take lead.

“Hmm, why don’t you tell her, love.”

“Yay.” She said with a wicked smile gracing her lips. Gloria looked at her with slight fear before looking at them all. “See, I was Adina.” She said and smirked. “And as I remember being Adina, I remember my dear friend Gloria, telling me how she feared the originals being in her bar.” She said and worried her lips between her teeth before sighing and leaning against the bar. “And in her fear, she called a monster that would inevitably cause my death by introducing a certain ripper into it.” She said and smirked as Niklaus rushed towards her.

“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” Gloria said and Makenzi hummed.

“Not meaning for something to happen doesn’t excuse the fact that you still had a hand to play in it. See, Mikael came in here and killed the owner, he helped you, so in the end, you got the bar, the money that won’t buy you luxury on the other side, trust me, the witches over there are very judgmental about witches that try to escape death.”

“Like you?” Gloria asked and she scoffed before shrugging.

“I’m cursed, it’s out of my hands.” She said.

“What do you want?”

“What do we want? Just a little payback.” Makenzi said and smirked as Gloria’s face drained of color. Rebekah grabbed the old witch and hit her head against the table, knocking her unconscious.

“What is this?” Stefan asked, as he saw a photo with him and Niklaus smiling together.

“That’s you and me, mate. Remember?”

“No, I do, it’s just.” Stefan swallows as he looks at it, recalling how happy he was, how fun it was. He blinked before putting the photo back up. He froze as he saw a picture of the same time. Makenzi… no, Adina. She was sitting at the bar, laughing at some guy who was falling from the stool next to her, behind him and his friends. He pulled it out and looked at them. “This is us.” He said and Niklaus looked at him confused as he took the photo, freezing. Makenzi saw the photo and bit her lip, trying to hide the giggle that erupted in her chest.

“I remember that.” She said and smiled.

“Oh?” Niklaus asked and she hummed.

“Yeah! He was trying to pick me up on my day off and I just wanted to dance.” She said and sighed. “He was so persistent that I used some of my magic to make him fall off the stool and he was so embarrassed, he ran off. It was a fun night.” She said and Rebekah smiled at her.

“I wish I had met you back then.” Niklaus said. “Maybe we would have danced.” She smiled at his words before kissing him chastely.

“Oh, I’m sure we still can, love.” She said, smiling at him.

“You guys are nauseatingly sweet.” Rebekah said and shook her head, her face contradicting her words.

“Oh, ew, now, let’s not be that way, anymore.” Makenzi joked and Niklaus laughed, kissing her head and turning to grab Gloria.

“Where do you want her, love?” He asked and Makenzi hummed before remembering a flash of a room in the bar that Gloria used to do spells.

“I have the perfect place.” She said and walked behind the bar, finding the secret door. She looked back at them all, smirking as they looked impressed. “We’ll have to wait for her to wake up, of course. It’s no fun if she’s getting tortured in her sleep.” She said.

“Yes, well. What do we do until then?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi shrugged.

“Bond?” Makenzi said, looking at the two siblings. “Ninety some odd years is a long time, even when you’ve lived a thousand. Let Niklaus catch you up. While you two do that, I think it’s time Stefan and I hash it out.” She said and Niklaus frowned looking at her. “Don’t worry.” She said and smiled at Niklaus. “I’ll be fine.”

“Will _I_ be?” Stefan asked and she laughed as she turned and pushed him out of the bar. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the bar and looked at Stefan. He looked at her suspiciously before she broke out into a smile and nodded towards the sidewalk.

“So, I was thinking, maybe we hash it out by visiting your apartment and the old bar I used to work at.” She said and he frowned, nodding as he walked with her to his old apartment.

“So, I lived across from where you worked?”

“Yup. But I only met you maybe a week before I died. You came in with a few of your friends and I remembered you. And then Mikael came in.” She said and looked down. “He saw the look on your face when you figured out, I remembered you, so I must have been the Marina you knew. He compelled you to rip through me.” She said and sighed as they walked into the apartment complex. “I know, it wasn’t you, Stefan.” She said and looked at him. “And I’m sorry for the hell Nik put you through this summer.”

“He had other reasons. I saw him as a brother in the twenties.” Stefan said and sighed. “I… I may not have remembered doing it to you, killing you. But Mikael compelled me for a reason. And it was because you were like a sister to me when I was still human.” He said and turned towards her. “I’m sorry. I really am. I wish I was strong enough to fight that compulsion, to not have put you through that death.” He said and she shrugged.

“You weren’t the first ripper to rip through me, Stef. It was just one I didn’t want to relive.”

“Right… Damon said you were one of the victims of Jack the Ripper?” He said as he frowned at his apartment door being broken off the hinges.

“Yeah, his name wasn’t Jack it was Tomas. I was Florence. He… well he was a vampire, new to the life and he couldn’t control himself. He learned compulsion and made his victims compliant. He’s dead now, because a member of the Fili Luna killed him, but I was awake for most of it.” She said and looked around, impressed at how neat it was. “Someone’s been here?”

“I’m sorry you had to live through that.” Stefan sighed and looked around. “It’s been vacant for decades, I didn’t think it’d still be so pristine.” Makenzi laughed and shook her head. She swallowed and looked at Stefan.

“I know Nik told you about my list. And I know about your own.”

“I’m not proud of it.” Stefan said, voice low and eyes averted.

“Maybe you should be.” She said and he looked at her with furrowed brows. “I mean… A name is nothing but to those who know it.” She sighed and looked at the closet. “But choosing to know it, it’s everything.”

“I…”

“Mikael told you my name, when you were compelled to kill me, he told you my name, and I have a feeling it’s on that wall.” Stefan took a breath and stepped up to the closet. He opened the door and looked inside, shock on his face. Makenzi frowned before Elena stepped out. She looked at her wide-eyed before back at Stefan.

“What are you doing here, Elena?”

“I…” Elena said, holding Stefan’s journal close to her.

“If she’s here, Damon is.” Makenzi said and growled as she grabbed her phone and dialed Niklaus’s number. He didn’t answer and she looked at Stefan as they ran towards Gloria’s bar.

“I promised your brother I wouldn’t hurt you, mate, but how many free passes do I have to give? I mean, you did hurt my girlfriend after all.” Niklaus was saying as they entered the bar. She sighed and looked at Stefan pointedly.

“This is Stefan’s brother?” Rebekah asked and looked at Stefan up and down before humming. “Stefan is cuter.” Makenzi covered her mouth as a laugh made its way out of her lips and Damon looked at the three before looking back at Niklaus, who rolled his eyes and dropped him on the ground. Makenzi made her way towards Damon before Elena stepped into the bar. Rebekah looked at the girl before turning towards the wolf and hybrid.

“His girlfriend is a Katerina lookalike?” She asked, disbelief in her voice. Makenzi nodded before sitting onto a table. “Ugh, talk about bad taste.”

“Rebekah, I do have to remind you, you’ve been daggered for a century, sister. He was your boyfriend when you went into the box, he’s no longer your boyfriend now, so no judging. She’s Makenzi’s friend after all.” Niklaus said and Makenzi smiled at him before turning towards the blond.

“Don’t worry, no one is more beautiful in my eyes than you, Bex.” She said and winked. Rebekah smiled brightly and turned away, looking at Damon with distain. Makenzi winked at Niklaus who smiled back at her, happy with the fact that she was able to calm his sister.

“So, the blond is your sister?” Damon asked and Rebekah’s eyes narrowed at Elena. Makenzi realized why, as soon as she saw the necklace. She looked wide-eyed at Niklaus before Rebekah zoomed over to her and plucked the necklace from around her neck.

“And where did you get my necklace?” She asked, anger in her voice.

“I…” Elena looked at Stefan and then at Makenzi before back at the blond.

“Bex.” Makenzi called and got off the seat. “I found it.” She said, looking at Stefan and Niklaus. “I… gosh, I didn’t have my memories back but after Mikael raided this bar, I came in to do some clean up, basically steal any booze that wasn’t confiscated for my boss and I found it on the floor. I gave it to a friend for safe keeping.” She said and sighed.

“And that friend was me?” Stefan asked and she hummed.

“I gave it to you when you visited my bar right before Mikael compelled you to kill me.” She said and he frowned.

“What?” Damon asked and looked at the two of them.

“You killed her?” Elena asked, eyes wide.

“Jeez.” She said and sighed. “So, what are you guys doing here, really?”

“Klaus made his hybrids, we figured we’d get Stefan back by now!” Damon said, angry.

“I didn’t come back because I didn’t want to!” Stefan said, angry. “I made that clear when I called the both of you and told you to back off!”

“Yeah well, Klaus can compel vampires, so what stopped us from believing that it was his doing?!”

“Because Makenzi gave me the phone and told me to talk to you guys.” Stefan said angrily. “I… I’m not going back, yet.” Elena looked at him wide-eyed.

“And what happens when you do?” She asked, angrily.

“Elena, you’re human! I’m a vampire. I can’t keep myself in your life. You’re going to want to grow up and have children and a life of your own. I’m giving you that by staying away.” He said and sneered before turning away and walking out the back of the bar. Makenzi saw the pain Elena felt and felt sorry for her. She turned towards Rebekah, who nodded at her as she followed after Stefan. Damon watched her go and turned towards Elena, Niklaus and Makenzi.

“Makenzi…” He said and she folded her arms and looked at him with angry eyes.

“Don’t.” She said and scoffed. “You lost the right to care a long time ago, Day.” She said and scoffed. “Go home.” She said to the both of them and Niklaus put a hand on her shoulder.

“No, maybe they’d like to stay for the show.” Niklaus said and she looked up at him, confused. “I mean, they should see what’s to happen to Gloria for her hand in your death and bringing Mikael about.” He said and she looked at him with worry. She didn’t want them to see that side of her, but it was inevitable. She was going to have to resort to those tactics in the future with her past enemies and the Mikaelsons’ past enemies.

“Very well.” She said and looked at them before using her magic to open the spell room Gloria had. Makenzi swallowed down the fear of their judgement and looked at a tied-up Gloria, who had just woken up. She was tied to a sacrificial table that she used to keep herself young.

“The spirits will turn their backs on you!” Gloria cried and Makenzi scoffed.

“I don’t follow ancestral magic.” She said and smiled widely. “You and your kind fear mine. Norse witches were more feared than travelers.” Gloria’s eyes enlarged as she looked at Makenzi with more fear.

“They died out!” She quivered as Makenzi stepped towards her. “They’ve been extinct for-“

“Hidden in the shadows of your kind.” Makenzi said and looked at the wall of spelled knives, daggers and herbs. She smiled and turned towards her, grabbing a dagger. “See, you witches always try to take things into your hands, self-naming yourselves the balance keepers of the world. There are gods and goddesses for that.” She said.

“Kenz, what are you doing?” Elena asked and Makenzi turned towards her friend.

“If you can’t stomach what you’ll be seeing, Elena, you can leave.” She said and turned back to the witch on the table. “Now, where were we?” She said and then smiled. “Oh yes. You sacrifice young unsuspecting girls to keep yourself young.” She said and sneered. “Maybe we should… give those years back to them? I mean you do keep their corpses somewhere here, right? You have to, to keep feeding off their youth. You’re worse than a vampire. At least they kill because of a natural instinct, you kill because you’re scared of dying.”

“You don’t know anything!” Gloria said and she scoffed before cutting at her chest. The witch groaned in pain, holding back her scream and she watched as the youth she held diminished by ten years.

“Don’t I? I was the one who wrote the spell.” She said and Niklaus looked at her with a raised brow. “Of course, mine only took a few years off many people, yours takes the lives of those girls.” She said and scoffed. She cut again, saying a spell to reverse the effects and slowly, Gloria grew old. She looked at Makenzi with fear as the youth left her. She coughed as blood pooled into her lungs first. Makenzi dropped the dagger and stepped back, watching the witch die slowly.


	54. Meeting At Mystic Grill.

Makenzi got a call from her brother that had her rushing back to Mystic Falls, Niklaus, Rebekah and Stefan along with her. She hadn’t talked to anyone besides Caroline and Tyler, anyone besides the hybrids and Elijah, since Elena ran out of the bar after watching Makenzi do what she did with Gloria. Damon had stayed long enough to see the girls that Gloria had stripped of their lives wake up and look around. Each was from a different decade and he was shocked at Makenzi for what she did.

She stepped towards the house, she hadn’t really spoken to her mother and father since Elena came back after Chicago. She was worried that they would be angry with her, but she was more worried about them.

“Mum, dad?!” She called as she walked into the house.

“Makenzi?” She heard and turned towards her father, who walked out of the kitchen. “Oh, thank god!” He said and launched himself at her, hugging her tightly.

“What’s this I hear about Bill Forbes?” She asked after they separated.

“Someone tipped him off about his daughter being a vampire.” Mason said as he stepped out of the kitchen as well. “Makenzi… I wanted to apologize for-“ She raised her hand and stopped him from saying more.

“You’re forgiven, Mason. I was just angry because I wanted to give them a chance, you know? They were hunted down for centuries and I wanted to give them a chance to be able to fight back.” She said and he nodded before looking at her with a smile and his arms open. She smiled and hugged him. She pulled out a ring and handed it to him and he looked at her confused.

“I spelled it back, but Nik offers the ability to become a hybrid like them, it’s open anytime.” He nodded before turning towards her father.

“We were just talking about Bill. He’s in town and he kidnapped Caroline, tried to teach her to suppress being a vampire.” He said and she scoffed before looking at them and realizing they were serious.

“Where is he now?”

“Sheriff Forbes has him in a holding cell, waiting for the vervain to leave his system.” He said and she sighed.

“I was so worried.” She said and looked at them with a tight smile.

“So, before you left, you dropped the bomb that you had a boyfriend, and then your uncle gets dragged onto our porch with a story about how he’s angry with said boyfriend.”

“For what it’s worth, my boyfriend was angry at my uncle for letting loose a pack of werewolves.” She said and smiled. “You met Nik. He was the one that brought me here when we told Liz.” He looked at her for a second before sighing.

“Well, I guess if you’re going to date anyone it’s going to be a vampire hybrid that can keep you safe.” He said and she laughed before nodding.

“Yeah.” She said and hugged him, kissing his cheek. “I love you, dad. Do you guys need anything? I need to go check on Care.”

“No, we’re good. She’s with your brother.” He said and she nodded, heading back for the door. She stopped as she saw her reflection.

“Ah, before that, I’m going to shower and change.” She said and her father and uncle laughed.

“There is a party tomorrow, are you going to be here for it?” Her father calls after her and she smiled, stopping before reaching the last step and turning back.

“I’m back, Daddy. I’m here for the foreseeable future.” She said and he smiled broadly.

“Good, we missed you around here.” He said and she laughed before climbing the rest of the way and going to her room.

After showering and changing, Makenzi called her brother to see where he was. He was in the Grill, and after driving there, she found that it was just her brother, who hugged her, happy to see her.

“Makenzi!” He said and hugged her tightly.

“Hey, Ty. How was summer without me?” She asked and he shrugged.

“Not bad. I mean, I flew out to hang out with everyone in Hawaii.” He said and she looked at him surprised before smiling widely.

“Wow! How’re they?” she asked, watching him shrug again.

“Pretty good. They miss you and tell you to go visit them some time.” She hummed and nodded, sitting at the table with him. “How was yours?” He asked and she smiled, shrugging.

“It was pretty good.” She said and looked over at Matt who just walked up to them.

“What can I get you?” He asked, she bit her lip before looking at him with a smile and shrugging.

“Best burger you got.” She said and smiled. He froze and smiled slightly before nodding.

“Good to see you back, Kenz.” He said and walked back to the bar. Makenzi watched him leave before turning towards Tyler, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, yeah. So, he found out about vampires, right? Found out his sister died by Damon’s hands and kind of apologized for being a dick to me. He isn’t on speaking terms with Elena, Damon or Bonnie.” He said and she nodded.

“I wouldn’t be either.”

“So, what did you do?” He asked, sipping on his soda.

“Ah, Nik and I went all up and down the coast, and then we went to Chicago. When you called me about Caroline, we were in New York.” She said and he looked at her nodding.

“And Stefan was with you guys?” He asked and she hummed.

“For the most part. There were a few days where we’d separate.” She said and smirked. Tyler groaned and shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to hear about your sex life, please.”

“Whose sex life?” She heard and looked up with a smirk at Rebekah, who was next to them.

“Nobody, I never said what we did, you just assumed.” She said and turned back to her brother.

“Who’s this?” Rebekah asked, smiling at her twin.

“This is my twin brother, Tyler Lockwood.”

“Ah, the famous Ty. You’ve got a reputation.” She said and smirked. “All good things don’t worry. Your sister missed you.” Tyler looked at his sister confused before she laughed and shrugged.

“This is Rebekah, she’s Nik’s younger sister.”

“Pleasure.” Rebekah said and put out her hand.

“Yeah, uh, great to meet you!” He said and shook her hand. “So, all of you are back?” He asked and Makenzi nodded.

“Yes. Rebekah is starting senior year with you all and I’ll be spending most of my time helping Elijah and Nik handling the new hybrids.”

“Sounds fun.” Tyler said, laughing as Matt came up with her burger.

“Oh, uh, are you going to be ordering too?” He asked and Rebekah looked at him with a wide smile.

“If I can order you.” She said and Makenzi snorted, in the middle of her drink. She coughed as the drink went down the wrong pipe, she seemed to do that a lot when one of the Mikaelsons are around.

“Rebekah, that is too forward, even for this decade.” She said and laughed at Matt’s red face. “Mattie, this is my best friend Rebekah. Bex, this is Matt. Ty and I have known him since we were in diapers.”

“Ooh Bummer.” Rebekah said before turning back to him. “You looked like someone I wouldn’t mind playing with.” She said as she ran her hand down his chest.

“That’s quite vulgar of you, sister.” Elijah said as he came up behind Matt. Rebekah groaned and turned away from her brothers. Makenzi looked at them, frowning. They had only just come into town, what trouble did they cause each other so quickly.

“No, I think it’s quite funny.” Niklaus said, cheeky smile on his lips. “Let our sister do as she pleases, Elijah. She’s been rotting in a coffin for 90 years.

“Well, that’s my que to leave.” Matt said, turning away from them all.

“Look at that, you guys scared Matt off.” She said and Tyler laughed.

“I think Matt’s just going to need a second to wrap his head around the three new vampires in town.”

“Right.” Makenzi said and shook her head. “Anyway, where’s Care? Dad told me she was with you.”

“Oh, she’s at Elena’s. They’re cooking chili for the potluck tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay, well I’ll catch up with her later then.” Makenzi said nonchalantly. Tyler frowned and looked at his sister, suspicion on his face.

“Okay, since when do you turn down an invite to critic Elena on her chili?” He asked and she looked at her brother with a shrug.

“Since Elena and Damon crashed our party in Chicago.” She said and Tyler frowned, looking at the three originals. Elijah shrugged subtly and turned towards the other three.

“I wasn’t aware that occurred.”

“It was a week ago.” Stefan said as he walked up to them, pulling up a chair and sitting next to them. “Ruined the whole justice vibe we had going.”

“Justice vibe?” Elijah asked and Niklaus smiled at his brother, the smile proud as he turned towards Makenzi.

“Well, you see, dear brother, Makenzi here put a witch in her place. One that had been stealing the lives of many poor young girls. She actually gave them back the lives they lost. A true hero.” He said and Makenzi rolled her eyes, but the smile gave away how much his words made her happy.

“What witch?”

“You never met her.” Rebekah said and sighed. “She was a witch we met in the 20’s when we ran from New Orleans.”

“New Orleans.” Makenzi said and then gasped. “New Orleans!” She said and turned towards Niklaus who looked at her like she lost her mind. “I forgot to tell you! With everything that happened. When I went with Hayley to track her family, I ran into a vampire I knew.” She said and he frowned. “One you mentioned to me before. I knew him when I was Jade. He actually saved Hayley.”

“Out with it love.” Niklaus said and she scoffed before sighing.

“Marcel Gerard.”

“Marcellus?” Elijah asked, looking at her shocked.

“No, he died in 1919.” Rebekah said and Makenzi looked at her pointedly.

“Uh, no because he’s running the vampire faction in New Orleans.”

“Vampire faction?” Elijah asked.

“Yeah. My sister and her husband ran the wolf side, before they were killed, the elders of the New Orleans witches were the ones that ran the witch side, there were a few humans, the chief of police, the priest of the church, and a few other officials were the reps for the human faction and Marcel was the leader of the vampires. He has a following of vampires and rules.”

“Wait… killed?” Tyler asked and she hummed.

“Yeah, the witches and vampires worked together to kill the leaders of the pack… Uh, I died protecting them by using my magic, but it didn’t help much. The witches cursed the packs to be wolves except for on the full moon, and the vampires killed the ones they could find. While we were in New Orleans I didn’t remember much, but I didn’t die and come back so I didn’t have access to learning more.”

“So, Marcel is alive?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi nodded.

“I remember Nik telling me you guys were close, that you raised him?” She said and looked at Niklaus who nodded.

“Not only that, he was family…”

“He…” Rebekah started but couldn’t finish, she got up and walked away.

“Rebekah loved him.” Elijah explained, looking after his sister as she pushed the door and left the grill. “She didn’t want to leave him.”

“And before we thought he died, I had permitted them to date.” Niklaus said and looked down.

“He’s been alive all this time and never thought to look for her? Oh poor Bex.” She said and looked after the original. “I’m going to talk to her.” She said and Niklaus shook his head.

“What my sister needs is a distraction, not a pep talk.” He said and she scoffed.

“What your sister needs is a girl to talk to, not all you boys.” She said and growled softly at him before kissing him and getting up to follow after Rebekah, fearing she would do something she’d regret.

“Rebekah!” She called after her friend who sighed and turned towards her.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.” She said and looked at the blond. “I didn’t realize your relationship with him. He’s a massive dick for letting you all believe he was dead, especially you.”

“I was the one that called Mikael to New Orleans.” Rebekah said and looked away guiltily. “Marcel and I. We were sick of Niklaus telling us we couldn’t be together and we had a witch contact him and… New Orleans was a hundred years ago to my brother but it was only a few for me.” She said and swallowed before looking at Makenzi. “I still feel guilty for what I’ve done, Makenzi.”

“Oh, Bex.” She said and hugged her tightly. “It’s okay.”

“How will I tell Nik?” She asked and Makenzi looked at her with unknowing eyes. She had no idea how her boyfriend would react to that information, but she also had no idea what to tell her best friend.

“We’ll start by telling Elijah, so that he can be beside you to keep you from feeling his wrath…” She said slowly and Rebekah cried as she nodded.

“All these years and he never thought of looking for me.” She finally said and Makenzi bit her lip before closing her eyes and hugging her best friend tightly.

“I know. I know, Bex, and when I see him again, I will hurt him as much as you are hurting now.”

“But that’s the thing. I don’t want to hurt him.” She cried. “I’m happy he’s alive but I’m so angry, Makenzi, I’m so angry that he made us all believe he was dead!” Makenzi rubbed her back, letting the blond cry into her shoulder. She realized they were in public, grabbing Rebekah and pushing her into an alleyway, letting the blond let loose without prying eyes. She soothed her friend until Rebekah calmed significantly, and then, after fixing her appearance, walked back into the grill with lighter hearts.


	55. Hospital Visits and Confessions.

Niklaus looked at Makenzi as she slept peacefully next to him. He smiled as he pushed her hair back and watched her move slightly, moving closer to him. He smiled as she purred as his nails scratched at her scalp. He leaned down and trailed his lips down her neck, feeling the pulse of her vein pump faster as he got closer to her spot, smirking when she moaned and then he was on his back, looking up at her with a smirk.

“Wake me up like that more often.” She mumbled as her lips touched his and they began to kiss. When he went to deepen the kiss they heard a commotion and both sighed simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed before Makenzi climbed off him and stood, fixing the shirt she was wearing, which reached her midthigh.

“What is all this noise?” He asked and she shrugged.

“I think you forgot that you hired a bunch of contractors to make the house in your vision.” She said and Niklaus sighed as he got up. They hadn’t been able to do anything since they returned from their trip. He was antsy and he could tell she was too. Maybe they could take a trip to Hawaii. He looked at her for a second, enjoying the sight of her in his shirt as she pulled up some workout leggings, staying in his shirt. “What?”

“Nothing, I was thinking how ravishing you looked in my shirt.” He said and she smirked at him, stepping forward, getting on the tips of her toes as she kissed his lips.

“Mm, maybe I’ll look better with it off… but we can’t.” She sighed and he groaned.

“You’re a tease. You know that?”

“Mmhmm and what are you? What was that last night?” She asked and he rolled his eyes.

“I could hear my siblings, meaning they could hear us.” He said and she scoffed and sighed.

“I’m just frustrated is all.” She said and leaned into him, her hands wrapping around his waist. “It’s been so much since we came back. One issue after the other. It’s messing with me hormonally.” She said and groaned.

“What do you mean, love?” He asked and she shrugged.

“Well, I missed my last two periods, or did you not notice that?” She asked and he raised a brow.

“I forgot about them, to be honest. Vampires and all.”

“Right, well, it’s probably stress.” She said and sighed. She looked away and sighed again, alerting Niklaus to a problem.

“You’re still tired?” He asked and she looked at him and shrugged. “Makenzi.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She said and he frowned.

“Well, let’s get you checked out by a doctor.” He said and she laughed.

“I know just the one. Meredith Fell, she’s the family doctor and I can trust she’ll stay quiet about it, plus, she’s in the know.” She said and looked at her phone. “I’ll go visit her later today.”

“No, we’ll go visit her now.” He said and she looked at him, watching as he zoomed around, dressed in seconds. She smiled softly at him and grabbed his neck.

“I love you, you know that?” She asked and he hummed against her lips. He looked at her adoringly.

“I love you too, Makenzi.” Niklaus said and she smiled as she accepted his hand and let him lead her towards the car. They drove to the hospital in relative silence, the only sound the low music playing in the background as Makenzi held onto Niklaus’s hand and watched the trees fly by. She started humming to a song before she looked over to Niklaus, glancing at her with a smile on his lips. Soon they were at the hospital and Meredith was drawing blood from her and checking her breathing and heart rate. She frowned as Makenzie yawned again, the second time in the hour they were there.

“Have you not been getting any sleep?” Meredith asked and Makenzie frowned and shook her head.

“I have been. If anything I’ve been getting too much sleep.” She said and the doctor frowned and nodded.

“I’ll tell the guys in the lab to speed up the process, but it’ll still take a few hours to get the results, so I can call you back or you can wait here.”

“Ugh no, it smells like chemicals and dying people here so I’ll just come back when they are done.” She said and Meredith laughed, nodding.

“Okay. I’ll call you, you guys can go ahead and leave whenever you’re ready.” Meredith said and left. Makenzi sighed and got up.

“I’m starved, let’s get some food.” She said and Niklaus laughed at her, nodding. He worried about her as she left the room first, smelling her blood in the air and not really smelling any disease or illness in it. He sighed and followed behind her.

Niklaus suggested going to Richmond for breakfast, it was an hour away and an hour back so it would give them some time to wait. Makenzi was oddly quiet for the car ride, not even putting on her music, as she sat there and thought about something that she was tightlipped about.

“Okay.” Niklaus said before he turned to look at her with furrowed brows. “What is keeping you so quiet, love?” He asked and she looked at him slightly taken aback but she smiled tightly and shrugged.

“I just… I’ve been keeping something from you…” She started and he frowned and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. “When I went after Mikael…” She bit her lip and looked away. “He was desiccated in a tomb and had a white oak stake in his hands.”

“We assumed he had one for each of us.” Niklaus said and frowned. “What did you do with it?”

“I buried it.” She said and he frowned. “I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“If I kill him… and I die… I don’t come back.” She said and let the tears in her eyes fall. “And I don’t want to die, Nik…”

“I don’t want you to die either.”

“But now your curse is broken.”

“Yes…?”

“And I’m getting more of my memories back and I don’t want to lose them, I don’t want to go back to being a naïve girl with no idea of the power I hold or the people I love. I think it’s time to kill Mikael and become a hybrid.” She said and Niklaus froze, looking at her with wide eyes. “I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Nik. But I’m still scared…”

“We can wait till you’re ready.” He said and smiled at her, putting his forehead on hers as he leaned into her. “I love you.” He said and she smiled and kissed him.

“I love you too.”

They had breakfast, Makenzi telling Niklaus about a few of the memories she had of past lives before she went to the bathroom and came back with worry in her brow.

“You okay, love?” He asked and she smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said and walked out of the café with him in tow. He frowned at her, wondering what was wrong with her. She told him she’d be right back and went to a store close by. She told him not to worry, she just needed a few things and he watched her go. He felt odd, never feeling this way with anyone before, but Makenzi wasn’t just anyone. She was Ingrid. The woman he loved with all his being, the only one who calmed the homicidal thoughts. He wasn’t a good guy, he knew that, Makenzi knew that. And she had stuck by him, letting him be who he was without complaint. He understood why he was so soft with her, why he never planned on hurting her, because she was the only one who truly understood him, and he needed that more than anything.

He frowned as Makenzi walked out, her eyes downcast. He didn’t understand why she was so upset, one minute she was so happy the next she was scared and upset, as if a switch is flipped. “Makenzi?” He called as she passed him. She look up, shocked and turned towards him, smiling at him softly. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She said, but her voice gave her away. She sighed and looked away before looking back up at him. “I just got a memory of when I was Ingrid. It’s nothing I just… I need to process it.” She said and he saw the tears in her eyes.

“Process it… Makenzi, what is it?” He asked and she bit her lip, looking away.

“I can’t talk about it.” She said, her voice thick with sadness. Niklaus lifted her face to look at him.

“Talk to me.”

“I never told you… Because by the time I found out, you had become a vampire… I…” She took deep breaths as she tried to think of what to say. He frowned. After taking a deep breath for the last time and calming herself she looked at Niklaus. “I was pregnant as Ingrid.” She said and he froze. “I had a problem as Ingrid, with my wolf… When I was young, before I activated my curse, I was unable to produce my own magic and so my mother made me take a potion that would strengthen my ability to absorb magic from around me. Once I activated my curse I was stronger as a witch, able to absorb higher amounts of magic and store them with my curse. But the thing was that when I was performing powerful spells I would accidently siphon some of my werewolf curse and it was painful.

“When I didn’t turn with my pack on one of the full moons, a week after you and I had… a week after we had sex for the last time before you mother made you vampires, I was so afraid that I had siphoned my curse away. I was so scared but my father came to me and told me… When a female wolf doesn’t turn on a full moon it means they’re pregnant. And I was.” She said and bit her lip. “My mother made me stop taking the potions because they would kill the baby.” She said and he looked at her with sad eyes. “I didn’t… I was… I was three months pregnant when Mikael killed me. It was a boy.” She said and Niklaus stepped back, unable to accept that information. He blinked away tears and rubbed his face as he absorbed the information. “I’ve been having recurring dreams about a baby.” Makenzi said, tears falling down her face. “And now I know why.” He turned to look at her, eyes narrowed.

“Why?” He asked, his voice thick with emotions.

“Because being around you and your family just keeps bringing up those memories of the past and I just had one. Of me being told by my father that…” She took a breath and looked away. “I don’t know. I don’t know how, Nik, but I think I’m pregnant.” She said and he turned towards her, confusion and anger on his face.

“Impossible. You have only been with me for the past four months.”

“Exactly.” She said and looked at him. He was shocked and let out a huff of laughter. Until he saw that she was serious.

“Are you mad?”

“Am I mad? No, I’m fucking nuts! I don’t know what’s going on with me, Nik, and that’s the only explanation my mind is supplying me with!” She said angrily. “I do-“ She sighed and grabbed her ringing phone turning away to answer it. “Yes?”

“Makenzi, it’s Meredith. I have the results if you’d like to come in today to discuss them.”

“Sure, I’ll be there in an hour.” She said and sighed before turning towards Niklaus. He bit his lip and shook his head.

“Get in the car.” He said and she looked away before sighing and climbing into the car. Niklaus stepped in and sighed, avoiding looking at her. He’ll see what the doctor had to say, but his mind was racing. Not only did Mikael kill his pack, his father, and the love of his life, he also killed his unborn baby. Anger coursed in his veins as he thought of the things he can do to Mikael once he gets his hands on him. He drove rather quickly, silence deafening in the car as Makenzi looked out the window and hugged her knees to herself. He worried he might have upset her with his reaction but he still couldn’t process it. He was going to be a father and it was ripped from him and now Makenzi had the delusion that she was pregnant again. He clenched his jaw and drove faster, wanting these test results more than anything to help ease Makenzi’s mind. He parked in the hospital parking lot and frowned as he looked over at Makenzi, who had fallen asleep. He sighed and got up, turning towards the other side and opening her door, causing her to jump awake.

“We’re here.” He said softly and she bit her lip and nodded. He stopped her before stepping into the hospital. “I’m sorry, for my reaction.” He said and wondered when he had become so quick to apologize, but then he reminded himself of who Makenzi is and took her into his arms and hugged her warmly, like he used to when he was still human. He felt his heart ache at the thought of a possible family with her, and clenched his jaw again at the thought of the monster that had raised him.


	56. Baby, Baby, Baby.

Makenzi and Niklaus walked into the hospital, making their way towards Meredith’s office. Makenzi didn’t say anything as she walked, knowing Niklaus was eyeing her. He probably thought she was delusional, or hopeful or something because she thought she was pregnant. But she knew this feeling… She lived it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she knocked on the door to Meredith’s office.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting you so quickly.” Meredith said as she turned and saw it was them walk in.

“Yeah, so, what’s up Meredith?” Makenzi asked as she sat in one of the seats that Meredith motions to. Niklaus took the one next to her and looked at the doctor expectantly.

“Okay, well, your tests came back, and you’re healthy overall. I can’t really congratulate you, because I know how your parents will react to this news, considering you’re not even eighteen yet, but you’re pregnant. And I’m guessing, you, are the father?” She asked as she looked at Niklaus who froze. Makenzi nodded silently and looked away and out the window, knowing Niklaus wouldn’t believe it.

“That’s not possible.” Niklaus said, his voice angry.

“Why wouldn’t it be possible?” Meredith asked and Niklaus looked at Makenzi who saw anger in his eyes. She worried about the doctor as he sneered.

“I thought she was in the know.”

“About vampires, not about who you are.” Makenzi said and rolled her eyes. “Besides, she doesn’t know anything about me. I kind of avoided getting tested because of my fear that she’ll find out.”

“What are you two on about?” Meredith asked, confused.

“She can’t be pregnant with my child because I’m a vampire.” Niklaus said and Makenzi scoffed.

“You’re a vampire and a werewolf. The werewolf part of you is the reason I’m pregnant. And if you think this child isn’t yours, you should know I couldn’t have kids from anyone else since I died the first time.” She said and scoffed. “I can’t believe I thought you’d actually be understanding about it all.” Anger stung at her eyes making her want to cry and she bit her lip. She hated this feeling of vulnerability.

“You literally told me my father killed you while you were pregnant with my unborn child, Makenzi! Not even an hour ago! How am I supposed to believe that you’re pregnant let alone with my child!” He asked, angry. Meredith looked at them both with confusion and fear. She looked between them as they basically had a yelling match in her office.

“I don’t know, Niklaus! I’m just as lost about this as you are!” She said, loudly and huffed before she looked away.

“I…” Niklaus stopped as he saw those tears and looked down, guilt written all over his expression.

“Okay, so, take deep breathes, the both of you.” Meredith said and sighed looking down at her paper. “Now, before I say anything else. Who are you exactly, and how are your parents okay with him dating you?” Makenzi found herself laughing through her tears at Meredith and shook her head, looking down.

“They can’t really say anything, they can either support me or watch me walk away.” She said and bit her lip.

“You’d leave your family, for me?” Niklaus asked and she looked at him with confusion.

“Nik you’re the love of my life and my mate. You think it’s easy to walk away from that? Most people literally die if they break that.” Before Niklaus could reply, Meredith spoke up.

“So, who is he?”

“Klaus Mikaelson.” Niklaus said and smirked wickedly at her. “Original hybrid.”

“You mentioned werewolf… I didn’t know they existed.”

“Yeah, because they’ve been in hiding for a thousand years.” Makenzi said and sighed.

“You wore it proud in the 1700’s.” Niklaus said with a smirk and Makenzi rolled her eyes.

“Yes, and look what happened, your brother killed me before I could even remember you.” She said and he sighed and nodded.

“What?”

“I’m a werewolf, also cursed with resurrection. I die, I come back as a baby within the hour.”

“Okay.” Meredith said and looked down at her papers before looking up at her and frowning.

“How long have you known each other?”

“Since my college road trip.” Makenzi said with a smirk. Meredith rolled her eyes but it was Niklaus who spoke up.

“I’ve known Makenzi for the better part of the year. I’ve known her in her first life for most of our life.” He said and Meredith nodded.

“So, what’s an original?” Meredith asked.

“An original vampire?” Makenzi asked and Meredith contemplated the question and nodded.

“First vampire?”

“One of them.” Niklaus said and nodded.

“Okay, very informative. Nice to officially meet you. Back to this.” She said and Makenzi blinked before huffing in amusement and looking at her boyfriend who looked confused at the doctor before looking at her and smiling sadly. He mouthed an apology and she found herself tearing up, blinking hard as Meredith spoke up. “So, and without an ultrasound I’m speculating here, but I believe you’re having twins.” She said and Makenzi froze and looked at the doctor.

“Um, what?” She asked and Niklaus looked just as shocked.

“Yes. I can also tell you the sex of the baby. Roughly speaking on time, you’re going into your third month of this pregnancy.”

“Three months? I can get an ultrasound by now, right?”

“Yeah. We can actually have one right now, I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“You can tell us the sex of the baby already?”

“Yeah, usually withing 10 weeks of conception the sex is determined.” Meredith answered and Makenzi nodded, looking at Niklaus. He was swallowing down a look of fear as he looked at her, schooling his features and she realized he was putting walls up.

“I wouldn’t mind knowing what they are. Nik?” She asked and he looked at her, shocked by the fact that she was asking him. “Do you want it a surprise or?”

“What are they?” He asked and his voice was thick with emotions.

“Well the test showed male genes.” Makenzi gasped and put her hand on her stomach as she felt tears stinging her eyes, threatening running out and down her face.

“Boys.” She whispered and let the tears flow as she thought of the baby she lost the first time around.

“Do you want the ultrasound? I can set it up for you.”

“Please.” Makenzi said and Meredith smiled and got up. “Nik.” She called, watching her boyfriend frozen in his seat at the news. Meredith had closed the door after her, giving them privacy. Niklaus didn’t move as she looked at him. She sighed and brought her knees up and sighed into them as she let the tears fall. She was pregnant with boys and she couldn’t even be happy because the man she loved was fighting it. It was moments later when she heard footsteps outside the door and took a deep breath before picking her head up and wiping her eyes and face. She looked at Meredith, who walked in, face falling into a frown as she saw the puffy red rimmed eyes that Makenzi sported. Niklaus didn’t move except when Makenzi got up to follow. He followed them, eyes emotionless as they walked into the room with the ultrasound. Makenzi followed Meredith’s instructions, laying on the table and pulling the oversized shirt up and letting it crumple on her chest as she watch Meredith squeeze gel on her stomach, which now as she looked, did look like it was bigger. She shivered at the coolness of the gel, but her mind flashed to a memory before she could really focus on what the doctor was asking of Jade asking the doctor about her little niece.

“Those are two strong heartbeats.” Meredith said, confirming twins and Makenzi snapped back into her body as she heard the heartbeats of her babies for the first time. “Look at that. They look very healthy, we can do a test to see if they are predisposed to anything, but considering the blood you both have, I don’t think they’ll be anything but perfectly healthy.” Makenzi felt herself smile sadly as she looked at the babies in her. She was going to be a mother. Gods she missed that feeling.

“It’s real.” Niklaus whispered from beside her and grabbed ahold of her hand and she looked up at him to see wonder and love in his eyes.

“Of course it is, but I figured you’d need validation.” Meredith said and Makenzi smiled at her before looking back up and Niklaus who looked at her with fiercely protective eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said again and she laughed.

“That’s the third time today you’ve apologized, are you going soft on me, Niklaus?”

“Only for you.” He said and leaned to look into her eyes. “I will always apologize when I’ve treated you less than the queen you are.” She laughed and nodded. He kissed her forehead and smiled as she laughed. She held onto his hand as Meredith explained the dos and don’ts of pregnancy, although, Niklaus imagined she had a lot more freeway because of her werewolf side, but he didn’t mention it as Makenzi nodded.

“Huh.” Meredith said as she looked at the ultrasound. “This is strange.”

“What?” Makenzi asked, taking her eyes off of Niklaus and looking at the doctor.

“The tests didn’t show genes for a female, but…” Meredith zoomed in on one of the embryos and Makenzi felt her heart pound.

“One is a girl?”

“Yes.” Meredith said and looked at her smiling.

“A boy and a girl.” Makenzi said and felt herself laugh in disbelief. She was going to be a mother again and she felt the tears spill as she looked at the screen in awe. She didn’t care what issue arose, she was going to be happy about this and enjoy the fact that the boy she lost in her first life was back to her along with a new addition of a girl.


	57. "Oh, it's Twins."

Makenzi walked into the house and sighed, looking at her friends, who were sitting around a table talking about something she wasn’t sure on. Tyler was the first to see her and lit up, getting up to hug his sister.

“I missed you, Kenz!” He said and she smiled, hoping she didn’t smell like tears.

“I missed you too, Ty!” She said and hugged him back. It was Rebekah who noticed she’d been crying, able to tell from the subtle redness around her eyes and the pinkness over her nose. Niklaus walked in as she put two and two together and she ran over to him and pushed him, making him crash into the wall. Makenzi looked at her with wide eyes and wondered why she was doing it before she realized with the look of anger on Rebekah’s face that she must have figured he was the reason for her tears.

“Why was she crying Nik? What did you do?” She asked and Makenzi bit her lip, but the damage was done, she was unable to keep the laugh in. And once the dam broke she couldn’t close it as the giggles erupted from her chest. Ty looked at her like she was crazy but she was shaking her head at the situation before she finally got control of herself and bit her lip, looking at Niklaus who looked at her with sad eyes.

“I’m…” She took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m going to go. I have a lot to think about and I need to be alone for it. Ty, give me a ride home?” She asked and he nodded, still looking at her like she’d lost her mind. Stefan frowned and looked between her and Niklaus.

“You can just go to our room.” Niklaus said and she looked at him and he looked away, jaw clenched.

“I think we both need some time to process all the information we got today.” She said and he sighed, nodding, but not looking back at her. “Nik.” She said and he finally met her eyes. She smiled tightly and kissed his cheek. “What ever you choose, I won’t hold it against you.” She said and he looked at her with wide sad eyes. He schooled his features and she smiled tightly before nodding at her brother and leaving, Tyler following her.

“What happened?” Elijah asked as he stood up.

“Well, brother, you heard her. I need time to process it all.” He said and turned to leave but Rebekah scoffed and held him back.

“No, you need to talk. She didn’t mean any of that. She is hurting and I can see it.”

“Back off, sister.” Niklaus said, anger burning in his gut. How could he tell her that she was pregnant when Mikael killed her in the first life? How could he tell them that, although nature hasn’t given them ways to create families of their own, it has given him a way and Makenzi was pregnant. How could he do that? How could he be a father with all the enemies he had in the world?

“Niklaus?” Elijah said, probably seeing the fear behind the stoic expression. His brother was always the best at reading him.

“I can’t speak of it because I don’t know if mother is still spying on us from the other side, but I can tell you one thing. Before Mikael plunged his hand into her chest and ripped her heart out Makenzi was pregnant… with my child.” He said and the look of shock on their faces was enough to let him know he wasn’t the only one out of the loop about it. He felt tears prick his eyes. “I could have been a father and he ripped it from me as he did everything I loved, so my first course of action is to plan his death in as painful a way as he made my life.” Niklaus said and walked out of the room. The three vampires stood there frozen in confusion and horror.

“She was pregnant?” Rebekah asked as she turned towards her brother and Stefan. “Did you know?”

“I did not. Ingrid was very distant when we became vampires. When I found out she was a werewolf I figured it was because her werewolf instinct was hostile towards us.” Elijah said.

“We have other things to worry about, right now. We can speculate why Makenzi didn’t tell any of you later.” Stefan said and clenched his jaw.

“You’re not shocked about the secret?” Rebekah asked, looking at the man.

“You tend to not be shocked by a lot when Makenzi is concerned. Even when I knew her as a human, she had her secrets and there are still things she keeps hidden. We know nothing about her past lives or even if she had children before.”

“She didn’t.” Rebekah said and looked down. “Not her own at least. She told me she wasn’t able to have kids of her own.” Elijah and Stefan frowned at that. “What’s the other issues. You came here to tell us them.”

“Bonnie told Elena and Alaric that Matt drowned himself so that he could see his sister, who was turned into a vampire and killed by my brother. Apparently Jeremy could see the ghosts of his exes when he was in that accident and Bonnie brought him back to life.” Stefan said.

“Okay and?” Rebekah asked, annoyed at the mention of Elena.

“And Vicki tried to kill Damon and I in our home by setting fire to it.”

“Ah, that’s why you came here with those bags.” Rebekah said with a smirk. She sighed and nodded. “Very well, the rooms in that corridor are finished being renovated, so you can stay there.”

“Thanks. But whatever Matt did has repercussions. He opened a door between the other side and this one and something tells me that ghosts visiting from the other side is only the half of it.”

“How do you know?” Elijah asked and Stefan sighed and rubbed at his head.

“Bonnie told me.” He said and looked at the hallway Rebekah had pointed at. “She told me that Emily, her ancestor came to her and told her of the dangers of what Matt did and that her spell to keep Vicki away only pushed the door opened wider.”

“We have to tell the others.” Elijah said, alarmed. There was a slam of the doors and someone ran into the room, fear in their eyes.

“We have a problem!” Tyler said and they looked at his bloodied form and ran after him as he motioned for them to follow. Niklaus had appeared at the sound of the Lockwood boy, fear in his eyes. They sighed in relief as they saw Makenzi, who wasn’t harmed, but just as bloodied as Tyler. They frowned and looked around, but Tyler was looking at his sister with worry and shock. The car they were in was in a mess with a deer stuck in the front. There was a lot of blood from it but Niklaus could see that Makenzi’s clothes, his shirt, had rips through it, and the look of shock on Tyler’s face indicated she must have been hurt.

“Makenzi?” He called and watched as her eyes turned towards him, the wolf out and looking at him with protectiveness before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she was back to normal and staggering. He quickly made his way towards her, catching her. “What happened?” Niklaus asked, anger in his voice. He didn’t know if he was angry with himself or the others. His mate was hurt.

“She told me… Um…”

“And you lost control of the car!?”

“It blindsided me!” He said, angrily. “The deer came out of nowhere and I was shocked… Especially since I was under the impression that…”

“It’s okay, Tyler.” Makenzi said softly from her place in Niklaus’s arms. “I want them to know, only if you do, Nik.” She said and he looked down at her. He felt so much anger at himself for being afraid of the thought of being a father.

“They are my family, love.” He said softly and she nodded.

“I’m pregnant.” She said and the look of shock on the three vampire’s faces would have been comical if it weren’t for the feeling of dread in Makenzi’s stomach.

“There isn’t… is it… What?” Rebekah asked, unable to form full on sentences in her shock.

“It’s Nik’s.” Makenzi said and Niklaus huffed in amusement. “After he broke the curse binding his wolf, it made him living, meaning he can procreate.” Makenzi said and they looked shocked as Niklaus scoffed and looked at her before swallowing the pain at seeing some of her blood on her cheek. He lifted his hand and wiped it away.

“We just learned about it today.” He said and Elijah huffed in dry humor.

“Am I to understand that you needed time to wrap your heads around it?” He asked and Makenzi nodded.

“So… what happened? There isn’t a scratch on you.” Rebekah asked and Makenzi smiled and held her stomach, which didn’t show in the baggy shirt that belonged to Niklaus, but as she put her hand on it and brought the fabric closer, it showed.

“They healed me.”

“They?”

“Oh, it’s twins.” Makenzi said with a small smile and Rebekah laughed before covering her mouth and walking towards them both.

“I’m going to be an Aunt?” She asked and smiled widely. “Congratulations!” She said and hugged them both. Makenzi smiled, letting the tears fall as she was overwhelmed with the joy that her best friend was happy for them.

“I’m happy for you both.” Elijah said and hugged them.

“I’m sorry about this.” Tyler said to his sister as he motioned for the car.

“Nah, it wasn’t your fault. That deer came out of nowhere.” Makenzi said before freezing and looking at the sky. “Something is coming.” She said and everyone else felt the chill after she said it. Something was coming.

“Do you still want to go home?” Niklaus asked, worried. Makenzi looked at him and nodded.

“I mean, I’d say something cheesy about how you’re my home, but…”

“I understand. Would you like me to come with you?” He asked and she smiled widely before nodding.

“I’ll drop you guys off.” Stefan said and Makenzi smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, Stef.” She said and he smiled at her before they walked to his car.


	58. Doors to the Other Side.

Makenzi looked at the woman and man in front of her. She looked on in the same shock that sat on Niklaus’s face.

“We’d love to get to know you all, and in some cases, see if you’re worthy of our child, but there are things that are happening.” The man said and looked at his daughter, she wasn’t his anymore, she was an alpha in her own right now and he was so proud of her.

“Papa?” Makenzi asked, the voice, it was like a velvet blanket wrapping around her in the dead of winter. “Mama?” She asked as she looked at the woman, her smile reminding her of the rising sun against the lake near their home.

“Ingrid.” Her mother said and she went to go run to her parents but Niklaus stopped her and looked at the two… ghosts?

“Nik?” She asked and looked at him, but he was eyeing the two.

“How are they here, Makenzi?” He asked and looked at her. “And what are the things that are happening that he mentioned?” He asked and looked at her father.

“Niklaus. You know your father had many sons before you, and many children after, but you were the one with the most potential to become alpha.”

“He is an alpha.” Makenzi said and looked at her father. He smiled and nodded.

“That he is. The things I speak of are what has been happening on the other side. The boy that is friends with you and your… brother, he opened up a door that allowed us through, but far worse, the magic that helped open that door belong to the witch Ester. She is planning something and we don’t want it to put you in danger.”

“Of all the years she’s lived and died, why are you trying to prevent her death now?” Niklaus asked, anger in his voice.

“Don’t question _us_ , boy.” Astrid said, her voice like nails on a chalkboard with how cold she was towards Niklaus. “We are not the reason she died, we are-“

“She died seeking revenge for you!” Niklaus said, angrily. “And look what that cost us.”

“And the Gods have gifted you with not one but two in return.” Makenzi looked at her mother. “And those two will bring about peace within all the… factions of living creatures.” Astrid said and looked at her daughter. “You have been blessed by the gods and goddesses with Norse Twins.”

“Enough.” Makenzi said, angry that the two were fighting. “It’s all in the past.”

“Ingrid.” Her father said and she looked at him sadly. “I’m happy that you’re to finally be the mother you were meant to be, but Ester is on her way to awaken Mikael from the tomb you put him in, the safe, as you call it.” Makenzi flinched at his words and looked at Niklaus with fear as she pulled out her phone. She had set up a camera in the trees by the waterfall, one that activated with the movement of animals. She stared in shock as Ester’s ghostly figure was caught on the camera as she was saying a spell that was pulling the water up and out of the waterfall. It was slow and intentional.

“She’s going to break him out.” She said and felt the air leave her lungs.

“What can we do?” Stefan asked, looking at her.

“What _can_ we do?” Makenzi growled. “Ester is dead… I…”

“You’re a Norse witch.” Her mother said. “And you have us backing you up.” She said and Makenzi looked at her mother. “Find the witch that opened the door and get her to close it, it should stop Ester.” Astrid said and Makenzi looked at her mother before nodding and making her way up the steps of her home. She looked back at her parents who were looking at each other with pain in their eyes. She bit her lip and nodded at her boyfriend as she and her brother walked into the house. Mason and her father were in the parlor speaking while she made her way to them, dialing the Bennet witch’s number and sighing.

“Kenzie?” Bonnie answered, shocked to hear from her. They hadn’t talked since Bonnie had tried to kill Niklaus.

“I hate to rely on you, but whatever you did with Matt didn’t work. You opened the door to the other side, Bonnie.”

“I know.” She said and Makenzi frowned. “Ben paid me a visit.”

“Let’s get this clear. As far as I’m concerned, you are not my friend.” She said and Bonnie let out a noise but Makenzi kept going. “Now, out of respect for your grandmother and your ancestor, Emily, I’m going to allow you to clean up the mess you created.” She said and sighed. “We need to close this rift before a monster is released. After this, we’ll go our separate ways.”

“Makenzi…”

“No, Bonnie. You chose to try to kill a man I love, not caring that I had the situation handled. And to top that all off, you didn’t see that what you did was an issue, you never even apologized…” She said and bit her lip. “Meet me by the old witch sacrifice house in half an hour and bring your grandmother, she’ll know how to fix this.” She said and hung up.

“Harsh.” Tyler said from his place in the parlor.

“What’s going on?” Her father asked, frowning. He looked behind her and she looked back to see her original mother and father followed her in along with Niklaus and Stefan.

“A rift between the other side and this has opened, and ghosts are coming through. One of them is on a mission to set free a monster.” She said and sighed.

“Who’re they?” Mason asked and looked at the man, seemingly uncomfortable.

“Astrid and Ingvar. They’re my original parents.” She said and bit her lip as Robert looked at her shocked and sad.

“They came in through the rift.” Niklaus said and sighed. “And so did my mother.” He looked at Makenzi and nodded. “I’ll get Maddox and Greta to help me slow her down while you find a way to fix this with the Bennet witch.” He said and put a hand on her shoulder in silent support before turning and leaving with Stefan.

“I’m, uh…” Robert started before Ingvar raised his hand to shake his.

“I’m grateful to you, for being a support for my daughter. She’s been through enough heartache and you’ve been a great father to her.”

“Well, recently that is.” Robert said and frowned. “I will admit I was horrible to both she and Tyler in the beginning.”

“Runs in the family.” Makenzi said as she ducked down to get something from a china cabinet they had in the parlor. “Papa never even mentioned he was my father until I activated my curse. Up until that day, I assumed I was a farmers daughter.” She said as she opened the secret door behind the cabinet and got out her vampire hunting kit. “Tyler, I need you to help keep the area me and the Bennets are going to be working out of safe. I have many enemies who wouldn’t mind fighting me.” She said and threw the bag towards her brother, who caught it.

“I…” Robert said and frowned as Ingvar sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t think she means it in a mean way.” Astrid said and Makenzi ignored their convsation as she walked past them to another place to get more gear. “She was always blunt and to the point in our first lives. She resented the fact that I lied to her, but she ultimately understood it was for her own safety.” She sighed. “She was a very strong-willed child.”

“She still is.” Robert said and smiled sadly. “If she closes the rift…”

“We will still be on the other side, watching over her.” Ingvar said and smiled. “It’s the least we could do, since we never prepared her for the hardship she endured in her lives.”

“I put myself in those positions. You need not worry.” Makenzi said, slipping into her Ingrid personality. She had learned in many of her lives that it was okay to accept help and have people worry about you, but she hated that as Ingrid. She wanted to be independent, never relying on others. “You can move on to Valhalla.” She said and her mother laughed softly before shaking her head.

“I’d never bring myself to find peace until I know you’re finally safe.” She said and Makenzi frowned before looking at her mother and seeing a little bit of herself as a mother in her. She was like that when she had been Antonia and married that man who had children from his previous marriage.

“Valhalla can wait.” Ingvar continued and Makenzi bit her lip before nodding. Tears stung her eyes as the sight of their bodies crossed her mind. They seemed to realize what she was thinking because her father was in front of her, wiping a stray tear and her mother was looking away sadly. “You should hold no guilt in your heart.”

“I wasn’t there.” She said and frowned. “Hell, I was planning on running away with Nik.” She said and he nodded.

“And had we lived? Ingrid you were always one for duty and loyalty. You would never have run away.” He said and sighed. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t a strong enough Alpha for you.”

“Papa.” She whispered and he shook his head. He kissed her forehead and nodded at Astrid before both disappeared. She sighed and looked at her brother. “Let’s go.” She said and Robert and Mason looked at her worried before Mason grabbed the other kit and looked pointedly at her as she went to protest.

“I’m going to help.” He said and she looked at him before nodding.


	59. Caves Memories and Breakdowns.

Bonnie sagged as Makenzi and a woman, a ghost, who had appeared with her, finished fighting off the ghosts that were trying to keep the door open. She had finished the spell with her grandmother who was angry with her involvement in the ritual that would have taken Elena’s life had Makenzi not given up her own. Her grandmother had scolded her and Emily had even shown up to help with the spell. Astrid, the witch with Makenzi seemed to be focusing her powers to keep the other ghosts away while Tyler and Mason fought them.

“Ugh.” Makenzi said as she sighed and slumped into a sitting position on a covered couch. “I forgot how exhausting it is to fight vampires.” She said and smiled up at the ghost, who was still there.

“I’m proud of the woman you’ve become, my daughter.” The woman said and Bonnie held back a gasp. That was her original mother.

“Mama…” Makenzi said and let a tear fall.

“Stay safe.” She said and touched her forehead before disappearing. Makenzi gasped. Leaning into the air for a second, letting the tear fall before she wiped her face and whispered something Bonnie couldn’t hear. She felt her heart break, but before she could go and console her friend, the woman got up and pulled out her phone, calling her boyfriend.

_“Love.”_ Nik’s voice traveled through the speaker to her.

“Is everything okay?” She asked into the phone and shivered at what he had replied.

_“No. My mother has succeeded in her plan to let him out.”_

“What is it?” Tyler asked and she looked at her brother and bit her lip.

“Ester succeeded in letting Mikael out.” She said and bit her lip. “He’s gone.” She said and Tyler looked at her with wide eyes.

“We have to get you to safety.” He said and she looked at him before nodding, confusing the witches there. Mason seemed to stand guard in front of them, incase something else happened.

_“Your brother is right. We can’t take the chance that you might be harmed.”_ Niklaus said. _“Can you get to your pack?”_

“Yes. I can get on the next flight.” She said and bit her lip. “Will I be meeting you at the airport?” She asked and he was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

_“No. I’m going to find a way to stop Mikael from being a threat to my family once and for all.”_

“Nik…”

_“Makenzi. I love you.”_ He said and it sounded like a goodbye. She bit her lip and let a few tears stray before taking a shaky breath and nodding.

“And I you, my wolf.” She said, smiling sadly. “Will I see you before I go?”

_“I’m afraid not, my love. It’s unsafe for us to be together right now. I want to, believe me, there is nothing I want more, but I need to deal with this threat first.”_ He said and she took a breath before nodding and looking at her brother. _“Take your packmates with you for protection.”_ He said and bit his lip. _“Stay safe.”_

“You too.” She said and hung up. She sagged towards the ground and let the feeling of loss flow through her.

“Makenzi…” Tyler said and kneeled in front of his sister. “It’ll work out. I’ll be here to help him.”

“There is a weapon that can kill Mikael.” She said and looked at her brother as she wiped her tears. “I buried it because I was afraid…” She said and he nodded.

“Where is it?” Mason asked and she looked at her uncle and sighed.

“Under the tree where I buried my original family.” She said and got up on shaky legs.

“We’ll go there then.” Mason said and she nodded. “We’ll use the weapon as a trump card to blindside Mikael.”

“I wish I could stay and help more…” She said and Tyler shook his head.

“You are helping by staying safe.” Mason said and she frowned and groaned.

“I can’t lose any of you.” She said and looked at her uncle.

“You won’t.” He said and put a hand on her cheek. “Tyler is going with you.”

“What, no!” Tyler said and Mason glared at the boy.

“Your sister is in danger, and you are in danger if you stay here. I’ll take care of your mother and father, you two go to the pack.”

“But…” Tyler said and the look of anguish on his face mirrored Makenzi. She swallowed down the pain and felt herself get angry.

“I hate this.” She said and her eyes turned the werewolf yellow as she lost control of her emotions. “I hate that I can’t do anything against that monster.” Mason nodded and held her shoulder, getting her attention.

“We must accept finite disappointment, but we must never lose infinite hope.” Mason said, making her search his eyes and finally calm down enough to accept his words.

“Martin Luther King Jr.” She said. She felt calmness enter her body as the words repeated in her head. He was right. She should accept her situation but hope for a better outlook. “Thanks, Uncle Mason.” She said and he smiled at her.

“Let’s go get that stake and then get you to safety.” He said and she nodded.

“Mason.” She said and he looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to continue. “I’d be pretty upset if you got hurt too, you know.” She said and he looked at her and nodded slightly. “So be careful.” She smiled sadly at him and turned towards the door.

Makenzi lead them towards the tree she hid the stake under and sat there for a second, thinking about her original parents, not for the first time. She felt tears prick her eyes and closed them as she imagined them watching over her. She took a deep breath and nodded at a stone she placed for the stake. Mason and Tyler began digging there, looking for the stake. She felt a memory slide it’s way into her consciousness and was sucked back in time to when she was Marina.

_Marina sighed as she sat under the tree. The Lockwood plantation was perfect for her now that her parents were dead and George had taken her in. He was building underground cellars and there was something he found that he had wanted to show her. She was waiting for him to come to her. She always sat under this tree when she was in her thoughts. She didn’t know why, but it felt like she was wrapped in safety there._

_She sighed as the heat of the sun met her too cold skin. She wished, not for the first time, that woman had warmer clothes. She felt a distant memory, maybe from her mother telling her stories, about how woman and men didn’t dress all that different, especially in France in the 16 th century. She sighed again as she felt fatigue hit. She wasn’t able to do magic anymore because of the mark. Emily had said a spell to hide it, and she was grateful for that. A woman marked like that, especially in that time, would have been tied to witchcraft and satanism, and she was not one for burning at the stake. _

_George finally came up to her, covering the sun from hitting her face as he stood above her. She opened one eye, annoyed by him, but his kind smile stopped her from snapping at him. She sighed and accepted his hand in getting up. With the dress she has to wear, to keep up appearances of a respectable woman, she was barely able to move, let alone sit and get up. She took a deep breath, feeling shortness as the corset dug into her lungs and ribs._

_“So, where to?”_

_“The caves I’m carving.” George said and she nodded, accepting his arm to help her keep balance. She froze as an image of a man with blond hair did the same thing, a name on her lips as she swayed a bit, losing her footing. The caves brought a rush of memories that weren’t hers and tears rushed to her eyes. She looked at a cave that George was taking her towards and the vertigo she felt made her lose consciousness._

Makenzi opened her eyes and looked towards where the caves would be. The one where Niklaus had taken her and they had made their promise on the walls of the cave. She dropped the bag she was holding and ran towards where she remembered the cave, tears streaking down her face as she climbed down, hearing someone calling after her. She used her magic to break down the wall that was built around the cave and gasped at how nothing in that cave changed. As Marina she didn’t actually see the cave, since she only had just got that memory before Damon and Stefan were shot. She looked at it all, the withered flowers, the jewelry, the blanket her mother made and the wooden sculpture Niklaus made for her. She stepped in, feeling the presence of a magical barrier and stepped towards the blanket. She was going to give it to Niklaus and tell him about his child, having gone down there before they had talked about running away with each other.

“Kenz?” Tyler called and she turned and looked at him. “What is this place?”

“This was our place.” She said, tears streaming down her face. “The words here, they tell the story of our love. There was a similar cave for Niklaus and his family, but Nik… he found this place for us, to be together without worrying of what our families would think.” She said and touched the walls with the words for her story. “I wrote our story on this wall.” She said and bit her lip as she remembered the day she went to the cave alone. “I don’t want to leave him, Ty.” She said, sadness in her voice. “I can’t, not after everything we’ve been through.”

“What about Mikael?” Tyler said and she looked at him and sighed before grabbing a rock and screaming, throwing it across the cave entrance.

“I hate this! I hate that monster! I just want my family back!” She shouted and fell to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks and soaking her shirt. “I want to be happy for once that I’m carrying children with the man who put them in me! I want to be surrounded by all those I love without being afraid of dying and forgetting who I am! I just… I want…” She couldn’t say anything else as sobs racked her body, she grabbed the blanket, looking at it. “I want to go back in time and fix it all, but I don’t at the same time.” She said and her brother kneeled in front of her.

“Kenz.” He said sadly as he enveloped her in a hug.

“I’m so tired Ty.” She said and cried into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into her back, watching as she sobbed into him without any idea how to help. She eventually tired herself out and fell into a deep dreamless slumber. He sighed and grabbed her, pulling her up and carrying her out of the cave. He felt all her pain, something connecting him to her. He hated that his sister was in so much pain, and so he vowed he’d take her to Hawaii and help her enjoy herself enough to forget that pain.

“What happened?” Mason asked, he was carrying a purple cloth around what looked like the stake as well as the bag Makenzi had been carrying.

“She remembered a place her and Klaus used to go to, she broke down and tired herself out.” Tyler said and sighed, looking at her. She felt really light in his hold, not that she was ever heavy, more athletic, meaning she weighed more because of the muscles in her body, but it was odd how light she felt then.

“Let her rest, I’ll call and get the tickets ready, tell your mum to help you guys pack… There is something else.”

“What is it?”

“I think she might be pregnant.” Mason said and Tyler froze, looking at him confused. “When you’ve been a werewolf as long as I have, you pick up on certain scents.” Mason explained and Tyler nodded slightly.

“She was going to wait to tell you with mum and dad.” Tyler explained and Mason looked on in shock. “She just found out, it’s all been piling up. She found out that she was pregnant when she died in her first life, and then she gets told she’s pregnant, had to see her first mother and father, had to watch the man she loves go off to deal with a witch and vampire who have had it out for her for over a thousand years and is forced to say goodbye to her life here to keep herself safe. She’s been through too much.” Tyler said and looked at his sister.

“She has been. Let’s get her to a bed and we’ll get everything ready for her.”

“I think she’d want to tell Mum and Dad, so we’ll leave that for later.” Tyler said and Mason nodded. They made their way home, making sure not to disturb Makenzi. It was going to be a long journey for all of them.


	60. Hawaii.

Makenzi looked at her pack, smiling as she watched the little kids playing in the front yard and a few adults who had days off talking amongst themselves on the porch. She put her hand on her swelling stomach, the twins making her get bigger faster. She smiled as a breeze went through and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of it on her skin. She sighed and looked over to Trevor, who had called her name.

“I’m sorry to do this, but can you pick Hayley up from her job? Her car broke down and she needs a ride, since the only option is your car…” He said and she smiled and nodded. It had been 5 months since she’d been there, and in that time, Tyler had transferred schools, gotten better grades, made new friends and really got closer to the pack, she and Hayley were like two peas in a pod. Makenzi was so ready to just get those babies out of her, and she was due in a couple of weeks so she could pop at any time.

“No need to apologize, Hayley had asked if we could go shopping for baby things today anyway so we might be home late.” She said and he smiled and nodded.

“Alright. Be careful.” He said and she smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” She said and made her way to her car after grabbing her bag. She passed a few kids and smiled as they stopped and waved at her. She loved the environment of it all, it reminded her so much of her original pack, and she quickly held her breath to keep from getting too emotional again. She climbed into the car and smiled at them as she drove off the property, heading towards Hayley’s job. She stopped at a light and got a call on her phone, quickly answering it.

“Hello?” She asked into the speaker, having read Nik’s name on the screen.

“How’s my little wolf.” Came over the speakers and she laughed.

“I’m not so little right now.” She said and sighed. “I’m so ready to just see you again.” She said and bit her lip. “There is so much you missed since your last visit.”

“Like what?” Niklaus asked, voice thick with emotions.

“Well, I can send you the pictures of the last ultrasound, and Arlo has been kicking more actively.”

“Arlo, huh?”

“I’ve been looking through baby names.” She said with a laugh. “I thought I’d test it out. I was thinking Henrik, but…”

“Your own brothers would roll over in their graves.” He said and she laughed, biting her lip.

“It’ll be hard to find names we both accept with the enemies they remind us of.” She said and sighed. “I mean there are so many beautiful girl names that are just ruined because of the people I associate them with.” She said and heard Niklaus laugh.

“What about Thea? It’s a Norse name and I like the meaning of it.”

“Thea is actually Greek, but yes, goddess or god. Oh, Theodora, and Theodor.” She said and smirked at his scoff.

“Please don’t tell me you want to be that parent that names the kids the same and dresses them the same and does all that cheesy…”

“Please. Of course I’m not going to be that cheesy.” She said with a laugh. “I was just trying to lighten the mood before a serious conversation.” She said and took a deep breath and sighed. “Has anything happened?”

“Nothing.” Niklaus said. “I have a feeling he’s trying to find you.”

“Not this time. I’ve cast a protection spell, he won’t find me.” She said and looked at the road, worrying her lip. “What if he’s giving you all a sense of safety before striking?” She asked and Niklaus scoffed.

“That’s not Mikael’s style.” He said.

“You’re right.” She said and scoffed. “He’s the type that wants you to be on edge as he chases you.” She said and turned into the parking lot of Hayley’s work place, seeing the woman standing on the curb already, waiting for her. “I love you, Nik.” She said. She heard a hum and Nik’s voice filtered through the speaker telling her how much he loved her.

“Call me before you sleep.” He said. She hummed and they said their goodbyes.   
She parked in front of Hayley and smiled at her, watching as the other teen climbed into the car.

“You ready to get these babies things so that they’re ready to say hello to the world?” Hayley asked and Makenzi laughed and nodded, driving towards the shopping district of the island. “So, how’re things?” Hayley asked, after she saw Makenzi sigh for the tenth time.

“Things are good…” Makenzi said and looked at Hayley with a raised brow.

“I mean with Klaus and his father.”

“Well, Mikael isn’t his father, but the asshole that raised him and made him feel inadequate for having feelings.” Makenzi said as she pulled out a onesie with dinosaurs on it, falling for the dark green color, and quickly putting it in her cart.

“You’re avoiding the question.” Hayley said and Makenzi sighed and looked at her.

“He’s afraid that Mikael is looking for me.”

“Well, we won’t let him get close.” Hayley said and Makenzi bit her lip and shook her head.

“No. You won’t get involved. I’m sure I’ll be able to deal with him.”

“You’re eight months pregnant.” Hayley said and she bit her lip.

“I know.” Makenzi said and put a hand on her stomach, smiling sadly. “I know.” She said again, looking down as she bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes, but she quickly forced her emotions down. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t protect myself.”

“You died the first time around.” Hayley said and realized there were others around before smiling sheepishly at her past aunt.

“I didn’t have the knowledge I have now.” Makenzi said softly and worried her lip between her teeth as she thought about her mate. Niklaus was on edge and it was getting worse, if Elijah and Rebekah were to be believed about what had recently occurred.

“What’s wrong?” Hayley asked and Makenzi looked at her and shrugged, wondering if she should tell the young wolf about her worries. “Kenz.” Hayley said and the younger wolf looked at her and nodded, finally accepting that Hayley saw her as family, and even though she was no longer her aunt, they were still connected by something stronger than blood.

“Elijah told me Nik went to dig up their mother, throw her into the ocean or something… She wasn’t there.” Makenzi said softly and played with a dress she had put in the cart.

“What?” Hayley asked and Makenzi looked at her, the worry evident on her face.

“Either, someone else dug her up, or she told Mikael where she was and she’s planning something more sinister and I can’t do anything about it.” She said, her voice breaking towards the end of the sentence as she realized how helpless she was. She loved her children, she couldn’t wait to meet them, but they couldn’t have come at a worse time. The amount of stress she was feeling because of them and the issue of Mikael, as well as not being able to see her family; she loved her pack, she did, but they weren’t hers, not really. They were a responsibility she took on when they were at their lowest and she helped them, and now she was at her worst and she couldn’t bring herself to lean on them like they leaned on her.

“Kenzie…” Hayley said and hugged the pregnant girl. Makenzi sniffled and tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn’t.

“I’m sorry. I just miss Nik, you know. I haven’t seen him in five months and it’s…” She bit her lip and looked away.

“Hey.” Hayley said as she wiped the tears that had escaped. “We’re here for you. Why haven’t you told me any of this?”

“You have your own life to worry about.”

“Makenzi, you’re my aunt. I mean you’re not her anymore, but I consider you family, and if you’re hurting so am I.” She said and Makenzi nodded before biting her lip and looking away.

“You’re my family too, Hayley. I’m just ready to not fear for their safety. They’re safer not being in me right now, you know?” She asked and Hayley nodded.

“I say, give it a few days and your buns will be ready.” Hayley said and winked. Makenzi laughed and nodded, accepting Hayley’s hand in hers as they walked towards the baby beds.


	61. Consequences of Curses.

Makenzi looked at the baby in her arms, tears in her eyes as she kissed her children goodbye. She had gotten a call from her uncle Mason, saying things were getting worse in Mystic Falls and she had made a choice to leave her new born babies in the safe hands of her pack the ones who could protect them better than she could at the moment. She kissed Tyr, her son and bit her lip as he held her finger, tears in her eyes.

“You don’t have to leave.” Hayley said, holding her daughter, Sol. Makenzi shook her head and walked up to her, smiling softly as she kissed her daughter’s head.

“I wish I didn’t have to, but I am the one who has to put an end to Mikael.”

“Just because you saw it in a dream?!” Hayley asked, angry, making Sol jump at the tenseness of her voice. Makenzi hushed the baby as she started to whimper, smiling softly as her child calmed significantly.

“My dreams are either memories or predictions.” Makenzi said softly, looking at Hayley. “I can’t keep putting this off. They won’t survive Mikael without my help.” She said and Hayley looked away. “And I can’t lose them, Hale.” She said and the older woman looked at her sadly.

“And I can’t lose you.” She said and Makenzi smiled softly.

“You won’t.” She promised. She kissed Hayley’s head and looked at the rest of her pack, Cora holding Tyr, tears in her eyes as well. Andrew and Evan waiting beside the car, ready to go. She had fought with her brother when he had wanted to come along, telling him he couldn’t keep switching schools. She, along with her mother and father, told him he was to stay in Hawaii and finish the school year, meaning he was in school.

“If you die…” Hayley said before she bit her lip and looked away, taking a moment to calm herself. “I will find a witch to bring you back so I can kill you.” She said and Makenzi smiled tightly, finding a laugh bubbly up in her.

“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving them.” She said as she motioned to the babies in her best friends… no her family’s hands.

“Good.” Hayley said, handing the baby girl off to Trevor before walking up to her and hugging her tightly. Makenzi knew she was taking a risk, and she might actually never get to watch her children grow, but she had to fight, or else, she’d lose the grace of her gods. As she remembered being Ingrid, she remembered how important her gods had been to her, and how she had thought she was cursed by the gods because she didn’t have the love of them with her magic, however, she learned quickly that that wasn’t the case, when her mother told her the story of how she had a twin who would have died in the womb, and had she not given him her magic, he wouldn’t have lived. She had given up her source of life, and in return was gifted with the ability to take magic from around her, a feat that wasn’t easy to manage and was a test, the reward for being powerful with that ability was a trip straight to Valhalla. Her twin brother, back then, had been raised by her aunt on her mother’s side, since she couldn’t bear children, and he was too weak a child for her mother to take care of alone. She didn’t remember much about him, since he lived in a different village and rarely did she visit to see him.

“I’ll miss you guys.” Makenzi said and smiled softly at them.

“We’ll come visit you with the little ones after you’ve completed this.” Cora said, making Makenzi smile tightly, and nod. She didn’t want to lie to them, but she knew she couldn’t bring herself to tell them that there was a chance when Mikael died, the magic keeping her alive would die as well, leaving her without the ability to truly live. She sighed and looked towards the two men, her emotions making her weary. She had just had her babies a month ago, and already she was parting with them. Niklaus hadn’t even seen them yet, but she was going to make sure he got to see his children. She quickly, looked away and climbed into the car, Evan and Andrew climbing in after her. None of them said more, they couldn’t with the threat of war looming over them, that’s what it was. War. She put the car in drive and quickly drove away, letting the few stray tears fall as she thought of the babies she was leaving behind. She looked out the window as they reached the first red light, not wanting her packmates to see her in such a vulnerable state.

They quickly reached the airport, finding their gate easily and waiting for the trip back to Virginia. Makenzi was in her own head but Andrew crouched in front of her and looked at her, his eyes unreadable as he slipped behind the mask he had on during their first meeting. “You’re not going to make it, are you?” He asked, tears stinging his eyes. She smiled sadly at him and cupped his cheek.

“I don’t know the answer to that question.” She said and he looked away.

“Let me rephrase it then.” He said as he looked back at her with piercing eyes. “If he dies, will you?” Makenzi looked down and then back up, tears stinging her eyes.

“I don’t know.” She said and bit her lip, looking away, not wanting to be so vulnerable so openly. “If he dies, the magic that has brought me back to life again and again dies with him, and so will I… I guess.” She said and Andrew got up, walking away, anger on his face before he turned back and looked at her, the anger dissipating as agony replaced it. Evan looked at her broken, as well, realizing what they were talking about and realizing that he was letting her walk into her own death.

“Did you know that?” Evan asked, his voice low. “Did you know that when you said goodbye to your children, you might not see them again?”

“Yes.” She said and her voice broke, unable to contain her painful emotions. “I did.”

“God, Kenz.” Andrew said as he walked back to her, hugging her tightly to him, letting her hide her face in his chest as she let go of the tears she had unleashed when the dam holding them back broke.

“Hayley and them, they don’t know?” Evan asked. “Does Klaus know?”

“No.” Makenzi said and looked at him with fierce eyes. “And he won’t know. Because it’s more important he stays alive.”

“Why?!” Evan asked, louder than intended and they had eyes on them.

“Because.” Makenzi said through her teeth, very lowly. “If he dies, so will all the hybrids he has created, and those include members of our pack and our family, Evan.” She said and he looked at her with confusion.

“What?”

“That’s the thing about sires, Evan.” Makenzi said. “The lines are connected to them, so if they die they break that line and everyone connected to that line, they die.” She said and looked at them. “But there is a way.” She said and looked at them.

“What?” Andrew asked, pulling away from her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, tell Greta or Maddox to preserve my body because there can be a way to bring me back.” She said and they looked at her with awe.

“How?”

“I can’t say yet. But it’ll happen, so if I do die, you have to find a way to keep me preserved.” She said and they looked at her nodding.

“Okay.” They said and she smiled softly before they were called to get on the plane.

Once she landed, Makenzi and her two betas went their separate ways, Makenzi going towards the Mikaelson home, while the two betas went to update the Fili Luna about what’s to happen. She bit her lip as she walked into the house, seeing more hybrids than she last remembered, and the ones that didn’t know her, looked at her as if they were shocked she had the audacity to walk into the house without invitation. However, the members of her pack and those of the first pack Niklaus changed greeted her enthusiastically, making the new members wonder about her.

“What are you doing here?” She heard and turned towards her boyfriend, smiling softly at the sight of him.

“I missed you.” She said and he looked at her with hungry eyes before he shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

“You’ve missed me for the past seven months, love, what are you really doing here?” He asked and she laughed softly before biting her lip and looking away.

“I had a dream.” She said and he instinctively nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She smirked at his back and followed, scoffing at his treatment of her. She hadn’t called him for about a month now, not since their children were born. As soon as she entered their shared room, his lips found hers and she felt tears prick her eyes as she kissed back, just as passionately. This was her soulmate, and she was never not going to love him, no matter how much she wanted to strangle him sometimes.

“Why are you crying?” Niklaus asked her softly as his hand found her cheek. She opened her eyes and whatever he saw in them made him quickly back of. “What is it, love? What did you dream?” He asked and she realized that she couldn’t keep it from him, he had a right to know.

“The gods showed me a vision.” She said, her voice thick with emotions. “If Mikael dies, so do I.” She said and Niklaus looked at her wide eyed before storming out of the room. She looked away and then followed him out.

“What is it Nik?” Rebekah’s voice filtered through the air and reached her ears. She followed it to the study where Niklaus had stormed through it, destroying most of the room.

“Why are you here then?” Niklaus shouted at her as she stepped in.

“To help kill him.” She said, looking at him.

“To help kill him? You mean to sign your own death certificate?” He asked, and the tears in his eyes, the anger and sadness in his face, was enough to make her heart break yet again.

“You think I want to die, Nik?!” She asked, voice loud and angry. “I had to say goodbye to my babes, Niklaus! They’re only a month old, and yet to meet their father because he’s staying away for their protection! You think I want to die?! I just got you back… I just got all of you back!”

“You’re going to die?” Rebekah asked and Makenzi looked at her with sad eyes, wiping the tears that had shed.

“When Mikael is killed, the magic that keeps me alive, that is tethered to him, will cease and I will no longer be able to be reborn, or stay alive.” She said and looked back at her boyfriend, watching as anguish and pain spread all over his features and posture.

“Am I to believe there is no way to save you?” He asked and she bit her lip, shrugging.

“I’m working on a way.” She said and looked down. “But I don’t know if it will work, so I wanted to come, see you one last time, in case it didn’t work, and help bring down a man that has brought nothing but pain to our lives.” Niklaus looked at her, zooming in front of her, and holding her into his chest.

“I can’t lose you.” He said softly. Makenzi looked at him, eyes wide and tears streaming freely, as if not caring who saw her in so much pain.

“I don’t want to leave, Nik.” She said softly before looking at Rebekah and now Kol and Elijah, who had heard their conversation, most likely and entered the room. “But, right now, it’s inevitable. So, let’s enjoy the time we have left. Because you may not be able to lose me, but you have to be able to handle it for our children.” She said and he looked at her with so much sorrow that she had to look away, lest he find a way to make her change her mind.

“Okay.” He said, voice still broken.

“Okay.” She said and looked back at him, kissing his cheek softly and wiping the stray tears in the process.

“What’s going on?” Kol asked, looking at Makenzi sadly. He and Finn had been awoken after she left, and even though he had been shocked to see she lived and was in fact pregnant with Niklaus’s children, he had been supportive. Finn, on the other hand, had grown more angry, and hated himself even more after Niklaus had told of how Ingrid had been pregnant with his babe and Finn had been responsible for her death back then. Finn was struggling with his life and past misdeeds, causing him to distance himself from his family, but Kol had always been present.

“Makenzi is connected to Mikael’s life.” Rebekah said. “Meaning, when he dies, she might also…”

“What?” Elijah asked, face dropping. “No.” He said, angry.

“There has to be a way, we can shift the connection, can’t we?”

“It’s not that easy.” Makenzi said and looked at the two men. “Mikael has to physically be present to shift it. But if I drink your blood, before…” Makenzi said and looked at Niklaus. “There might be a way to survive, but…”

“It’s a long shot.” He said and she nodded. “Then excuse us.” He said and grabbed her, dragging her out of the mansion. She looked at him confused as she stepped out into the cool air.

“Where are we going?” She asked and he turned towards her.

“If I am going to lose you, I’m going to make every moment we have left count.” He said and she smiled sadly at him as he opened the passenger door for her, making her laugh as she climbed in.

“Okay, my king, where are we going then?”

“That’s for me to know and you to wait there and see…” He said and drove off down the driveway of the mansion. “How are they, by the way?”

“Tyr and Sol?”

“The fact that you named our children after your gods.” He said and she laughed.

“Tyr is so strong.” She said and smiled softly. “He’s calm, and rarely cries, only when he needs something, but he’s sweet, and loves holding my finger when he wants to sleep, almost…” She looked away. “Almost like he knows our time together is limited and precious.”

“And Sol?” He asked and she laughed.

“She’s lively.” She said and smiled softly. “She will cry for what she needs, but she’ll also cry because she wants you to hold her.” She said and looked at him. “I already have a feeling she’ll have you wrapped around her finger. She hates sleeping in her crib, but add Tyr there and she sleeps soundly, almost wrapped around him…” She said and bit her lip. “And they’re like… day and night, but not, you know? Like, I can already tell they’ve got similar qualities, and they’re only a month old.”

“Hmmm, like what?” He asked, small smile on his face.

“Well, they love being near each other, and most of the time, if you have them in separate rooms, they’ll cry until together, but that’s only if either Cora, Hayley, Trevor or I am not in the room with them, it’s like they’re afraid they’re not safe unless together without us around.”

“Already they know the importance of family.” He said and looked at her adoringly.

“Yes.” She said and looked at him. “And I play messages you’ve left me for them… to them… and they know you, maybe not what you look like, but if they hear you, they’ll know you and you make them feel safe.”

“I do?” He asked, confused.

“Well, yes. First off, you’re their father. And you may not have been around during the pregnancy, but we talked often, Niklaus, and when you sent me those recordings for them, I played it constantly for them. Sometimes when they are fussy at night or crying because they’re scared and I can’t help them, I play your recordings, and they calm down instantly.” She said and looked at him. “They know you, Nik, and I know they love you.”

“It’s not supposed to be this way.” He said, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. “They were supposed to know me, through me, and you’re supposed to help me raise them.” He said and she smiled softly, his lips kissing her hand.

“One day, I will find my way back to you three. I swear it by the gods.” She said and grabbed his hand in hers, bringing it to her own lips. They were quite for a few more moments before Niklaus parked in front of a restaurant, which wasn’t super classy, but there was a cinema close by and she was sure he wanted to go on a proper 21st century date with her.

“I love you.” He said as he zoomed around and helped her out of the car. “Will you accompany me on this date?”

“Yes.” She said and laughed. He looked at her with a tight smile and looked away.

“You know, after this mess, I was going to ask you to marry me.” He said and she looked at him shocked. “I wanted to make you truly and fully mine.”

“How silly.” She said and he looked at her confused. “To me, I’m already fully yours.” She said and he looked at her before laughing and pulling her in for a kiss. “But…” she said as they pulled away. “I do recall saying I’d runaway with you and that’s my confession for accepting any proposal of marriage from you.” She said and he bit his lip before kissing her deeper.

“Then runaway with me.” He said softly and she found a wet laugh escape her lips.

“I’ll run to the ends of the earth for you.” She said and looked up at him. He laughed before looking away and then back at her, cupping her cheek. “I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson.” She said and kissed him one last time before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the restaurant. “Now come on, I’m starving.” She said and they stepped into the hole in the wall burger joint she had showed him the last time they were in town before she found out she was pregnant.

“I doubt you’re starving, love.” He said with a laugh and she smile, happy that she lightened up the mood a tad.


	62. Goodbye Mikael.

Makenzi looked at the scene before her. She saw the hybrids ready up to pounce, Evan and Andrew somewhere in the party awaiting their instructions. Makenzi was inside the mansion with Niklaus, looking at Mikael as he stood outside, holding Elena in a choke hold, ready to kill her. She looked at Niklaus, who understood the need to save the doppelganger. He had put her through enough, and she had died. And to make matters worse, Ester was out there as well, but she hadn’t been with Mikael.

“Come out and fight me, I’ll finally put an end to that miserable life of yours.” Mikael said to Niklaus before turning towards her. “And you, I’ll end you yet again.”

“No.” Makenzi said before letting out her breath and finding herself behind him, the magic she used to appear inside the house fading as she finally showed where she truly was. “I’ll be the one to end you this time, Mikael.” She said in his ear as she stabbed him in the chest with the stake she had taken from him…

Makenzi walked into the mansion, back from yet another trip out with Niklaus, smiling at him before stopping and looking towards Rebekah and Elijah, who had frowns on their faces. Kol was laying on the couch, his face unreadable.

“What’s going on?” Niklaus asked and Rebekah sighed and looked at them.

“Mikael paid me a visit.” She said and Makenzi looked at her wide eyed. “He told me that he didn’t want to kill us, that we were his children, but you weren’t his, and so he wanted to end the life of the bastard that killed his wife.”

“You’re kidding.” Makenzi said, eyes going flat.

“Well, Niklaus did kill our mother.” Kol said from his spot, laying on the couch.

“Yes, and if I hadn’t we would have out lived her.” Niklaus said with a roll of the eyes. “Besides, our mother was no saint.”

“No, she was not.” Elijah said and sighed. “And we’re not angry with your actions, since they were a thousand years ago and we have done tremendously stupid and reckless things since then and can’t judge you about it.”

“Well, look at you, always the honorable brother.” Kol mumbled and Makenzi smiled softly as she made her way to the back of the couch the younger of the males was lying on. She patted his shoulder and looked at Rebekah.

“So, what happened?”

“He asked me if I knew of mother’s death.” She said and looked away. “I pretended that I did not.” She said and Makenzi nodded.

“So, we have an in with him?”

“Yes, but it’s dangerous.”

“What’s dangerous is not doing anything.” Kol said and stood up, angry. “Father is the monster here, and we’re what, going to put Rebekah in it as a spy for us?”

“It’s the best strategy for us at the moment, Mikael won’t know because in his mind, lying in wait are against his instincts.” Elijah said and Makenzi shook her head.

“I don’t think so.” Makenzi said and looked at him. “Think about it. All of us have changed in the past thousand years, what’s to say Mikael has not? I mean, how many wars have happened since you’ve become vampires? What’s to say he’s not been involved in them.”

“And if he has, then he might have picked up on some strategies.” Niklaus said, realizing what she was saying.

“And if he did, he might know what we’re doing allowing Rebekah to talk to him.” Makenzi finished.

“What’s letting him know that Rebekah and Kol are on our side?”

“Finn.” Makenzi said, looking towards Elijah. “Finn isn’t around, and when he is, he quietly sits and looks at us as we plan something or another, what’s to say Finn isn’t a spy for Mikael?”

“You’re right.” Kol said and looked towards the door. “Mikael could also have compelled a few vampires in this town.”

“But originals can’t compel hybrids.” Rebekah said and looked at them. “Meaning, we have to start taking role of the hybrids to make sure they’re alive and he’s not killing them off slowly and quietly.”

“Who’d have thought we’d rely on hybrids.” Kol said and Makenzi laughed, rolling her eyes at his attempt to lighten the mood.

“What’s the plan?”

“We get the help of the citizens of the town.” Makenzi said and pulled out her phone.

“No.” Niklaus said and looked at her pointedly. “I will not accept the help of that man.”

“Nik.” Makenzi said and stepped towards him. “He’s the only one who knows where Katherine is right now. And even if your father has been in contact with your mother, they don’t know that we broke the counter curse that makes Elena the only thing keeping the hybrids from dying during transition, hell even Fynn doesn’t know that feat.”

“So… you want to use Katherine in Elena’s place? For what?” Rebekah asked.

“We’re throwing a party.” Niklaus said, catching on. “You want to throw prom here.” He said and she laughed and shook her head.

“No. I want to throw prom at the Lockwood estate. My mother and father will approve and since the only ones invited in are the ones we need the help of, we’ll be better off than this place. We’ll set a plan in motion. Say certain things in front of certain people and try to get the ambush to happen properly.”

“I like that plan.” Elijah said and looked at them all. “Okay, we’ll build on this strategy.”

“Good.” Kol said before turning towards Makenzi. “But we still have to figure out how to save you.”

“Kol…” She said and he shook his head.

“I refuse to go along with this plan until I know you’re safe.”

“Kol.” Niklaus said and looked at his brother, who had always thought of Makenzi as family, even through the years as a vampire, when he’d show random times of vulnerability, he’d always mention how not being there to save her was one of his biggest regrets.

“You’re okay with this brother?” He asked and Niklaus looked at Makenzi sadly.

“I’m okay with it because I know that she’ll return to us when her gods see fit.” She smiled tightly at him and held his hand, squeezing it. “I hate that she has to die, but I understand why she’s doing this. Our children, Tyr and Sol, they’re the only ones that matter to us right now and if that means losing Makenzi for a short while, then I’ll endure that.” He said and Makenzi closed her eyes and leaned into him.

“You’re insane.” Kol said and growled, throwing the closest object to him, which was a candle stick, at a wall. Makenzi looked at him sadly, letting go of Niklaus’s hand and walking up to him. When they were all human, Kol would sneak to her house and practice magic with her and her mother. He loved the Norse way more than the way his mother taught him. He looked at her with unreadable eyes and Makenzi smiled.

“Remember when we were young and you came to my house?” She asked and this seemed to shock the other siblings. “And you’d listen to stories of my mother’s gods and goddesses and tell us how you believed in them too because they have shown you dreams of a life where we were all happy. You confided in me at one point that you didn’t understand them fully because they were very off, as if they were dreams of a different time.” Kol looked at her with shocked eyes, he hadn’t even recalled that time, too long ago to bother remembering, but she was right.

“You told me never to question the gods.” He said and she nodded.

“And? Do you think they might give us a way to live happily?” She asked and he looked at her with wide eyes as he understood, finally, what she was saying. He had visions of a time like this, although the setting was different, but she was right. They would find a way to be happy again.

“You’re right.” He said and huffed humorlessly. “You’re always right.”

“You seem to hate that.” She said and pushed him, watching as he let her. He laughed and looked at his siblings.

“Let’s get this plan rolling.”

Makenzi looked at the party, smiling at how nice it was. Her offering to throw prom at the Lockwood estate had confused the student council, but they were more than grateful for a free venue to allow the students to enjoy themselves. She had given each of the originals a job and they were all enjoying themselves. As a thank you for the party, the council had asked if she would like to attend and she had accepted, thinking it’d be a great last memory with her and Niklaus. She smiled at her boyfriend as he danced with her, all eyes on them, it felt. She smiled at him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist, as he moved her from side to side.

“You look absolutely stunning, love.” He said and she smiled.

“And you look breathtaking.” She said and leaned up, her lips pressing to his.

It wasn’t long before everything went from amazing to dirt. She had to use her magic, saying a spell that helped hide her true place with the art of illusion, a spell she had found as she had researched Norse Lore in one of her lives, it was written after the tricks the god Loki did. She said the spell under her breath, allowing her to appear next to Niklaus as Mikael approached the house. He had killed a few Hybrids, unafraid of the bites they gave him. Makenzi’s illusion looked at Niklaus as she made her way from her hiding spot.

“You’re bluffing.” Niklaus had said as he watched Katherine in Mikael’s arms.

“I don’t bluff, boy.” Mikael said and put the stake he had in his hand towards Niklaus. “I’m going to kill you, and finally put you out of your misery.” He said before turning it towards Makenzi, “And you, I’m going to enjoy killing you again.”

“No.” Makenzi said, letting the spell go as she stepped up behind him, her lips near his ear as she said, “I’ll be the one to end you this time, Mikael.” She stabbed him in the heart with the stake and stepped back as he burst into flames and died on the spot. She looked towards her boyfriend, smile on her lips as he ran towards her, capturing her in his arms, kissing her lips. She felt something rise in her throat and pulled back, coughing up blood. Niklaus had given her his blood, but it wasn’t working, her body was rejecting it. She felt her body snap to Jade’s death, another cough ripping through her as she fell, Niklaus catching her, watching in horror as they fell towards the ground together, falling onto their knees.

“No.” Niklaus said and she looked at him sadly. “No!” He shouted. She looked towards the approaching figures, Andrew and Evan stood there with fear and sadness. Elijah was holding Rebekah as Kol looked away, unable to handle watching her die. Stefan fell to his knees as he saw that she wasn’t going to be saved, the spell to transfer the curse over from Mikael to Niklaus not working. Caroline had her hand to her mouth as she saw her best friend cough up more blood at each memory of each death going back in time.

Damon was standing by Elena, looking at her with sorrow and anger, he hadn’t known she’d die. Katherine looked away, somehow, seeming the most saddened by her death. Matt and Bonnie weren’t told of the plans, and they rushed over, after seeing Makenzi fall with Niklaus.

“Please.” Niklaus said, looking towards the sky. “Please don’t take her from me.”

“Nik.” She said and he looked at her, eyes wild. “It’s okay.” She said and he frowned. “I love you.” She said and he shook his head.

“No,” He said and held on to her, biting his arm and trying to force blood down her throat. “No! I can’t! I can’t say goodbye yet!” He shouted and she smiled and cupped his cheek. “I can’t watch you die all over again.”

“I’m sorry.” She said and let the tears fall. “I came back for selfish reasons. I wanted to be with you before I was gone.”

“I don’t care for that. I’m glad you came back.” He said and she let out a gasp as her mind filled with memories of Ingrid’s death, her body felt the most pain at her first death, the magic that had brought her back to life the first time ripped out of her body and she slumped in Niklaus’s arms, death taking her. A howl was heard that night, long and sorrowful, and with it followed many more, as the hybrids and wolves sent the message across the country that their queen was dead. Makenzi had taken her final breath in her lover’s arms, but her story would not end there, not if Niklaus had anything to do about it. But for now, the sorrow of her death rippled through the original hybrid and his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I ended it this way! There is a next part but I'm going to take a month or two before I post it so I can catch up with my other stories. I am still writing the second part and will post it as soon as I'm happy with the direction it's going towards. But for now, this is it. I hope you enjoyed Makenzi's journey so far! Thanks for reading!


End file.
